Final temporal
by KarO Omikami
Summary: Nunca se imaginó que formaría parte de una historia y menos si ésta era un anime. Sin poder volver a casa ella tendrá que aprender a vivir en el mundo shinobi. Sin embargo, ¿que pasaría si se convierte en una amenaza para las 5 Naciones Ninjas? La realidad se terminó y la fantasía se marchó. Todo se define como: nosotros o ella. No hay segundas oportunidades: Muere y deja vivir.
1. La chica

**Capitulo 1. La chica**

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 13 se encontraban dos mujeres una más joven que la otra, la de apariencia mayor vestía un traje de hierba verde con el kanji de juego (赌, kake), escrito en negro en la parte posterior, dentro de un círculo rojo. Debajo llevaba una blusa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, que se mantiene cerrada por un amplio y oscura faja de color gris azulado que hace juego con sus pantalones. Su blusa se cierra bastante baja, dejando al descubierto sus pechos de tamaño considerable. Llevando sandalias de punta abierta con tacones. Era rubia, cuyo cabello lo llevaba en las coletas bajas, dejando dos mechones de cabello a cada lado de su rostro que llegaba hasta sus hombros, su tez clara y ojos color miel. La otra chica, más joven vestía una blusa roja sin mangas, una minifalda color rosa debajo un short negro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, unas botas y guantes negras. Su cabello corto de un rosa pastel, su tez un poco más clara que la de la otra mujer y unos ojos de color jade brillante.

La peli-rosa se encontraba jadeando, sus ropas estaban ligeramente rasgadas, tenía una ligera capa de sudor en su frente, mientras que la mujer rubia se encontraba mas ligeramente fatigada.

- Sakura, hay una nueva técnica que quiero mostrarte- indicó la mujer rubia con semblante serio

-¿De qué se trata, Tsunade-shishou?-pregunto Sakura mientras recobraba la postura

-Es una técnica de espacio-tiempo, se supone que altera la realidad creando una brecha en la dimensión- explicó

-¿Cómo que se "supone"?- atajo la peli-rosa

-Esta técnica la encontré en un viejo pergamino del 4to, requiere de un gran manejo de chakra sin mencionar de la cantidad que requiere. El pergamino lo encontró Shizune mientras limpiaba mi oficina, ya sabes que no soy de esas de limpiar- explico Tsunade mientras reía, Sakura tenía una gotita de sudor estilo anime, era increíble que siendo Hokage no pudiera ni ordenar su oficina

Sakura iba a replicar pero Tsunade tomo la palabra, callando en seco a su pupila.

-Y como te venía diciendo, el chiste es, que esta técnica no ha sido probada antes, ¿y qué mejor que mi brillante alumna, Sakura Haruno, para probarla?- expresó la rubia sonriente

-_Algo debe de ocultarme, ella no es de las que hace cumplidos- _pensó la peli-rosa

-No quiero mentiras, Shishou- dijo Sakura

- ¡Joder! – Exclamó Tsunade- en ocasiones me gustaría que fueras más ingenua. Pero en fin, no hay efectos secundarios, solo el agotamiento de chakra-

- Esta bien, muéstreme que tengo que hacer –pidió Sakura dispuesta a ayudarla

Tsunade hizo unos sellos con las manos e invoco una babosa con un pergamino, la invocación le dio el pergamino y desapareció en un "puff". Rápidamente la rubia abrió el pergamino para mostrarle el contenido a su alumna. Sakura abrió los ojos como plato, la técnica era sumamente compleja, se necesitaba que el ambiente fuera despejado sin una nube, sin mencionar que se tenía que inyectarle una gran cantidad de chakra al pergamino mientras que un jutsu de estilo eléctrico lo impactara. Sonaba raro pero esas eran las indicaciones. Sin más contra tiempos, Tsunade coloco el pergamino en el suelo, se sentó frente a él, cerró los ojos y comenzó a emanar una considerable cantidad de chakra al pergamino.

-¡Sakura, ya!- exclamó Tsunade

Sakura comenzó a hacer unos sellos.

-Raiton Gian (Elemento Rayo: Fuerza Negativa)- dijo mientras abría la boca y un rayo con un gran poder destructivo salía de ella.

Tsunade tenía que estar preparada, acumulo chakra en sus pies para que pudiera moverse a rápido para que el ninjutsu no la alcanzara. Antes que el rayo impactara el pergamino, Tsunade se alejo de allí. Un gran estruendo sacudió el lugar y por unos segundos ambas Kunoichi quedaron segadas por la gran cantidad de energía. Cuando sus ojos pudieron captar adecuadamente lo que ocurrió quedaron plasmadas, donde se suponía que estaba el pergamino había una agujero con un diámetro alrededor de 2 metros. Y eso no era lo peor una chica de unos 15 o 16 años estaba ahí con unas lesiones en su cuerpo. Ella parecía estar dormida o mejor dicho desmayada, su rostro no se podía ver ya que estaba de lado y su cabello -el cual era rizado y de un tono café rojizo- se la cubría. Pero eso no era lo más raro del asunto, su ropa era diferente -según Tsunade y Sakura- vestía un short de mezclilla que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, una blusa azul marino de manga hasta los codos y encima un chaleco negro que con dos botones que se unían debajo de su busto y por ultimo unos tenis del mismo tono que la blusa. La chica inconsciente destilaba una gran cantidad de chakra, por lo que eso puso en alerta a la Hokage y a su alumna.

Pero al ver que no se movía ambas mujeres suspiraron aliviadas, al menos eso les daría un poco de ventaja por si era un enemigo.

-¡Sakura ve a busca a Inoichi! – Exclamo Tsunade, pero Sakura no se movía de su lugar y miraba a la chica con interés- ¡Muévete, ya! Yo llevare a esta chica al hospital, los veo allá

Y con eso ambas desaparecieron del campo de entrenamiento numero 13. Ya estando en el cuarto del hospital, todo estaba en silencio, la chica de cabello rizado estaba acostada en la cama mientras que Inoichi se encontraba a su lado con los ojos cerrados, tenia puesta su mano en su frente para leer su mente, lo cual al principio le costó trabajo ya que la mente de la desconocida era sumamente compleja. De pronto el shinobi abrió los ojos y miro a la Hokage diciéndole con la mira "esto es serio, tenemos que hablar". Intercambiaron miradas y después salieron. Sakura se quedo en la habitación observando aquella chica. Era realmente bonita; sus rizos de color castaño rojizo le llegaban a media espalda, era alta, quizá de 1.70 m, su cuerpo era delgado y con cuervas bastante notables, su cadera ligeramente ensanchada y con un busto más grande que lo promedio, no tan grande como el de Tsunade claro está. Su tez no era blanca, era morena clara, como beige. Sus fracciones eran infantiles y finas. Una pequeña sensación invadió su ser, celos. Si celos, esta chica destila un chakra fuerte y era bonita, y si era inteligente seria prácticamente perfecta. Otra vez esa sensación, celos. Pero antes de que su mente siguiera con lo mismo, noto que la chica comenzaba a moverse como queriéndose despertar. Se tenso de inmediato y se puso alerta, podía ser un ninja enemigo, pero ¿y esa ropa? Se abofeteo mentalmente este era lo último en lo que debería pensar frente a una desconocida. Se recostó a la pared quedando frente a la cama y llevo su mano derecha a su estuche de armas.

Su cuerpo estaba entumido, parecía que algo la había arrollado. Abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeo un poco tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz. Luego enfoco una silueta, pero era borrosa, se llevo sus manos a la cara, ¿Dónde estaban sus lentes? No podía ver claramente quien era la persona que estaba frente a ella pero pudo notar una cabellera ¿rosa? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué diablos esa persona llevaba peluca? Vio a la persona a cercarse con las manos en la espalda. Con algo de temor reunió todo el valor posible y preguntó:

- ¿Dónde están mis lentes?- cuestionó sin titubear

Sakura se quedo de piedra, por eso actuó extraña la chica, no porque fuera a atacarla, sino porque veía borroso, su vista estaba dañada.

-No traías lentes cuando te encontramos- contesto Sakura, bueno mejor dicho no buscaron los lentes

- Ya veo- susurró

La habitación se hundió en un silencio. Ninguna quería hablar, ambas por la misma razón: estaban asustadas. Sakura estaba en una habitación con una extraña que podía ser un ninja rango S y la chica desconocida porque estaba quien sabe dónde y para cavarla de fregar sin sus lentes, no podía ver con claridad quien estaba en la habitación, solo que tenía una peluca rosa. Entonces volvió a hablar.

- ¿Por qué traes peluca?- pregunto la chica

Una venita se hincho en la frente de Sakura, tenía 19 años y aun se sorprendían cuando veían su pelo rosa.

- No es peluca- se limito a decir

La chica extraña frunció el ceño, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se tiñe el cabello de rosa? A menos que haya llevado muy lejos el querer hacer un cosplay.

- ¿Por qué lo teñiste? Pudiste comprar una peluca si querías hacer cosplay- comento como si nada la chica aunque por dentro estaba asustada ya que no sabía quién era esa persona

Sakura por otra parte estaba enojada, esta chica comenzaba a molestarla de veras, su venita esta mas hinchada y antes de contestar entraron Tsunade e Inoichi pero ahora acompañados de Shikamaru y de su padre, Shikaku. Todos venían serios y su vista enfocada en la chica extraña. Shikamaru se recostó a la pared al igual que Sakura e hizo una mueca en señal de saludo y esta solo sonrió. Tsunade se sentó en la silla a lado de la cama y Shikaku e Inoichi se colocaron del otro lado. La chica estaba asustada, de por sí ya estaba tensa cuando vio a la chica peli-rosa ahora más cuando vio entrar a 4 personas.

- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó Tsunade seria

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y dónde estoy?- contesto la chica- en un momento estaba camino a casa y ahora estoy en quién sabe dónde y sin mis lentes

De nuevo silencio. Todos veían expectantes a la chica que está sentada en la cama con semblante asustado. ¿En serio decía la verdad? Es decir, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Tsunade volteo a ver a Inoichi y esta asintió con la cabeza diciéndole que era verdad.

- Si eso es verdad, te prometo que te regresaremos a casa, sana y salva- le dijo Tsunade- Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju, soy la Hokage de Konoha, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

La chica ensancho los ojos, ¿Tsunade? ¿Hokage? ¿Konoha? Esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto de alguna de sus amigas, porque Dios mío, Tsunade era un personaje de anime, a menos que sea una loca con una imaginación muy grande. Pero su voz sonaba amable, como para pensar que era una farsa. Quizá esta en un sueño, ahora que lo pensaba si esa era Tsunade, la chica peli-rosa era….Sakura. Miro la mujer que había hablado y forzó sus ojos para obtener una mejor visión, cosa que no paso por desapercibido por nadie.

- ¿Tsu-nade?- tartamudeo- Esto debe ser una obra, no es sano el llevar a este límite el hacer cosplay

Sakura la miro sorprendida y se sorprendió más al ver a los demás normales. Shikamaru miro de reojo a Sakura y supuso que no sabía nada pero aun así decidió callarse que explicarle que ocurría ya que se le hizo muy problemático. Tsunade frunció el ceño, no le había creído ni una palabra a Yamanaka cuando le conto la vida de la chica pero esto la convenció. Lentamente a cerco su mano a la chica, y esta se tenso al instante. Tsunade colocó su mano sobre los ojos cerrados de la chica y comenzó a emanar chakra curativo para mejorar los problemas de su vista. No tardo mucho y quito su mano. La chica seguía a ojos cerrado, estaba asustada. Ella era la asustada teniendo un chakra de esa categoría. Abrió los ojos de golpe dejando ver que eran de un café oscuro. La chica miro a cada persona de la habitación y conforme pasaba su vista en cada persona su cara estaba cada vez más pálida. Nadie decía nada, estaban esperando a que todos asimilaran lo ocurrido. Sakura estaba nerviosa todos al parecer estaban enterados de la situación, incluyendo a la extraña. Quería preguntas que ocurría pero alguien le ganó.

- ¿Esto no es un sueño, ni una broma? – preguntó la chica un poco más calmada

Todos negaron con la cabeza, solo Sakura miraba a todos curioso.

- Eso significa que en verdad estoy en La Aldea Oculta de La Hoja- susurro la chica mas para ella que para los demás- ¿Co-mo paso esto? Digo es más que claro que no pertenezco a este universo, se supone que ustedes no existen

La chica estaba nerviosa, mientras que los demás estaban serios, mientras que Sakura estaba pendiente ya que sabía que pronto obtendría su anhelada respuesta.

- Hokage-sama estaba probando un jutsu prohibido de espacio-tiempo lo que creo una brecha en esta dimensión alterando la realidad- explicó Shikaku

- ¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo, Nara-san?- pregunto la chica

Todos se sorprendieron, si era verdad que ella sabía mucho de Konoha y de algunas aldeas, pero la más sorprendida era la Haruno.

-Puede que estuvieras en el lugar y momento equivocado cuando se efectuó la técnica- intervino Shikamaru

- Si ese es el caso, al realizarse esa técnica-dijo la chica mirando a la Hokage la cual solo se hizo como que la virgen le hablaba, haciéndose la desentendida- puedo crear un estrago en mi dimensión lo que me trajo a esta, mi dimensión pudo haber desaparecido

_-Si en efecto esta chica es inteligente- _se dijo Sakura

- Tal vez, o puede que tu dimensión solo se alterara el lugar donde estabas- expuso Shikaku

- Estaba de regreso a casa, había ido a comer con mis amigas- señaló la chica

- Eso no ayuda mucho- dijo Tsunade con el ceño fruncido

La habitación se quedo en silencio, todos sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Unos sintiéndose culpables por lo ocurrido- Tsunade- otros tratando de buscar una forma de resolver esto –los Nara´s e Inoichi – y otros asimilando lo ocurrido –Haruno y la chica-.

-Soy Alanna Malone- dijo de pronto la chica

Cosa que hizo que todos salieran de sus pensamientos y la miraran extrañados. La chica chasqueo la lengua irritada.

- ¿Me preguntaron mi nombre no es así? Aunque no sé porque si Yamanaka-san lo supo cuando leyó mi mente. Así que pienso que fue como una medida para saber si soy en verdad quien soy, ¿no?- expresó Alanna

-Inteligente y con poca paciencia, me recuerda a Sakura- soltó Shikamaru

Los demás comenzaron a reír, a excepción de Haruno que fulmino con la mirada al Nara y Alanna que parpadeo confundida pero luego sonrió.

- Para mí más que una ofensa es un cumplido, porque Sakura es una gran ninja entrenada por Tsunade-sama, ambas son muy parecidas y son catalogadas como las ninjas más fuertes y hermosas del mundo shinobi- comentó Alanna sonriente

Ambas Kunoichi sonrieron arrogantes ante tal comentario, es decir ¿Cuál es la posibilidad que una persona de otra dimensión te admire? Los demás tenían una gotita de sudor en sus cabezas.

- Esta mocosa me cae muy bien- señalo sonriente Tsunade, pero luego volvió su rostro serio- En cuanto a lo ocurrido, sería mejor que nadie comente nada, este será una condición privada, se prohíbe hablar con alguien al respecto.

Todos ascendieron con la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto creen que tarden para que yo vuelva a casa?- preguntó seria Alanna

-Eso depende de cuanta información podamos recaudar sobre la técnica y sobre tu dimensión- contestó Shikamaru

Alanna frunció el ceño. Y todos se tensaron.

-Los ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero deben prometerme que la información que les dé no será usada en contra de mi dimensión, de donde vengo no podemos hacer jutsus y todo eso que ustedes si pueden, seriamos un blanco fácil para ninjas- explico la chica

Todos se aliviaron, después de todo si era una buena persona, con un carácter fuerte pero bueno. Shikamaru sonrió de lado, había puesto una trampa en y la chica había pasado sin ningún problema. Después de esa conversación Alanna les dijo todo lo que pudo sobre su mundo, las cosas electrónicas, los aparatos, la ciencia, la normas, todo. Los presentes estaban sorprendidos por lo fácil que copero la chica, parecía que hablaba con conocidos, aunque claro les explico que en su mundo ellos eran algo como personajes de un libro ya que ellos no sabían que era una televisión y menos un anime. Se llevaron cerca de dos horas en los que parecía una conferencia.

- Bien, ahora que les he dicho todo lo que se de mi mundo, creo les será más fácil hallar la solución- señaló Alanna

-Así es, gracias por contestar las preguntas- agradeció el señor Yamanaka

La chica sonrió. Pero ahora surgía otro problema ¿Dónde se quedara ella mientras tanto?

-Ahora la duda es ¿dónde te quedaras tú? – soltó al aire Shikaku

- ¿Sakura puede quedarse contigo?- pregunto Shikamaru

La mencionada se sorprendió nunca pensó que fuera exactamente ella la que se volviera la niñera de la nueva chica. Alanna vio la duda en los ojos de Haruno, por lo que suspiro, era de esperarse si te preguntan si un extraño que viene de otra dimensión y que aparte conoce tu mundo se puede quedar en tu casa tu reacción seria de: ¿Qué?

- Claro- contesto Sakura no muy convencida

-Tsunade, ¿Qué pasara cuando los demás vean su ropa tan…...-Inoichi no encontraba palabra para describir su inusual apariencia, Alanna por otra parte está molesta por cómo le decía a su ropa, es decir iba bien vestida-rara?

-Yo le daré dinero para que compres ropa- anuncio Tsunade

-Pero tendría que salir a la calle y es casi no mismo, lo que no queremos es que se den cuenta de su apariencia- mascullo Shikaku

Tsunade frunció el ceño era verdad. No podía presionar a Sakura para que además de casa le diera ropa, sin mencionar que no le iba a quedar porque la chica era más alta y más curvilínea que su alumna. Así que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Shizune!- grito la 5ta asustando a los demás

Dos minutos después estaba una Shizune frente a la Hokage. La cual estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido.

-Tráele a la chica uno kimono sencillo- ordenó Tsunade

Shizune se sorprendió ligeramente pero respondió un "hai" y volteo a ver a la chica que le sonreía tímidamente. Le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Cuando Shizune volvió a la habitación se encontraba solo Sakura y Alanna, le sorprendió ver que platicaban amenamente como si fueran amigas.

-Aquí te traigo el kimono que me pidió Tsunade-sama- dijo Shizune mientras lo dejaba sobre la cama- lamento que por culpa de ella estés aquí

Alanna sonrió. Shizune se disculpaba por Tsunade.

- No te preocupes, y gracias por el kimono.- agradeció

-Shizune, te presentó a mi nueva alumna, Alanna- dijo Sakura sonriente mientras señalaba a la chica

-¿Qué?- cuestionó la medico sorprendida

-Mientras no encuentren como devolverla a su época yo me hare cargo de ella y como quiere que le enseñe Taijutsu y a usar armas eso la vuelve mi discípula- explico Haruno

La medico se sorprendió pero luego sonrió si la Hokage confiaba en ella eso significaba que tenía buenas intensiones. Así que ella la trataría bien.

- Suerte Alanna-san, Sakura está algo loca – bromeo Shizune

-¡Hey!- exclamo ofendida Haruno

Alanna y Shizune rieron hasta que escucharon como Sakura se tronaba los dedos y un aura negra la cubría. Shizune huyó mientras que Alanna tomaba el kimono se metía al baño para cambiarse. Tardo unos minutos y salió con un kimono sencillo de color verde oscuro con bordes blanco y un obi blanco que le envolvía la cintura resaltando su cuerpo. Alanna tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sakura lo noto pero no dijo nada. Ambas salieron del hospital rumbo a la torre del Hokage para que Tsunade le diera el dinero para comprarle ropa. La Hokage le dio una bolsa con aproximadamente 3,000 ryos, el cual le alcanzaba a la perfección para un atuendo más cómodo y un poco de armas ninjas.


	2. Orgullo

**Capitulo 2. Orgullo VS Orgullo **

El primer lugar que visitaron fue una tienda de ropa. Después caminaron hasta una tienda donde vendieran artefactos ninjas. Alanna parecía una niña en una dulcería, ella había soñado con ser ninjas desde que vio películas y animes de pequeñas y ahora su sueño se podría hacer verdad.

Sakura veía algo entretenida como Alanna disfrutaba mas el comprar armas ninjas que ropa, lo cual le decía que esta chica no era superficial a pesar de ser bonita. Decido dejarla escoger las kunais y ella se fue a la sección de katanas ya que desde hace un tiempo quería comprarse una. Pero se topo con una conocida, una chica de su edad de cabello castaño peinado en dos chongos y con vestimenta oriental. Sonrió al encontrarse con su amiga por lo que decido acercarse a ella para platicar.

-Hola Tenten, tiempo sin verte- saludo alegremente Haruno

La mencionada se volteo a verla y dejo la espada para abrazar a la peli-rosa.

-Sakura, ¿vienes a comprar más utensilios ninjas?- cuestiono Tenten

-Algo así- respondió la chica

Le conto que su prima Alanna –según la Hokage la chica nueva se haría pasar por familiar de la Haruno- empezaría su entrenamiento ninja. Comenzando así una larga conversación.

Alanna ya había comprado unas kunais y shuriken, no compraría muchas porque Sakura dijo que le prestaría un poco para su entrenamiento. Se sorprendió al ver que la Haruno la había dejado sola, por lo que decido buscarla en la tienda, pero se detuvo cuando la vio platicar con una chica que si mal no recordaba era Tenten, una kunoichi experta en armas. Seria grandioso que ella la ayudara con el manejo de armas, comenzó a caminar hacia ellas para saludarlas, pero luego recordó que sería raro que una extraña le pidiera ayuda como ninja por lo que descarto el ir a saludarla. Sería mejor esperar esperarla a fuera, después de todo ya tenía lo que necesitaba. Dio media vuelta para salir del local pero choco contra algo duro. Parpadeo confundida, no recordaba una pared en ese lugar. Puso más atención a lo que había golpeado. Era una persona. Alzo la mirada y se topo con unos ojos de color perla. Miro ligeramente sorprendida al chico, era Neji Hyuga. Iba a disculparse por chocar pero este la interrumpió.

-Fíjate por dónde vas- reprendió el Hyuga

Si tenía la intención de disculparse esta se esfumo al escuchar la forma en que le hablo el chico. Alanna frunció el ceño molesta. ¿Quién diablos se creía este tipo? ¿Un dios encarnado o qué? Chasqueo la lengua, esto no se quedaría así, no señor, su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

-La culpa fue tuya por estar demasiado cerca- reprocho la chica viéndolo molesta

El Hyuga se sorprendió, ¿Quién era esta mocosa para tratarlo así? La miro detalladamente no la había visto bien, tenía que admitir que era hermosa, su cabello rizado enfatizaba sus facciones infantiles, el kimono que usaba para ser sencillo le quedaba bien. La había recorrido de los pies a la cabeza con una mirada arrogante, se detuvo en su rostro de nuevo. Seguía con el ceño fruncido y con un leve sonrojo que era más por el enojo que por la vergüenza.

-Bien si ya terminaste de escanearme, estoy esperando una disculpa- hablo molesta la chica con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto incrédulo el Hyuga- tú eres la que debería disculparse por no fijarse por dónde camina

La morena afilo su mirada casi deseando desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra. El Hyuga por su parte la miraba serio, si antes había admitido que era hermosa, ahora cambiaba ese adjetivo por irritable. Mantuvieron un duelo de miradas por unos segundos, hasta que la chica desvió la mirada y suspiro. Neji sonrió arrogante, no pudo soportarle la mirada. Esa sonrisa no paso desapercibida por Alanna lo que la molesto. Pero luego sonrió, ya que una idea había surcado su mente. El chico la miro extrañado.

-¿Quieres una disculpa, no?- pregunto, Neji asintió con la cabeza- bien, lo hare- el Hyuga sonrió socarronamente- pero tu tendrás que disculparte por cómo me trataste

La sonrisa del chico se desvaneció. Al contrario de la de Alanna que aumento. Pero antes de que ambos hablaran. Una tercera persona apareció.

-Neji, ¿tanto tardas en sacar a Tenten de la tienda?-

Pregunto un ninja vestido con un traje de látex verde que se colocaba a su lado, pero Neji ni lo noto ya que se encontraba muy ocupado queriendo noquear a la chica. Alanna por su parte si noto al ninja por lo que lo volteo a ver. Ese tipo era Rock Lee. El ninja miro a la chica sorprendido pero ocurrió algo que nadie se lo imagino nunca.

-¡OH, mi hermosa dama, se mi novia y te protegeré con mi vida!- gritó Rock Lee hincado frente a la chica sosteniendo sus manos

Cosa que sorprendió a la chica ya que fue todo muy rápido. Todos los presentes habían escuchado el grito del shinobi incluyendo su compañera de equipo, Tenten junto con Sakura. Ambas se acercaron a ellos. Y Tenten de un jalón alejo a Rock Lee de Alanna, mientras que el ninja se volvió un Chibi y comenzaba a patalear y gritaba un "no me alejes de mi hermosa niña". Todos miraban la escena con una gota de sudor, a excepción de Alanna y Neji, ya que ambos tenían una venita hinchada en su frente. Alanna por el hecho de que todos se refirieran a ella como niña cuando ya tenía 16 años y Neji por el escándalo que su compañero estaba creando o eso se decía él. De un fuerte golpe Tenten calmo a Rock Lee.

-Lee deja de acosar a la prima de Sakura- regaño Tenten a su compañero de equipo

Tanto Lee como Neji se sorprendieron al saber que la chica extraña era pariente de la Haruno. Pero es que no lo parecían eran diferentes. Una de cabello lacio y la otra de cabello rizado, una de ojos verdes y la otra cafés, una blanca como la porcelana y la otra de piel color beige.

-¡Eso explica porque me enamore de ella, es igual de bella que mi hermosa flor de cerezo!- exclamo Lee emocionado- ¿Y cómo te llamas, hermosa niña?

Una arruga surco la frente de la chica.

-Mi nombre es Alanna Takumi, y no soy una niña tengo 16 años – respondió un tanto molesta

-Tenten- llamó Sakura a su amiga para atraer su atención- ¿Qué harás? ¿Me ayudaras a entrenarla? - pregunto señalando con su cabeza a su "prima"

-Claro- respondió la castaña

Alanna sonrió alegremente ahora tendría a dos grandes ninjas como sensei.

-Solo tenme paciencia, que apenas comenzare mi entrenamiento ninja- aviso la chica Takumi –apellido que le otorgo Tsunade para pasar desapercibida ya que su otro apellido era raro-

Tanto Lee como Neji se sorprendieron ligeramente la prima de la Haruno irradiaba una energía impresionante y aun no era ninja. Sakura y Alanna se despidieron del equipo Gay, no sin antes ver el duelo de miradas de Neji y la chica de los rizos. Cosa que les pareció divertido a los demás. Sin más que hacer se fueron ambas chicas a la casa de la Haruno, ya que mañana Alanna tendría su primer entrenamiento ninja.

Al día siguiente eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana, en el campo de entrenamiento 7 se encontraba Haruno vestida igual que siempre y Takumi con unos pantalones ninjas negros, una blusa sin mangas color rojo, unos protectores en los brazos que iban desde su codo hasta sus manos y unas sandalias ninjas. Había kunais y shuriken por todos lados, clara señal de que la puntería no era el fuerte de Alanna. La chica apenas y podía moverse de lo fatigada que estaba sin contar que en cada extremidad llevaba pesas de 2 kilos cada una, los protectores contenían kilos extras mientras que debajo de los pantalones, en los muslos exactamente llevaba también pesas. Le había costado moverse pero después de horas de entrenamiento podía transitar con libertad. Sus sensei, Sakura y Tenten, le habían concedido un descanso de unos minutos. Lo cual agradeció con todo el alma. Pasado el descanso, Sakura y Alanna empezaron a practicar Taijutsu. Los movimientos de la Haruno eran limpios y precisos, como si estuviera bailando. Mientras que los movimientos de Alanna eran torpes y nada sincronizados, lo que le ocasionó varios golpes muy fuertes. Estuvieron tan concentradas practicando que no notaron que los compañeros de Tenten habían llegado y veían la pelea desde que prácticamente, inició. Neji y Lee observaron el entrenamiento debajo de un árbol con Tenten, mientras que esta les decía todo lo que había hecho Alanna desde que amaneció.

Ambos shinobis debían de admitir que para ser la primera vez que esta chica practicaba Taijutsu no lo hacía tan mal, pero definitivamente tenía que mejorar si quería llegar lejos. Alanna estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano nunca en toda su vida se había cansado tanto. Sakura era consciente de ello y estaba pendiente de la chica ya que notado que sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos. Hasta que de un fuerte puñetazo que le lanzo Sakura a Takumi ésta salió disparada varios metros impactándose contra un árbol. Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde Alanna consiguió levantarse mirando hacia donde estaba Tenten y sorprendiéndose por el hecho de tener dos espectadores. Mientras que los cuatro shinobis estaban sorprendidos por el hecho de que lograra ponerse de pie, ya que su chakra era muy bajo. Se preguntaban ¿Cómo lograba mantenerse en pie? Pero a sorpresa de todos Alanna se desvaneció en el suelo, no se había desmayado, solo que sus piernas no lograban sostenerla. Sakura de acerco a ella rápidamente y la ayudo a levantarse para llevarlas con los demás. Una vez que llegaron, Sakura recostó a la chica en el árbol, estaba agotada; cada musculo de su cuerpo pedía a gritos que saciara su dolor, respiraba agitada, su ropa estaba sucia y algo rasgada, no necesitaba ver su cuerpo para saber que hematomas se formaban a lo largo de su cuerpo de manera sorprendente. Miró a Sakura casi rogándole con la mirada que la ayudara, ella captó rápidamente la petición y colocó su mano en la frente de la chica emanando chakra. La respiración de Alanna se normalizó un poco y ya no sentía tanto dolor. Volteo a ver a los dos colados en el campo de entrenamientos, queriéndoles preguntar ¿qué hacían ahí? Pero estaba tan agotada que su voz no salía de su garganta. Entonces Rock Lee habló.

- Alanna-san, para ser tu primer día vas muy bien- la animó haciendo una pose al estilo Maito Gay

La chica sonrió cálidamente ante tal comentario, lo que hizo que Lee pusiera ojos en forma de corazón y la abrazara mientras estrujaba su mejilla contra la de la chica, y como ella estaba tan cansada no tenía ni fuerzas para quitarlo. Todos tenían una gotita de sudor, menos Neji que miraba a todos indiferentemente con el ceño ligeramente, ya que según él la chica no había hecho nada del otro mundo, es decir, él hacia esos entrenamientos cuando tenía 4 años y nadie le felicitaba como a ella. Estaba molesto aunque no lo aceptara. Esa actitud no paso desapercibida para Tenten, que lo conocía muy bien, pues ella en su infancia cuando era gennin decía estar enamorada del prodigio Hyuga pero luego descubrió que era pura admiración solamente, pues el único cariño que le tenía era como compañeros. La ninja experta en armas tuvo una idea.

- ¡Oye, Neji!- exclamo trayendo su atención junto con la de los demás- ¿A que mi alumna tiene futuro como una gran ninja?

Los demás sonrieron, en especial Alanna, ya que se alegraba de que pensaran que tenía potencial ninja. Pero toda esa alegría se fue al caño cuando Neji abrió la boca.

-Solo sobrevivió al primer entrenamiento ninja, yo hacía eso cuando tenía 4 años- dijo fríamente

Observo de reojo como Alanna bajaba la mirada pensando que estaba triste, pero en realidad estaba enojada porque menospreciara su esfuerzo. Los demás se tensaron, al oír tal comentario. Sakura trato de relajar un poco el ambiente.

-¡Oh, Vamos, Neji! Tu clan inicia a los niños muy temprano para ser grandes shinobis, es normal que de pequeño tuvieras grandes habilidades, Alanna no es de un clan tan importante como el Hyuga, es normal que no sepa mucho sobre ser un ninja-

El ambiente no dejaba de ser tenso. Lee prefiero no intervenir. Tenten tenía el ceño fruncido, esa no fue la respuesta que esperaba.

-El mundo shinobi cada vez exige menos- aclaro el Hyuga, aumentando la densidad de la situación- Takumi no pertenece a un gran clan, no es buena con las armas, ni en Taijutsu y no me sorprendería que no tuviera mucho control de chakra.

Después de ese comentario un silencio invadió el lugar. Neji era consciente de que lo que había dicho estaba mal pero una vez que comenzó a hablar no pudo callar, debería disculparse pero su orgullo no lo permitía, miro a la chica, seguí sentada en el suelo con la cabeza agachada y los puños cerrados. Estaba seguro que se pondría a llorar en cualquier instante. Y no quería estar presente por lo que dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar. Pero una fuerte patada en la espalda lo hizo deshacerse de su idea de irse. ¿Quién fue el que se atrevió a golpearlo? ¿Lee? ¿Sakura? ¿Tenten? Cualquiera que fuera lo pagaría. De un rápido movimiento tomo a la persona que lo había golpeado por el cuello, sin importarle quien era. Nada grata fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Alanna, la cual tenía una mirada entre enojo y retadora. Una pregunta surcaba la mente de la mayoría: ¿Cómo lo hizo? La chica estaba agotada como para hacer ese movimiento tan fuerte y veloz, ni en la pelea contra Sakura se movió tan eficaz. La soltó tan rápida como cuando la tomo del cuello. Y para terminar de sorprender a los demás, Alanna no se desplomó en el suelo a pesar que casi no tenía chakra.

- ¿Creíste que dejaría que pisotearas mi orgullo? ¿Qué me quedaría sentada en el suelo mientras tú me menospreciaras? O ¿Qué lloraría por lo que dijiste?- la voz de Alanna era tan fría como la de Neji

Todos estaban atónitos. Incluso el Hyuga aunque no lo mostrara, esta chica era….diferente. Alanna estaba molesta nadie en toda su vida la había humillado de tal manera, era imperdonable. Vio como el Hyuga se mantenía sereno, como su no le importara el reclamo. Era tanto su enojo que sin titubear comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas a Neji, el cual las esquivaba. Los demás miraban lo que estaba ocurriendo sin podérselo creer. En un momento una Alanna muy fatigada estaba siendo menospreciada por el Hyuga y en otro momento estaba teniendo una batalla de Taijutsu sin problemas con él. El primero en reaccionar fue Lee y trato de acercar a ellos, pero tanto Alanna como Neji lo vieron.

-Si alguien se mete en esta pelea le daré caza como a un perro- anunció Takumi con voz de hielo

Sakura, Tenten y Lee miraban sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Mientras que el Hyuga estaba igual que los otros, la chica había sacado chakra de algún lado y estaba dándole batalla. Tendría que activar su Byakugan.

- ¡Byakugan!- exclamó y alrededor de sus ojos se resaltaron venitas.

Miro a la chica, su chakra era bajo, era imposible que pudiera mantener es ritmo de pelea. Los golpes y patadas eran esquivados por ambos, parecía estar sincronizados a la perfección. Pero nada dura para siempre, Alanna comenzaba a cansarse, esa descarga de adrenalina comenzaba a hacerle sus efectos. Tenía que detenerse. Dándole el último golpe a Neji, se alejo unos 2 metros de él. A pesar que jadeaba su mirada era seria. El Hyuga por otra parte seguía con el Byakugan activado podía ver como el chakra de ella disminuía. Y aun así no caí desmayada. La voz de la chica interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

- Puede que no venga de un clan como el Hyuga, ni sea buena con las armas y mi Taijutsu no sea el mejor. Pero una cosa tenla por hecho: si vuelves a tratar de humillarme, te volveré a demostrar que tan fuerte puedo ser cuando alguien daña mi orgullo. No soy una mocosa bendecida por los dioses con buenos genes como tú, pero tengo un orgullo que supera por mucho al tuyo- en ningún momento titubeo ni jadeo su voz sonaba segura

Los tres espectadores tenían los ojos abiertos ante tal declaración. Inclusive Neji, juzgó mal a la chica antes de ver que era lo que podía hacer. El sol comenzó a ocultarse. Nadie se movía, pues aun pensaban que lo que ocurrido fue un geijutsu. Alanna comenzaba a marearse lo que provoco que se tambalease como si estuviera borracha. Estaba a punto de impactarse contra el suelo, pero alguien la sostuvo. Alanna se asombró al no sentir el impacto contra el suelo, levanto la vista y se topo con unos ojos color perlas que lejos de verla furiosa la contemplaban sereno.

-Lo lamento- susurró Neji para asegurarse que nadie más lo escuchara ya que suficiente tenia con disculparse con ella

Alanna lo miro sorprendida, no creyendo lo que escuchó.

-¿Qué?-

-Dije que lo lamento- volvió a decir mientras volteaba la cara para que la chica no viera su leve sonrojo, cosa que no funcionó

- Te escuche la primera, solo quería saber que había escuchado bien- dijo sonriendo

Neji volteo a mirarla con enojo que luego desapareció al verla sonreír. Recordó que aun la sostenía en sus brazos y que tres personas los estaban viendo así que la soltó de golpe, haciendo que Alanna cayera sentada en el suelo, no se lastimaría pero era una buena forma de hacerla pagar por disculparse dos veces.

-¡Eso dolió!- se quejó mientras hacia un puchero

A Neji le pareció adorable, y cuando capto lo que había pensado se golpe mentalmente por ese pensamiento.

-Te mereces eso por hacerme disculpar dos veces- atajo

Pero antes de que contestara los demás shinobis se acercaron a ellos.

-Alanna-san eso fue increíble-la felicito Lee mientras la cargaba y la aventaba al cielo

Pero una venita se hincho en la frente de la chica sin contar que se estaba mareando.

-Te doy dos segundos para que me pongas en el suelo.- amenazó Alanna

Rápidamente la coloco en el suelo, Sakura se acercó y comenzó a emanar chakra para curarla.

-No sé como conseguiste tanta energía para pelearte con Neji- murmuró la ninja medico

-Aun le falta mucho por aprender- masculló el Hyuga

-Enséñame entonces- lo retó Alanna

Neji negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Miedo de que cuando termine de entrenar pueda barrer el polvo contigo?- se burló la chica

Una venita se hincho en la frente de Neji. Esa chica le sacaba de quicio. Una carcajada seca salió de su garganta.

-Sigue soñando, nunca podrás vencerme- contraataco

-Claro que si, tu solo eres un niño bonito bendecido con bueno genes- dijo Takumi

-Irritable-

-Arrogante-

La pelea continuó así hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que los demás se había ido. Sin otra opción decidieron irse, pero cuando Alanna trato de levantarse cayó en seco al suelo, había llegado a su límite. Y Neji como buen caballero, la cargo en sus brazos sacándole un sonrojo a la chica.

-¡Bájame!- exclamó mientras se removía en su brazos- Puedo caminar perfectamente

Neji la miro con cara de _"No te creo nada" _pero la bajo, Alanna se mantuvo en pie unos segundos, segura de que podía caminar da un paso pero sus piernas vuelven a fallarles, pero antes de caerse el Hyuga la volvió a cargar estilo princesa. Esta vez ella no protestó ya que estaba segura de que pasaría lo mismo, así que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y dejarse cargar de esa forma tan ridícula. Nunca creyó odiar el hecho de que el departamento de Sakura se encontrara en pleno centro, sino hasta ahora que todos los miraban curiosos y extrañados. La sangre subió a las mejillas de la chica, lo hizo que Neji sonriera. Oh, dulce venganza. Llegaron al departamento de la Haruno, ella se encontraba en la cocina, el chico dejo a Alanna en el sillón y se fue. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Se había metido en la boca del lobo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Sakura

-Neji dijo que me entrenaría- se limitó a decir Alanna

Sakura palideció, los entrenamientos de Neji eran parecidos a los de Tsunade. Pobre Alanna estaba en graves problemas.


	3. Raro

**waaa que decepcion! Tengo varias visitas pero pocos comentarios! Sin comentarios pensare que no les gusta y dejare de subir capitulo TwT por ahora a qui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia! La historia es un Sasuke x Sakura **

**Capitulo 3. Raro**

Había pasado ya cerca de una semana desde la llegada de Alanna al mundo shinobi. Sakura había reducido sus horas en el hospital para entrenar a la chica, mientras que Tenten y Neji solo habían podido entrenarla un día en toda esa semana ya que salían de misión. Era ya medio día, Alanna estaba entrenando sola ya que Sakura estaba en el hospital y el equipo Gay estaba en una misión. Sus habilidades habían aumentado, ya lograba mantener una buena pelea con Sakura. Aun no tenía noticias sobre si habían logrado encontrar la forma de devolverla a casa y eso en el fondo comenzaba a preocuparla, en un principio le pareció genial la idea de estar en esa dimensión pero ¿y su hogar? ¿Su familia? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Qué había ocurrido con ellos? O mejor aun ¿Qué ocurrirá con ella sino puede regresar? Todas esas preguntas surcaban en la mente de la joven chica, metida en su mente seguía lanzando kunais –las cuales daban en el blanco- no se había dado cuenta que tenia espectadores. Tenten y Neji estaban viéndola, habían escondido su chakra para que no se percatara de su presencia, pero la chica entre mas pensaba en su hogar comenzaba a fallar en el blanco. Hasta que en uno de sus tiros, la kunai salió muy lejos del blanco, lo que la frustró y dejo de lanzar.

Dio un gran suspiro y se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y colocando su mentón sobre las rodillas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un día estaría en casa con su familia y amigos y otro día sola en otra dimensión? Miraba el suelo como esperando encontrar ahí la respuesta. Se estaba volviendo depresiva. Tenten se acerco a ella y se coloco de cuclillas a su lado. Alanna no le prestó atención lo último que quería era mentir sobre el por qué estaba así de triste, ya que nadie que no estuviera autorizado por la Hokage sabría quien es ella en verdad. Tenten se dio cuenta que no estaba de humor pues ni la saludo o miro de perdis. Debía de ser algo importante. Neji por su parte estaba sentado en una rama mirando un poco más cerca a las dos ninjas.

-Sabes, si sigues viendo tan triste al suelo, las plantas nunca brotaran de él- bromeo Tenten

Alanna seguía mirando al suelo, ignorando olímpicamente a la ninja. Estaba consciente de lo que traba de hacer: animarla. Levanto la mirada del suelo y miro hacia donde estaba Neji, este se sorprendió, la mirada de la chica era turbulenta; tristeza, miedo, angustia, inquietud, era lo que reflejaba. Se levanto y comenzó a recoger las kunai y shuriken esparcidas en el suelo. Los shinobis que la miraban comenzaban a preocuparse, ella no era así, bueno no es que la conocieran mucho ni nada, habían convivido con ella cerca de tres días desde que llego a la aldea. Pero en esos días habían conocido su carácter y no era así.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Tenten

Alanna la volteo a ver y solo asintió con la cabeza. Ella misma sabia que nadie le iba a crecer pero no estaba de humor para mentir. La kunoichi miro preocupada a la chica y volteo a ver a Neji como diciéndole "ayúdame, hazla hablar". Neji suspiro y bajo del árbol. La Takumi ya casi terminaba de recoger las armas pero se detuvo al ver al Hyuga levantar las últimas. Pensó que le preguntaría que le ocurría como Tenten pero éste solo le entrego las shuriken y kunais.

-Gracias-se limitó a decir

Neji se debatía entre preguntarle que le ocurrida o no, pero opto por no cuestionarla sobre lo que la mantenía preocupada. Tenten tenía el ceño fruncido, ya que pensaba que su compañero iba hacer algo por hacerla hablar un poco más. Alanna agradeció que no la cuestionaran. Suspiro. Sabía que estaban preocupados por ella, sería mejor tratar de animarse un poco.

-Oigan- habló Alanna un poco más animada atrayendo la atención de ambos shinobis- ¿Dónde puedo comprar chocolate?

Tanto Tenten como Neji intercambiaron miradas, ¿Qué diablos era chocolate? Nunca habían escuchado eso. Alanna abrió los ojos como plato, era imposible que no supieran que era el chocolate.

-No he escuchado nada sobre ¿Humm? ¿Chocolate?- contesto Tenten

Alanna miro a Neji como esperando que este si supiera que era el chocolate. Pero este negó con la cabeza. Un aura depresiva invadió de nuevo a la chica, y ¿ahora como sobreviviría sin chocolate? Los dos ninjas que la vieron se preocuparon de nuevo. Pero en esta ocasión el Hyuga tomo la palabra.

-¿Y que es "chocolate"?- cuestionó tratando de ocultar su interés

Alanna sonrió.

-El chocolate es un alimento que se deriva del cacao, aunque, yo diría que es un tipo de dulce, su sabor varía dependiendo del tipo de chocolate que se quiera consumir. Hay chocolate negro, amargo, con leche, con nueces y blancos. Es muy delicioso, considerado como el dulce de mejor sabor- explicó la chica con ojos en forma de estrella de solo pensar en su postre favorito

Tenten trato de imaginarse el chocolate y la boca se le hizo agua de solo pensarlo. Mientras que Neji tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido ya que no le gustaban los dulces.

-¿Tan delicioso es el chocolate?- pregunto Tenten

Alanna asintió muchas veces con la cabeza.

-No veo lo importante es solo un dulce- resopló Neji

Alanna desencajó la mandíbula, como no creyendo lo que el Hyuga había dicho. Tenten tenía una gotita de sudor pues había olvidado los gustos de su compañero de equipo.

-¿Qué no te gustan los dulces?- cuestionó la Takumi

El Hyuga negó con la cabeza.

-Los dulces son para niños- confesó

-A Neji nunca le gustó lo dulce- intervino Tenten

-Eso es porque nunca ha comido chocolate- alegó Alanna- pero no importa, yo sé hacer chocolate y hare que tú- dijo señalando acusadoramente a Neji con el dedo- te retractes de tus palabras y adores los dulces

Neji alzo una ceja escéptico ante las palabras de la chica, mientras que Tenten sonreía, ya que pensaba que su compañero había encontrado la horma de su zapato. Alanna por su parte estaba algo preocupada pensando en donde conseguiría cacao.

-Bueno me voy, cuando tenga ya el chocolate les traeré un poco para que lo prueben- dijo Alanna mientras comenzaba a alejarse

Ambos ninjas se miraron entre sí, se encogieron de hombros y se fueron cada uno a su casa. Mientras tanto con Alanna, iba corriendo por la aldea. Llego rápido a la casa de Sakura y tomo un baño, para quitarse el polvo y refrescarse. Se visto igual; unos pantalones negros ninjas, una blusa roja sin mangas y sus sandalias. Se dejo suelto el cabello ya que estaba mojado. Fue a la cocina y comió un poco. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que ingirió? Ni idea, no acostumbraba preguntarle a Sakura que diablos cocinaba. Salió del departamento en busca de los ingredientes para preparar chocolate. Eran 4 de la tarde, ya había conseguido casi todo los ingredientes azúcar, huevos, leche, vainilla y algunos frutos secos, pero no conseguía el cacao. Se fue al parque y se sentó en una banca, coloco la bolsa de los ingredientes a un lado y la miro, ya no sabía en donde más buscar el dichoso cacao. Había estado recorriendo por dos horas la mayoría de las tiendas de la aldea y nada. Comenzaba a frustrarse. Quito la vista de la bolsa y miro a su alrededor; habían parejas caminando, niños jugando con sus mascotas o con otros niños. Chasqueo la lengua, le recordaba a su hogar. Se escuchó unos fuertes ladridos, lo que le dio un poco de curiosidad a Alanna y busco con la mira al perro. Se detuvo cuando vio a un perro de pelaje blanco y orejas color café, fácilmente media cerca de 1.30m de alto. Sin pensarlo susurro:

-Akamaru-

El perro al tener un gran oído, él le volteo a mirar en un dos por tres, rápidamente se acercó a ella y le gruñó. Alanna se mantenía serena pues sabía que Akamaru no se atrevería a morderla solo por el hecho de llamarlo por su nombre. A lo lejos se pudo ver un chico alto de cabello castaño, ojos negros, en sus mejillas unas marcas en forma de colmillo rojos, vestía una chaqueta de cuero de color negro, con cremalleras sobre el pecho y las mangas, junto con los pantalones negros y sandalias, también con cremallera, igualando la chaqueta. Era Kiba, sin duda. El chico al ver a Akamaru gruñéndole a la chica acelera el paso, llegando rápido junto a ellos e interponiéndose entre la chica y su amigo.

-Akamaru, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué le gruñes?- preguntó Kiba un tanto molesto

El perro ladró pero dejo de enseñarle los dientes y relajo su postura. Kiba chasqueo la lengua y volteo a ver a la chica, la cual no conocía, pero que pronto conocería. Alanna se mantenía callada mirando al perro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto el Inuzuka sonriente

Alanna levanto la mirada para observar al chico, definitivamente era atractivo. Sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Si el perro es Akamaru, eso significa que tu eres Kiba, ¿no?- dijo la chica mientras fingía no conocerlo

- "_no sabía que era popular entre las chicas"- _pensó Kiba mientras sonreía.

-Si soy Kiba Inuzuka. Y dime ¿tu quien eres? ¿Una fans?-

Un tic se formó cerca de la ceja izquierda de Alanna. ¿Una fans? ¿Ella? ¿Y de él?

-No soy tu fans, pero como soy prima de Sakura. Ella me contó sobre sus amigos, entre ellos tú.- respondió la chica- Soy Alanna Takumi

-Ya veo, eres prima de Sakura-chan. No eres de la aldea, ¿verdad?-

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Eso supuse, porque he vivido toda mi vida en la aldea y no olvidaría un rostro tan lindo como el tuyo.- comento coqueto Kiba

-_En el anime nunca vi aun ninja tratando de ligar, pero él me puede ayudar- _pensó Alanna

-Oye, ¿me podrías ayudar a conseguir un ingrediente?- preguntó mientras ponía una carita adorable, ya que era consciente de que para tener 16 años, sus facciones eran infantiles lo que le daba un aire inocente –lo cual no era-.

Kiba se sonrojo al ver lo linda que podía lucir esa chica, sin pensarlo siquiera asintió muchas veces con la cabeza. Akamaru tenía una gotita de sudor ya que al ser un perro ninja entendía sin problemas lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le daba vergüenza tener un dueño asalta cunas. La chica fácilmente podía pasar por una chica de 14 años por su semblante aniñado, mientras que Kiba tenía 19 años.

- Dime que buscas que lo obtendrás- soltó Kiba sonriente con ojos en forma de estrella

-Cacao- se limitó a decir

El Inuzuka asintió con la cabeza y volteo a ver a Akamaru.

- Akamaru, ya sabes que hacer- dijo el chico

El perro puso los ojos en blanco pero comenzó con la búsqueda. Alanna y Kiba comenzaron a caminar viendo a lo lejos como Akamaru buscaba ese ingrediente -¿Cómo? No sé, es un perro ninja, se las ingenio-. Kiba iba narrándole miles de aventuras a la chica para impresionarla ya ella le dijo que no era ninja, pero que le hubiera gustado serlo. Fue el peor error que cometió, ya que el tic que estaba arriba de su ceja izquierda comento a crecer, las historias de Kiba sonaban demasiado irreales, ni un niño se las creería. No sabía si Kiba la creía una idiota como para creerse esos cuento o el idiota era él por contarlos. No pasaban ni una hora desde que comenzó a ayudarla y ya quería golpearlo para que se callara. Se escuchó el ladrido de Akamaru lo que provoco que ambos corrieran a su encuentro. Una vez que llegaron, Akamaru estaba frente a una tienda cerca de la entrada de la aldea –a la cual no fue Alanna-. La chica entró rápidamente. Kiba se quedo a fuera mientras le decía al perro algo como "voy a tener una cita" "¿Cuál será mi recompensa por ayudarla?", el perro tenía muchas gotitas de sudor en la cabeza, no creyendo las incoherencias que decía su dueño. Unos minutos después salió una Alanna sonriendo triunfadora al encontrar el cacao. Iba agradecerles a ambos por ayudarla pero Kiba no la dejo hablar.

-¿Qué tal si para celebrar vemos el atardecer cerca del rio?- propuso Kiba sonriente

- ¿No falta mucho para el atardecer?- cuestionó Alanna

Kiba alzó una ceja divertido.

-Alanna-chan son las 6:30 de la tarde, en 30 minutos va a anochecer- contestó

Alanna abrió los ojos como plato. No podía ser verdad, se llevo toda la tarde buscando el cacao. Pero hubiera jurado que no paso tanto tiempo con Kiba.

- Vamos al rio.- contestó Alanna

Pero antes de comenzar a caminar el estomago de la chica rugió, sacándole un sonrojo. Kiba por su parte esta divertido al ver la cara sonrojada de la chica.

-Primero te invito a comer y luego vamos- dijo Kiba mientras la jalaba hasta un puesto de dangos.

Después de comer, fueron rumbo al rio.

En otra parte de Konoha, saltando por los techos de las casas se encontraba el Equipo Gay, que venían de una misión que solo les duro unas horas, los cuatro traían túnicas negras. Lee y Gay iban gritando algo sobre "Viva la llama de la juventud", mientras que un poco lejos iban Tenten y Neji con varias gotitas de sudor al ver lo ridículos que eran ese par. Pero de pronto Tenten se detuvo, solo Neji se percató de ello, ya que el dúo de raros iba cantando.

-¿Qué ocurre Tenten?- pregunto Neji ya que la chica estaba algo pálida

-Alanna- logro susurrar mientras apuntaba con su dedo un lugar

Neji volteo a ver al lugar que apuntaba Tenten y palideció. Alanna estaba ahogándose en el rio. Mientras que Kiba la veía paralizado y Akamaru le jalaba el pantalón. Sin detenerse a pensarlo ambos ninjas corrieron a todo lo que daba para tratarla de sacar del agua. Pero cuando llegaron ya era tarde. Akamaru la estaba sacando del agua con ayuda de un Kiba empapado. Una vez fuera de peligro Alanna comenzó a toser y saco un poco de agua. Estaba algo pálida. Tenten se acercó a revisarla, no es que fuera medico pero al menos sabía lo básico.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el Hyuga sin ocultar su preocupación

-Estaba mirado rio de muy cerca y cayó en el. No sabe nadar por lo visto- explicó Kiba.

-¿Cómo esta, Tenten?- volvió a preguntar Neji, ignorando al Inuzuka

-Esta fría, puede que sea porque en estamos en otoño, la temperatura del rió desciende y como ya es de noche, eso pone al agua a unos…10 °C.- respondió la castaña- Debe cambiarse de ropa y darse un baño o puede darle fiebre.

Neji se acercó a la chica. Estaba empapada y pálida. Coloco su mano en la frente de Alanna. Fría. Era la palabra correcta. Se quitó la túnica y la cubrió con ella. De un rápido movimiento la tomo en sus brazos.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- cuestionó Kiba molesto

-Llevarla a su casa para que Haruno la atienda- se limito a decir mientras se alejaba rápidamente de allí. Dejando a un Kiba mojado y muy molesto y a una Tenten sonriente.

Una vez que entro a la casa de Haruno, coloco a Alanna en el suelo, la chica ya estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Neji le ordeno que se diera un baño y que se cambiara de ropa, la chica lo obedeció sin contradecirlo en ningún momento. El Hyuga se debatió entre irse o quedarse un poco más para comprobar que no se desmayase, pero decidió a esperarla, por lo que se fue a sentar a la sala. Unos 20 minutos después salió una chica de cabellos rizados de color castaño rojizo vestida con unos short azules, una blusa blanca con mangas y unas sandalias normales. Venia tallándose los ojos ya que le ardan un poco. Pero se detuvo de golpe al ver al Hyuga sentado en el mueble con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. El Hyuga al sentir su chakra muy cerca decidió abrir los ojos topándose con la mirada de Alanna.

-¿Café?- preguntó la chica mientras entraba a la cocina

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que hablaba la chica pero acepto. Unos minutos después salió Alanna con dos tazas de café y con un leve sonrojo. Lo que se le hizo raro a Neji pero no dijo nada. Estuvieron conversando un poco, hasta que Neji dijo que se tenía que ir pues ya eran las 9 de la noche. Ya estando a punto de salir, le hecho una última ojeada a Takumi. La chica tenía las mejillas rojas, estaba muy sonrojada.

-¿Te encuentras…-pero no termino la pregunta ya que Alanna cayó inconsciente al suelo

Neji se coloco en cuclillas y le toco la frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre. La cargó –ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre- y entro en la primer habitación que encontró. La coloco cuidadosamente en la cama. Una pregunta invadió su mente: ¿Qué hago? Es decir, la dejo a su suerte y me voy, esperando que Haruno llegue y se haga cargo de ella o me quedo con ella a esperar a su prima. Suspiro. No era un desalmado como para dejarla ahí. Fue al baño, tomó una pequeña toalla y la mojo. Una vez que volvió a la habitación le coloco paños de agua fría en la frente para que se le bajara la temperatura, estuvo así 20 minutos pero la temperatura no bajaba en cambio subió. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, la fiebre de Alanna no cesaba, sin contar que estaba inconsciente y para terminar la Haruno no llegaba. Miro el reloj eran las 9:30 pm. ¿Dónde podría estar Sakura? Un flash llego a su mente, la Haruno era medico, quizá estaba en el hospital. Hizo un clon de sombras y lo mando en busca de la ya mencionada. Suspiro, pronto llegaría la peli-rosa y el podría irse a descansar. Miro a Alanna estaba con la cara roja, tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía estar soñando.

-Mamá….papá…...-al parecer hablaba en sueños, desvió la mirada de la chica hacia la ventana

-…...Paul.- volvió a decir

Neji la volteo a mirar de nuevo ¿Quién era Paul? Antes de pensar algo su clon apareció con malas noticias. La Haruno no vendría hasta en 30 minutos que acabara su turno, pero le dijo que le hiciera una taza de té que eso serviría para bajarle la temperatura rápido. Mando a su clon a preparar el té. Unos 5 minutos después regreso el clon de Neji con una taza. El Hyuga se sentó a su lado y trato de despertar a la chica. Lo logro pero Alanna parecía estar más dormida que despierta.

-Mami no quiero ir a la escuela- dijo mientras hacia un puchero

Neji se sonrojo levemente, la chica deliraba por la fiebre.

-Toma el té- le ordenó o eso trato

-No quiero- dijo decidida mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inflaba las mejillas haciendo más adorable su puchero

El sonrojo de Neji no se iba, en cambio aumento. Trago saliva y volvió a intentar que tomara el té.

-Vamos toma el té- hablo de forma amable

-Que Paul también lo tome- indicó

El sonrojo del Hyuga desapareció de golpe. Otra vez ese nombre ¿Quién era Paul?

-Paul no lo tomara- soltó molesto

-Vez que si quieres más a tu hijo que a mí- chilló Alanna mientras ponía una carita triste

¿Paul es su hermano? Esa pregunta resonaba en su mente. Trato de seguirle la corriente a Takumi, quizá así lograría que se tomara el dichoso té.

-Paul, ya lo tomó- comento Neji

-Mami, ¿tu quieres mas a Paul que a mí, verdad?- pregunto con voz triste la chica

-No, yo te quiero más a ti-

Las mejillas del Hyuga estaban sonrojadas por decir eso. Alanna sonrió y lo abrazo.

- Te quiero-

El corazón del Hyuga latió más rápido, sus mejillas se sonrojaron a un más. Esas simples palabras lo pusieron de ese modo. Nunca en sus 20 años, se había sonrojado tanto.

-¿Ahora de tomaras el té, verdad?- pregunto con voz serena

Alanna asintió con la cabeza y Neji le dio la taza. La chica se tomo todo el líquido y volvió a acostarse. El silencio en la habitación se hizo presente. ¿Qué fue lo paso? Era lo que se preguntaba Neji. Volteo a ver a Alanna, ella dormía tranquilamente, toco su frente, la temperatura había bajado. Estuvo un par de minutos viéndola dormir, hasta que la Haruno llegó preguntando qué había pasado. Neji comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido, claro omitiendo la pequeña conversación que tuvo con la somnolienta Alanna. Una vez que termino de contarle todo, se fue de ahí. Sakura fue rápidamente con la Takumi y la reviso, sus signos vitales estaban bien. La fiebre había pasado. Había algo que aun le parecía raro, ¿Neji estaba sonrojado?


	4. Adaptandose

**waaa que decepcion! Tengo varias visitas pero pocos comentarios! Sin comentarios pensare que no les gusta y dejare de subir capitulo TwT por ahora a qui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia! La historia es un Sasuke x Sakura y Neji X Alanna**

**Gracias a los que aun comentado, si les gusta, si no, dudas, sugerencias, preguntas, ya saben piquelen en comentario que no cuesta nada y asi pensare que les gusta la historia y continuare escribiendo**

**Capitulo 4. Adaptándose **

A la mañana siguiente, Alanna se despertó después del amanecer, cerca de las 7 de la mañana. Trato de recordar lo que le había sucedido ayer después de que el Hyuga la trajera a casa pero no lo consiguió muy bien que digamos pues tenía imágenes confusas en su mente. Se dio un baño y se fue a la cocina a desayunar, topándose con Sakura que estaba comiendo tranquilamente en la mesa. Una duda surco su mente: ¿Sera que Sakura por casualidad estaría enterada de que ocurrió ayer cuando llego a casa en la noche? Casi como leyéndole el pensamiento Sakura contesto:

-Si se lo que ocurrió, Neji me contó al respecto-

-¿Neji?- preguntó extrañada

-Si, Neji Hyuga. ¿No recuerdas con exactitud que ocurrió ayer?-

Alanna negó con la cabeza y agregó.

-Solo recuerdo que Neji me trajo a casa, me di un baño, prepare un poco de café y cuando estaba por ir se, pues, todo se oscureció-

-Ya veo, pues déjame decirte que después de tu desmayó él se quedo contigo. Te trató la fiebre con paños de agua y con un té que le dije- informó la Haruno mientras tomaba su té y miraba curiosa la expresión de Alanna.

La Takumi miro entre sorprendida y confundida a la peli-rosa como no creyendo lo que le había dicho.

-Te aconsejo que le des las gracias por lo que hizo, mira que viniendo de él lo que hizo por ti me hace pensar que le agradas mucho- dijo la peli-rosa con una leve sonrisa.- Por cierto, Kiba acaba de irse y te trajo una bolsa con ingrediente, pues dijo que ayer la olvidaste en el rio.

-Ok, Sakura, ¿Me prestas tu cocina?-

La Haruno la miro extrañada pero asintió con la cabeza. Solo agregó un "límpiala al final" y se fue al hospital para su turno. La chica de cabello rizado hizo un clon de sombras el cual mando a lavar la túnica que dejo Neji en su casa y ella comenzó a preparar su postre favorito: chocolate. Si alguien estuviera de espectador se sorprendería de ver la harina, huevos y demás ingredientes volar por aire. Pues cuando el clon de Alanna terminó de lavar la prenda se dispuso a ayudar a su original. Dos eran mejor que una para cocinar o ¿no? Ya eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana, la cocina estaba sucia y ambas Alanna´s estaban llenas de harina pero sonrientes pues ya habían acabado de hacer el chocolate, inclusive los habían colocado en bolsitas de plástico para Neji y Tenten. Suspiraron y comenzaron a limpiar, una vez limpia la cocina Alanna se volvió a dar un baño, solo que esta vez se vistió diferente: una blusa blanca un poco ajustada con pequeñas mangas y unos short rectos de color rojo que le llegaban arriba de la rodilla y sus sandalias ninjas. Su cabello lo dejo suelto, se vendó las manos hasta los codos, pues después de ir a repartir los chocolates iría a entrenar. Coloco un poco de chocolate en dos bolsas, solo que en una de ellas en el fondo, para ser mas especifica estaba una túnica negra.

Sin más que hacer, salió de su casa. Primera parada: Tenten. No tardo encontrarla pues se la topo en la calle y le entregó los chocolates. La kunoichi de las armas rápidamente comió un chocolate. Sus ojos se volvieron en forma de corazón y susurro un "me he enamorado" mientras seguía comiendo chocolate. Alanna sonrió triunfadora ahora solo quedaba una última parada: los terrenos Hyuga.

Camino hasta llegar a ellos, al entrar por el barrio todas las personas de ojos a perlados no le quitaban la vista de encima, provocando que se cohibiera un poco, bueno mucho. A medio barrio se encontró con Hinata Hyuga, la heredera del prominente clan. Era igual que como la recordaba, estura media, cabello azul oscuro largo, piel blanca, ojos como los del más de su clan, ha perlado. Vestía una chamarra color lavanda, unos pantalones azules y unas sandalias con tacones. Se acerco a ella se presento y le preguntó por Neji, la chica peli-azul le dijo que la llevaría con su primo –no sin tartamudear claro-. La condujo hasta la casa de la rama secundaria, la Hyuga le preguntó a uno de los sirvientes en donde se encontraba su primo y este le contesto que entrenando cerca del estanque. Ambas chicas caminaron hasta ahí en completo silencio, una por nervios ya que no conocía y la otra porque Hinata no le agradaba mucho por ser tan tímida.

En unos minutos llegaron a una parte de los terrenos Hyuga que Alanna no había visto antes –en el anime-. Era un jardín con árboles de cerezo y un pequeño estanque. Buscó a Neji con la mirada rápidamente. El chico estaba practicando con una katana, había troncos cortados cerca de él.

-Primo, tienes visitas- susurro la Hyuga

Neji escucho a su prima y volteo a verla, se sorprendió al ver a Alanna a un lado de ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias, Hinata- se limito a decir e hizo una leve reverencia

Su prima lo imitó y se fue. Dejándolos solos, Neji estaba algo nervioso por el hecho de pensar el simple hecho de que la Takumi recordara su "charla" de la noche pasada. Alanna miraba el paisaje, era muy lindo.

-Veo que ya estás bien- se animo a decir Neji

-Sí, y parte de ello te lo debo a ti- contesto con una leve sonrisa.

El Hyuga se tensó al oírla decir eso. Lo que significaba que recordaba lo de anoche.

-No recuerdo lo que ocurrió después de que me desmaye cuando te ibas, pero sí recuerdo lo que me llevaste a casa y te quedaste para ver que seguía bien. Hoy en la mañana Sakura me contó lo que hiciste por mí. Por eso te vengo a dar las gracias. Y a entregarte esto- finalizo mientras le entregaba la bolsa

Neji tomó la bolsa y miro en ella. Estaba su capa y algo de color café oscuro. Miro a Alanna con una ceja alzada. La chica entendió a la perfección su reacción y solo dijo:

-Chocolate, cómelo, ¿sí?-

El Hyuga la miro escéptico pero se llevo un poco de chocolate a la boca. Alanna lo veía impaciente esperando que le gustara el dulce. Cuando vio que los ojos de Neji brillaron, ensancho su sonrisa. Por su parte el Hyuga había quedado maravillado por el sabor del chocolate. Pero antes de poder decir algo, apareció Hinata de nuevo solo que con Shikamaru.

-Neji, Alanna- saludo el Nara

Neji se sorprendió un poco al ver que Shikamaru conocía a Alanna, pero contesto a su saludo con un "Nara". Mientras que la chica estaba extrañada de verlo.

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa

-La Hokage quiere verte. Tenemos noticas de tu hogar- se limito a decir el chico de manera seria

El Hyuga volteo a la chica que estaba algo preocupada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica junto con el Nara se habían ido, Alanna solo dijo un "nos vemos" y se fue. En unos segundo Neji se había quedado solo de nuevo. Ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, Neji ya había terminado de entrenar y caminaba rumbo a la tienda de armas a comprar kunais, pues en sus últimas misiones sus armas comenzaron a escasear. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando choco contra alguien. Iba a reprender a esa persona, pero se detuvo al ver a una Sakura muy preocupada.

-Neji, ¿no has visto a Alanna?- preguntó esperanzada

Neji negó con la cabeza.

-La última vez que la vi, Shikamaru fue a buscarla al barrio Hyuga, por órdenes de la Hokage- contesto el chico- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sakura lo miro dudosa en contestarle con la verdad, por lo que no tuvo más que opción que mentirle.

-Tsunade-sama quería hablar con Alanna porque tuvo noticas de que sus padres murieron, pero después de eso desapareció de la oficina en un "puff", de eso hace ya casi 4 horas. La he estado buscando desde entonces, me preocupa que haga una locura –respondió la Haruno muy nerviosa

-Te ayudare a buscarla- señalo el castaño

-Gracias-

Ambos ninjas desaparecieron al instante. Neji comenzó a buscarla por todos lados, pero no la encontraba. La aldea desde la reconstrucción era el doble de grande que antes. Sería difícil de encontrarla. Activo su Byakugan, al menos así sería un poco más fácil encontrarla. Logro vislumbrar su chakra en los campos de entrenamientos, exactamente en el 13. Oculto su chakra para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Desactivo su doujutsu, topándose con una inmensa sorpresa. El campo de entrenamiento estaba destruido en un 80%, contaba con árboles derribados, el suelo destruido, rocas por todos lados, era un caos. Y sentada bajo un árbol estaba la culpable de ello. Alanna estaba en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y con su frente recargada con sus rodillas logrando ocultar su rostro, junto a ella estaban una botella de sake vacía y otra a la mitad. Neji frunció el ceño. La chica había perdido el control sobre sí. Se acercó a ella a paso lento y se detuvo quedando frente a ella. Podía oler su aroma mezclado con el sake, apestaba a borracho.

-Sakura te está buscando- hablo seriamente

-¿Cómo si le –_hip- _interesara?- especulo sin mostrar su rostro.

-Ella está muy preocupada por ti, eres su prima-

Alanna comenzó a reír. Neji alzo una ceja, es que acaso el estar borracha hace que una persona se ría de cualquier cosa.

-Ella –hip- no está preocupada –hip – por mí. ¿Y sabes por qué? –Hip-

Neji no contesto.

-Claro que no lo sabes, pero yo te lo diré -hip- -

Alanna alzo su rostro dejando ver lágrimas secas en sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos rojos y un poco hinchados por el llanto. Como pudo se levanto y se recostó al árbol.

-¡Sakura no es mi prima! ¡No tengo a nadie en este maldito mundo! ¡Estoy sola como un perro!- gritó

-Que tus padre hayan muerto no significa que estés sola- cuestiono el Hyuga

Alanna rio amargamente.

-Tú no entiendes nada –hip- estoy sola por la simple razón que no soy de esta dimensión- soltó mientras miraba al cielo

-El sake te hace delirar- susurro Neji

Alanna negó con la cabeza.

-Yo estoy en mis cinco sentido, que este borracha no me hace estúpida, se lo que digo- hablo seriamente mientras dejaba de mirar el cielo y lo veía a los ojos- Sakura no es mi prima, no pertenezco a este mundo, ni siquiera soy Alanna Takumi.

Neji comenzaba a cuestionarse en que tan verdad era lo que decía la chica.

-¿Entonces quien eres?- pregunto

Alanna sonrió. Ya estaba harta de mentir. Diría la verdad por solo una vez.

-Soy Alanna Malone, una chica de otra dimensión que por culpa de los descuidos de la alcohólica de su Hokage y de Sakura estoy aquí. Ellas hicieron un jutsu prohibido de espacio tiempo y yo estaba en el lugar y el momento equivocado y luego puff aparezco aquí, justamente donde esta ese cráter, ahí vine a dar.- explicó molesta la chica

-No te creo- soplo Neji

Alanna lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Allá tú sino me crees, pero el único motivo por el cual he estado en esta aldea es porque se mucho de ella y de los ninjas de aquí, inclusive de ti, Neji. Como por ejemplo, que a los 4 años te sellaron en la frente para marcarte como miembro de la rama secundaria.- explico Alanna

Neji no contesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que por estar borracha iba a inventar tonterías? ¿Quién me crees? ¿Lee o Gay borracho?-cuestionó- He estado en Konoha por más de una semana esperando que encontraran la forma de regresarme a casa, por eso solo le pedí a Sakura que me entrenara en Taijutsu ya que los jutsus en mi dimensión no funcionan. Pero justamente hoy, me dieron la noticia que no podre regresar a casa- finalizó la chica con los ojos llorosos

Volvió a sentarse y abrazar sus brazos mientras comenzaba a contarle lo ocurrido a Neji.

_Flashback _

_Shikamaru y Alanna llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage. Ahí estaba Tsunade, Sakura y Shizune, las tres estaban serias. La chica está emocionada pues de seguro ese día regresaría a casa que no notó el aire tenso del lugar. _

_-Hokage-sama, ¿ya encontraron la forma de hacerme regresar?-preguntó emocionada Alanna_

_Silencio. El lugar se volvió más tenso. Ahí le cayó el 20 a la chica, eran malas noticas. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para que sus emociones no salieran a flote._

_-Alanna, hemos investigado y no podemos realizar de nuevo esa técnica. Ya que si la primera vez que se aplicó no falleciste fue por mera suerte, pero si se realiza una segunda vez morirás- dijo la Hokage seria_

_-No me importa, correré el riesgo- expresó la chica de los rizos_

_-Pero se necesitan dos personas mínimo para realizar esa técnica, y es peligrosa ya que puede succionar a los ninjas que la apliquen- señaló la 5ta _

_Alanna bajo la mirada y la clavó en el suelo. Lo que le decía la mujer rubia, le decía una sola cosa._

_- No podre regresar- susurro la Takumi con un hilo de voz pero audible para todos los demás_

_-Alanna, te conseguiré un departamento para que vivas y puedo conseguirte un trabajo como civil o te aplicó un examen ninja si deseas convertirte en shinobi, he oído que tienes un gran potencial como kunoichi- trato de animarla la rubia_

_-Un ninja no es nada sino tiene algo que proteger y yo no lo tengo- soltó de golpe la chica levantando la mirada y viendo fijamente a la Hokage_

_La rubia se sentía culpable, ella era la causante de que esa chica no pudiera volver a su hogar, con su familia. Le había arrebatado su vida._

_-Tsunade- Shishou, Alanna se puede quedar a vivir conmigo, no me molesta, le he tomado cariño- intervino la Haruno_

_Alanna la volteo a ver sin ninguna expresión. Sakura eran igual de culpable que la Hokage, ya que ambas hicieron el jutsu por el cual ella estaba en estas circunstancias. Por culpa de esas dos mujeres ella no volvería a ver a sus padres, ni su hermano, ni a sus amigos. Sintió una opresión en su pecho. Dolor. Ira. Frustración. Necesitaba desahogarse._

_-Alanna se que estas un poco choqueada por la noticia, pero quiero ofrecerte mis disculpas – "¿Cómo si con decir lo siento eso arreglara las cosas?" pensó la chica amargamente- esto es mi culpa. Si quieres irte de Konoha, quiero decirte que estas en todo tu libertad de irte, o si decides quedarte para ser parte de Konoha ya sea como civil o ninja, serás bienvenida- finalizo la Hokage_

_-Lo tomare en cuenta-señalo la chica de los rizos- quiero que tenga algo en claro, cualquier decisión que tome, mantendré mi palabra de no decir lo que se sobre esta aldea y sus shinobis_

_La Hokage asintió con la cabeza._

_-Quiero que más tardar mañana me des tu respuesta- ordenó la sannin_

_-Hai- respondió la chica _

_Y luego desapareció en un puff._

_Fin del flashback_

El silencio se hizo presente en el capo de entrenamientos 13. Alanna estaba mirando al vacio, como ida. Neji por su parte estaba sorprendido por lo que le había contado la chica, no sabía si creer o no. Pero se mostraba tan segura. Alanna volteo a mirarlo.

-No te culpo si no me crees- comento la chica con una mueca- si alguien me hubiera contado algo como eso, no lo creería. Pero puedes preguntárselo a Sakura o a la misma Hokage. Se supone que di mi palabra de mantener la boca cerrada pero uno tiene su límite, ¿no?- pregunto

Neji no respondió aun estaba digiriendo lo que acaba de escuchar. La chica chasqueo la lengua.

-_Para ser un genio capta lento- _pensó algo divertida la chica

Tomo la botella a la mitad de sake y se la empinó, sabía que poniéndose hasta el tope de borracha no arreglaría nada pero era un buen comienzo. Una vez que se tomo la última gota de alcohol, dejo la botella junto a la otra, se sorprendió al ver a la botella con un líquido rojo.

-¿Neji es normal que las botellas de sake sean cubiertas por ese liquido rojo?- preguntó

Neji volteo a mirar la botella, tenía sangre. Volteo a mirar a la chica, esta sonrojada, con ojos rojos pero ninguna señal de una herida. Neji se levanto y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar. La chica lo miro desconfiada pero acepto. Al darle la mano Alanna soltó un quejido. Neji la soltó de golpe haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y callera de lleno al suelo.

-¡Hey!- chilló Alanna

-Tus manos- señalo cortante Neji

La chica miro sus manos, las vendas están impregnadas de sangre, su sangre.

-Humm….creo que al golpear los árboles me he lastimado- confesó

Trato de ponerse de pie pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

-Eras muy torpe borracha- señaló Neji con burla

Alanna frunció el ceño.

-No estoy borracha, de seguro tu me metiste en un geijutsu, todo me da vueltas- se quejó

Neji soltó una fuerte carcajada. ¿Geijutsu? ¿Era en serio? No aguanto y comenzó a reírse. Alanna lo fulminada con la miraba.

-No es gracioso, quítame tu maldita ilusión que no estoy de humor. Tengo que ir a decirle a tu Hokage que deserto la aldea. Me iré a….-la chica guardo silencio pues no sabía a dónde ir, Neji por su parte dejo de reír para mirarla serio –haber a dónde diablos me voy, pero será muy lejos de Konoha- finalizó

-¿Huiras como cobarde?- la confrontó Neji

Alanna se enojo y se levanto de golpe.

-¿Quién diablos te crees para llamarme cobarde, eh? No me conoces en lo absoluto. Yo no soy una cobarde-

-Te quieres ir, ¿eso no te hace una cobarde?- Alanna no contesto y Neji prosiguió- quieres alejarte de todo, para olvidarte de lo que te ocurre, pero eso no funcionara y lo sabes. Si no puedes salir adelante aquí en Konoha no lo harás en ningún otro lado-

Alanna volteo la cara, no quería ver a los ojos al chico frente a ella.

-¿Estas muy conversador hoy, no crees?- lo cuestionó la chica

Él no contestó. La chica de los rizos dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Tienes razón si no puedo seguir adelante aquí, no podre hacerlo en ningún lado.- confesó

El Hyuga sonrió victorioso.

-Por eso iré a decirle a la rubia que seré un civil bueno para nada- soltó la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar

El Hyuga la tomo del brazo para detenerla, pero fue tan fuerte el jalón que le dio que hizo que se golpeara con el tronco del árbol. El quejido de Alanna no se hizo esperar y Neji la soltó.

-Joder, creí que estando bajo una ilusión no se sufre dolor- se quejo la Takumi

-No estás en una ilusión, solo esta borracha- señalo el Hyuga

-No estoy borracha, estoy bajo un geijutsu. Todo me da vueltas-

-¿Quieres ser un simple civil? Creí que entrenaba aun gran shinobi-

Alanna sonrió.

-Un ninja se hace verdaderamente fuerte cuando tiene algo importante que proteger- expuso la borracha

-¿Y tú por qué pediste que te entrenaran en Taijutsu?- altercó el otro

-Porque quería proteger a mi familia. - respondió tristemente- pero como no voy a volver, no le veo la gracia a matarme entrenando. Sabes qué ironía, cuando estaba en mi mundo soñaba con ser ninja y ahora que puedo serlo, lo rechazo- aclaro Alanna

-Conviértete en un shinobi en su honor-

La chica sonrió. Y cayó desmayada. Neji la cargó y la llevo a casa de la Haruno. Quería saber si lo que le dijo Alanna era verdad o solo era consecuencia del sake que había tomado. No se sorprendió tanto cuando la Haruno le confesó que todo lo que le dijo Alanna era verdad. Sakura le contó un poco más detallado como fueron las cosas, mientras la kunoichi curaba las herida que tenia la chica ebria por destruir todo un campo de entrenamiento solo con sus manos. La chica se despertó en cuanto Sakura termino de curarla.

-¿Podrían callarse?- pidió la chica de cabello rizado mientras se masajeaba las sien.- Me duele la cabeza

-¿Ya se te paso el efecto del geijutsu?- se burló Neji sorprendiendo a Sakura y ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de la ebria.

-Jajaja, mucha risa Hyuga, deja de burlarte o terminaras como el campo de entrenamientos- lo amenazo pero el chico solo sonrió- Sakura ¿no tienes algo para la resaca?- le pregunto esperanzada

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Date un baño y vete a dormir, quizá eso ayude- le aconsejo

-Eso hare, gracias.-volteo a ver a Neji- y tú prepárate porque me convertiré en una kunoichi legendaria y…-no pudo continuar porque Neji la interrumpió

-Ese es el sueño de Tenten, se más creativa-

Alanna le enseño la lengua como niña pequeña.

-Barreré el suelo contigo y ese no es un sueño porque lo volveré realidad- dijo la chica con voz tétrica mientras se iba a su cuarto

Sakura se mordía el labio para no reírse, ese par terminaría junto.

-Para tener jaqueca, habla mucho- murmuro Sakura

Neji volvió a la fase: soy un cubito de hielo, no muestro mis expresiones.

-Nos vemos, Haruno- dicho eso se fue

Dejando a Sakura sola en la sala.

-Ese par se complementa a la perfección- susurro mientras le levantaba e iba a la cocina a comer algo.


	5. El comienzo

**Gracias a los que han comentado, y han puesto la historia como sus favoritos! Se que la historia dice que es un Sasuke x Sakura y hasta ahora no ha salido Sasuke, pero no se preocupen en el proximo capitulo saldra el azabache.**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me perteneces y blablabla.**

**Capitulo 5. El comienzo**

Era octubre 17, un mes exactamente ha trascurrido desde que Alanna llegó al mundo shinobi. Se encontraba en la residencia que ahora compartiría con Sakura, sentada en el sillón mirando a la nada, sumergida en sus pensamientos, mientras Sakura le curaba los brazos.

-_Un mes. Ya paso un mes desde que llegue a este lugar, un mes sin ver a mi familia –_pensaba nostálgica la chica mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla

Aunque trataba de mostrarse alegre pero simplemente no podía su vida anterior siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. En diversas ocasiones su mente divagaba entre sus memorias para recordar imágenes de sus padres, su hermano y sus amigos. Quería ser fuerte para que algún día pudiera recordar a su familia sin terminar deprimida. Sakura miraba como Alanna estaba como ida, seguramente pensando en su hogar, a pesar que la chica nunca le hizo un reclamo por participar en la técnica y traerla a otro mundo, ella se sentía igual de culpable que la Hokage, pues la había separado de sus seres queridos. La peli-rosa suspiro pesadamente y saco de sus pensamientos a la chica de enfrente. Alanna sonrió tristemente pues sabia el motivo de ese profundo suspiro.

-Gracias por curarme- agradeció la Takumi mientras estiraba sus brazos

-Deberías de tener más cuidado mientras entrenas- aconsejó la Haruno

Alanna chasqueó la lengua, solo se había descuidado unos segundos durante el entrenamiento y gran parte de sus brazos terminaron con agujas cembos, shuriken, kunais y algo quemados.

-Esa anciana esta demente, piensa que soy algún tipo de máquina- se quejo

-No llames así a tu sensei- la regañó Sakura

-¿Anko-sensei puede llamarme mocosa pero yo a ella no le puedo decir anciana?- cuestiono Alanna

Si señores, a pedido de la 5ta Hokage, la kunoichi, Anko Mitarashi fue asignada como sensei de Alanna ya que Sakura estaba muy ocupada en el hospital como para entrenarla y el equipo Gay salió de misión por tres semanas, dejando sin tutor o algo parecido a la chica. Su comienzo no fue muy agradable que digamos.

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que se llevan tan mal- murmuro Sakura

Un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Alanna.

_Flashback _

_Al día siguiente de que Alanna recibiera la noticia de que no iba a regresar a casa y que se pusiera una borrachera como nunca en su vida, fue a la oficina de la Hokage, y gracias a Dios no seguía cruda o con resaca, solamente tenía una ligera molestia en la cabeza. Fue con la secretaria de Tsunade, Shizune y esta le dijo que pasara a verla. Entro a la oficina topándose con la 5ta y una anbu de cabello negro recogido en una coleta, al momento de entrar ambas mujeres se callaron._

_-Buenos días- saludó educadamente Alanna mientras hacia una leve reverencia_

_Tsunade solo asintió con la cabeza contestando al saludo mientras que la anbu ni la miro._

_-Supongo que vienes a darme tu respuesta- dijo directamente la Hokage seria_

_La chica sonrió._

_-Me convertiré en un ninja de Konoha-informó_

_La Hokage miró a la chica con un brillo en los ojos, pues estaba consciente que esa chica sería una gran kunoichi._

_- En tres semanas te aplicaremos un examen para ver en que rango te encuentras-informo la rubia- será mejor que entrenes arduamente. Dime quien será tu maestro._

_Alanna se quedó en pensativa, Sakura estaba muy ocupada en el hospital y el equipo gay había salido a una larga misión. No tenía a nadie. La Hokage estaba consciente de la situación. Y la anbu pues, simplemente estaba al margen de la conversación, no era de su incumbencia. Se sorprendió un poco al enterarse que la niña esa del chakra tan fuerte no fuera un ninja. Pero no le tomo importancia._

_-Entrenare sola- se limitó a decir la chica_

_La Hokage frunció el ceño, no se volvería tan fuerte sola, necesitaría aun maestro que la ayudara. Si su corazonada no le fallaba la chica tendría un brillante futuro._

_-Anko Mitarashi será tu sensei- sentenció la 5ta_

_Alanna se sorprendió pues nunca se imagino que la Hokage le pusiera un sensei y menos Anko, ella sabía que era un Jounnin y Anbu de élite, sumamente fuerte y audaz, sería un honor para ella que Mitarashi la entrenara, aunque claro nunca se lo diría, su orgullo no se lo permitía. La anbu debajo de su máscara de oso tenía el semblante desfigurado ante la noticia. En cuanto la Hokage termino su corto aviso, ella dio un fuerte grito._

_-¡¿Qué?!- no podía creer que la Hokage la pusiera como sensei de esa niña. Ella Anko Mitarashi, discípula de uno de los Legendarios Sannin seria niñera-Yo no seré sensei de esa mocosa, sería un sacrilegio para mi reputación entrenarla, por algo no era ninja, seguramente es una debilucha no soportara mis entrenamientos- sentenció la anbu con enojo mientras apuntaba a la chica_

_Alanna tenía una venita hinchada en su frente y un aura oscura la rodea, Mitarashi hozo llamarla debilucha, la pagaría muy cara nadie la ofendía de ese modo. La Hokage por su parte parecía divertida, conocía a Anko como para saber que nunca quiso entrenar a un gennin o chunnin, pues decía que sería una pérdida de tiempo ya que esos "inútiles" como ella les decía no podrían seguirle el ritmo._

_-¡Escúchame anciana gruñona con complejo de superioridad!-grito con furia la Takumi. Ambas mujeres miraron a la chica con expresiones diferentes. Anko debajo de su máscara estaba que echaba chispas, esa mocosa la insulto. Y la Hokage sonreía divertida- ¡No se qué diablos les ocurre a estos ninjas, piensan que pueden tratarme como un estorbo! Te demostrare que puedo seguirte el ritmo y en poco tiempo podre barrer el suelo contigo. Mientras sigas viva no dejare que nadie me subestime y menos sin saber de lo que soy capaz. Así que anciana, si temes que después pueda derrotarte sin esfuerzo, mejor será que me consiga un sensei más fuerte- concluyó _

_Anko estaba colérica, esa niña se arrepentiría de faltarle al respeto. La Hokage se sorprendió un poco, Sakura le había contado del carácter fuerte de la chica pero no se imagino que tuviera tantas agallas como para querer hacerle frente a un Anbu como Mitarashi._

_-Mocosa del demonio-dijo tétrica la anbu- ¡Desearas no haber nacido! ¡Te matare!_

_-¡Atrévete anciana!- retó Alanna_

_-¡Mocosa!- _

_-¡Anciana!-_

_-¡Debilucha!-_

_-¡Gruñona!-_

_Los insultos siguieron hasta que la Hokage comenzó a enojarse, tenia mejores cosas que hacer como beber sake que estar escuchando discusiones infantiles de ese par._

_-¡Cállense de una vez!- grito la 5ta dejando sin habla a ambas mujeres- Quieran o no, tendrán que llevarse bien, porque Anko Mitarashi- dijo volteando a ver la anbu-serás sensei de Alanna Takumi- ahora volteo a ver a la chica más joven de la oficina- ¡Ahora dense la mano!_

_Tanto como Anko y Alanna se miraron retadoramente, ninguna se tendió la mano._

_-¡Dije ahora!- gritó la rubia_

_A regaña dientes, accedieron._

_-A partir de ahora, Anko será sensei de Alanna. Ya váyanse- ordenó_

_Las dos mujeres salieron de la torre de la Hokage. Anko aun vestida de anbu empieza a caminar dejando Alanna. Ésta frunce el ceño molesta y corre para alcanzar a la anbu, una vez que la alcanzó comienza a caminar a su ritmo._

_-Déjame en paz, mocosa- ordenó Anko molesta_

_-¿Cuándo comenzamos, anciana?-pregunto ignorando la orden de su nueva sensei_

_La anbu la voltea a ver con una venita en la frente. Esa mocosa no sabe la que le espera. Sonrió malignamente. Alanna a pesar de no ver el rostro de "su sensei" la conocía y sabía que estaba sonriendo sádicamente._

_-Te veo en una hora en el campo de entrenamientos 7- contestó Mitarashi_

_Ambas mujeres se vieron por última vez y cada quien se fue por su lado. Una hora después, ya estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, Alanna vestía una blusa sin mangas azul claro, unos pantalones ninjas que le llegaban a mitad de la espinilla, unas sandalias ninjas, unos protectores con varios kilos extras que iban de los codos hasta las muñecas, pesas de bajo del pantalón y un porta kunas en su pierna derecha. Llevaba vendabas en la parte que no cubría su pantalón y debajo de los protectores y parte de los dedos. Anko por su parte ya no llevaba el uniforme anbu y por ende su aspecto cambio, su cabello ya no era negro sino violeta, su tez clara y ojos castaño claro, el jutsu de transformación que usan los anbu para cambiar su aspecto había desaparecido, llevaba un abrigo marrón, con un traje de malla al cuerpo ajustado que se extendía desde su cuello hasta los muslo, una mini-falda naranja oscura, así como su banda de Konoha en la frente, sus sandalias ninjas y espinilleras._

_-Muy bien mocosa, si logras seguirme el paso hoy, te entrenare- indicó la Jounnin tomando una kunai_

_-Está bien, anciana- dijo recalcando la palabra "anciana" y mientras sacaba una kunai de su kit de armas_

_Ambas se lanzaron contra la otra, comenzando una batalla de Taijutsu. Ninguna cesaría. Tenían grandes motivos para no hacerlo. Muchas cosas cambiarían después de este encuentro._

_Fin del flashback_

-Anko-sensei solo está molesta por el hecho de que logre superar su "iniciación"- expreso Alanna como si nada

Sakura se sorprendió. ¿Iniciación?

-¿Cuál fue esa iniciación?- preguntó curiosa la peli-rosa

-¿Recuerdas que el día que fue a la torre de la Hokage y no regrese a casa hasta la tarde del siguiente día?- cuestiono la chica, la Haruno asintió con la cabeza, Alanna nunca le dijo donde durmió ese noche, simplemente le dijo que estaba entrenando con Mitarashi, y fue ahí donde se entero de la orden de Tsunade- pues la iniciación que mi querida sensei, la anciana esa, fue que después de pelear con ella, quedando cansada y casi sin energía, pasara la noche y parte de la mañana en el Bosque de la Muerte sin provisiones alimenticias-

Sakura abrió los ojos como plato. Hacia 6 años que no iba a ese lugar, desde que hizo el examen chunnin con el equipo 7 y si su mente no le fallaba ese lugar era muy peligroso. La chica se quedo sin habla.

-¿Ha aun así me regañaras por llamarla anciana?- reto la Takumi

Sakura no contesto.

-Oye, hay algo que quiero saber- empezó Alanna, Sakura la miro y asintió con la cabeza para que continuara- Veras, lo último que sabía de este mundo shinobi era que iniciaría la 4ta Gran Guerra Shinobi, tu tenias 16 años y ahora 19, dime que paso-

La Haruno se mantuvo seria, ese tema era tabú para ella. No le gustaba recordar ese tiempo. Alanna lo notó, sería mejor no preguntarle a ella, desde que llegó no había visto a Naruto o en el último de los casos a Sasuke. ¿Y si murieron ambos? La chica se puso de pie, no la obligaría a nada.

-No tienes porque….-pero fue interrumpida por la peli-rosa

-La Guerra tardó unos meses, hubieron grandes pérdidas para todas las 5 naciones- comenzó a narrar la kunoichi, Alanna se sentó de nuevo- Naruto se enfrentó al enmascarado que resultó ser….-

-¡No me digas!- grito Alanna

Sakura la miró extrañada pero si eso era lo que ella quería pues no le diría quien en realidad era Tobi.

-Como venía diciendo, Naruto se enfrento a Tobi y lo venció con ayuda de Sasuke- Alanna abrió los ojos como plato nunca creyó que el emo vengador –como le decía al Uchiha- ayudara a la Alianza Shinobi. La Haruno siguió hablando sin prestarle mucha atención a las caras que hacia su "prima"-Ambos vencieron al enmascarado, pero después Sasuke sorprendió a todos al irse sin querer destruir a la aldea ya que estaba consciente de toda la verdad, Naruto le dijo que sería bienvenido en la aldea pero él no quiso, diciendo que regresaría cuando se sintiera listo y reconstruiría su clan.-

Alanna estaba sorprendida no se imagino que las cosa terminarían así, ella pensaba que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki morirían enfrentándose el uno contra el otro, una parte de ella se sintió decepcionada del final.

-Bueno, ya sé porque el emo vengador no está en Konoha, cosa que no me interesa, pero ¿Y Naruto?-preguntó

La peli-rosa parpadeo confundida le había dicho "emo vengador" a Sasuke-kun.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Alanna al ver que Sakura se detuvo en su narración

-Le dijiste Emo vengador a Sasuke-kun- susurro aun con sorpresa

La chica frunció el ceño, ella no podía seguir enamorada del cubito de hielo Uchiha o ¿Si?

-Sakura, ¿aun te gusta el emo, cierto?- cuestiono seria la chica de los rizos

La susodicha bajo la mirada, aun sentía algo por Sasuke-kun, prueba de ello era que aun usaba el prefijo "kun" en su nombre. Alanna se levanto frustrada.

-¿Cómo diablos te puede seguir gustando ese tipo? Trato de matarte en dos ocasiones, te menosprecia, ni te mira, es un egocéntrico, frívolo,..- podía seguir con la lista pero al ver a su "prima" con la mirada en el suelo y decidió dejar de insultar al Uchiha, por ahora- el amor hace estúpidas a las personas- susurro, pero Sakura la escucho- ¿Y Naruto?

Aun con la vista fija en el suelo le respondió.

-Sasuke-kun regresó un año después a Konoha, pero Tsunade-Shishou le dijo que tendría que ir con cada Kage a pedir perdón, sino no podría regresar a la aldea. Él acepto y Naruto lo acompaño como representante- concluyó

-Humm…ok, eso explica mucho. Pero de eso hace dos años, ¿aun sigue pidieron perdón por allí?- cuestionó Alanna

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo regresan?-

-No lo sé-

-¿El Uchiha cambió su carácter o al menos habla algo que no sea "Hmp"?-

Sakura negó con la cabeza y agrego.

-Cuando llegó a la aldea seguía con su carácter asocial y arrogante, con la única persona que entablaba una conversación más o menos coherente era con Naruto. No hablaba con nadie, intente hablarle pero solo contentaba con sus monosílabos. No entiendo por qué.-

-¿Creíste que si volvía a Konoha todo sería igual que antes? O que el chico asocial de pronto tendría muchos amigos, la mayoría de las personas no confían dos veces en una persona que los traiciono, no me entra en la cabeza como es que aun lo amas y como Naruto lo llama amigo- dijo Alanna seria

-Sasuke-kun es nuestro amigo-

-Incluso la amistad tiene un límite- aclaro la castaña

Sakura no respondió, sabía que Alanna tenía razón. Ella misma quería romper esos lazos con el Uchiha para no seguir lastimándose, pero simplemente no podía.

-Sakura, hazme un favor- pidió la chica. La Haruno volteo a verla y asintió con la cabeza- Valórate.

Los ojos de la peli-rosa se empañaron de lágrimas.

-Eres una ninja fuerte, no dejes que el ego del Uchiha te haga sentir inferior. Él solo es un niño bendecido por buenos genes, en cambio tú te has esforzado para ya no ser la kunoichi débil que necesita que la cuiden todo el tiempo.- detuvo su monologo al ver a su amiga con lágrimas en las mejillas, se acerco a ella y la abrazo- Si no te valoras tú misma, nadie lo hará.

Sakura se abrazo fuerte a Alanna. Tenía que aumentar su autoestima, respetarse, valorarse y quererse ella misma, porque si no lo hacia ella, ¿Quién lo haría? Una vez que la peli-rosa termino de llorar, sonrió alegremente, a partir de mañana una nueva Sakura Haruno vería el sol. Comenzaría desde ese día pero ya era de noche. Se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la cocina. Alanna la imitó últimamente ayudaba a la peli-rosa en la cocina aunque no fuera muy buena. Ambas tenían un acuerdo; la Haruno cocinaba y la Takumi se encargaba de la limpieza.

-¿Qué harás de comer, onee-chan?- preguntó la castaña

Sakura parpadeo confundida, la había llamado ""hermana". Alanna al ver la confusión de su "onee-chan" -como decido llamarla de cariño a partir de ahora- comenzó a reír con fuerza. Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿se estaba riendo de ella? Tomo el primer plato de porcelana que encontró y se lo lanzo a la chica. La Takumi por estar riendo como loca no se dio cuenta del arma que le lazo su "hermana" y el plato se estampó en su frente. Después del impacto del departamento quedo en silencio. Sakura estaba preocupada pues no pensó dañar a Alanna, se supone que sería ninja debió esquivarlo fácilmente. La castaña estaba seria, un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su cara, fue tan fuerte el impacto que le provoco una pequeña herida en la frente.

-Lo lamento Alanna- se disculpo preocupada Sakura

La ya mencionada levanto la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban. ¿Estaba contenta? Una sonora carcajada retumbo por toda la cocina. ¿Ella estaba riendo? Una vez más la Haruno estaba sorprendida.

-Tenía tiempo que no me reía tanto, sabes me recordaste a Sonia, una de mis mejores amigas, ella tenía poca paciencia, yo amaba molestarla y cada que se enojaba me lanzaba objetos- recordó con nostalgia- La extraño, yo llamaba a mis amigas "onee-chan", por eso te llame hace un momento así.

Sakura sonrió, eso significaba que la consideraba una amiga.

-Gracias, Ala-chan-

-No me digas Ala-chan. Me haces sentir como una niña- se quejó mientras inflaba las mejillas haciendo un puchero

-Esa cara no ayuda en nada, eh. No me importa yo te llamare así, y doy por concluida esta charla-

Alanna frunció el ceño y tomó una manzana mientras susurraba un "no soy una niña" y "soy adorable pero no tanto". Sakura escucho los murmullos de la castaña pero siguió preparando Onigiris. Una duda se situó en su cabeza, volteo a ver a su hermanita menor, la chica comía la manzana mientras escribía algo en un pergamino.

-¿Ala-chan?- preguntó Sakura

-¿Humm…?-respondió dándole a entender que la escuchaba

La peli-rosa no se animaba a preguntar, sentía que sería un poco incomodo para Alanna hablar sobre ese tema pero lo intentaría.

-¿Que ocurrió con Neji cuando éste te encontró?- se animo a preguntar

Silencio. La chica no respondió. Sakura se asomo desde la cocina y la vio con una media sonrisa. Ya tenía su respuesta.

-Me ayudo a pensar con claridad- fue lo único que dijo y volvió a escribir en el pergamino

Sakura regreso a terminar de hacer la cena. Aunque Alanna no le dijera todo, ella ya tenía una hipótesis de lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

-_Piensas que Neji "convenció" a Alanna para que no se fuera, Shannaro. No la culpo, el Hyuga está guapísimo, no tanto como nuestro Sasuke-kun, pero esta pasable –_dijo una vocecita insinuante en la mente de la Haruno

_-_ _Inner- _respondió con molestia Sakura a su "yo interior"-_Desde hoy, comenzó la operación: olvidar al Uchiha_

_-Sabes que es imposible –_replico su Inner-_Es como si Ala-chan dejara de pensar por un momento en su familia_

Sakura no contesto.

_-¡Hey, Saku! No te agüites, mira qué tal que mejor empezamos con la operación: valorarnos más para que nuestro Sasuke-kun nos admire y nos haga su futura esposa.- _dijo la Inner con una cara ensoñadora al imaginarse con un kimono con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda.

-_Sasuke no nos valora, nos trata como una molestia. Ya es tiempo de enseñarle a ese arrogante, quien es Haruno Sakura._

En su mente Sakura imaginaba a un Sasuke alabándola mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa arrogante. Y en la realidad la Haruno hacia muchas muecas, Alanna que había entrado a la cocina por agua, se detuvo en seco al ver las muecas que hacia su onee-chan.

-_Ahora me recuerda a mí otra amiga, Yasuna. Hasta hace las mismas caras- _pensó Alanna con una gota de sudor

Le quitó un par de Onigiris ya preparadas y se fue a su habitación, ya era tarde y necesitaba descansar muy bien, ya que mañana era su examen ninja. Y su querida sensei la tenía bajo amenaza. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente.

_Flashback_

_Estaban entrenando como siempre, Anko ya no trataba de matar a Alanna como al principio. Es más ya le había tomado cariño a esa mocosa, pero nunca lo admitiría. Ella, Anko Mitarashi, nunca le diría a Alanna que era la mejor kunoichi que había entrenado, y bueno no es que fuera maestra de muchos ninjas, ni nada de eso, pero veía en ella un gran potencial. Estaban llevando a cabo una pelea con Taijutsu, rápidamente se dio cuenta que su querida alumna no le estaba prestando atención a la pelea, lo que la hizo enfurecer. Tomo una gran cantidad de arma y se la lanzo seguido de unas bolas de fuego. Alanna apuradamente y reacciono solo le dio tiempo de brincar pero el jutsu le alcanzo seguido de kunais, agujas y shuriken._

_-¡Mocosa pon atención!- le grito Anko. _

_Alanna frunció el ceño pero no le respondió pues sabía que era su culpa por distraerse teniendo como sensei a esa anciana sádica. _

_-Sabía que no podrías seguirme el paso- se quejo la ninja_

_-¿De qué diablos habla, anciana? Ya la he vencido en Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Geijutsu y la lista sigue- dijo Alanna sonriendo arrogantemente_

_Trato de curarse ella misma las heridas pero ya no tenía mucho chakra. Anko chasqueo la lengua, la mocosa duro mucho, más de 10 horas seguidas de entrenamiento con descansos casi extintos._

_-Es todo por hoy- aviso la Jounnin_

_Alanna sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Ya estaba muy cansada y mañana tenía que estar al 100%, para convertirse en anbu._

_-Mañana seré un anbu como usted, anciana- _

_-No lo creo- replico Anko- no tienes lo que necesita para ello- mintió pues sabía que la mocosa inclusive la había superado sin tener experiencia en el campo de batalla._

_Alanna afilo la mirada._

_-¿Qué quiere apostar, anciana?- la reto _

_La kunoichi se llevo la mano a la barbilla y lo medito por un instante._

_-¿Qué te parece: si yo gano, te mato lentamente?- cuestiono la ninja_

_Alanna no se dejo intimidar y agrego._

_-Pero si yo ganó me llevara al mundo de las invocaciones para hacer un contrato- _

_La peli-violeta sonrió, la mocosa ni se inmuto al saber que si perdía la mataría. Ambas mujeres estiraron la mano y dijeron al unísono "trato"._


	6. El examen ninja

**aqui les traigo la continuacion de esta historia, gracias a los que estan pendientes a las actualizaciones. Ya saben que hacer si les gusta, dejen su comentario. Es un SxS y NxA**

**Naruto no me petenece ni sus personajes, bueno solo Alanna.**

**Capitulo 6. El examen ninja**

Cerca de las 7 de la mañana venían dos shinobis saltando de rama en rama rumbo a Konoha. Tenían aproximadamente 19 años. Uno de los jóvenes era de pelo rubio alborotado, de piel clara, ojos azul claro, en sus mejillas había una especie de marcas que parecían pequeños bigotes, sus ojos levemente rasgados, ya no quedaba facciones infantiles ahora eran marcadas como la de todo un hombre. Llevaba unos pantalones naranja y una sudadera del mismo color pero con partes negras, el protector con la insignia de Konoha en su frente, unas sandalias azules y atada a la pierna derecha una bolsa con sus armas. Su cara era adornada por una radiante sonrisa mostrando su dentadura blanca, era una de esas sonrisas que te quitan el aliento.

-¡Genial ya casi llegamos a la aldea, Dattebayo! –grito con júbilo el rubio

-Ya cállate, dobe- le reprocho el otro ninja

Este era el polo opuesto del rubio. Era igual de alto que el otro, cabello negro azabache desordenado que le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla, de piel clara y ojos negros como el carbón. Sus facciones eran masculinas y bien definidas. Su vestuario era un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca de manga larga abierta un poco dejando ver su bien formado torso, en su espalda llevaba un pequeño abanico, el símbolo Uchiha. En su espalda se podía apreciar una katana. A diferencia del rubio, él no sonreía alegremente, no, su cara era inexpresiva, ninguna emoción era presente en su cara. Pero aquellos que lo conocían podían ver que en sus ojos negros, un pequeño brillo de emoción se encontraba.

-¡Que amargado, teme! –Se quejo el rubio- Deberías de buscarte una novia, comienzo creer que eres gay, mira que irte con el pedófilo de Orochimaru deja mucho que decir, aunque quien en su sano juicio saldría contigo. Eres un teme amargado.-

Una venita se hinchaba cada vez más en la frente del azabache con cada palabra que decía el rubio, no aguanto otra estupidez de ese chico y le dio tremendo golpe haciéndolo caer al suelo. Una sonrisa arrogante se hizo presente en sus labios.

-Eso te pasa por dobe, Naruto-

Naruto se levanto del suelo y brinco a la rama en la que estaba parado el azabache. Se quito el polvo de la ropa y sonrió.

-Eso no es nada. Una vez Sakura-chan me pegó tan fuerte que me mando a volar 800 m y tuve que estar en el hospital por 3 días.-explicó el rubio, el azabache chasqueo la lengua- Fueron 3 costillas rotas y como 5 huesos más

-Hmp- contestó el azabache. Lo último que quería saber eran las aventuras que tuvo el dobe con Sakura. Aventuras que él nunca viviría.

-Enserio, Sasuke, consíguete una novia. Mira que si quieres renacer tu clan necesitas a una mujer, a menos que seas como las plantas y te reproduzcas asexualmente- dijo el rubio con un tono serio pero con una sonrisa burlona en su cara

Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Naruto había aprendido una nueva palabra, eso era increíble.

-Veo que aprendiste una nueva palabra, dobe-

Naruto ensancho más su sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan me la enseñó- aclaro el rubio

El azabache frunció el ceño. ¿Qué acaso Naruto no podía hablar sin mencionar a la peli-rosa? En estos dos años el rubio no dejo de contarle sus aventuras con Sakura. Que Sakura esto, que Sakura aquello. Simplemente estaba arto. El rubio nada tonto comprendió la expresión de su amigo, pero no dijo nada.

-Andando, dobe.- espeto Sasuke molesto

Ambos apresuraron el paso. Llegaron a Konoha cerca de las 9 de la mañana. Se fueron directamente a la torre de la Hokage para reportar su regreso, pero se llevaron una sorpresa.

-¡¿Cómo que Tsunade-obaa-chan no está?!-grito Naruto

Sasuke por su parte estaba de acuerdo con el rubio, ¿Dónde rayos estaba esa alcohólica mujer? La secretaria que estaba sustituyendo a Shizune sonreía nerviosamente.

-Hokage-sama salió esta mañana con Shizune-san, al parecer iban a ir a aplicar un examen ninja- informo la mujer peli-plata

-¿A qué hora regresa?- pregunto con molestia el azabache

La peli-plata lo miro embobada. El chico gruñó. La secretaria pestaño y preguntó.

-¿Quiénes la buscan?-

-Hmp- ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan quién es?-

-Uzumaki Naruto, el Hokage naranja de Konoha- contesto el rubio

La chica asintió con la cabeza y volteo a ver al azabache.

-Uchiha Sasuke- se limito a decir

La secretaria palideció. Era Uchiha Sasuke, el ninja desertor de Konoha. Y Uzumaki Naruto, el héroe de la 4ta Gran Guerra Shinobi. Ambos shinobis comenzaron a fastidiarse, claro, uno más que otro.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con fastidio el Uchiha

-Etto…la Hokage no informo su hora de regreso-contesto la chica

-¿Dónde está?- cuestiono el rubio

-En el campo de entrenamiento 7-

Dicho eso ambos shinobis salieron rápidamente de la torre del Hokage rumbo al sitio que les dijo la peli-plata. Llegaron rápidamente al lugar, se detuvieron de golpe, sorprendiéndose al ver un panorama nada bueno; cráteres, árboles derribados, el suelo destruido, rocas por doquier. Estaban anonadados. Un anbu con la ropa rasgada estaba en una pelea de Taijutsu con la chica. No podían verle la cara a la muchacha ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos. Tuvieron que conformarse con saber que traiga unos pantalones azules oscuros, una blusa blanca con manga cortas y sandalias ninjas. Su cabello castaño rojizo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta. Veían la pelea sin poder articular una palabra. La chica no traía la ropa tan rasgada como el anbu. Se podría decir que estaba en mejores condiciones que este.

-Raiton: kosen gurando no jutsu (Rayo que cae al suelo)- se escucho a lo lejos

Un gran rayo impacto el suelo haciendo que una gran nube de polvo invadiera el lugar. No se podía ver con claridad, Sasuke activó su sharingan para ver mejor.

-Katon: Hosenka no jutsu (elemento fuego: llamas del Fénix)-

Bolas de fuego de diferentes tamaños fueron lanzadas por todos lados haciendo desaparecer a la nube de polvo que se había formado hace unos instantes. Naruto y Sasuke que estaban a unos 10 metros de los dos ninjas comenzaron a esquivar las bolas de fuego que iban en su dirección. Con gran problema esquivaron el ninjutsu, ya que eran demasiadas. Tsunade tenía una gotita de sudor al ver a ese par en medio del examen ninja de Alanna, por suerte la chica estaba tan concentrada con su pelea con el anbu que no les prestó atención.

-¡Uchiha, Uzumaki! –Gritó la Hokage atrayendo la atención de ambos- ¡Vengan aquí!- ordenó

Ambos ninjas rápidamente salieron del campo de batalla para ir a donde se encontraba la rubia, debajo de un árbol con Shizune a su lado, muy alejadas de la batalla. Una vez ya con ellas, la Hokage habló.

-Si serán idiotas, ¿Por qué diablos se meten en plena batalla?-

Ninguno contesto.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?- pregunto molesta la rubia

-¿Qué no es obvio? Ya llegamos, obaa-chan- respondió Naruto

Una venita en la frente de la mujer comenzó a crecer.

-Primero: ¡no me llames vieja, mocoso! Y Segundo: eso está más que claro. Yo me refería a por que están aquí, ¿Qué no me podían esperar en la torre?- cuestiono

-Nos dijeron que estabas aquí y decidimos venir, Dattebayo- dijo sonriente el rubio

-Tendrán que esperarse, estoy ocupada- respondió Tsunade mirando de nuevo la batalla

Tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha siguieron la mirada de la Sannin. El enfrentamiento del anbu con la chica era parejo. Ninjutsus sobraban en ese lugar, ahora ya sabían por que el lugar estaba en tan mala condición, pues semejante batalla se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¿Quién es la chica?- cuestiono Naruto sin apartar la vista de ella

-Es mi alumna- respondió una voz desconocida

El rubio y el azabache buscaron con la mirada a la persona de esa voz, dando con una peli-violeta con sonrisa triunfante que estaba parada en la rama del árbol.

-Eso no me dice nada- se quejo Naruto

La kunoichi bajo de la rama con un movimiento ágil y veloz, quedando cerca de la Hokage y de Shizune. Pero no dijo nada seguía viendo la pelea. Y es que no era para menos. Sin otra opción volvieron su vista al enfrentamiento.

-¡Nagare Dento no jutsu!- exclamo la chica

De sus manos salieron dos grandes corrientes de electricidad con rumbo al anbu a una velocidad impresionante, éste apenas pudo evitar el ataque con una barrera de tierra. Pero esta fue destruida por los dos rayos. La chica jadeaba un poco, señal del cansancio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, ¿Cuánto llevaba peleando? se pregunto Alanna ¿una, dos horas? Había sentido dos fuertes chakras llegar al lugar pero no les tomo importancia, tenía que concentrarse en la batalla si quería ganarle al anbu. Poco a poco la cortina de polvo desapareció del lugar. La chica miro a todos lados, el anbu había desaparecido. Miro a la izquierda, a la derecha, arriba, solo quedaba un lugar. Unas manos salieron del suelo tomando a la chica de los tobillos, Alanna frunció el ceño. No caería con eso, era un simple clon. De la nada salió el anbu, haciendo unos sellos a gran velocidad.

-Bunya Denki no jutsu- exclamo éste

Rayos se hicieron presentes en el suelo, yendo a gran velocidad hacia la chica. Estaba usando el suelo como conductor de energía para hacer más fuerte el impacto. Alanna trato de moverse pero no podía, al parecer el anbu la tenia bien agarrada. Tenía que pensar rápido. Comenzó hacer sellos a una velocidad impresionante.

-Raiton: Raigeki no Yoroi (Elemento rayo: Armadura eléctrica)

Rayos comenzaron a brotar de su cuerpo. Un viejo dicho decía: si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele. Y eso estaba haciendo. Cuando los rayos impactaron a la chica una gran onda expansiva tuvo lugar en el campo de entrenamientos. Los observadores tuvieron que cubrirse con sus brazos ya que el impacto lanzo rocas en diferentes direcciones. Segundos después se pudo apreciar a la chica de rodillas respirando agitadamente. El anbu se acerco a toda velocidad empuñando una katana. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la katana había traspasado a la chica. Los espectadores se quedaron sin aliento, acepción de Anko que miraba la pelea como si estuviera viendo una pelea entre dos ninjas de academia, aburrida. Un "puff" se escucho en el aire, en el lugar donde se supone que debía de estar la chica un tronco apareció. Había usado un jutsu de sustitución. Delante del anbu apareció la chica, golpeando en la cara al anbu –mejor dicho en la máscara- lanzándolo lejos, pero a una velocidad sorprendente se sitúa debajo de él y le da una patada en la espalda, lanzándolo al cielo a unos 5 metros del suelo.

- Hayabusa Otoshi (Caída de halcón peregrino)- susurra Alanna

Da un gran salto colocándose detrás del anbu y agarrándolo fuertemente para que no escape. Alanna coloca sus piernas sobre la cabeza de éste y sus brazos sobre las piernas, mientras caen al suelo gira en el aire para que la cabeza de su oponente caiga de lleno contra el suelo. Solo se escucha el fuerte impacto. La chica lo suelta y se aleja un par de metros del anbu, pero mantiene su cuerpo de manera defensiva. La chica ya había perdido cerca de la mitad de su chakra, agradecía a Dios por tener bastante chakra porque si no fuera así hace rato que el combate hubiera terminado. Respiraba agitadamente tenía que idear un buen plan para terminar ya. Su mente comenzó a trabajar a todo lo que daba.

El anbu por su parte ya había gastado más de dos tercios de su chakra, cuando la Hokage le dijo que pelearía con esa mocosa nunca se imagino que daría tan buena pelea, hacía tiempo que no duraba tanto en un enfrentamiento. Pero ya comenzaba a fastidiarse. Se levanto lentamente del suelo y enfoco su vista en la chica, estaba cansada y con la ropa sucia y rasgada, pero estaba en mejores condiciones que él. Frunció el ceño bajo su máscara con forma de gato. Una técnica más y la chica caería. Comenzó hacer sellos lo más veloz que pudo.

-Katon: goykai sentatsu (Elemento fuego: llamarada)- exclamo mientras ponía sus manos en posición triangular, mandando una ráfaga de fuego hacia la chica, la llama obtuvo una forma de cruz que quemaba todo a su paso.

Alanna trago saliva. Solo podía hacer una cosa. Al igual que el anbu hizo sellos de manos a una velocidad increíble, no tenía tiempo que perder o si no quedaría calcinada.

- Suiton: bogyowary no jutsu (Elemento Agua: defensa definitiva)- dijo la chica

Una defensa de agua con forma de remolino comenzó a girar a su alrededor, su objetivo no era bloquear ni esquivar el ataque, sino disminuirlo. Y funcionó ya que la cruz de fuego desapareció. Pero antes de darle la oportunidad al anbu de hacer otro jutsu, Alanna volvió a formar sellos con sus manos.

- ¡Hyouryudan no Jutsu!- exclama la alumna de Anko

Un gran dragón de hielo se formo delante de Alanna y ataco al shinobi con todo lo que tenia, embistiéndolo de frente mandándolo a impactar contra un árbol. La chica se apoyo en sus rodillas para tomar un respiro, pues el hacer técnicas tan seguidas la fatigaba. Estaba segura de que el anbu ya no se podría levantar después del gran impacto que le dio el jutsu, por lo que bajo la guardia un poco. Gran error. El anbu se levanto contra todo pronóstico. Alanna lo miro con asombro, el jutsu que acababa de usar era de un nivel casi de Kage. Chasqueo la lengua, había subestimado al anbu. Una idea cruzó por su mente. No tenía que dejar medio muerto al anbu para ganarle, había otra opción para derrotarlo. Su máscara. Sonrió ampliamente.

Los observadores miraban en silencio y sin perder ningún detalle de la batalla. Inclusive Naruto, éste estaba sentado en el suelo mirando la batalla. Anko sonreía socarronamente, la mocosa sería una gran kunoichi. Shizune miraba atónita a la chica sin poder creer lo fuerte que se había vuelto en un mes. La Hokage por su parte estaba igual que Mitarashi, no cabe la menor duda que sus corazonadas no fallan. Y por último el Uchiha, este estaba serio con su habitual pose de: a mi nada me sorprende, pero por dentro estaba igual de sorprendido que los demás, la chica tenía un gran potencial, y quien sabe, tal vez, solo tal vez, tendría la suerte de llevar el símbolo Uchiha en su espalda.

- Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemento fuego: Balas de fuego del dragón)- dijo el anbu

Grandes bolas de fuego color negro salían de su boca, mucho más grandes que las que lanzó cuando el Uchiha y el Uzumaki llegaron. Alanna tenía que moverse continuamente de lugar para que las bolas de fuego no la tocasen. No tenía tiempo de hacer el jutsu. Tomo un pergamino de su bolsa de armas.

-_Con esto lo podre distraer un poco_- pensó la chica

Junto una gran cantidad de chakra en sus pies y dio un gran salto. Una vez en el aire des tendió el pergamino. Una sombra de 3 metros a la redonda cubrió al anbu. Una lluvia de armas comenzaron a caerle. Tuvo que dejar de lanzar bolas de fuego para poder esquivarlas. Sin perder más tiempo Alanna comenzó hacer el jutsu, no tendría otra oportunidad y su chakra no era infinito.

-Suiton, Idaina Ookami no Mizu-

Un poderoso lobo gigante de agua apareció en pleno campo de entrenamiento. Gruñía como si estuviera vivo, al shinobi no le dio tiempo de esquivar las garras del lobo y quedo atrapado bajo esta. Rápidamente Alanna se situó alado del anbu, junto una pequeña cantidad de chakra en su mano y golpeo la máscara del éste. Crash. Los espectadores abrieron los ojos como plato. Crash, se volvió a escuchar. Todo el lugar se quedo en silencio. El lobo desapareció. Alanna dio un salto para alejarse del shinobi. El anbu no se levantó. Pedazos de la máscara comenzaron a caer al suelo. La chica había roto la máscara del anbu, eso daba por terminada la pelea. La castaña rápidamente sacó otro pergamino de su bolsa de armas y lo extendió en el aire. Una máscara blanca apareció de éste. Alanna sabía lo importante que era una máscara para un anbu y se acerco al ninja. Se puso de cuclillas y de un rápido movimiento le quito los demás pedazos de la máscara de gato y en su lugar le puso la blanca. Los ojos de color amarillo del shinobi la miraban expectantes. La chica entendió la mirada y agrego.

- Un anbu no debe de andar sin máscara-

-Gracias- le susurro

La chica sonrió levemente. El ninja trato de levantarse pero no pudo, la fuerza de la garra del lobo contra su cuerpo le había roto costillas y una pierna. Alanna coloco sus manos sobre la pierna derecha del anbu y comenzó a emanar chakra curativo. Aun tenía suficiente chakra como para curarle la pierna. Los espectadores se sorprendieron ante este acto, no era parte del examen que ella curara al que fue su enemigo. Una vez que la pierna del shinobi sanó, la chica lo ayudo a levantarse y se acercaron a donde estaba Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Naruto y Sasuke. La Takumi se sorprendió un poco al ver a los compañeros de Sakura ahí, ¿con que esos eran los chakras que sintió llegar? Una vez que estuvieron con ellos la chica dejo al anbu recostado al árbol, Shizune se acerco a curarlo. Alanna se dejo caer en el suelo, estaba cansada. Naruto y Sasuke esperaban que alguien hablara, Tsunade por su parte tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios. Y Anko pues ésta no estaba muy alegre que digamos.

-¡¿Por qué diablos lo curaste, mocosa?!- grito Mitarashi- ¡Te he dicho que esa rosadita es mala influencia para ti! ¡No debes ser tan blanda y andar curando a tu enemigo!

-_Sakura- _pensó Sasuke al escuchar la palabra "rosadita" dicha por Anko, pero al darse cuenta el rumbo de sus pensamientos frunció el ceño molesto.

Nadie dijo nada, ni la Hokage ya que esperaba que Alanna explotara. Lentamente la castaña se puso de pie y miro a su sensei.

-¡Deje de llamarme mocosa, anciana! – soltó furiosa. Dio un suspiro para tranquilizarse y continuo- Ya le dije que onee-chan no es una mala influencia, y él- dijo señalando al anbu- no es mi enemigo, solo fue el shinobi que me puso la Hokage para el examen.

Anko chasqueo la lengua. Naruto y Sasuke esperaban el momento en que Mitarashi matara a la chica que le había alzado la voz, pero eso nunca paso. En cambio, sonrió levemente.

-¿Cómo ve a mi alumna, Tsunade-sama?- cuestiono la Jounnin

-La entrenaste bien- contestó

Alanna sonrió arrogantemente, eso agrando su ego. Los dos shinobis miraban a la chica, esta se percato de ello y los volteo a ver.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono

-Soy Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo- se presentó extendiendo su mano a la chica

-Alanna Takumi- contestó a la vez que estrechaba su mano con una leve sonrisa

Naruto sonrió aun más.

-Mira él es el teme- le dijo el rubio señalando al azabache el cual solo gruñó pero no se presento

-Alanna- la llamó la Hokage- a partir de hoy serás una kunoichi de la hoja- la chica asintió con la cabeza sonriente. La rubia le entrego una banda color negro con el símbolo de la aldea.-Tu rango será….- la castaña sonrió ampliamente ansiaba escuchar la palabra anbu, pero eso no ocurrió- Jounnin.

La sonrisa de la castaña se desvaneció. Y una arruga apareció en su frente.

-¿Jounnin?- repitió

La rubia sintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que Jounnin? He vencido a un anbu, alcance este nivel en un mes y me ponen como rango Jounnin- dijo un tanto molesta la chica

-Te lo dije- se burlo Anko. Su alumna afilo su mirada, si pudiera la mataría.

-Es el nivel más alto que puedo darte, ya que no asististe a la Academia ninja. – le explico la rubia. Alanna chasqueo la lengua frustrada- Además recuerda que hace un mes no eras ninja, debiste pasar los exámenes como todos los shinobis y tu no lo hiciste.

La chica suspiro. Se masajeo la sien para calmar su frustración. Sasuke y Naruto estaban sorprendidos, -claro que el Uchiha no lo mostraría- la chica no era ninja hasta hace unos momentos.

-¿Cuándo son los exámenes para anbu?-pregunto Alanna

-Ya pasaron, los próximos serán el 11 de septiembre del próximo año- le informo

La castaña frunció el ceño, faltaba un año para eso.

-Al menos tú eres Jounnin, no como esos dos que aun son Gennin- dijo la Hokage apuntando al rubio y al azabache

Ambos fruncieron el ceño, no podían seguir siendo gennin, tenían el rango de un Kage.

-Pero eso es injusto- se quejo Naruto

-No lo es, ninguno ha hecho el examen para subir de rango. Son gennin y punto.- atajo la rubia

-No puedo ser gennin, tengo el nivel de un anbu, mínimo- espeto Sasuke

-Si el teme se convierte en anbu, yo también, Dattebayo- replico el Uzumaki

-¡Ya les dije que tiene que hacer lo exámenes!- grito la 5ta

-Naruto tiene el nivel de un Kage- murmuro Alanna atrayendo la atención de todos- ¿Por qué no le subes el rango a Jounnin, Tsunade-sama? Y sabes que no desistirá hasta subir de rango-La rubia suspiro

-Supongo que tienes razón, Naruto dales las gracias a Alanna, eres Jounnin- le dijo al rubio

El Uzumaki miro a la chica con estrellitas en los ojos, Alanna sería su ángel de la guardia. El Uchiha miro a la castaña como diciendo "ahora ayúdame a mi". La chica se dio cuesta y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué? Piensas que tengo un letrero que dice: "Ayuda humanitaria". Ya hice mi buena acción del día, búscate a alguien más, Uchiha-le informo la chica

Naruto estallo en risas. Anko y Tsunade tenían una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Hmp, no necesito de nadie- contesto molesto el azabache

-Te quedaras como gennin entonces- le aviso Naruto

-Sabes Uchiha, tú tendrás que pasar los exámenes como los demás- informó la Hokage

Sasuke no contesto.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué no le aplica un examen como a Alanna-san?- preguntó tímidamente Shizune

Todos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra como diciendo: ¡Cállate! A excepción del Uchiha, que sonreía torcidamente. La 5ta chasqueo la lengua.

-Está bien- contesto sin ganas

-¡Hey, mocosa!- exclamo Anko

-¿Qué, anciana?- le respondió de mala gana

-Gane la apuesta-

-Eso no es cierto. Sabes que tengo el nivel para un anbu, pero la Hokage quiere que haga el tonto examen- se defendió

-La apuesta era que no te convertirías en anbu y así paso-

-Pero no es justo, ¿tú sabías de esa regla?- pregunto enojada, Anko sonrió- y no me dijiste nada-

La peli-violeta se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste-

-Anciana-

-Mocosa-

Y así empezó la pelea verbal. Todos los demás tenían una gotita de sudor al ver tal espectáculo. La Hokage se canso de escucharlas pelear.

-¡¿De qué se trata la maldita apuesta?!- pregunto furiosa

Ambas kunoichi se miraron entre si y Anko le respondió. Tsunade se molesto al saber la apuesta.

-Si tanto quieres una invocación, hare que hagas un contrato con Katsuyu- le dijo

La frente de Alana se sombrío de negro, le tenía asco a las babosas. Anko hizo una mueca de desagrado no dejaría que su alumna tuviera una invocación tan asquerosa, ¿Qué dirían de ella cuando supieran que fue su maestra? Rápidamente habló la peli-violeta.

-No hace falta, Tsunade-sama- dijo un poco nerviosa- Yo me encargo de que Alanna haga un contrato, ¿Verdad?- le pregunto a su alumna la cual asintió velozmente con la cabeza- es mas ya nos vamos

Y desaparecieron en un "puff". Tsunade chasqueo la lengua molesta y volteo a ver a Shizune, la cual solo le sonrió nerviosa. Sasuke y Naruto cruzaron miradas y un escalofríos los recorrió, ambos le desagradaba la invocación de la Sannin. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le gustaría invocar babosas?


	7. La mision

Gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia y de estar pendientes a las actualizaciones! Bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo! He recibido varias sugerencias sobre las parejas que quieren que se desarrollen dentro de la historia, pues lo he estado pensando y quiero leer sus sugerencias para las parejas, unos quieren que ponga a Alanna con Sasuke en vez de Neji. Hasta ahorita no he contemplado el cambiar las parejas, pero si recibo mas comentarios a favor de Sasuke que Neji, tendre que contemplar la posibilidad de un Alanna x Sasuke.

Naruto no me pertenece blablablabla...

Sin otro aviso...desifruten del capitulo, comentarios, sugerencias, ya saben que hacer dejen un reviews!

**Capitulo 7. La misión**

Una semana había pasado exactamente desde que Alanna se volvió Jounnin, cuando se entero que el equipo Gay había regresado a la aldea, fue a darles la noticia del resultado de su examen. Para sorpresa de la chica los ninjas la felicitaron, incluyendo al Hyuga.

Justamente eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde en la Aldea oculta de la Hoja, gente paseaba de allá para acá, era viernes. Una chica de cabello castaño rojizo iba saliendo de una tienda, su ropa cambio y ahora consistía en unos pantalones negros ajustados que le llegaban abajo de la rodilla, un chaleco largo de color rojo oscuro de cuello mandarín (es pequeño y sube media pulgada. Se apega a su cuello) abotonado hasta arriba del ombligo cayendo abierto hasta debajo de las rodillas, en la frente un protector con el logo de la aldea. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, cayendo como espirales sobre su espalda. Un anbu apareció frente a ella.

-¿Takumi Alanna?- pregunto con voz ronca. La chica asintió con la cabeza y el anbu continuo- preséntate en la oficina de Hokage-sama ahora mismo para una misión.

Y Puff desapareció en ninja. La castaña se quedo por medio segundo tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido, suprimió un grito de júbilo, por fin se iría de misión, y no sería de rango C o D, sino una de rango A o B, y si corre con suerte rango S. Dejo las bolsas en el suelo, hizo unos cuantos sellos y en un puff apareció una copia de ella misma, le dio las bolsas y le dijo que preparara su mochila para salir de misión, el clon solo dijo un "si" y ambas mujeres corrieron para su rumbo.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Hokage. La mujer rubia revisaba unos cuantos papeles con el ceño fruncido, junto a la torre de papeles se encontraba una botella de sake semi-vacía. La habitación se encontraba en un cómodo silencio, pero nada dura para siempre. Un grito saco a la Kage de su lectura.

-¡Obaa-chaaaannnn!- grito un joven rubio a la vez que abría de un portazo la puerta de la oficina y junto a él un azabache con el semblante de fastidio

Todo paso muy rápido. En unos segundos un rubio risueño entraba a la habitación y segundos después estaba impactado contra la pared.

-¡Maldito mocoso te he dicho que me respetes!-exclamo furibunda Tsunade tronándose los dedos- ¡Sigue así y te regresare a la academia ninja!- amenazo, el rubio dejo de sobarse el golpe en la mejilla para mirar aterrorizado a la rubia

El Uchiha se encontraba un tanto alejado de su joven amigo, pues no quería terminar como él, no es que le temiera a Tsunade, claro que no, él era Sasuke Uchiha y no le temía a nadie, pero simplemente conocía la fuerza de elefante de esa mujer y no tenía intención de acabar en el hospital con huesos rotos.

-Dobe- se escucho como eco en la habitación

Sasuke frunció el ceño, él había pensado en ese insulto para Naruto, pero de sus labios no salió ninguna palabra. ¿Entonces quien fue? Busco con la mirada a esa persona, topándose con la mocosa odiosa del examen ninja -como la apodo- acompañada de un Hyuga, no recordaba el nombre de ninguno pues, nunca convivió con ellos y no es que lo necesitara.

-Teme, no me digas así- se quejo Naruto

-Hmp, no fui yo- contesto tan seco mo siempre

-¿Entonces quien fue?- cuestiono el jinchuriki del 9 colas

-Yo, ¿Por?- intervino Alanna serena

Naruto volteo a ver a la chica y corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Ala-chan!- chillo el rubio pues casi, casi la idolatraba por convencer a Tsunade de subirle el rango

Pero en vez de abrazarla a ella, en su lugar había un tronco. El rubio soltó el ronco y miro resentido a Alanna.

-¡Ala-chan!- volvió a chillar

La chica frunció el ceño y se trono lo dedos.

-No soy ninguna mocosa para que me llames así, repite eso y te mato a golpes- amenazo

Naruto trago grueso, aun quería ser Hokage y morir no estaba en sus planes aún.

-¡Cállense ya!- ordeno la Hokage. La habitación quedó en silencio, ninguno se atrevería a contradecir a la mujer rubia si no quería morir. –Mocosos malcriados. Si los llamé a mi oficina no era para que se pusieran a discutir, los llame para una misión rango A, pero faltan dos ninjas mas.-dijo masajeándose las sien.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto curioso Naruto

-Sai y Sakura- respondió mientras bebía un poco de sake

Alanna frunció el ceño.

-Tsunade-sama, Sakura no está en condiciones para ir a una misión- señalo la chica

El Uzumaki y el Uchiha voltearon a ver a Alanna extrañados, ¿Por qué no estaría en condiciones Sakura?

-Ella acepto la misión- le dijo la rubia mientras le veía seria

-No debió, y usted lo sabe- alego

El aire de la oficina se volvió un tanto tenso, _Alanna estaba tentando su suerte _pensaron los tres ninjas restantes al ver el duelo de miradas de la rubia y la castaña. Pero para amortiguar la tensión se abrió la puerta de la oficina dejando ver a una peli-rosa con su ropa habitual y aun chico de cabello negro corto, ojos de igual color, de piel pálida como la tiza, llevaba una chaqueta corta negra con correas de color rojo, debajo una camisa de cuello alto, pantalones negros, sandalias ninjas, guantes del mismo color y en su espalda una katana.

-Lamento la demora- se disculpo Sakura entrando a la habitación junto con Sai

La Hokage asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya que están todos aquí les diré de qué trata. El Kazekage nos pidió ayuda, al parecer sucesos extraños han estado pasando en Suna, cerca donde Sakura y Chiyo se enfrentaron a Sasori. Hace unas semanas que ha estado enviando ninjas a esa zona, ya que se descubrió que hay cámaras ocultas en esa cueva, pero de 20 shinobis que ha enviado solo 2 han vuelto y cabe mencionar que no despiertan. Su misión será averiguar qué pasa en esas cuevas y detenerlo, podrían ser ninjas renegados o algo peor- termino de explicar la rubia

-¿Cuándo partimos, Obaa-chan?- cuestiono Naruto

-En una hora. El capitán del equipo será el Hyuga.- espeto la Hokage

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ahora váyanse. Alanna, tú te quedas- ordeno la rubia

Todos salieron de la habitación dejando a Alanna con Tsunade.

En las puertas de Konoha ya se encontraba la mitad de los ninjas que iban a la misión de Suna; Sasuke, Naruto y Neji. El rubio como siempre, estaba de hiperactivo hablando hasta por los codos, Sasuke tenía una venita hinchada en la frente por escuchar las estupideces que su amigo decía y Neji, éste fue más inteligente e ignoraba completamente a Naruto. A lo lejos se pudo divisar tres siluetas; un hombre y dos mujeres. Los tres venían conversando tranquilamente, aun faltaban 5 minutos para que fuera la hora acordada. El Uzumaki fue el primero en ver a los ninjas.

-¡Sakura-chan, Sai-baka y Ala-chan!- grito a todo pulmón el rubio mientras daba saltos para que vieran donde se encontraban

Acabando de gritar una kunai rozo la mejilla de Naruto. Éste palideció. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Alanna estaba alado de Naruto con una kunai en su cuello.

-¿Qué te dije de llamarme así?- cuestiono con voz tétrica, el ninjas hiperactivo comenzó a sudar y a balbucear cosas incoherentes.

Sasuke tenía una mueca de fastidio en su rostro y Neji miraba sereno el espectáculo. Sai y Sakura apresuraron su paso. Una vez que llegaron, la Haruno hablo.

-Alanna deja a Naruto -la chica ni le prestó atención a la amenaza, en cambio el Uzumaki miraba suplicante a Sakura- No me hagas repetírtelo, Ala-chan-

La castaña soltó a Naruto de mala gana.

-Onee-chan sabes que odio que me llamen de ese modo- se quejo haciendo un puchero que sonrojó a las personas que pasaban por ese lugar

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto voltearon a ver a Alanna como si otra cabeza hubiera crecido en su hombro. La chica chasqueo la lengua.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Alanna-chan es tu hermana?- Naruto no cavia en el asombro, nunca se había enterado de que su hermanita tuviera una hermana

Sakura negó con la cabeza iba a responderle pero Sai tomo su lugar.

-Ricitos es prima de la feíta- aclaro

Naruto miro a Sakura y luego a Alanna, luego Alanna y luego a Sakura. No le encontraba parecido alguno, el Uchiha estaba igual de asombrado que el Uzumaki solo que no lo demostró.

-Es hora de irnos- aviso Neji

Todos asintieron con la cabeza para ponerse en marcha rumbo a Suna. Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, ya llevaban 4 horas de trayecto, pero el viaje tardaría mínimo 2 días. A la cabeza iba Neji con el Byakugan activado, seguido de Naruto y Sasuke, al final iban Sai, Alanna y Sakura. Ésta última estaba cansada, su chakra estaba muy bajo, por eso iba acompañada de los otros dos. Alanna apresuro su paso y se emparejo a lado del Hyuga.

-Hay que descansar- le dijo sin despegar la mirada del frente

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono mirándola de reojo

-Sakura se está excediendo, ha trabajado 40 horas seguidas en el hospital y nos ha seguido el paso sin chistear, es hora de que descanse un poco- respondió con voz preocupada volteándolo a ver

Pero no le dio tiempo de contestar a Neji porque se escucho un pequeño grito de parte de Sai.

-¡Feíta!-

Todos se detuvieron y voltearon a ver qué ocurría. Sakura estaba igual de pálida que la tiza, respiraba agitadamente y una pequeña capa de sudor cubría su cara.

-Estoy bien- trato de tranquilizar a Sai pero su voz sonaba débil- solo necesito descansar 5 minutos

-Continuaremos al amanecer- aviso Neji, Alanna lo volteo a ver y le sonrió.

De un salto llego hasta donde se encontraba Sakura y Sai. Se acerco a la peli-rosa y coloco su mano en su cabeza para emanar chakra curativo.

-Solo será un estorbo- murmuro el Uchiha por lo bajo pero todos lo escucharon

Alanna volteo a verlo automáticamente con el semblante lleno de enojo, iba a reclamarle lo que ocurrió pero no pudo, ya que alguien le gano.

-Tú no eres nadie para llamarme estorbo- se quejo Sakura mirándolo con resentimiento

-Solo digo lo que pienso- se defendió encogiéndose de hombro

-Entonces deja de pensar- espeto molesta

Los demás observaban callados lo que ocurría. El Uchiha estaba sorprendido. Sakura por su parte no se dejaría menospreciar por mucho que aun quisiera a Sasuke, esa Sakura había llegado a su fin, ya no sería la _molestia, _y mucho menos un estorbo.

-Solo serás una carga para esta misión- dijo Sasuke con enojo

-Ese no es tu problema- se defendió

Sasuke iba a responderle pero la peli-rosa se desvaneció, suerte que Sai la tomó por la cintura para que no cayera del árbol.

-Molestia- susurro el azabache

Pero ni bien iba terminando cuando tuvo que esquivar varias kunai de Alanna.

-Aunque estoy contra el maltrato animal, te matare si insultas de nuevo a Sakura- le informo Alanna-Ella ha estado trabajando 40 horas seguidas en el hospital como para que tú la hagas menos-

-Hmp- respondió el Uchiha, _¿40 horas? _pensó

La castaña cerró los puños con ira, tenía unas ganas enormes de partirle la cara a ese bastardo arrogante.

-Basta los dos- sentencio Neji

Ambos bufaron a la vez. Se miraron desafiantemente, los rayos se podían ver con claridad.

-¡He dicho que basta!-exclamo el Hyuga molesto de que subestimaran su autoridad

Tanto Sasuke como Alanna voltearon a ver a Neji con enojo, pero este ni se inmuto. La chica suspiro y volvió su atención a su amiga. Los ninjas bajaron de las ramas al suelo y comenzaron a preparar las tiendas para dormir. Una vez que terminaron con las tiendas hicieron una pequeña fogata para comer algo, todos traían comida para sí mismos. La comida transcurrió en silencio, nadie hablaba. Inclusive Naruto estaba callado. Cuando estaban por irse a dormir, arreglaron los turnos para hacer guardia, comenzando por Neji, luego Sai, Naruto, Sasuke y por ultimo Alanna, ya que decidieron que Sakura descansara lo necesario –y con decidieron me refiero a que Alanna lo ordeno-.

Al día siguiente, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a bañar al bosque. Ya todos estaban despiertos, guardando las cosas para emprender su marcha hasta la aldea de la arena. Pero surgió un imprevisto.

-Sakura-chan-le llamo Naruto- ¿Crees que puedas seguirnos el paso?-

Alanna rápidamente volteo a ver al Uchiha diciéndole con la mirada _Di algo y te mato, cabrón. _Sasuke solo rodo los ojos y siguió recostado en el árbol.

-Feíta, Naruto-Okama tiene razón, ¿Puedes continuar?- pregunto Sai

-Claro que puedo- aseguro Sakura un tanto molesta de que la subestimaran.

-Haruno, ¿Estás segura?- cuestiono Neji

Sakura se mordió la lengua para no decir algo indebido a los demás por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza. Alanna que escuchaba la conversación estaba igual de preocupada por la salud de su onee-chan por lo que se le ocurrió una idea.

-Sakura, Kuro te va a llevar- aviso la castaña

Todos voltearon a ver a la castaña preguntado lo mismo: ¿Quién es Kuro? Alanna sonrió de lado, rápidamente comenzó a hacer unos sellos y coloco la mano en el suelo.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de invocación)! –exclamó la chica

De la cortina de humo salió un pequeño lobo negro de ojos azules claro, no media más de 20 cm de alto y 40 cm de longitud, claramente era un cachorro de apenas unos 4 mese cuando mucho. Los ninjas de Konoha se quedaron mirando al pequeño lobo sin creer que esa invocación pudiera aguantar a Sakura.

-Humm…Alanna no creo que…-comenzó a decir Sakura pero fue interrumpida por Naruto

-Awww que adorable es Kuro-chan- alabo Naruto acercándose al lobito mientras le balbuceaba como a un bebe

A todos se les salió una gotita de sudor en la frente al ver el comportamiento del futuro Hokage naranja de Konoha. Alanna sonrió sádicamente, solo Sakura y Neji se dieron cuenta de la mueca de la Takumi y pensaron lo mismo _Definitivamente heredó eso de Anko. _En un parpadeo Naruto se encontraba contra suelo y sobre el estaba el lobo gruñéndole con el pelaje erizado y mostrando sus afilados colmillos, ya no era un lindo cachorro ahora estaba más crecido alcanzaba una altura de 1.30 m y una longitud 2.50m. Sin duda el lobo estaba enojado. Naruto estaba pálido y sudaba frio, estaba viendo su vida pasar en su mente. Sakura, Neji y Sasuke estaban paralizados, incapaces de moverse. Sai por su parte está muy sereno aprendiendo mas sobre las emociones y por ultimo Alanna sonreía divertida.

-No me gusta que me traten como a un cachorro- dijo el lobo con una voz grave y fuerte, sonaba muy amenazador- Si dices que soy adorable o usas ese prefijo conmigo, te despedazaré vivo- advirtió mostrando a un mas sus colmillos a unos 30 cm de la cara de Naruto

-Lo la-men-to- tanto era el pavor del rubio que tartamudeaba

El lobo seguía gruñéndole y no se quitaba de encima. Sakura miro a Alanna y con la mirada le pidió que dejara de asustar a Naruto ya que capaz que se moría del susto. La castaña suspiro y habló.

-Basta Kuro- ordenó con voz seria pero el lobo ni se inmuto.

La chica frunció el ceño.

-No me hagas darte una orden dos veces- sentenció con clara molestia

El lobo volteo a verla aun mostrando los colmillos, los espectadores se tensaron, la invocación no podía atacar a la persona con que hicieron el contrato o ¿sí? Pero este lobo se veía que tenía un carácter muy fuerte, quizá demasiado para la chica novata de 16 años. Kuro se quito de encima de Naruto y camino hasta Alanna, la postura del animal era rígida haciendo que pareciera aun más alto, sus orejas estaban rectas y su mirada penetrante estaba fija en la castaña. Los ninjas tomaron posición de ataque a excepción de Naruto que estaba en el suelo en posición fetal susurrando un "mami, ayúdame". La voz del lobo resonó en todo el bosque.

-Lo lamento mi señora, no volverá a pasar- se disculpó mientras bajaba su cuerpo entero y echaba los labios y las orejas hacia atrás.

¿El lobo se había disculpado? Semejante animal estaba bajo las órdenes de una novata. Los shinobis estaban con la boca abierta, bueno solo Sai y Sakura, ya que Neji y Sasuke solo tenían abierto los ojos como platos.

-No te preocupes, Kuro. Ese idiota desespera a cualquiera- dijo Alanna restándole importancia a lo ocurrido y acariciando el pelaje del prominente lobo negro

Los ninjas de Konoha estaban en silencio, contemplando el cambio drástico que había sufrido la invocación de Alanna en unos cuantos segundos. Sai fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Kuro-sama un gusto volverá verlo- dijo en forma de saludo

-Sai- respondió con voy seria el lobo

Los demás estaban un tanto confundidos. Por no decir mucho.

-¿De dónde conoces a Kuro, Sai?- cuestiono Alanna mirándolo confundido

Los demás voltearon a verlo curiosos de escuchar esa explicación.

- Cuando estaba en La Raíz Anbu me enviaron junto con otros anbus a una misión: capturar al líder la manada de Lobos Yoru (Noche). La manada Yoru es considerada como una de las manadas de animales para invocación más fuertes, compitiendo con las sagradas, por ello Danzou quería hacer un contrato con el líder, –al mencionar al ya muerto, Danzou, Sasuke no pudo evitar el apretar los puños con fuerza- pero no pudimos capturarlo.-

-Y ¿Quién es el líder de la manada Yoru?- cuestiono Neji que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la conversación

-El líder es Kuro-sama- le respondió Sai inexpresivo como siempre

De nuevo un silencio apareció. Todos los presentes se encontraban pensando en cómo Alanna había podido hacer un contrato con el lobo. La castaña tenía una venita hinchada en su frente, estaba molesta de que los demás se cuestionaran tanto el cómo logro ese contrato. Sakura se percato de la molestia de la chica y decidió terminar con el silencio.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos-su voz sonaba un tanto dudosa

-Kuro, necesito que lleves a Sakura hasta que lleguemos a Suna- le explico Alanna al lobo

Kuro miro con ojo crítico a la peli-rosa, ésta aunque estaba nerviosa trato de no proyectarlo. El lobo se acerco lentamente a ella, los otros ninjas se tensaron, sobretodo el Uchiha, porque aunque no lo aceptara del todo quería a esa chica más de lo que aceptaba. Alanna sonrió al ver lo tenso que se puso es Uchiha, eso era una buena señal para el plan que tenia. Neji por su parte pensó que Alanna le estaba sonriendo al Uchiha, algo en sus entrañas se removió, inconscientemente apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Hay que irnos- la voz del Hyuga fue cortante pero nadie lo contradijo

Sakura con algo de temor se subió en el lomo del lobo. Con ello los ninjas de Konoha partieron a Suna.

Estuvieron viajando lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta donde sus chakras se los permitió. Solo descansaron máximo 2 horas y seguía viajando. Llegaron a la frontera de la aldea de la Arena al segundo día que salieron de Konoha, cerca de las 6 de la tarde. Todos estaban cansados, inclusive Sakura pues aunque estuviera en el lomo de Kuro, ya no sentía las piernas de lo entumecida que estaban. Antes de entrar al desierto se detuvieron a descansar unos segundos. La Haruno aprovecho para desentumirse y se bajo del lobo para caminar un poco acompañada de Alanna, Naruto se aventó al suelo y comenzó a beber agua como si su vida dependiera de ello, Sai estaba sentado en el suelo bajo la sombra de un árbol descansando con Kuro, Sasuke estaba recostado en otro árbol un poco alejado de los demás.

-_Humm...Sakura esta diferente, parece más madura. Hmp, eso a mí que me interesa. Debo enfocarme en buscar a una mujer para comenzar a renacer mi clan. Tks…eso será molesto, debe ser hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, decidida y un prodigio como kunoichi, no cualquiera se puede convertir en la matriarca del clan Uchiha- _sin querer sus ojos se habían trasladado hasta dos kunoichis que platicaban- _Tal vez esa chica, Alanna, sería una buena opción- _la miro detalladamente era bonita, pero no sentía nada al verla, miro a Sakura, ella sonreía ante algo que su prima le había dicho y algo se removió en su interior- _¿Haruno, eh? He de admitir que se ha vuelto la opción más viable, ella alguna vez me confesó su amor pero era demasiada molesta y malcriada, sin embrago su actitud ha cambiado, eso me gusta, ya no es esa niña que se dejaba insultar o menos preciar por los demás, discípula de la 5ta Hokage y un excelente ninja medico. ¿Takumi o Haruno? Ambas son una buena elección, en esta misión decidiré quien llevara consigo el símbolo Uchiha…-_

Neji se encontraba leyendo un pergamino cerca de donde estaban Sai y el prominente lobo, y sin querer escucho la conversación que tenía la invocación de Alanna con Sai.

-¿Kuro-sama por que hizo un contrato con Alanna-san?-claramente la voz de Sai sonaba llena de intriga- Se supone que a usted no le interesaba hacer contratos con humanos ya que decía que no tenían un chakra digno de los Yoru

Neji seguía fingiendo leer pero estaba pendiente de la repentina conversación que escucho. Al no escuchar la respuesta del lobo le echo un vistazo, topándose con que el lobo miraba a Alanna, la cual platicaba amenamente con Sakura.

-¡Hay que irnos!- exclamo Naruto acercándose a Sai y al lobo

El Hyuga volteo a ver al Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido, por su maldita culpa no escucho la respuesta de Kuro. El castaño vio como los demás comenzaron a reunirse, listos para continuar con el viaje.

-Alanna, yo ya puedo continuar sola- dijo Sakura

La castaña suspiro, sabía que la peli-rosa se sentía incomoda desde que invoco a Kuro como su transporte.

-Ya entendí- la Takumi se miro a Kuro- ya te puedes ir

Kuro se puso de pie.

-No puedo- le respondió en tono serio

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- cuestiono Alanna, el lobo asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Hay problema en que Kuro venga con nosotros, Neji?

El Hyuga la miro extrañado, ¿Desde cuándo ella le pide permiso para algo? Aun con esa duda se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-Cambia tu tamaño, Kuro -ordeno la castaña- no quiero que seas el centro de atención-

El lobo asintió con la cabeza. Se escuchó un "puff" seguido de una cortina de humo. En segundos se disperso, el lobo se hizo aun más pequeño que cuando lo invoco Alanna, su tamaño era semejante al de un pequeño gato, de un brinco salto al hombro de la chica.

-¡Andando, Dattebayo!- grito eufórico Naruto haciendo una pose al puro estilo de Gay

A todos les salió una gotita de sudor, pero le hicieron caso por raro que sonara. Al llegar a las puertas de Suna se toparon con Temari y Kankuro.

-¡Temari, Kankuro!- grito Naruto corriendo hacia ellos y dejando atrás a los ninjas de la hoja

-¡Naruto!- saludo el ninja de las marionetas- No esperaba verte tan pronto

-Yo tampoco, pero como futuro Hokage me dan las misiones más difíciles- se vanaglorio el rubio

-¡Naruto deja de decir tonterías!- le regaño Sakura

-Pero Sakura-chan- se quejo el rubio

-Hola, Sakura, ¿Ahora si aceptaras mi invitación a salir?- intervino Kankuro con una voz seductora mientras se acercaba a la peli-rosa

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Sasuke frunció el ceño. Alanna ahogo una carcajada, no todos los días se veía a al Señor Uchiha celoso.

-Venimos a una misión- mascullo molesto el Uchiha

Alanna no soporto más y una risita salió de sus labios, ninguno de los de Suna se había percatado de la extraña hasta que escucharon su tenue risa. Ambos shinobis se acercaron a verla, la primera en hablar fue Temari.

-No te había visto antes, ¿Quién eres?- cuestiono

-Es descortés preguntar el nombre de alguien sin decir el tuyo-se limito a decir con leve sonrisa la chica

-Temari se mas educada- le dijo su hermano, la rubia chasqueo la lengua

- Mi nombre es Alanna Takumi- se presento mientras estiraba su mano hacia Temari, pero esta volteo la cara

Una tensión creció en el ambiente. Alanna sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Hay que ir con Gaara- hablo Kankuro un tanto nervioso por la actuación de su hermana

Pero nadie dijo nada más, y partieron rumbo a la torre del Kazekage


	8. Byakko

**Bueno aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia! He recibido muchos comentarios a cerca de las parejas, las votaciones por asi decirlo siguen abiertas! Gracias a todos los que han leido la historia y siguen las actualizaciones! Si les gustó, quieren hacer una sugerencia u otra cosa dejen un reviews que son gratis y asi me dara animos de continuar subiendo capitulos! **

**Naruto, ni sus personajes me perteneces y blablablablablabla...sin otra cosa que decir disfruten del comentarios**

**Capitulo 8. Byakko**

Era un nuevo día en la Aldea de la Arena, el clima era abrasador como siempre, hacía un calor insoportable para los ninjas de Konoha, pues no estaban muy familiarizados con temperaturas tan altas. Los seis shinobis de la Hoja se encontraban frente al Kazekage, éste serio como siempre les estaba dando los detalles de la misión. Junto a él se encontraba Temari que miraba con cierto resentimiento a una castaña que la veía con una mueca de diversión.

-Es todo lo que les puedo informar- concluyo Gaara mientras entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de su mentón

Los ninjas de la hoja asintieron con la cabeza. Y como siempre el ninja hiperactivo numero 1 tomo la palabra.

-No te preocupes Gaara, el equipo Uzumaki cumplirá esta misión, ¡Dattebayo! – dijo el rubio con demasiada confianza, sus compañeros de equipo tenían gotitas de sudor en la cabeza y otros una venita hinchada.

Sakura se acerco a su amigo rubio y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo ver tazones de ramen voladores.

-Más respeto para Gaara-sama, él es el Kazekage- le reprocho la peli-rosa

-Sakura-chan – se quejo el rubio mientras ríos de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Gaara es mi amigo

La kunoichi negó con la cabeza.

- A las personas con altos cargos se les debe mostrar respeto, sin importar que lazos que te una a ellos- reflexiono Alanna mirando por la ventana

Los presentes voltearon a ver a la chica, como no creyendo lo que salió de sus labios, no todos los días se ve a una niña dándose aires de adultos.

-Ala-chan, aun eres una niña como para fingir ser un adulto- le recrimino Naruto- Mejor ve a jugar con tus muñecas- le aconsejo en tono burlón.

La castaña levanto las cejas ante lo dicho por el Uzumaki, aun no creía lo que le había dicho. Miró fijamente al rubio, sus cejas se encontraban ligeramente inclinadas, sus manos cerradas haciendo una fuerte presión para contener el sentimiento. Trato de calmarse, pero simplemente no podía, volteo a ver al Kazekage, hizo una leve reverencia y se fue de la habitación. El equipo de Konoha que hasta ahora había contenido el aliento ya que se esperaban lo peor, pues eran conscientes de la poca paciencia y el gran orgullo de la joven, casi habían jurado que el Uzumaki no salía vivo de esa. Los de Suna por su parte, estaban un tanto como decirlos al tanto del fuerte carácter de la chica.

-Temari, tú los acompañaras hasta la cueva- dijo el pelirrojo rompiendo así con el silencio que reinaba en la habitación, la rubia iba a protestar pero la mirada seria de su hermano la hizo abstenerse de dar una negativa

Los shinobis salieron de la oficina del Kazekage, dejando al pelirrojo un tanto pensativo.

-_¿Qué es esta sensación que tengo?- _se pregunto mentalmente- _Tengo la leve impresión de que esa chica esconde más de lo que puedo imaginar, sin contemplar que su chakra no es normal _

Dio un suspiro, se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la ventana para contemplar a su aldea. Recorrió con la vista cada rincón de ésta, hasta dar con la kunoichi de la hoja, para ser más preciso con Alanna, pero casi se va de espaldas cuando vio junto a ella a un cachorro de lobo de color negro y ojos azules.

-¿A caso es un….Yoru?- se cuestiono sin salir de su asombro- Imposible…

* * *

Alanna se encontraba recostada en un edificio enfrente de la torre del Kazekage, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para salir a la cueva de las que tanto hablaba Gaara. Llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa que cuando salió de Konoha: unos pantalones negros ajustados y un chaleco rojo oscuro de cuello mandarín (es pequeño y sube media pulgada. Se pega al cuello de la persona) abotonado hasta arriba del ombligo cayendo abierto hasta debajo de sus rodillas, en su muslo derecho traía un estuche de armas, a su lado se encontraba Kuro.

-¿Encontraste algo inusual en la aldea?- pregunto Alanna con la mirada fija en las puertas de la torre

El lobo negó con la cabeza. La castaña chasqueo la legua.

-No pudo ser mi imaginación, estoy segura que sentí algo muy extraño en cuanto cruce las puertas de esta aldea.- Desde ayer Alanna tenía una extraña sensación, quería huir de Suna y lo peor era que no sabía porque.

Kuro se mantenía al margen. El lobo conocía muy bien el motivo del porque la castaña se encontraba tan fuera de lugar. Pero tenía órdenes de no decir nada, sin importar a quien tuviera que mentirle, porque aun entre invocaciones hay como decirlo, niveles, y aunque Kuro sea una invocación inusual y muy fuerte, eso no lo convierte en el "rey" por así decirlo. El lobo le debía lealtad absoluta a ese ser, si él le ordenaba matar a la persona con la que hiciera contrato, Kuro lo haría sin protestar. Porque así era el mundo de las invocaciones.

La castaña tenía un presentimiento, y no era uno muy bueno. Vio a los ninjas de Konoha salir de la torre acompañados por Temari, dio un leve suspiro y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- pregunto Alanna al aire

-Ya mismo- le respondió Neji- Temari, guiamos-

La rubia asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a saltar por los tejados siendo seguida por Konoha. Al cabo de una media hora se encontraban cerca de la frontera con el País del Río. Recorrieron el lugar en busca de la antigua guarida de Akatsuki en donde extrajeron el bijuu de una cola de Gaara. No tardaron en dar con el lugar gracias al Byakugan de Neji.

-Ahí está la cueva- señalo el Hyuga desactivando su doujutsu

-¡Andando, Dattebayo!- grito Naruto mientras saltaba del acantilado

-¡Naruto espera!- exclamo Sakura pero su grito llego tarde a los oídos del Uzumaki

Los 6 ninjas restantes intercambiaron miradas y fueron tras el ninja hiperactivo.

Naruto se encontraba frente a la entrada de la cueva, tenia chakra en sus pies para lograr estar de pie sobre el agua, veía detalladamente el lugar como buscando algo. La entrada de la cueva estaba derrumbada, haciendo casi imposible que alguien pudiera entrar debido a que gigantescas rocas que bloqueaban el paso.

-Uzumaki-. Una voz sonó detrás del joven rubio, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, sabia de quien era esa voz a la perfección.

-¿Si, Sakura-chan?- pregunto por lo bajo como niño bueno

La chica peli-rosa tenía una venita hinchada en su frente, estaba molesta por lo imprudente que se comporto su amigo, ¿Es que acaso ese chico era estúpido? ¿Quién es su sano juicio actuaria tan impulsivamente en una misión de rango A? Tenía unas ganas sobre humanas de golpearlo, pero una voz se lo impidió.

-¿Cómo entraremos?- preguntó Sai despreocupado como siempre

-No hay otra entrada, tendremos que quitar las rocas para entrar- le respondió Temari mientras hacia una mueca de tanto solo imaginar el tiempo que llevaría. Una idea cruzó por su mente- ¿Sakura tu no podrías hacer polvo las rocas para facilitarnos el paso?- cuestiono un tanto esperanzada

La Haruno lo medito un instante, pero antes de contestar volteo a ver la Hyuga esperando una negativa o aceptación de su parte. El chico asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que podía usar su fuerza monstruosa.

-Apártense- ordeno Sakura

Los demás shinobis hicieron caso a lo que dijo la Haruno y se alejaron del lugar para resguardar su seguridad, a excepción del Uchiha que no le importo, él había escuchado rumores sobre la fuerza descomunal que la chica tenia, pero nunca la había visto en acción, por lo que solo se movió unos 5 metros. La peli-rosa miro de reojo al Sasuke y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué acaso no sabía que las rocas llegarían hasta donde él se encuentra? Decidió no prestarle atención y se alejo unos metros de la entrada para tomar impulso. Respiro profundo, acumulo un poco de chakra en sus pies y en su puño, corrió lo más rápido que pudo e impactó su puño en las rocas al momento de liberar de golpe el chakra acumulado. Miles de pedazos de rocas volaron por los aires, creando una nube de polvo; extensa y larga. Sin momento que perder se deslizo rápidamente entre los escombros para romperlos en fragmentos pequeños. No se llevo mucho tiempo, solo alrededor de unos segundos. Al terminar la entrada se encontraba libre de rocas.

Los siete ninjas en total ingresaron a la cueva, seguidos de cerca por Kuro. Tanto como Neji como Sasuke activaron su Kekkei Genkai. Todos estaban pendientes de cualquier ataque que los pudiera tomar por desprevenidos pues Temari había mencionado que tuvieran cuidado debido a que había trampas escondidas. Con agilidad los shinobis se deslizaron sigilosamente dentro de la cueva. El lugar era un tanto oscuro con forme se iban adentrado, Alanna era la que tenía un poco de problema al ver en la oscuridad pues sus ojos no estaban tan acostumbrados como los de los otros.

-_Acércate más- _sonó una voz en la cabeza de Alanna.

La chica se detuvo de golpe, quedando perpleja ante lo ocurrido. Como ella iba hasta el final ninguno de los demás shinobis se percato de que la Takumi se detuvo tan abruptamente, solo Kuro. Meneó la cabeza con fuerza, pero solo consiguió marearse. Sai que era el que estaba más cerca de la castaña, noto que no estaba y la busco con la mirada, notando que tenía el chakra un tanto perturbado. Miro a sus demás compañeros y decidió ir por Alanna.

-¿Estás bien? Siento tu chakra perturbado- dijo Sai en voz baja pero los otros ninjas lo escucharon

La castaña le sonríe levemente y asciende con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien- contestó calmadamente

Naruto literalmente corrió a donde se encontraba su nueva amiga, pues estaba preocupado por lo que le ocurría.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto exaltado el rubio mientras tomaba las manos de la chica

Alanna lo vio un poco molesta, solo se había mareado por mover la cabeza más rápido de lo debido, ni que se hubiera desmayado o algo peor.

-Te encuentras bien –ahora era la peli-rosa la preocupada

-Ya dije que estoy bien- volvió a repetir con un tono molesto en su voz y zafándose de las manos del rubio

Neji escaneó el flujo de chakra de la Takumi, dándose cuenta que en efectivo, tenía el chakra un tanto fuera de control.

-Hay que continuar- sentencio Temari ignorando el alboroto que el mareo de la castaña ocasionó. _Hmp, esa maldita mocosa se está haciendo la víctima, ni siquiera sé qué diablos hace aquí de seguro la trajeron por lastima _pensó mordazmente la rubia. No era ningún secreto que no le tenía ni el más mínimo aprecio a la kunoichi de Konoha.

Los shinobis de la hoja continuaron caminando por los estrechos pasillo de la cueva, hasta que se escuchó un diminuto ruido. Shuriken y kunas salieron disparadas a los ninjas desde distintas direcciones, y como el pasillo no era muy extenso tuvieron problemas ya que no había espacio suficiente para moverse con libertad. Habían caído en una trampa con suma facilidad. Fueron cerca varios minutos en los que fueron atacados por las armas, pero para su mala suerte Temari y Alanna chocaron al momento de esquivar los afilados objetos. Como por arte de magia la trampa se detuvo, los ninjas quedaron un poco agitados por el pequeño ejercicio que realizaron. Todos los shinobis estaban intactos a pesar de los inconvenientes, sin ningún rasguño, claro, que siempre hay excepciones como la castaña de la hoja que tenía una cortada en la mejilla derecha y la rubia de la arena que contaba con una kunai enterrada en el brazo izquierdo. Ambas se miraron con rabia, pero la primera en explotar fue Temari.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no te fijas? ¿Acaso eres estúpida? Por tu culpa no pude esquivar la kunai- esa era la escusa perfecta que encontró para insultar a la kunoichi. De un movimiento brusco se saco el arma del brazo y lo aventó al suelo con fuerza innecesaria.

Los demás no sabían si intervenir o no, unos miraban interesados lo que se podría desatar sino acaban con eso y otros casi se comían las uñas de los nervios.

Alanna contra todo pronóstico no hizo nada por regresarle el insulto a la rubia, solo se limito a mirarla lo más inexpresiva que podía, ella sabía que estaban en una misión importante y no podían darse el lujo de dejarse llevar por las emociones. Coloco su mano en su reciente herida comenzando a emanar chakra curativo.

-Más vale que te cures eso, la kunai estaba envenenada, pronto no te podrás mover- comento la más joven del grupo como si no le importara lo dicho por la hermana del Kazekage

Los ninjas de Konoha quedaron con la boca abierta, ¿Qué fue eso? La chica con tendencia asesina había dejado pasar esa discusión. Eso sí que era sorpresivo para todos. Temari irradiaba ira por los poros, ¿es que acaso esa chica planeaba dejarla en mal? No se lo permitiría. A una rápida velocidad comenzó a lanzarle golpes a la castaña, ésta solo los esquivaba o los bloqueaba.

Konoha que hasta ahora se mantenía al margen se preocupo, eso podría terminar en una batalla con todo lo que tenían ambas y en el peor de los casos afectar la relación entre ambas aldeas. Kuro aprovecho ese momento de distracción y lentamente se fue alejando del grupo hasta desaparecer.

-Basta ambas- sentencio el Hyuga pero lo ignoraron ambas kunoichis

-¡Tranquilícense!- pidió un Naruto preocupado

-¡Alanna, Temari! – Exclamó Sakura – No peleen

- Hmp- "dijo" el Uchiha tan sereno como siempre viendo un poco interesado el espectáculo que se estaba llevando acabo

En uno de los golpes que lanzo Temari, éste en vez de darle a Alanna se fue a impactar en la pared, la cual comenzó a crujir, al principio fue leve pero una grieta comenzó a formarse a gran velocidad. La rubia no se dio cuenta de lo que su mal control de emociones estaba por ocasionar. De un momento a otro el techo comenzó a derrumbarse, piedras de diferentes tamaños empezaron a caer al suelo. Los ninjas comenzaron a correr, pero no hacia la salida, sino continuando con su travesía. Llegaron hasta el final de ese corredor, habían dos caminos: izquierda y derecha. Neji como cabeza de la misión rápidamente tomo la decisión y se fue por el pasillo de la derecha, seguido de cerca por Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto, ni bien el Uzumaki iba alcanzándolos cuando una gigantesca roca cayó en la entrada de ese pasillo, separándolos de Sai, Alanna y Temari. Como el derrumbe no cedía los tres ninjas regresaron sobre sus pasos y tomaron el camino de la izquierda, pero para su mala fortuna el trío fue noqueado por rocas que se impactaron en sus cabezas, cayendo inconscientes al acto.

Los otros ninjas de Konoha se encontraban un poco agitados, aun no se habían dado cuenta que habían perdido 3 miembros, pues corriendo y esquivando las piedras no le prestaban mucha atención a quienes los venían siguiendo. Una vez que el derrumbe acabo, los shinobis dejaron de correr.

-Eso estuvo cerca, pero al menos así dejaron de pelear- dijo Naruto sonriendo- ¿No, chicas?

Nadie respondió. Fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta que faltaban integrantes. Neji frunció el ceño, Sakura se mordió el labio, el Uchiha se mantenía inexpresivo como un tempano de hielo y Naruto, bueno digamos que se quedo en shock.

-Debemos volver por ellos- determino Sakura

-Eso solo nos atrasaría- soltó el azabache

-Pero podrían estar heridos- argumento el rubio apoyando a la peli-rosa

Neji con el Byakugan activado trato de buscar a los demás, pues podían estar en problemas, no podía permitir que sus compañeros cayeran en batalla, no en especial con Alanna entre ellos, claro aunque él se decía que era porque era el líder de esa misión. Logro dar con ellos, se encontraban a los 100 m de distancia, pero eso no lo reconforto, en cambio lo alarmo cuando vio que su flujo de chakra estaba demasiado pasivo.

-Los encontré- susurro atrayendo la atención de los demás, a excepción de Naruto que se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro mientras susurra cosas como "¿Y si les paso algo? ¿Y si en vez de buscarnos Temari y Alanna se matan a golpes? ¿Y si murieron? ¿Y si cuando regrese con Tsunade y le diga lo que paso con Alanna se enoja tanto que cierra el puesto de ramen? ¡Oh, no, mi ramen!" Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron con gotas de sudor en la cabeza

-¿Están bien?- cuestiono Sakura

Neji desactivo su doujutsu y la volteo a ver. Solo basto una negación por parte del castaño para que los 3 shinobis se tensaran de inmediato.

-Están inconscientes – se limito a decir el Hyuga

Sakura se mordió el labio con fuerza, Naruto se mantuvo serio y Sasuke no demostró interés alguno.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Naruto

El castaño lo medito por un instante, aunque algo en su ser le decía que fuera por ellos –mejor dicho por ella- no podía abandonar esa misión. La respuesta estaba más que claro.

-Seguiremos adelante- su voz tan fría como el hielo, sin embargo se notaba algo de titubeo

La peli-rosa intercambio una mirada significativa con el oji-perla. Naruto no se dio cuenta, sin embargo que azabache si lo noto y no le gusto mucho que digamos.

-¿Dónde está Kuro?- pregunto Naruto mientras miraba a todos lados

-Quizá está con Alanna- le respondió Sakura con desgane

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y pronto los tres siguieron de cerca a un Neji que se mostraba igual que siempre salvo que por dentro una ansiedad lo inundaba.

Caminaron media hora más, hasta que llegaron a una especie de cámara. Espaciosa, era la mejor palabra que la definía. De un alto casi de 10 metros y un diámetro de 50 metros, el suelo era un tanto irregular, pero el tamaño no era lo que sorprendió a los ninjas de la hoja sino que en el centro del lugar en una especie de cama hecha de piedra y con mantas encimas, se encontraba reposando un tigre blanco de una longitud de 3.80m incluyendo la cola y de 1.22m de altura a la cruz. El animal los miraba fijamente, escaneando cada uno de los ninjas con sumo cuidado. Los de Konoha se embobaron con la belleza del felino.

Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar seguida por Neji y Sasuke, pues Naruto seguía viendo expectante al tigre.

-¿Qué es esto?- soltó en un susurro Sasuke

-Me sorprende que el genio Uchiha no sepa quién soy- hablo el tigre con voz gruesa y grave. El Uchiha frunció el ceño. El gran gato sonrió- Haruno, querida, podrías decirle a ese inculto joven, ¿Qué soy yo?-

Sakura parpadeo confundida, no creía ser tan famosa como para que el tigre supiera su nombre.

-Si no me equivoco, él- dijo mientras señalaba al animal con la cabeza- es Byakko- tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki miraron a la peli-rosa como diciéndoles "ahora dilo en español". Neji como el prodigio que era, si sabía quién era Byakko. Sakura frunció un poco el ceño- Byakko, traducido como Tigre Blanco es como se le conoce a uno de los guardianes de los puntos cardinales, para ser más precisa el guardián del oeste y simboliza también, el elemento rayo o aire. Se dice que su rugido es capaz de llamar a la tempestad y que es capaz de provocar abrumadoras tormentas eléctricas- al terminar su leve explicación la chica tomo un poco de aire

-¿Fuiste tú quien dejo malheridos a los ninjas de Suna?- pregunto Neji con voz neutra

-Solo eran basura, no merecían morir de la peor manera por intervenir en mi sueño- respondió el felino como si hablara del clima- Y si no se van ahora seguirán ustedes- amenazo

-Tú no eres más que basura- escupió entre dientes el Uchiha

El tigre soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Yo soy basura? Dime ¿Qué eres tú? Dejaste a tu aldea en busca de venganza, la obtienes al matar a tu hermano cuyo único error fue quererte más que a su vida, trataste de matar a cada uno de tus amigos. Tus manos están cubiertas de sangre inocente. Sin embargo yo soy la basura, pero tú eres peor que basura; eres peor que escoria.- concluyo el guardián del oeste

Nadie respondió. Sasuke apretó los puños. Byakko tenía razón, él, Uchiha Sasuke, era peor que escoria.

-No venimos a recordar nuestro pasado, nuestra misión es dar con el problema y eliminarlo- confesó el usuario del Byakugan

De nuevo silencio. El Tigre lo observo detenidamente y sonrió. _Hyuga Neji, tu jugaras un papel importante en mi plan, _pensó el animal.

-No tengo intención en matarlos aun, los dejare vivir por un tiempo. Pero mientras espero a alguien para que no se aburran les daré un espectáculo, ojala sea de su agrado- dijo el animal

Los ninjas de Konoha miraron extrañados al Tigre. ¿A qué se refería con "espectáculo"? Pronto su duda fue resulta, detrás del animal comenzaron a salir ninjas de diferentes aldeas, todos armados, unos con kunais, otros con katanas e incluso con bisturí de chakra. Los 4 de Konoha se pusieron alertas; Neji activo su Byakugan, Sasuke su sharingan, Naruto hizo varios clones y Sakura acumulo chakra en sus manos en forma de bisturí.

-Sakura-chan quédate atrás- pidió el rubio

La peli-rosa lo miro con las cejas ligeramente inclinadas. ¿Tan débil la consideraba?

-No lo hare- determinó firmemente

-El dobe tiene razón, quédate atrás, solo serás un estorbo si te unes a la batalla- dijo el Uchiha sin despegar la vista de los oponentes

Sakura no contesto, y miro a Neji esperando que él no estuviera del lado de eso dos. Sin embargo el Hyuga asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón al Uchiha y al Uzumaki.

-El ninja medico del grupo eres tú, Haruno. Si algo te pasa, nos dejara en desventaja- argumento el oji-perla

La chica desvió la mirada hacia los otro lado, no quería que notaran que las palabras de cada uno de ellos la lastimaba, la consideraban menos, un estorbo, débil.

Byakko observaba con cuidado cada reacción de los ninjas visitantes. Aunque tenía amplios conocimientos sobre ellos, ¿Qué mejor forma de conocerlos que viendo sus movimientos? Los humanos cada vez eran menos sensibles y más estúpidos. Él, guardián del oeste, uno de los animales sagrados, podía conocer el interior de las personas con solo ver sus ojos, podía ver su pasado, presente y futuro en un instante. Veía con aburrimiento la batalla de eso ninjas. A decir verdad no le interesaba lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos, el tigre simplemente estaba tratando de hacer tiempo. Vio con interés que un lobo negro entraba a la cámara. Intercambiaron miradas y con eso el tigre sonrió.

* * *

Mientras con Temari, Alanna y Sai

Tardaron inconscientes cerca de media hora, el primero en despertar fue Sai. Todo estaba oscuro y no lograba identificar nada, trato de mover su cuerpo para cerciorarse que estaba completo, comenzó a mover sus manos, pero noto algo raro, se encontraban sobre algo, lo estrujo un poco, era suave pero firme. ¿Qué era? Volvió a tocarlo pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, pero un leve chillido se escucho.

-¿Qué se supone que es?- susurro el pintor

En un intento más, pero en esta ocasión con fuerza. El lugar donde sus manos estaban situadas comenzó a moverse. Aun en la oscuridad pudo notar el brillo de unos ojos. Una voz tétrica casi de ultratumba resonó en el lugar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto esa voz

Sai no contesto a su pregunta, en cambio se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué es?-

Silencio. El ninja estrujo una vez más lo que había entre sus dedos.

-Te doy 2 segundos para que quites tus manos de mis pechos- hablo con voz a un mas tétrica

Sai se congelo, ¿había dicho "pechos"?

-¡Dos!- grito esa voz mientras de un puñetazo mandaba a volar al ninja

El pobre Sai fue a estrellarse en una pared, la chica había usado chakra para hacer más fuerte el golpe. El impacto que propicio el ninja contra la pared hizo que ésta se rompiera y que rayos de luz se filtraran en el lugar. Haciendo visible a un Sai con la mejilla hinchada debajo de escombros y a una Alanna con cara roja y el ceño fruncido. Con gran dificultad Sai se levanto y se acerco a la chica que lo miraba con resentimiento y no era para menos. El chico se sobo la mejilla.

-Tienen un buen tamaño-confeso el chico con una sonrisa que lo caracteriza

La chica abrió los ojos como plato. Su cara cambio a un rojo profundo.

-Vuélveme a tocar y te mato- amenazo la chica

Alanna trató de calmarse. _Respira profundo _pensó la chica.

-Si dices algo sobre lo que paso, te castro-

-No te preocupes, ricitos. Yo aprecio mi vida y sé que si él se entera me va a matar- informo el pintor

La chica pestañó confundida e inclino levemente su cabeza hacia la izquierda. El chico sonrió

-Eres despistada- señalo

Alanna chasqueo la lengua.

-¿Pueden ayudarme?- sonó una débil voz femenina

Ambos ninjas buscaron el origen de ese sonido topándose con una Temari con graves heridas en todo el cuerpo, pero eso no era lo peor sino que cerca de ella se encontraban unos 10 cuerpos de shinobis desmayados o incluso muertos. Se acercaron rápidamente a la rubia, la castaña que sabia un poco de jutsus médicos comenzó a revisar pero conforme pasaban los segundos su ceño se fruncía.

-Debes irte inmediatamente de aquí- dijo Alanna con voz seria- tienes una hemorragia interna y no sé como curarla, solo podría detenerla durante una media hora pero luego continuara sangrando

-Demonios- se quejo la rubia por lo bajo

-Tendremos que regresar a Suna, además que hay que llevar a esas personas al hospital- dijo Sai señalando a los ninjas inconscientes

-¿Puedes hacer aves de tintas para transportarlos a todos?-cuestiono la castaña aun con las manos sobre el abdomen de Temari

-Sí- respondió el chico de piel de tiza

-Hay que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí, para que puedas llevar a todos al hospital- señalo la kunoichi de la hoja

-¿No vendrás?- cuestionó Temari

La castaña negó con la cabeza y agrego.

-Debo encontrar a Kuro y a los demás-

La rubia de Suna y el pelinegro de la Konoha se miraron entre sí pero no dijeron nada. Mientras Alanna trataba de parar la hemorragia de Temari, Sai salió en buscas de una salida. Al cabo de unos segundos la herida de la kunoichi de la arena ya estaba siendo controlada, ésta ya podía respirar sin tanto dolor, observo como la castaña batallaba para mantener las palmas de sus manos con ese chakra verde. Cerro sus ojos y dejo que esa sensación cálida la inundara hasta quedarse dormida.

A los 10 minutos de que Temari se quedara dormida, Sai regreso.

-Ya tengo las aves de tinta listas- aviso el pelinegro

La única kunoichi consciente asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-Vamos, te ayudo a llevarlos a la superficie-

Y sin esperar una contestación se acerco a los otros shinobis y los cargo como costal de papas. Sai con delicadeza tomo a la rubia en brazos, volteo a ver la castaña y le indico que lo siguiera. Al cabo de otros 10 minutos, Sai ya había partido rumbo a la aldea de la arena con 10 aves de tinta repletas de ninjas. Alanna regreso a la cueva y comenzó con la búsqueda de sus demás compañeros.

* * *

~Con Byakko y los ninjas de Konoha~

Konoha estaba en condiciones terribles; Naruto inconsciente, Neji con una herida muy profunda en el abdomen que no paraba de sangrar, Sasuke con una pierna y brazo roto y Sakura enfocada en detener el sangrado del Hyuga. Kuro que había llegado en el momento indicado ayudo a Sakura a mantener alejados a los otros ninjas enemigos de ellos.

Habían estado peleando cerca de 30 minutos y ya estaban así, y no era que hubieran subestimado a esos ninjas, no, claro que no, es solo que en vez de morir, cuando eran atravesados por los ataques de Konoha, éstos se volvían a levantar como si fueran invocados por el Edo Tensei. Byakko sintió el chakra de su presa acercarse cada vez más rápido. _Es hora de comenzar _pensó.

-Kuro, quien pensaría que serias niñero de unos mediocres humanos- señalo el tigre

El lobo gruñó.

-¿Quién ha sido la persona con la que hiciste contrato?- pregunto Byakko con un toque burlón.

-Yo, ¿algún problema?- una voz seria femenina se hizo presente en el lugar

Los tres ninjas de Konoha fijaron su vista en la entrada de la cámara, entre sorprendidos por el hecho que hablara tan despectivamente con el felino y por estar sola, sin Sai y Temari. Byakko la miro fijamente, internamente sonrió. Ella era la adecuada.

* * *

...**¿que es lo que planea Byakko? **

**¿Que vela tiene en el entierro Alanna con los planes del felino? **

**¿donde estaba Kuro cuando desaparecio "misteriosamente?"? **

**¿Que pasara en esta mision?...pues si quieren saber las respuestas dejen sus comentarios y asi subire la continuacion mas rapido!**

Nos leemos luego! Sayonara...


	9. Sucesos inesperados

**Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo! Quiza ahora tarde un poco en actualizar, ya no podre subir los capitulo cada dos o tres dias, porque estoy en periodo de examenes y como no hay muchos comentarios me hacen pensar que no les gusta mi fanfics. **

**Naruto ni sus personajes no me pertenecen. Blablablablabla**

**Capitulo 9. Sucesos inesperados**

Alanna miraba fijamente al Tigre, tenía una vaga idea de quién podría ser en cuanto lo vio, es decir, ella iba a la escuela, y aunque no fuera un genio, conocía detalles importantes de la cultura japonesa. El aire despectivo que emanaba el felino era impresionante, sin contemplar el chakra que desprendía. No había pensado con claridad cuando el animal le pregunto a Kuro con quien había hecho contrato, solo contesto sin pensarlo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, ¿Qué diablos hizo? Trato de mantenerse inexpresiva, no iba a permitir que la vieran titubear, eso sí que no señores. Ella, Alanna Malone, ahora conocida como Alanna Takumi, no se dejaría intimidar por un gatito de semejante tamaño. Aunque su razón le dijera que huyera de ahí, que algo se avecinada y no iba a ser algo bueno, ella estaba parada firmemente, nada la asustaría, no huiría.

Byakko la miraba expectante, sabia a la perfección que sus piernas temblaban, que quería huir, sin embargo permanecía ahí, retándolo con la mirada, pareciendo un feroz león cuando no era más que un gatito asustado. Y eso era lo que lo orilló a elegirla entre tantos seres, su tiempo se acaba y tenía que escoger a alguien. Vio como la chica desviaba su mirada de la suya y recorría todo el lugar hasta llegar a los ninjas de Konoha, no se sorprendió cuando la vio correr hasta ellos preocupada por su salud. _Te preocupas por ellos, mientras que serán ellos mismos los que caben tu tumba _pensó con ironía el felino.

La castaña estaba abrumada, ¿Qué diablos paso después que se separaron del grupo? Trato de ignorar sus cavilaciones y se enfoco en sanar la fractura de la pierna del Uchiha, pues Sakura aun tenía sus manos sobre el abdomen de Neji.

-¿Qué diablos paso?- cuestiono sin poder retener mas su curiosidad

-Hmp, esos ninjas parecen ser revividos por el Edo Tensei, no mueren- le informo Sasuke. Alanna lo miro sorprendida.-

-¿El líder es el felino?- volvió a preguntar la chica

-Eso parece- le respondió Neji. La mirada preocupada que le dirigió la chica lo hizo sentir raro, rápidamente deshizo el contacto visual y enfoco su mirada en la herida que la peli-rosa sanaba. Pero continuo hablando- Hay que encontrar la forma de salir, no podemos ganar; Naruto esta inconsciente, Uchiha tiene huesos rotos y yo tengo una profunda herida en el abdomen, tanto Sakura como tú no podrán contra ellos.-

-Si queremos huir alguien tendrá que entretenerlos- apuntó Alanna mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba.- Como es mi primer misión, tendré que hacer el trabajo sucio.- su actitud tan despreocupada molesto al Hyuga

-Ni se te ocurra- sentencio el oji-perla molesto. Alanna chasqueo la lengua.

-Sakura y yo podemos entretener a esos ninjas mientras Kuro se los lleva de aquí- señalo la castaña con determinación

-Alanna, tiene razón.- secundo Haruno. El Hyuga y el Uchiha fruncieron el ceño.

-Solo cavaran su tumba- atajo el usuario del sharingan- Si no pudimos nosotros, ¿Qué les hace pensar que ustedes dos si?-

-Somos kunoichis de nivel Jounnin por algo, no somos gennin. Sabremos salir con vida de esto- la voz de la mujer más joven del grupo era firme

-Yo soy el líder de la misión y tendrán que obedecer. No serán el señuelo- dijo Neji con voz autoritaria

-Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, lo hare quieras o no.- sentencio Alanna, miró a Haruno y ésta asintió con la cabeza.- Vamos, onee-chan- La menciona termino de cerrar la herida de Neji y se levantó

-¡Maldita sea, no irán!- hablo el Uchiha alzando la voz y con la pupila del sharingan en sus ojos

-¡Sakura aléjate!-ordeno la castaña mientras hacía sellos e inmovilizaba a los ninjas. La peli-rosa obedeció y se alejo comenzando a pelear con los ninjas enemigos.

-¡Joder, Alanna! No hagas una estupidez- señaló el castaño con claro enojo al no poder moverse

La chica le dio una última ojeada a su equipo, por dentro sabia que quizá estaría cometiendo el peor error pero ya no había marcha atrás, ellos estaban muy lastimados como para continuar; Neji no podría pelear o su herida se abriría, Naruto seguía inconsciente y Sasuke tenía el brazo roto. De un salto se alejo unos 5 metros de ellos, saco un pergamino y lo extendió en el aire comenzando hacer sellos.

-¡Kekkaimon Gofu Jutsu: Hachimon Heijo (Barrera de Cinco Sellos: Cierre de las Ocho Puertas del Castillo)! – exclamo son fervor

Cuatro puertas gigantescas salieron del suelo hacia el note, este, sur y oeste de la zona en la que se encontraban los ninjas heridos de la Hoja. Posteriormente, las puertas formaron una barrera de protección alrededor de la zona y dejando con movilidad al Hyuga y al Uchiha. Tomo unas de las kunais que estaban en el suelo y se la aventó a la barrera, inmediatamente el arma fue envuelta en llamas. La chica sonrió, con eso ellos estarían a salvo. Se acerco a la barrera y agrego.

-La única forma de atravesar la barrera ilesos es con un sello especial, y si la quieren romper tendrán que matarme u obligarme a que la deshaga a voluntad. Estarán aquí hasta que termine la batalla- señalo Alanna

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo el Uchiha con el sharingan activado- sácanos de aquí, esto no es como en un examen ninja, morarían si se enfrentan a ellos.- La chica lo miro sorprendida por el hecho que estuviera preocupado, pero en seguida un click en su cabeza le dio la explicación del comportamiento del ninja.

- Es hora de que dejen de subestimarnos, ustedes tuvieron su oportunidad y la desperdiciaron, ahora verán cómo se saca la basura de la casa- dijo la chica con una sonrisa socarrona.-

Sin darle importancia a algún comentario de los hombres se alejo de la barrera y contemplo el ambiente del lugar; Sakura estaba en una pelea de Taijutsu con los ninjas y Kuro lanzaba bolas de fuego de la boca. Era el momento de ingresar a la batalla. Saco de su estuche de armas un pergamino, de éste saco una katana al momento que comenzaba a pelear contra los otros ninjas.

* * *

~Dentro de la barrera~

Neji y Sasuke estaban de pie tratando de encontrar un punto débil en el campo de fuerza pero simplemente parecía no tenerlo. Comenzaban a frustrarse y a maldecir, pues ya había pasado varios minutos desde que los atraparon.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo el Hyuga por treceava vez. Usualmente él controlaba sus emociones, pero simplemente ahora no podía.

-Maldita mocosa- maldijo Sasuke por lo bajo. Él al igual que el oji-perla estaba alterado y furioso. ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando ambas al hacer semejante locura?

-Uchiha- llamo el castaño, pero el azabache no le prestó atención.- Uchiha- volvió a decir. El ya mencionado bufo y lo volteo a ver- Hay que despertar a Naruto quizá él pueda romper la barrera con el chakra de Kurama- si bien no era una gran idea, quizá funcionaría.

Sasuke se acerco a su amigo, el cual se encontraba bocabajo inconsciente. Lo miro por un instante y con su katana enfundada comenzó a picarlo en la cabeza.

-Dobe- dijo en voz alta

-…- el Uzumaki seguía igual. Con su Katana logro ponerlo bocarriba. Una venita se hincho en la frente del azabache al ver el hilo de baba que salía de la boca de su amigo. Su sharingan se activo automáticamente.

-Dobe-susurro una vez más con voz tétrica mientras lo pateaba fuertemente en el estomago.- ¡Despierta, maldito Usuratonkachi!- eso era el colmo, una batalla se estaba librando a unos cuantos metros y Naruto estaba dormido

-¡Teme amargado no me golpees!- exigió el rubio mientras se tallaba el estomago por el impacto de la patada del Uchiha

-¡Es tu culpa, Usuratonkachi! ¡Estamos en medio de una misión y tú te duermes! ¡Se supones que estabas inconsciente no de huevón durmiendo!- terminó de explotar el azabache.

El Uzumaki simplemente sonrió nervioso y se rascó la nuca. Neji se encontraba viendo la batalla que libraban la castaña y la peli-rosa, si bien no estaban ganando, al menos parecían hacer un mejor trabajo que ellos, ya que ellas trabajan en equipo no como Naruto, Sasuke y él que no lo hicieron, quizá ese fue su error. Volteo a ver a los otros dos y una venita se hincho en su frente, ambos estaban en tu típica pelea de "dobe", "teme", "dobe", "teme".

-¡Cállense de una vez!- exigió el usuario del Byakugan

-Hmp- respondió el Uchiha mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesto de haber ignorado momentáneamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Hay que encontrar la forma de salir-. Aunque estuviera herido necesitaba sacar a su equipo de aquella situación, nunca había perdido a un compañero, esta no sería la excepción y menos siendo él el líder.- Naruto, ¿podrías romper esa barrera en modo bijuu?-

El rubio detallo con cuidado la barrera. Tanto el castaño como el azabache comenzaron a impacientarse. Naruto los volteo a ver y entonces dio su respuesta.

-No y si-.

-¿Cómo que no y si, dobe?- cuestiono irritado el Uchiha mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz en busca de paciencia

-Es que teme, ese tipo de barreras es muy difícil de romper, sin embargo no para mí, el Hokage naranja de Konoha- incluso en momentos como esos el rubio no perdía su sentido del humor, pero decidió no bromear al ver las auras oscuras que desprendían sus compañeros- Etto…es que verán, no puedo romperla, ya que solo la destruye quien la crea.-

-¿Y entonces por qué dijiste que si?- replico ahora el Hyuga alzando una ceja

Naruto sonrió.

-Porque puedo atravesarla- esa simple oración del Uzumaki dio esperanza a los demás.

Después de todo Naruto era un Uzumaki, y ese clan se especializaba en sellados.

* * *

Fuera de la barrera

Sakura se encontraba peleando ferozmente contra los ninjas enemigos, era su forma de probarse a ella misma y a sus demás compañeros que no era débil como crean. No se sorprendió cuando Alanna encerró al resto de sus equipo en esa barrera, lo que más le sorprendió fue que aun después de hacer semejante ninjutsu es que peleara sin verse tan agotada como debería estar. No pudo reprimir sentir celos de la chica, siendo prácticamente una novata logro alcanzar un nivel ninja que a ella le costó sudor, lágrimas y sangre. Frunció el ceño, debía concentrarse no pensar cosas tontas en esos momentos. Esquivo con agilidad los golpes y patadas de los 4 ninjas contra los que se enfrentaba, acumulo chakra en su puño y éste lo impacto contra un ninjas con la banda de Iwakagure no Sato llevando consigo a los otros tres ninjas de la aldea del césped.

Vio con frustración como otros ninjas en mayor cantidad se acercaban a ella. Se mordió el labio con enojo, ¿Es que acaso eso no tenia fin? Volteo hacia atrás para ver a su amiga, Alanna al igual que ella comenzaba a frustrarse, a una gran velocidad comenzó a hacer sellos.

-Suiton: Mizu no Muchi (Elemento agua: Látigo de agua)- exclamo la castaña y en sus manos látigos cristalinos se formaron, golpeando con ellos a los ninjas.

La peli-rosa sonrió levemente. Miro hacia al frente y comenzó a contar a todos los ninjas enemigos, mientras se movía esquivando los golpes de los shinobis. 20 eren los ninjas que atacaban a ambas kunoichi Kuro. Si podía detenerlos a todos y matarlos al instante, tendrán un lapso de 5 segundos para lograr salir de esa cámara, pues 5 segundos era el intervalo en el que los cuerpos de esos ninjas se regeneraban. Se acerco a Alanna.

-Tengo una idea- le susurro estando ya cerca mientras esquivaba algunos ataques

-¿Cuál?- preguntó la castaña mientras atravesaba a un shinobi de la nube con el látigo

-Detendré a los ninjas con un ninjutsu- dicho eso se detuvo y mando a volar de un golpe a un ninja de la roca que trato de rebanarla con una espada - eso nos dará un lapso de 5 segundos para salir de aquí-

-Descarta la idea- murmuro Alanna mientras detenía sus ataques para lograr apaciguar su respiración agitada- no todos los ninjas que mueren regeneran su cuerpo en 5 segundos, unos lo hacen más rápido que otros- informo mientras volvía a golpear a otros shinobis

-¿Qué tan segura estas?- cuestiono Sakura

-Tan segura como que Sai no están inocente como parece- soltó al recordar lo sucedido con él

La Haruno arqueo una ceja. Alanna suspiro.

-Un 90%-

Sakura gruñó. Eso hacia fracasar sus planes.

-¿Llevas la cuesta de los intervalos de cada ninjas?-. Cada vez la peli-rosa veía lejana la idea de poder librar la batalla

-El promedio es de 4 segundos-. Alanna ya había pensando en el plan de Sakura pero encontró esa falla.

Unos ninjas hicieron que se separaran, debido a los impactos que sus ataques ocasionaban. De pronto un shinobi de la arena salió del suelo y tomo a la Haruno del pie y le mando a estampar al techo, el cual era cubierto por estalactitas. Un chillido salió de los labios de la peli-rosa, pues al impactarse de lleno contra el techo, ésta fue recibida por las estalactitas que si bien son frágiles, juntas son como pequeños senbos.

* * *

Con Alanna

Su chakra estaba más irregular que cuando llego, esa sensación de incomodidad y ansiedad la inundaba por completo. Era un milagro que en un arrebato de nervios no se hubiera desquiciado. Sintió como algo en su pecho se contrajo haciendo que perdiera el control sobre el ninjutsu y sus látigos de agua desaparecieran. Una sofocante sensación se situó en su pecho, dificultándole el poder respirar. Volteo a ver al resto de su equipo que estaba dentro de la barrera, pudo enfocar a Naruto con quemadura en su cuerpo, tanto leves como graves. _Ese baka cree que podría atravesar esa barrera _pensó con burla mientras sonreía levemente, pero un chillido le saco de sus cavilaciones, rápidamente enfoco el origen del grito: Sakura. Vio en cámara lenta como la peli-rosa se caía al suelo, miro el techo habían manchas de sangre, volvió su vista a la Haruno, ésta se levanto como pudo.

Jadeaba, pequeños hilos de sangre se deslizaban por sus ropas, su chakra se estaba agotando, pues había sanado las heridas de su equipo y peleado después de eso contra ninjas que parecían brotar del suelo como margaritas en primavera. Si no pensaba en algo rápido Sakura caería inconsciente. La castaña vio como un ninja de la arena consuma velocidad atravesó a la peli-rosa con una Katana en el estomago y no conforme con lo que hizo comenzó a girar la espada estando aun dentro de la Haruno.

* * *

Dentro de la barrera

La respiración de todos se había detenido al ver como Sakura había sido atravesada por la katana y como era cruelmente lastimada. Les había cayado la boca a cada uno de los ninjas que la hicieron menos, aquellos que la consideraron débil, molesta, un estorbo y mas, había peleado aun con su chakra bajo por atenderlos a ellos, y aun así hizo un mejor papel que el prodigio Hyuga, el ultimo Uchiha y el Hokage naranja. Ella no era más la débil kunoichi, ya no, por primera vez lograron ver lo que la venda de sus ojos les ocultaba: el florecimiento de un cerezo. Ya no era Haruno Sakura, la débil kunoichi del equipo 7 que necesitaba ser cuidada por todos, no, ahora era Haruno Sakura, discípula de Lady Tsunade, prodigio como ninja medico y una fuerte kunoichi de un rango que pocos conocían.

* * *

Su piel estaba pálida como la tiza y su corazón latió como hacía años no latía, y es que la estaba perdiendo, ella estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos. Una opresión inmensa lo inundó. Y pensar que nunca la valoro.

-Sakura – el nombre de la chica salió de su boca como un susurro inundado de tristeza y añoranza.

* * *

Con Byakko

Observaba con sumo cuidado la reacción de la castaña ya que si bien la había escogido, tenía que cerciorarse que pudiera mantener sus emociones bajo su control. Se sintió decepcionado cuando la ya mencionada comenzó a temblar y a sudar frio. Con un gruñido bajo ordenó a sus shinobis detener el ataque. Ya había probado las habilidades ninjas de los shinobis de la hoja, era hora de probar su lado emotivo. Fijo su vista en los tres hombres que aguardaban en la barrera, parecían tristes y acongojados. _Aun no entiendo la hipocresía humana, siempre menosprecian a los que los rodean, pero cuando esas personas mueren lloran amargamente. ¿No sería más fácil dejar de fingir menosprecio o lagrimas que no sienten? _Pensó el felino. Rió con ironía, quizá él era igual en su momento, pero con el paso de los años y la vida monótona que un guardián sagrado tiene, los vuelve insensibles.

Viviendo por años sin compañía, su vida se volvió de un solo color, monocromática. Lo único bueno es que pronto se libraría de esas cadenas que lo han atado desde hace años, tantos que ha perdido la cuenta, pues para él, el tiempo se volvió relativo desde que se volvió un guardián. Quizá era egoísta, pero no le importaba, simplemente quería ser libre. Sin importarle que su decisión pudiera romper a muchas personas en el trayecto al final, pero si un final no es feliz simplemente no es el fin, tan solo un comienzo. Por qué los finales solo son temporales, pues nada dura para siempre.

* * *

Podía sentir como la espada giraba dentro de su estomago y le destrozaba los órganos. Miro fijamente al ninja que tenía enfrente, éste sonreía sádicamente. Junto un poco de chakra en su mano y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas estrellándolo con la barrera que Alanna había creado, al momento de hacer contacto con esta, el hombre cayó pulverizado. De un movimiento rápido se saco la katana de su estomago, ahogo un grito de dolor, pero no funciono pues un fuerte quejido salió de sus labios. Vio como Alanna corría hasta ella.

-Déjame tratar de curarte- se ofreció la chica

Sakura vio como temblaba ligeramente, sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Te quedaras sin chakra si lo haces, además no te he enseñado como hacer eso- expuso la peli-rosa

La Takumi se mordió el labio con fuerza, sin embargo una idea se le ocurrió.

-¡Kuro!- grito y acto seguido el lobo apareció frente a ella del tamaño de Akamaru- Escucha, usa el chakra que de ti y úsalo para sanar a Sakura-. Era lo único se le ocurrió, pero si eso ayudaba a la peli-rosa lo haría.

-Mi señora si hago eso el contrato que tenemos llegara a su fin- se excuso el can

-¡No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, te he dado una orden, así que hazla! ¡Mi última orden para ti es que cures Sakura! - exclamo molesta la castaña.

Kuro sofoco un gruñido pero obedeció sin reparos y comenzó a sanarla con el chakra de su señora como la llamaba.

Una vez que Alanna dio la orden a su invocación esa sensación de ansiedad volvió a su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de controlarse, aun temblaba, pero poco a poco fue calmando esos espasmos. Cuando volvió abrir sus ojos fijo su mirada en el gran felino que la miraba con intriga. A paso lento se acerco a él, ignorando lo que a su alrededor pasaba. Una vez que estuvo a unos 2 metros del tigre comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. La pregunta de la chica no sorprendió al guardián ya esperaba algo así de su parte.

-Libertad-. La chica trato de no hacer notar que la respuesta que recibió de Byakko la descoloco y mucho.

-¿Por qué has matado a tantos ninjas?-volvió a preguntar esperando una respuesta más normal.

-Aburrimiento- soltó como si nada – Sabias que el ser el guardián del oeste es un trabajo solitario y sin recompensa

Una vez más la castaña no entendió por que le decía eso Byakko.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-. El tigre sonrió.

-Ahora no lo entiendes, pero pronto me llenaras de preguntas respecto al tema.- Alanna arqueo una ceja dejando claro su duda

-¿Es que acaso sabes mi destino?-. Una parte de ella deseaba que sí.

-Tu destino y mucho más.- Alanna entrecerró lo ojos no creyendo que así fuera- ¿No me crees?- preguntó.

La kunoichi negó con la cabeza y agrego.

-Uno forja su propio destino-. Tal vez ella no supiera a ciencia cierta qué era eso a lo que las personas llamaban destino, pero de algo estaba segura: uno es el que hace su propio camino.

-Nadie forja su destino, el futuro es subjetivo y puede cambiar, pero nadie escapa a la fuerza del destino. ¿O me vas a decir que tú elegiste dejar tu dimensión y venir a este mundo?-

Esa simple pregunta de Byakko sirvió para que la castaña se tensara de inmediato, su plática no era privada habían muchos shinobis que los podían escuchar. Miro de reojo a los ninjas; los enemigos habían desaparecido, Kuro sanaba a Sakura y el resto de su equipo que estaba dentro de la barrera los miraba fijamente, pues aunque nadie pudiera entrar, si podían escuchar lo que ocurría fuera de ella.

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- cuestiono en voz baja

Byakko respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué cambiaste el volumen de tu voz, eh? ¿Qué no quieres que nadie se entere que no perteneces a este mundo?-el tono de voz del tigre resonaba en todo el lugar. La chica apretó los puños.

-No me hagas repetir la pregunta.-

-Puedo ver el pasado y futuro de una persona con solo mirarle los ojos- respondió el felino mientras examinaba la expresión de la chica

-Si es así, imagino que sabias que vendríamos, ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí sabiendo lo que se avecinaba?-. Sabía que quizá el felino no le respondería pero igual lo pregunto.

-Por quería probar algo-. Alanna frunció el ceño.

-No dirás abiertamente el por qué, ¿cierto?-

-Por ahora, no. Sin embargo pronto lo sabrás- aseguro- Justo ahora tu equipo esta apunto de enloquecer, ¿no deberías sacarlos de ahí?-

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que les pase?-

El tigre sonrió pero no dijo nada.

La castaña se volteo y vio a la peli-rosa que se acercaba a ella un 70% recuperada. Automáticamente sonrió, no le hubiera gustado que su onee-chan muriera por su culpa, desvió su vista a su equipo el cual seguí tratando de salir de la barrera. Hizo unos cuantos sellos e hizo desaparecer el jutsu que separaba a su equipo, dejando a los shinobis en libertad.

-Hasta aquí llego nuestro encuentro, es hora de irnos-

Byakko que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen intervino.

-Desde hoy, tu vida cambiara Alanna-. La voz del animal sonaba aterciopelada.

El cuerpo del animal fue reduciendo su tamaño, sus facciones cambiaron, todo él cambio. Dejo de ser un tigre blanco para tomar el cuerpo de un hombre. Uso una de las tantas sabanas para cubrir su desnudes. Media aproximadamente 1.80m de alto, su cuerpo estaba en forma pues los músculos de sus brazos y abdomen eran bien marcados, su cabello era de un negro intenso, sus ojos de color gris, su piel color marfil y facciones finas. De un rápido movimiento se acerco a la castaña y la besó.

* * *

Cuando la barrera se deshizo Sakura volteo a ver al lugar donde se encontraba Byakko y sorpresa que se llevo cuando vio al apuesto hombre besando a Alanna. Miro de nuevo sus compañeros, éstos trataron de acercarse a ellos, pero un aro de fuego los rodeó, impidiéndoles el paso. Apresuro su paso hasta llegar con sus compañeros.

No dijo o pregunto nada, no era necesario. Naruto estaba con la boca desencajada, Sasuke ligeramente sorprendido y Neji con los ojos entrecerrados y los puños apretados.

-Le está dando su chakra-. Todos voltearon a ver al lobo negro que había dicho esas palabras. ¿Eso era verdad?

* * *

Alanna estaba en shock, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? El tigre blanco, Byakko, había cambiado de forma a un humano y la estaba besando, no era un beso de gran contacto, era un simple roce, solo tenía presionado sus labios contra los de ella, sin embargo podría sentir como un fuego comenzaba a formarse en su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos el pelinegro se alejo de ella y le sonrió.

-Ese chakra te ayudara cuando sepan quién eres en verdad-. La chica quiso responder pero su garganta parecía quemar.- Cuando sea el momento adecuado vendré por ti- dicho eso desapareció

* * *

Los ninjas de Konoha aunque no todos lo demostraran estaban con la boca abierta ante tal espectáculo. Cuando vieron que el pelinegro se separo de ella, solo escucharon la última frase "_Cuando sea el momento adecuado vendré por ti". _Seguido se eso el aro de fuego desapareció junto con el hombre.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- pregunto irritado el Hyuga.

La chica les daba la espalda por lo que ellos no pudieron ver que su mirada parecía ausente. De pronto Alanna cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras se agarraba la cabeza la cual parecía que le iba a estallar. Los ninjas de la hoja trataron de acercarse a ella, pero Kuro les impidió el paso gruñéndoles.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Dattebayo?- pregunto Naruto

-No se acerquen a ella-. Kuro permanecía impidiéndoles el paso, sus orejas aplanadas contra la cabeza y enseñando sus filosos colmillos.

-Está siendo consumida- dijo en voz alta el Uchiha atrayendo la atención de todos

El Hyuga activo su Byakugan y escaneo a la chica, había un chakra extraño que parecía estar consumiendo el de la chica. Parecía un tipo de fuego negro, que poco a poco iba brotando en su cuerpo, tenía semejanza con el manto del zorro demoniaco de Naruto, pero ella no era un jinchuriki y este manto eran llamas negras.

-¡Hay que detener el fuego!- exclamo el rubio Uzumaki

-Kuro, apártate- ordeno Sakura

-Escucha rosadita, la única razón por la que no los mato en este instante es porque si lo hago mi señora se despellejara vivo.- Alanna conocía el carácter tan fuerte del lobo que esa fue una de sus ordenes anteriores fue: no matar a sus compañeros de Konoha.- Aun no entiendo cómo es que se encariño con usted, si solo le ha traído sufrimiento desde que la trajo a este mundo- expuso el lobo

-Entonces es verdad lo que dijo el tigre- señalo el Uchiha que no había creído lo que Byakko había dicho sobre la castaña.

-¿Qué verdad, teme?- cuestiono el rubio. Después de todo Naruto era Naruto.

-Que la chica no pertenece a esta dimensión- le respondió el azabache

-Eso no puede ser, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?- cuestiono el rubio mientras volteaba a ver a la peli-rosa esperando que esta lo apoyara, pero simplemente esquivo su mirada.

-Byakko tiene razón- intervino el lobo- Mi señora no es de esta dimensión

El Uzumaki se mantuvo callado un instante, tratando se asimilar lo que le dijeron.

-¡¿Qué Alanna-chan es de otra dimensión?!- grito Naruto aun sin poderlo creer

-¡Cállate, Naruto!- le ordeno Sakura mientras a su "hermana" ser consumida por las llamas

-¿Por qué no podemos intervenir?- le pregunto Neji a Kuro

-Se están fusionando sus chakras- le respondió el lobo aun preparado para atacar- si alguien interviene lo matare sin consideración-

Un grito salió de los labios de Alanna que era ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, solo podía sentir ese fuego en su interior, los pulmones le dolían, el oxigeno le quemaba, su cabeza quería estallar. La oscuridad se precipito sobre sus ojos con una intensidad que nunca había experimentado. Como un grueso y firme vendaje, que no solo cubría sus ojos, sino que también era un peso aplastante. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar incendiándose. Su cuerpo aparecía querer luchar contra ese fuego, pero simplemente no podía. Estaba agotada como para luchar contra ello. Sabía que sería más fácil rendirse. Dejar que ese fuego la terminara de consumir por completo y la empujara a la oscuridad, donde no había ningún dolor ni ningún cansancio. Ya no sabía si estaba despierta o dormida, todo era una densa oscuridad, no podía ver nada. Nada se veía real. Eso hacia mas difícil que no se rindiera. Seguía luchando contra ese fuego, sin embargo, era casi como un reflejo, no estaba tratando de alejarlo u apagarlo. Solo resistía. No permitía ser consumida por esas llamas. Ella ni siquiera había experimentado algo como eso, no era tan fuerte como fingía ser, el fuego cada vez era más intenso e iba acompañado de una gran oscuridad aplastante. Ella no era Atlas, la oscuridad se sentía tan pesada como el planeta Tierra, no podía sostenerlo en sus hombros. Todo lo que podía hacer era evitar ser absorbida y borrada.

Todo lo que quería era morir. Nunca haber nacido. Todo el dolor de su existencia no se asemejaba a lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. No valía vivir con eso por un solo latido más. Y, por un momento que parecía nunca acabarse, era todo lo que había. Sólo la tortura encendida, sus chillidos silenciosos, suplicando la llegada de la muerte. Nada más, ni siquiera más tiempo. Para hacer eso infinito, sin un comienzo y sin un final. Un infinito momento de dolor.

Una voz sonó a lo lejos. _¿Por qué te resiste? ¿Por qué quieres vivir? No tienes nada, tu familia, tu hermano, tus amigos. Todos están muy lejos de ti. Déjate absorber, ya no sentirás dolor. Serás libre de esta realidad. Quizá puedas reunirte con tus seres queridos en el paraíso eterno. Deja de resistirte. _Por un momento Alanna pensó que esa voz tenía razón. ¿Por qué luchaba? O mejor dicho ¿Para qué luchaba? ¿Cuál era el motivo que la hacía resistir? Sería más fácil dejarse vencer, nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con cosas que están fuera de su control. Evadir el dolor. La única cosa que era capaz de hacer, era mantenerse, durar y sobrevivir.

* * *

Los ninjas de la hoja estaban tensos, no sabían qué hacer. Podían ver como la chica soltaba gritos de dolor, que cada vez eran más fuerte. Ya no estaba hincada en el suelo agarrándose fuertemente la cabeza, ahora estaba acostada en el suelo en posición fetal. Se miraban los unos a los otros buscando una respuesta, querían ayudarla pero Kuro los mantenía alejados de ella. Aun no entendían cuando las cosas se les fueron de las manos. Nadie hablaba, solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones y los gritos de Alanna que morían en sus labios que cada vez eran menos audibles. Todos pendientes de los latidos de la kunoichi, al principio latían tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí, pero conforme pasaron los segundos los latidos iban cesando y eso los preocupaba.

Sakura se mordía el labio inferior tratado de controlar el nerviosismo que la invadía, podía sentir cada vez más débil el chakra de Alanna. Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro, quizá pronto crearía una zanja en ese lugar, se sentía frustrado al no poder ayudarla. Sasuke mantenía el sharingan activado viendo como el fuego cada vez abarcaba mas lugar en el cuerpo de la chica, quizá no la conocía pero algo en ella le llamo la atención, no sabría decir qué, pero había algo, quizá el hecho de descubrir que ocultaba algo tan sorprendente que era casi imposible. Y por ultimo Neji, el chico seguía con el Byakugan activo observando el casi extinto chakra de Alanna. El genio Hyuga tenía un nudo en la garganta, incapaz de poder articular una palabra, sus pensamientos eran incoherentes, nada tenía lógica en su mente. Solo podía pensar en ella. En el dolor que debía estar pasando.

-Hay que hacer algo, su chakra está desapareciendo-. La voz de Sakura lo saco de su transe, pero no contesto y siguió observando a Alanna.

-No hay nada que hacer. Morirá.- Ahora fue la voz de Sasuke quien lo distrajo. Neji frunció el ceño.

-No morirá, Alanna-chan es muy fuerte, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?- pregunto esperanzado el rubio del grupo mientras veía suplicantemente a la peli-rosa

Sakura no contesto. De verdad quería responder que no, pero no quería dar falsas esperanzas. El Uzumaki bajo la mirada, por primera vez había entendido sin necesidad de escuchar una respuesta.

-Kuro, apártate-. La orden de Neji no sonó tan autoritaria como hubiera querido- Tenemos que hacer algo o de lo contrario morirá-

-Si es débil morirá, si es fuerte sobrevivirá-. Fue lo único que respondió el lobo sin deshacer la postura agresiva que tenia

-¡Esto no se trata de ser débil o fuerte!- exclamo Sakura-¡Pocas persona soportan fundir su chakra con el de una invocación sin morir y menos si es una sagrada!

-Mi señora no es como esas personas débiles, ella sobrevivirá- aseguro el lobo con confianza

-¿Qué no estás viendo que conforme pasan los segundo está muriendo? Si no se hace algo morirá- ahora fue en turno de Sasuke de hablar sorprendiendo a todos por preocuparse por la chica

-Sasuke tiene razón, los latidos de Alanna son cada vez más débiles- murmuro Naruto

El lobo ni se inmuto. Seguía gruñéndole a los compañeros de su señora.

-Tendremos que quitarte a Takumi, aunque sea a la fuerza- aviso el Hyuga

Konoha se posiciono en diferentes posiciones. Cada uno en un punto cardinal. Kuro sonrió y una barrera de hielo cubrió a la castaña.

-Entonces a la fuerza será- proclamo en un rugido el lobo

Kuro protegería a su señora sin reparos.

Konoha solo quería ayudar.

Mismo fin, diferente camino. El fin: ayudar a Alanna.

Pero dejaron sus posiciones de ataque cuando escucharon como el corazón de la Takumi latía cada vez menos.

* * *

Estaba cansada, ya no quería seguir peleando. Había soportado el fuego por mucho tiempo. Esa determinación no era suficiente. El tiempo transcurría sin cesar, y la oscuridad ganaba terreno. No tenía nada a lo cual aferrarse, por lo cual vivir. Su familia y amigos era solo una alejada realidad, a la cual no podía ingresar. Su nueva realidad era Konoha. Imágenes de su corta vivencia en esa aldea vino a su mente; cuando llegó, su primer entrenamiento con Sakura y Tenten, su examen ninja, su leve estadía en el bosque de la muerte, sus discusiones con Anko y sus peleas con Neji….Neji. Ellos eran su nueva realidad, su nueva vida. Encontró algo a donde aferrarse, pero necesitaba algo más de donde dibujar fuerza. No podía tirar de ello; vio el rostro de Anko, su sensei que sin querer se volvió una clase de figura un tanto materno, de Naruto, el idiota más grande que nunca había conocido, de Tenten, una amiga que siempre estaría ahí para ayudar, de Rock Lee, el tipo más raro que conoció en toda su vida, de Tsunade, una mujer de peor carácter que el suyo, el de Sasuke, ¿Por qué el del Uchiha? Se pregunto, no eran amigos ni nada por el estilo, es mas podía jurar que ni le agradaba, el de Sakura, la hermana que siempre quiso y que encontró en ese mundo y por último el de Neji, ese ninja que nunca creyó conocer o tratar, su primera impresión de él fue _arrogante _sin embargo logro verlo como algo más, no sabía cómo que exactamente, pero un sentimiento lo ligaba al chico, amistad, se quiso convencer.

Sentía como esa sofocante oscuridad la inundaba más. Y lo peor, ya no había nada por lo cual seguir resistiendo.

* * *

_¡Bum!...¡Bum!...¡Bum!..._

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como plato cuando el corazón de la chica se detuvo.

* * *

Su estadía en ese lugar, en ese mundo le había traído buenos y malos momentos, no podía aferrarse a ello, ni viendo el rostro de todas las personas que conoció ahí. Eso la asusto, y se preguntó si ya era demasiado tarde. Quizá ya había muerto.

* * *

No se escuchaban latidos. Naruto bajo la mirada, Sakura ahogo un chillido, Sasuke miro hacia otro lado, Neji cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Kuro deshizo la barrera de hielo. Los ninjas de la hoja se acercaron a ella. Sakura rápidamente corrió hasta ella y se hinco a su lado, quizá aun podía salvarla. Sin importarle que sus ojos se cristalizaran coloco las manos en el pecho de la chica y comenzó a emanar chakra curativo con desesperación.

Nadie quería hablar. Solo veían como la peli-rosa luchaba por revivir a Alanna. Gotas de agua salada comenzaron a cubrir el rosto de la kunoichi, lagrimas que pertenecían a Sakura. Naruto se acerco a lado de la peli-rosa y coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Sakura-chan…-susurro con pesar

La peli-rosa sabía lo que su rubio amigo le iba a decir, pero simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo. La Haruno se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miro al Uzumaki.

-No digas nada, yo sé que puedo salvarla-dijo mientras su voz se quebraba en la última frase- puedo hacerlo

Naruto miro con tristeza a su amiga y la abrazo fuertemente. Eso termino por romper a Sakura.

Neji que se encontraba frente a Sakura, miraba a Alanna. La chica que había conocido a penas 5 semanas, cuya muerte lo dolía más que la de otros compañeros que había conocido. Era consciente que la vida de un shinobi era asechada por la muerte, pero ellos aceptaron convertirse en ninjas aun sabiendo que un día podrían estar y el otro no. ¿Entonces por qué le dolía? Vio morir a mucha gente en la 4ta Guerra Ninja, su trabajo como ninja lo obligaba a convivir con ella todo los días, pero ¿Por qué le picaban lo ojos? ¿Por qué tenía un nudo en la garganta? ¿Qué era esa opresión en su pecho? ¿Quién era esa chica cuya muerte le afectaba demasiado? Recordó la primera vez que la vio, llevaba ese kimono sencillo de color verde oscuro con bordes blancos y un obi blanco que le envolvía la cintura resaltando su cuerpo. Lo primero que pensó fue _hermosa, _pero luego todo se fue al caño cuando comenzaron a discutir. Las sonrisas y pucheros de la chica llegaron a su mente.

-Alanna...-. Un susurro lleno de dolor, tristeza y añoranza salió de sus labios

* * *

Un recuerdo llego a su mente: _"Conviértete en ninja en su honor"._

* * *

_¡Bum!... ¡Bum!... ¡Bum!_

Sakura dejo de llorar y se paralizo. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Naruto fijo su vista en la castaña. Kuro sonrió. Y Neji se quedo en shock.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capitulo 9, ¿que les pareció? **

**Chan, chan, chan. chan *tono de suspenso***

******¿Que pasara con Alanna? **comenten y asi subire mas rapido la continuacion.

**Eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Sin otra cosa, saludos. Y gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios.**

**Sayonara!**


	10. ¿Culpable?

**Bueno antes que nada gracias a los que mandan sus comentarios. Se los agradezco eso me da ánimos de dejar mis tareas para ponerme a escribir la continuación del capitulo. Se que me tarde más de costumbre, pero un dicho dice: más vale tarde que nunca. Por lo que aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo. **

**He cambiado mi nombre como usuario, quizá no les importe, pero igual les aviso, deje de ser Alanna Hyuga para ser Kar0 Omikami.**

Naruto ni sus personajes me perteneces y blablabla...

_**En el capitulo anterior.**_

* * *

_Un recuerdo llego a su mente: "Conviértete en ninja en su honor"._

* * *

_Bum!... ¡Bum!... ¡Bum!_

_Sakura dejo de llorar y se paralizo. Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Naruto fijo su vista en la castaña. Kuro sonrió. Y Neji se quedo en shock._

* * *

**Capitulo 10.** ¿Culpable?

¡No se dejaría morir! Tenía que sobrevivir a eso. Ella había decidido convertirse en ninja en honor a su familia y sueños. No podía morir en su primera misión. ¿Qué clase de shinobi seria? Decepcionaría a cada una de las personas que creyeron en ella; a Sakura, Tenten, Tsunade, Anko y Neji.

Y luego, aun sin poder ver nada, de pronto pudo sentir algo. Como miembros fantasmas, se imaginó que podía sentir sus brazos de nuevo. Y en ellos, algo de su mismo tamaño se encontraba. Un niño muy parecido a ella. Ambos abrazos fuertemente y siendo rodeados por dos personas más, sus padres.

Lo hizo. Contra toda probabilidad, fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir por su familia y más que nada por su hermano, para protegerlo como en varias ocasiones fue protegida por él de pequeña. Ese calor entre sus brazos y que la rodeaba lo sintió tan real. Lo apretó más hacia ella. Todo ese calor se situó exactamente donde su corazón debía estar. La sensación de calor en su corazón cada vez fue más real, más y más caliente. Demasiado caliente. El calor lo sintió tan real que le era imposible creer lo que estaba imaginando.

Demasiado caliente. Tanto que ya no era cómodo. Como abrazar un hierro caliente, su respuesta automática era alejarse de ese calor tan abrazador en sus brazos. Pero no había nada en ellos. Sus brazos eran un par de cosas muertas en algún costado de su cuerpo. El calor estaba dentro de ella. La quemadura creció, se elevó y alcanzo su punto máximo, y de nuevo sintió ese fuego que se sobrepasó a cualquier cosa que haya sentido alguna vez, era incluso más abrasador que el fuego negro que la quiso consumir. Sintió el pulso detrás de ese furioso fuego ahora en su pecho, y se dio cuenta que había encontrado su corazón, justo en ese momento hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Ahora deseaba haber abrazado esa oscuridad cuando todavía podía. Quería agarrar su pecho y abrirlo para arrancar su corazón, o cualquier cosa para deshacerse de esa tortura. Pero no podía sentir sus brazos, ni siquiera uno de sus dedos.

* * *

_¡Bum!...¡Bum!...¡Bum!..._

Los ninjas de la hoja seguían en shock no pudiendo creer que la chica cuyo corazón se detuvo ahora latía fuertemente.

-Hay que llevarla rápidamente a Suna- ofreció Naruto

-¿Y qué le dirás, dobe? La chica que está en mi equipo resulto ser de otro mundo, Byakko una de las invocaciones sagradas casi nos mata, pero luego en el último momento beso a la chica de la otra dimensión. Ella murió y ahora está viva- expuso el Uchiha sarcásticamente.

-Sasuke tiene razón, no podemos ir con los médicos de Suna. Nos tacharían de locos, y si mencionamos la procedencia de Alanna, la Hokage nos mataría- concordó Sakura

-¿Qué haremos?- cuestiono Naruto

-Le informaremos a Gaara lo que ocurrió pero sin mencionar de donde viene Alanna- le respondió el Hyuga

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, a excepción de Kuro y Sasuke. El Hyuga con sumo cuidado cargo a Alanna en sus brazos. Pero al hacer fuerza, sintió una punzada en su abdomen, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en su rostro. Naruto se acerco al castaño y trato de quitarle a la Takumi, pero este aferro su agarre y atrajo a la chica hacia él.

-Etto…Neji, yo puedo llevar a Alanna-chan- ofreció el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Yo la llevare- dijo en tono autoritario. No dejaría que nadie la tocara.

Sakura supo el motivo de la actitud del Hyuga y no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida.

-Deja que Naruto la lleve, si tú la cargas, la herida de tu abdomen se abrirá de nuevo- intervino la Haruno a favor del rubio

-No-. Él no iba a ceder.

Kuro al ver la discusión sonrió. _Byakko-sama tiene razón _pensó el lobo. El Uchiha vio la sonrisa del can y no pudo evitar desconfiar de las intenciones del lobo.

-Neji, sube a mi lomo, yo los llevare.- dijo el lobo azabache. El castaño entrecerró los ojos.- Lo hago solo por mi señora-

El Hyuga de un salto se subió en el lomo del lobo y aferro más a la chica contra él. Y con ello dejaron atrás la cueva, partiendo rumbo a la torre del Kazekage para informar lo ocurrido.

* * *

En la torre del Kazekage

Un pelirrojo de ojos turquesa claro, se paseaba por su oficina nervioso. Hacía más de una hora de que su hermana mayor, Temari, había regresado en compañía de Sai, gravemente herida. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente traían consigo 10 cuerpos de shinobis de diferentes aldeas. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba en esa cueva? Pensó al ver el estado de ambos shinobis. Sin esperar explicación alguna mando a Temari y a los otros ninjas al hospital. Después de eso Sai le contó lo ocurrido en la misión y el motivo de por qué regresaron en esas condiciones. Trato de calmarse. Él era el Kazekage y debía mantenerse tranquilo. Se acerco a la ventana. Llovía fuertemente. Si, aunque pareciera un espejismo. En la aldea de la Arena estaba lloviendo, no unas cuantas gotas, parecía que el cielo se estaba cayendo pues la lluvia era acompañada por rayos y truenos. Lo que era en extrema rareza, ¿en qué desierto llueve? Hacía años de la última gota que había caído en Suna y ahora de la nada estaba lloviendo con tal fuerza. Algo raro estaba pasando. Caminó lentamente hasta su escritorio, se sentó en su silla y cerró los ojos en busca de paz.

_Toc, toc,_ se escuchó. El pelirrojo suspiro y contestó sin abrir los ojos.

-Adelante-.

-Disculpe, Gaara-sama. Pero el equipo de Konoha llego hace unos momentos y piden hablar con usted. Es urgente.-. La voz preocupada de la chica le hizo abrir los ojos dejando ver a una kunoichi de cabellos castaños y ojos negros que vestía una camisa oscura con una falda del mismo color, un chaleco antibalas y un protector con el símbolo de su aldea en el cuello.

-Está bien, Matsuri. Diles que pasen.-. La castaña se mordió el labio.

-Están en la habitación del ala sur, vienen con heridos- informo Matsuri.

Gaara se mantuvo serio y le levando del lugar, para ir en busca de los ninjas de Konoha. Pero antes de atravesar la puerta se detuvo.

-Matsuri, manda un pergamino a cada Kage, quiero saber cuál es el clima en cada una de las 5 Naciones Shinobis cuanto antes-. Dicho eso salió de la habitación.

* * *

Con los ninjas de la hoja

Todo era silencio absoluto. Solo los latidos y leves respiraciones conformaban la melodía del lugar. La habitación en la que se encontraban era grande, espaciosa, pintada de un color café claro, con dos camas blancas en toda la habitación y una pequeña sala con muebles. Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la pared con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en una mata rosa, la cual era ajena a esa acción, pues estaba sentada en una silla a lado de la cama de Alanna –La cual seguía inconsciente-. El Uzumaki estaba de pie junto a la Haruno, con una mano en el hombro de la chica como gesto de apoyo. Sai y Neji se encontraban sentados en la sala, cada uno en diferente mueble. El chico pelinegro se mantenía dibujando para distraerse, pues si bien no lo parecía estaba muy preocupado por la Takumi, al igual que el resto. Y por último Neji, éste parecía absorto a lo que los rodeaba, solo mirando a la castaña. Cada uno de los ninjas, incluso Kuro, estaba empapado hasta los pies, pues la lluvia no se apiada de nadie.

Poco a poco se escucharon unos pasos acercarse lentamente a la habitación. La puerta se abrió dando paso al Kazekage. El pelirrojo recorrió el lugar con la vista hasta llegar a la chica que permanecía acostada en una de las camas con un pequeño lobo por sus pies.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Gaara en tono sereno

Nadie le respondió, por lo que Neji se levanto del sillón y se acerco al Kage.

* * *

Muerte. Eso era lo que más anhelaba en esos momentos. Una muerte rápida. Que le quitara el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo. El calor que sentía dentro de ella era insoportable, quería arrancarse cada centímetro, milímetro de su piel. Estaba casi segura que de su cuerpo solo quedaría huesos hechos cenizas. Del polvo nacimos y al polvo volveremos. Esa frase que su abuela siempre le repetía, y hoy sonaba como eco en su mente. Si ella pudiera hablar, gritaría a todo pulmón que la mataran que acabaran con su sufrimiento. Que la dejasen morir. Todo lo que ella quería era morir en ese instante.

La interminable quemadura seguía latiendo aun más fuerte que antes, pero antes de poder asimilarlo comenzó a cesar muy despacio, quizá demasiado. Pudo haber pasado segundos, horas, semanas o incluso años, pero eventualmente, el tiempo cambio y paso a significar algo. Alanna a una velocidad increíblemente lenta empezó a sentir como esa quemadura que había llegado a su máximo esplendor se enfriaba. Iba decayendo. Apagándose. Sus pensamientos se volvieron más claros, ahora recordaba la razón por la que luchaba: su familia. Aunque sonara tonto querer mantenerse viva por personas que quizá no volvería a ver nunca en su vida, pero ese era el sueño que mantenía latiendo su corazón. Una vez su madre le dijo que lo imposible solo cuesta un poco mas y eso era lo que haría. Esforzarse. En ese momento se hizo una promesa que cumpliría así tuviera que vender su alma: volver a ver a su familia. Por fin había encontrado la fuerza suficiente para quedarse ahí inmóvil mientras era carbonizada viva.

* * *

En Konoha

Cinco días habían pasado desde que la Hokage mando a un equipo liderado por Neji a Suna. La rubia se encontraba mirando por la ventada, casi deseando que sus ojos les estuvieran jugando una broma, sin embargo no era así. La aldea de la hoja era cubierta por una espesa neblina, casi tan densa como en Kirigakure, y eso no era normal. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a sentar detrás de su escritorio. Tomo uno de los dos pergaminos que Shizune le había traído y comenzó a leer el primero, el cual era del escuadrón del Hyuga. Conforme lo leía sus cejas se iban juntando, formando un ceño fruncido. La notica sobre Alanna no era algo que esperaba leer, la castaña parecía estar en coma, debido al colapso circulatorio que sufrió después de la fusión de su chakra con el de Byakko, ni Sakura había podido sacarla de ese sueño tan profundo. Una vez que termino de leer ese pergamino, se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. Un suspiro lleno de frustración se escapó de los labios de Tsunade. Tomo el otro pergamino, el cual era enviado también desde Suna, pero a diferencia de que el mismo Gaara lo mando, ahí explicaba las condiciones climáticas de su aldea y mandaba a preguntar si Konoha también había sufrido algún cambio del mismo tipo. Una vez más la Hokage se preocupo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se cuestiono la mujer.

-¡Shizune!- gritó Tsunade mientras se servía un vaso con sake. A los pocos segundos una pelinegra apareció en su oficina.

-¿Si-i Tsunade-sama?- pregunto la azabache con cierto temor

-Manda pergaminos a los distintos Kage, preguntando si han sufrido cambios drásticos en su clima- ordenó la mujer detrás del escritorio

-Tsunade-sama, eso no será necesario. El Raikage, la Mizukage y el Tsuchikage han mandado un pergamino al igual que el Kazekage preguntan lo mismo.- informo la chica

La rubia frunció el ceño, es que acaso las 5 naciones shinobis estaban pasando un periodo de inestabilidad. Shizune la miraba a la 5ta esperando una orden, pero ésta simplemente no aparecía.

-¡Shizune, manda a llamar a Shikaku!- ordenó la sannin

A los 20 minutos el líder de los Nara´s ya estaba en la oficina de la Hokage leyendo cada uno de los pergaminos, a su lado se encontraba su joven hijo, Shikamaru, el cual fue mandado a llamar a petición del padre. Ambos pelinegros estaban sumamente concentrados en lo que leían, tratando de encontrar el motivo de dicho cambio en las aldeas. Tsunade se mantenía callada con las manos entrecruzadas a la altura del mentón mientras pensaba en el motivo de ese cambio. Incluso había mandado a Shizune a buscar en la biblioteca de la aldea algún caso similar que haya ocurrido antes.

-Algo raro está pasando y podría ser hasta peligroso - expuso Shikaku

-Eso ya lo sé. Ya he quedado con los otros Kage´s en hacer una reunión dentro de tres días para hablar sobre el tema- señalo Tsunade

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Shizune con un pergamino en los brazos.

-¡Tsunade-sama, encontré algo importante!- exclamo la pelinegra mientras corría hasta depositar el documento en el escritorio de la rubia

- Espero que sea de ayuda- comento la 5ta

- Lo es- aseguro la pelinegra, rápidamente des tendió un el pergamino. Shikaku y Shikamaru se acercaron a ambas mujeres- Aquí dice que hace 200 años en el País de la Luz, hubo un incendio que arrasó con todo a su paso, ningún árbol o planta del lugar sobrevivió. Los pocos aldeanos que sobrevivieron a tal atroz hecho manifestaron que el incendio se debió a que una de las invocaciones sagradas, Suzaku, fundió su chakra con el de un humano, pero al ser tan grande el poder del guardián del sur, éste humano perdió el juicio y enloqueció, y con el poder que Suzaku le concedió quemó la aldea a su paso. Y como consecuencia de su descontrol; el sol se volvió negro, el día se volvió noche, la vida paso a ser muerte, las melodías del lugar se apagaron para dar paso a un silencio sepulcral. Durante casi dos semanas constante el incendio y la oscuridad de apropio de dicho lugar, llevándose consigo a los países fronterizos que sufrieron fenómenos distintos, como terremotos, tornados, etc. Y después de esas dos semanas, el clima de esos lugares se volvió inestable y las aldeas cercanas desaparecieron. -. Al término de la lectura de la pelinegra, las otras tres personas intercambiaron miradas.

-Eso quiere decir que el cambio climático es debido a que una de las 4 invocaciones sagradas volvió a reaparecer e hizo lo mismo que el Suzaku, después de que no se ha visto una desde hace más de un siglo. Y no solo apareció sino que trajo consigo esos fenómenos.- La voz de Shikamaru ya no era monótona y aburrida, podía notarse cierta tensión en su voz.

-¿Pero el responsable a caso es el Suzaku de nuevo?- cuestiono Shikaku mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón

Shizune se mantuvo callada, internamente sonrió retorcidamente. Ya había hecho su trabajo en ese lugar.

-Tal vez, no fue Suzaku, sino Byakko. –expuso Tsunade

Ambos pelinegros miraron interesados a la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama, tengo que irme, tengo que hacer mas papeleos- dijo la pelinegra y con eso salió de la oficina de la Hokage.

* * *

En otra parte de Konoha, para ser más exacta en una parte de la biblioteca; la más alejada de la entrada, donde la luz casi no llegaba. Una chica se encontraba inconsciente; ella era de piel blanca, cabello largo color negro y de complexión delgada, su vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones ninjas color negro y una blusa con mangas azul claro. Unos pasos comenzaron a escucharse. Hasta mostrar a otra pelinegra pero ésta era de pelo corto. Para ser más exacta, era Shizune.

-Tks, y pensar que eres considerada la mano derecha de la Hokage- murmuro Shizune- fue tan fácil engatusarte y aplicarte esos dos Ninjutsus.-

La pelinegra comenzó a hacer sellos y se desvaneció en el suelo. A los segundos la otra chica de cabello negro largo se levanto, mostrando unos ojos azul cielo. Al ver que el cuerpo de Shizune seguía inerte sonrió.

-Con la técnica de cambio de mentes y la de bloqueo mental, no recordaras que poseí tu cuerpo.- la chica sonrió socarronamente.- Haz hecho un gran trabajo.

La chica se alejo de Shizune y desapareció en un "puff".

* * *

En otro país

Las paredes decoradas de un azul claro, con unos cuantos estantes pegados a la pared, cerca del fondo de esa habitación había un escritorio y detrás de éste mobiliario, se veía el respaldo de un sillón. Una persona veía fijamente tras la ventada de su escritorio, contemplando serenamente como la aldea era inundada por copos de nieve.

Una mueca que podría inclinarse como una sonrisa inundó la cara de esa persona.

-Has hecho muy rápido lo que te pedí-. La voz del hombre era grave, con un toque de diversión.

-No fue difícil, mi señor-. Una voz femenina fue la que respondió.

Lentamente la silla se giro, hasta quedar frente a frente. El hombre que ocupada la silla no pasaba de los 30 años; era de cabello azul profundo, ojos de color dorado, piel blanca como la luna, facciones final que le daban un toque angelical, vestido con una camisa café manga larga con los primeros tres botones desabrochados dejando ver parte de su torso bien marcado y con unos pantalones negros. Bien podría pasar como el hermano menor de un Dios griego.

-Bien, hecho Yami- felicito el hombre

La chica que estaba frente al hombre estaba arrodillada frente a él, como si fuera un Rey o algo parecido. Solo dejando ver que tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, el cual era de un negro intenso.

-Vuelve a tu forma natural- ordenó el peli-azul

La chica se levanto dejando ver que su piel era blanca y que poseía unos ojos azules. Era la misma chica que había poseído el cuerpo de Shizune. Yami, como la llamo el hombre dejo de ser humana para adoptar la forma de un lobo de un 1.30m de alto, de un pelaje negro como la noche y de ojos azul cielo.

-¿Algo más, mi señor?- cuestiono la loba negra

-Nada por ahora, es hora de esperar.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida- Es bueno contar con un Yoru, eso facilita las cosas.

La loba simplemente se mantuvo callada y se echó en un rincón de la habitación, en donde esperaría la próxima orden de su amo.

_Toc, toc _se escuchó en la puerta.

-Adelante- aviso el hombre

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de escasos 20 años, de cabello verde largo y ojos negros.

-Los Kage´s han acordado ya la reunión, Takeshi-sama. Sera dentro de tres días en el País del Hierro al mediodía. Su guardián ya ha sido llamado, todo está listo para que salgan en unas horas - expuso la chica. El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza, la mujer hizo una leve reverencia y se fue.

-Al parecer nuestra pequeña contribución ha surgido efecto. Me pregunto qué harán al respecto.- murmuro mientras se levantaba del lugar.- Vamos, Yami.- ordeno el hombre mientras atravesaba la puerta. La loba se puso de pie y lo siguió de cerca.

* * *

Tres días después

* * *

En la reunión de los Kage´s

Las cinco sombras de cada aldea ninja se encontraban reunidas ante una mesa en forma de luna detrás de ellos un shinobi como su guardián. Frente a ellos se encontraba el moderador el cual era Shikaku Nara.

-Muy bien, ya que todos estamos presentes es hora de comenzar la reunión.-dijo el Nara- Como se han dado cuenta, durante los últimos cinco días el clima de cada uno de los países shinobis ha estado inestable, casi todo lo contrario a su naturaleza. En Konoha hay una densa neblina, en Suna llueve intensamente, en Kiri el cielo se mantiene despejado, en Iwa nieva y en Kumo hay tormentas de arena. Alguno de los Kage´s ¿ha encontrado o pensado en un motivo al cambio climático?- pregunto el shinobi

-He puesto a mis mejores ninjas a investigar pero no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada.- Hablo una mujer de ojos verdes, cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y un moño atado con una banda azul oscuro, además dos mechones de los cuales uno cubría su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzaban sobre su pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Vestía un vestido de manga larga de color azul. Sin duda alguna, era la Mizukage, Mei Terumi. Situada en el extremo este de la mesa y del lado derecho del Kazekage.

-Puede deberse a algún ninja enemigo muy fuerte.- expuso el Tsuchikage situado en el extremo oeste de la mesa. Al cual no se le veía rostro alguno pues éste era tapado por el sombre típico de un Kage y su capa no dejaba ver su cuerpo.

-Si es así, debemos actuar de inmediato.- sentencio un hombre rubio y piel oscura. El Raikage, A. Situado del lado derecho del Tsuchikage y del izquierdo de la Hokage.

-No creo que se trate de un shinobi, necesitaría tener un chakra inmenso. – señalo la Hokage, Tsunade. La cual estaba sentada al lado izquierdo del Kazekage, justo en medio de los 5 Kage´s.

-¿Entonces a que se debe, Hokage?- pregunto la Mizukage

-Hace unos días un de mis ninjas encontró algo de suma importancia. ¿Han escuchado sobre el incidente con el País de la Luz hace mas de 200 años?- pregunto la rubia

-¿El incendio que sufrió? ¿Qué hay con ello?- cuestiono el Raikage

-Se dice que fue causado por Suzaku, el guardián del sur, cuando concedió su chakra a un ser humano y éste en un arranque de locura destruyó todo el país.- explico la Godaime de la Hoja

-¡Basta de mitos! ¡Estamos aquí para hablar de algo verídico! ¡No de rumores!- estalló el Raikage mientras se levantaba y con un puño golpeaba la mesa, haciendo que grietas de diferentes tamaños se formaran.

Los cuatro Kage´s ni se inmutaron ante tal hecho pues conocían de sobra el carácter que se cargaba la 4ta sombre del Rayo. Shikaku Nara se aclaro la garganta para atraer la atención de las sombras.

-Raikage-sama, le ruego que deje terminar a Tsunade-sama, la información que ha reunido es de suma importancia- dijo el pelinegro. Sin otro remedio el rubio se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

-He llegado a la conclusión que el cambio que han sufrido nuestras aldeas se debe a Byakko- Dijo ahora la rubia de la hoja mostrando gran seriedad.

-¿Byakko? Han pasado 100 años desde la última vez que se mostró-. Ahora fue Mei Terumi, la Mizukage, que mostro cierta duda en la palabra de la Hokage

-Hace más de un mes que en Suna, ninjas han estado desapareciendo cuando se han mandado a hacer unas investigaciones en una de las cuevas que antes pertenecían a Akatsuki.- La voz tranquila del Kazekage, Gaara, mantenía pendiente a los demás. – Hace una semana recibí a ninjas de la hoja en mi aldea para que me ayudaran a dar con el problema y lograr aniquilarlo. Cuando regresaron de la misión, venían heridos, incluso una de las kunoichis venia inconsciente. El líder de la misión, Neji Hyuga, me explicó que en la cueva se encontraron con Byakko. – El rostro de la Mizukage y el Raikage mostraba sorpresa, mientras que el de Tsunade y Shikaku estaban tensos.- Al parecer el Tigre asesinó a esos ninjas de la arena y a otros más, pero eso no es el peor de los casos. Byakko mezcló parte de su chakra con el de un shinobi de la hoja.

El rostro de todos los presentes estaba tenso. Ya habían dado con el problema.

-Quien sea que fuere ese ninja, ahora es un peligro para el mundo shinobi.- Fue lo que dijo el Raikage con voz seria

-¿Quién es el ninja?- Le preguntó Mei Terumi a Gaara

-La misma kunoichi que llegó inconsciente y aun lo sigue, Alanna Takumi.- respondió el pelirrojo

-La chica es un excelente ninja, discípula de Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga y Anko Mitarashi. Ella no es un peligro- aseguró Tsunade a sabiendas de lo que se avecinaba

-¡Pero hay una gran probabilidad de que sea la chica esa la culpable de todo lo que está pasando!- grito la sombra del Rayo levantándose de su lugar- ¡Hay que tomar medidas!

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres decir, eh?!- bramo molesta la rubia y al igual que el Raikage se puso de pie-¡¿Qué la mande asesinar por el bien de las 5 Naciones Ninjas?!-.

Un golpe sonoro se escuchó en la habitación, Tsunade había hecho trizas la mesa. La conciencia de la mujer no le dejaba de repetir que lo que estaba ocurriendo era su culpa y si algo le llegaba a pasar la castaña la unica culpable seria ella misma.. Ella había traigo a Alanna a ese mundo. Ella fue la que la mando a esa misión. Y si los demás Kage´s se ponían de acuerdo sería la que ordenara matar a esa chica.

-¡No vamos a poner la vida de miles de personas por la de una sola!- exclamó A.

-¡Pero la chica esta inconsciente desde hace cinco días!- chillo la rubia

-¡Basta!- gritó Shikaku mientras hacia unas posiciones de mano e inmovilizaba a los dos Kage´s con su jutsu de posesión de sombras. -¡Tranquilícense! -.

Una vez que el pelinegro vio que tanto la Hokage como el Raikage bajaron su sobre exaltación. Los libero del jutsu.

- Nara-san, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que el culpable de todo lo que está pasando sea la kunoichi de la hoja?- cuestionó la Mizukage

El líder del clan Nara se tensó.

-Un 75%, pues Alanna no ha despertado desde que Byakko mezcló parte de su chakra con el de ella.- respondió Shikaku

-Aun existe la posibilidad de que Takumi-san no sea la culpable en lo absoluto, cuando les dije lo que paso en Suna, solo hable de un posible motivo.- dijo Gaara

-¡Esta más que claro! ¡Ella es la culpable! ¡Debemos erradicar el problema desde la raíz!- volvió a intervenir el Raikage

-Estás hablando de matar a un inocente, que no tiene la culpa de lo que paso.- reprochó Mei Terumi

-¡Estoy hablando del bien del mundo shinobi!- se excuso el rubio

-¡No podemos ir por ahí matando personas! ¡¿Qué clase de Kage´s seriamos?! ¿Crees que matar a esa niña es justo?-. La voz de Hokage subía cada vez más

-¡¿Crees que sería justo que miles de personas murieran solo porque no podemos tomar la decisión de acabar con ella?!- cuestiono el Raikage sumamente cabreado

-Tenemos el titulo de Kage, se espera de nosotros que actuemos con justicia- intervino Gaara, pues a él no le agradaba la idea de A.

-La justicia está en el ojo del observador- hablo por primera vez el Tsuchikage

-El antiguo Tsuchikage Ōnoki era conocido por su temperamento gruñón y orgulloso, usted no se parece mucho, pero veo que habla con sabiduría. El hecho que no ha hablado casi en toda la reunión me hace pensar que debido a que subió al título hace unos años aun no tiene mucha confianza, pero, ¿Qué propone, Seiryū?- Le pregunto la Mizukage al Tsuchikage

-El motivo que no hablara no significa que no tenga confianza, sino al hecho que esperaba el momento adecuado. Y lo que propongo, quizá pueda ayudar.- respondió el Tsuchikage, mientras se levantaba un poco el sombrero dejando ver una leve sonrisa.

Tanto el Raikage, la Hokage, el Kazekage, miraron con curiosidad al hombre.

* * *

Cuatro dias despues de la Reunion en el Pais del Hierro

* * *

En Suna

Doce días habían pasado desde que dejaron Konoha y diez desde que Alanna seguía en ese sueño profundo. Los ninjas de la hoja se habían turnado para cuidarla ya que estando en una especie de coma, su corazón podía detenerse de nuevo. Usualmente se dividían en parejas de dos para cuidarla, los primeros fueron Sakura y Neji ya que ambos se negaron en dejarla sola el día que regresaron de esa misión. Justo eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde, el clima no era caluroso pues la lluvia no cedía en ningún momento. Era el turno de Naruto y Sasuke de cuidar a la chica. Si aunque nadie lo creyera el Uchiha accedió a cuidarla junto al rubio.

Naruto estaba de pie junto a la ventana viendo como el cielo parecía caerse, casi cada 5 minutos un trueno se escuchaba y eso le ponía la piel de gallina. Sasuke se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con los ojos cerrados, pensando en lo que paso esa mañana.

_Flashback _

_El Uchiha junto con Naruto iba caminando por los pasillos de la Torre del Kazekage, era su turno para el cuidado de la castaña. Una parte de él aun no creía lo que había pasado es aquella misión. Justo en esos momentos Sakura y Sai estaban con la Takumi. Sakura y Sai pensó. No pudo evitar gruñir molesto y fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué esa mata de cabellos rosa se empeñaba tanto en el cuidado de aquella joven y para acabarla junto al pintor de pacotilla? ¿Es que acaso era más que una amiga para Sai? Cuando las horas pasaban y la chica no se despertaba fue Sai el que consoló los sollozos de la peli-rosa, ya que Naruto ya no lograba detener su llanto. Fue el paliducho, como solía llamarlo en su mente, el que la calmo y le dio palabras de aliento. Al parecer él le daba una especie de seguridad que ni el rubio le podía dar._

_Una vez más gruño ante tal idea. Naruto que venía a su lado noto su molestia._

_-¿Pasa algo, teme?- pregunto _

_-Hmp, nada-. Tan seco como siempre, así era Uchiha Sasuke._

_-¿No me vas a decir que te trae tan molesto, teme?- volvió a cuestionar el rubio. El usuario del sharingan lo miro de reojos y haciendo contacto visual con su amigo._

_-No.- respondió _

_-Tendré que adivinar- murmuro el Uzumaki- Haber….- el rubio se llevo la mano al mentón haciendo un aire pensativo. El Uchiha sonrió levemente, el dobe nunca sabría qué era lo que tanto le molestaba.- Es Sakura-chan-. La sonrisa del azabache se deshizo._

_-No lo es- trato de negar el azabache_

_-Claro que lo es- contradijo- estas así de molesto desde que llegamos de la misión y viste a Sakura-chan tan pegada a Sai-baka, ¿no?-. El Uchiha no respondió. – Teme, si en verdad la quieres, lucha por ella. Pero si la haces sufrir…- Naruto se detuvo y por ende Sasuke también.-…te mató-. Al principio el azabache pensó que su amigo bromeaba pero al ver que seguía serio, la amenaza era cierta._

_Nadie volvió hablar y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la puerta. Una vez que la abrieron el Uchiha se detuvo de golpe e involuntariamente activo su sharingan._

_Sai estaba sentado en el sillón más grande y sobre sus piernas estaba Sakura descansando, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, no, sino el hecho que su copia jugaba con el cabello de la peli-rosa y la miraba con cariño._

_Fin del flashback_

Otro gruñido salió de su pecho. El recordar como encontró a esos dos lo había molestado sobre manera, pero simplemente no lo aceptaría.

-Teme, ¿Cuándo crees que despierte, Ala-chan?- pregunto Naruto mientras se alejaba de la ventana y se acercaba a su amigo

-Hmp, no lo sé, dobe-. Fue lo único que respondió el azabache

-Teme, ¿te sientes mal?-. El Uchiha arqueo una ceja y Naruto sonrió.- Es que tienes cara de estreñido, ¿puedes ir bien al baño?

Los ojos de Sasuke mostraron peligrosamente el sharingan.

-¿Qué dijiste, Usuratonkachi?- pregunto en tono tétrico mientras un aura asesina lo cubría

-¿Qué si puedes ir bien al baño? Con eso que te cargas una cara de un teme amargado, me hace pensar que no puedes ir bien al baño- se burlo el rubio mientras esquivaba algunas kunais, pero en una de esas el Uzumaki piso la cola del pequeño lobo que se encontraba echado cerca de la cama de la chica, Kuro como era de esperarse le mordió fuertemente el pie.

El Uchiha soltó una carcajada.

-Eso te pasa por dobe.

-¿A quién le dices dobe, teme?

-Al ti, dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

Y así siguieron su pelea, cada vez subiendo más de tono, por lo que no notaron cuando Alanna comenzó a mover lentamente los dedos de sus manos y pies. Kuro rápidamente se puso de pie.

-¡Cállense!- ordenó de pronto una voz

Tanto Sasuke y Naruto voltearon lentamente hacia la dirección de esa voz, topándose con una chica sentada en la cama que los miraba de forma nada agradable y con un aura negra.

Alanna había despertado y no parecia ser la misma.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 10... xD**

**Que emocion ya va tomando forma la trama central de la historia. Quiza me brinco mucho de un lugar a otro, pero eso es vital, creanme.**

**Si les gusto, ya saben que hacer dejen un comentario. Y asi subire rapido la continuacion...**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**Sayonara...**

**Y Recuerden...El leon no es como lo pintan.**

**Kar0 Omikami**


	11. Gotas

**Capitulo 11. Gotas**

Era de noche. Nadie hablaba, los rayos y truenos habían cesado. Los tres pares de ojos miraban sin creer lo que había pasado hace unos segundos. No era nada usual para los demás que Alanna no era del tipo de chicas melosas, que adoran ser el centro de atención y que las cuiden todo el tiempo, no claro que no era así, por eso odiaba que Naruto la llamara "Ala-chan o Alanna-chan" o eso creían ellos. Sin embargo nadie estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos vieron. Los cuatro ninjas de la hoja que estaban conscientes no sabían qué hacer. Sakura tomo la iniciativa y se acerco a paso lento a la chica que aun yacía sentada en la cama.

Alanna que aun tenia fija su mirada en la pared y cuya respiración estaba un tanto agitada, volvió su vista hacia la peli-rosa.

-No se atrevan a tocarme- susurro con voz débil, pero su tono autoritario y amenazante seguía ahí. La Haruno se paralizó al oírla decir eso y detuvo su paso.

Un rayo ilumino la habitación y un fuerte trueno se escuchó

-Necesito checar como estas- confesó Sakura. La chica estaba nerviosa de poder terminar como Naruto. Más sin embargo Alanna no lo noto, pues estaba muy ocupada tratando de no moverse. Una vez más, Sakura retomó su paso.

-No te atrevas a tocarme-volvió a decir la chica, pero ahora parecía suplicar.

Kuro en un rápido movimiento de coloco enfrente de la peli-rosa gruñéndole. Los ninjas de la hoja se pusieron a la defensiva. Otro trueno resonó en la habitación.

-Mi señora ha dicho que se aleje- escupió entre dientes el lobo sin dejar de lado su expresión corporal, la cual indicaba agresividad total.

-Alanna trata de calmarte y deja de armar tanto escándalo- pidió Neji mientras se acercaba a la cama de la chica.

Pero la Takumi lo ignoro y poso su vista en la tercera persona en la habitación, Sasuke. El cual tenía el sharingan activado e intentaba meter a la chica en un geijutsu, pero por algún motivo que el Uchiha desconocía no podía.

-Deja de tratar de meterme en una de tus ilusiones baratas, Uchiha, eso no funciona conmigo.- dijo Alanna molesta sorprendiendo a Sakura y Neji. El azabache frunció el ceño y se coloco frente a la cama de la chica.

El aire era tenso. La Haruno y el Hyuga estaban del lado izquierdo de la habitación a unos dos metros de la cama de Alanna, justo enfrente de Kuro que no dejaba de mostrar sus afilados colmillo. A menos de dos metros, cerca de los pies de la cama se encontraba el Uchiha con el sharingan activado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Necesito que todos se vayan- ordenó con voz seria el Kazekage mientras entraba por la puerta.

Nadie se movió, hasta podría decir que no tenían intensiones de ello.

-Ha dicho que salgan todos, tengo que hablar con Alanna.-

Los tres ninjas de la hoja, Sakura, Neji y Sasuke, intercambiaron miradas dudosos. Pero decidieron acatar las órdenes de Gaara. Con lentitud salieron de la habitación, claro no sin antes, que el Uchiha se acercara a Naruto, el cual se encontraba inconsciente debajo de escombros y lo sacara de ahí cargándolo como un costal de papas.

En la habitación solo quedaron el Kazekage frente a la ventana, Alanna sentada en la cama y Kuro que se encontraba a lado de la cama de la chica. Fueron cerca de dos minutos de silencio incomodo, puesto que Gaara no se atrevía a decirle lo que los Kage´s habían decidido respecto a ella, y Alanna mantenía sus ojos cerrados, escuchando como las gotas de lluvia inundaban cada vez más la aldea.

Cansada del silencio, Alanna decidió hablar.

-Dilo ya.- Sin paciencia como era de esperarse de ella. Las situaciones incomodas nunca le gustaron y ésta no era la excepción.

-Aun no estamos solos- respondió el pelirrojo volteando a ver al lobo.

-Kuro es de confianza.-

El chico se mantuvo inexpresivo, pero no dijo nada mas, dándole a entender que no diría ni una sola palabra a menos que estuvieran completamente solos.

Una pequeña mueca de disgusto surco la cara de Alanna. Volteo a ver a su invocación y le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se retirara, el lobo gruñó pero accedió y se fue.

-Listo, estamos solos, pero igual se escuchara lo que me digas.- apuntó la Takumi

El Kazekage negó con la cabeza y agregó.

-He sellado la habitación con la arena, nada de lo que se hable aquí será escuchado.- El tono que usaba y esa frase "nada de lo que se hable aquí será escuchado" no le dio buena espina a la chica.

-¿A caso van a matarme?- trato de bromear, pero al ver que el semblante del pelirrojo se endureció el oxigeno de sus pulmones se escapó.

-Se ha decidido lo mejor para las Naciones.-

La respuesta de Gaara solo le dejaba claro una cosa "Vas a morir". Alanna se llevo la mano derecha a su boca para reprimir un sollozo, pero una mueca de dolor fue lo que mostro su cara. El hombre notó rápidamente el dolor en la cara de ella, por lo que se acerco a la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó dudoso entre tocarla o no, pero decidió colocar una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo

-¿A caso importa?- reitero mientras de un movimiento brusco apartaba su mano de ella, sin embargo de nuevo ahogo un quejido de dolor.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-¡De que mierda me sirve si de todos modos voy a morir!- grito Alanna.

Gaara la miro con culpa, él fue uno de los que accedió y voto por esa decisión, así que nada podía hacer.

-Escúchame- pidió el pelirrojo tomando el frágil rostro de ella entre sus manos obligándola a verlo a la cara- Estarás bien.

Trato de convencerla tanto a ella como a él también, porque en el fondo se sentía culpable.

* * *

Naruto seguía inconsciente en el suelo, Sakura sentada en un sillón junto a Sai, Neji recostado frente a la puerta de la que acaban de salir y Sasuke recostado en una pared cerca de Naruto.

Nadie decía nada, nadie hablaba, nadie daba explicaciones de lo que estaba pasando. No sabían por que Alanna había actuado tan violentamente con el Uzumaki, usualmente así era ella, pero no al grado de mandarlo a estampar contra una pared como lo hizo anteriormente.

La Haruno harta del silencio decidió romperlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en esa habitación antes de que llegáramos?- pregunto indirectamente al Uchiha

-Despertó, Naruto la abrazo y después el dobe terminó en la pared.- Fue la respuesta del azabache

La peli-rosa entrecerró lo ojos no muy convencida de lo que le contó el usuario del sharingan. Se levantó del asiento y se acerco a su amigo rubio. Un tic muy marcado se situó en su ceja izquierda mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba. Tomo a Naruto del cuello de su camisa hasta levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo. El Uzumaki tenía un hilo de baba en la comisura de sus labios, era obvio que estaba dormido.

-¡Naruto!- grito la chica mientras lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro como si quisiera desbaratarlo.

El rubio abrió los ojos de golpe, topándose con la mirada desquiciada de la peli-rosa, la cual lo asusto mucho e hizo que un grito, muy femenino por cierto, saliera de su garganta. Sai y Sasuke tenían varias gotas de sudor en la nuca al ver lo estúpido que era el Uzumaki.

-¡Naruto! ¡Maldita sea, estabas dormido!- reclamo Sakura aun zangoloteándolo

La cara del jinchuriki se estaba volviendo verde, puesto que cada vez estaba más mareado.

-Sa-ku-ra-chan- murmuro con voz débil

-Feíta, ¿Es normal que el Okama este verde?- pregunto Sai, haciendo que la peli-rosa soltara al rubio y viera como lo había dejado.

Frustrada lo suelta, haciendo que Naruto caiga sentado en el suelo.

-Sakura-chan- se quejó el rubio

Contó hasta 10, respiro profundamente y se calmó. Una vez más la peli-rosa preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurrió en esa habitación cuando Alanna despertó, Naruto?-

El rubio parpadeo confundido y luego un aura deprimente lo rodeo mientras hacía círculos con el dedo índice.

-La abrace y me golpeo.- respondió el jinchuriki del 9 colas

-¿Se comporto anormal?- Ahora fue la voz de Neji quien cuestiono al rubio.

-Pues el teme y yo estábamos discutiendo cuando de pronto nos cayó.- respondió Naruto rascándose la nuca nervioso

-Era de esperarse que cuando el bastardo y el marica se junten desesperen a cualquiera.- comento Sai como si nada, ignorando las miradas de enojo de ambos chicos.

-¿Algo que pueda ser de relevancia?- preguntó Sakura ignorando el comentario del pintor

-Cuando el dobe abrazó a la mocosa, ésta pareció quejarse, pero no como de costumbre sino de dolor.- reiteró el azabache

Tanto Neji como Sasuke cruzaron miradas. Los demás fruncieron el ceño al verse excluidos de esa "platica".

-¿Hay algo que no nos han dicho?- preguntó con clara molestia la Haruno

-No podemos sentir su chakra- informo el Hyuga

-¿Cómo que no pueden?- ahora fue turno de Sai para replicar

-Su chakra estaba esparcido por todos lados, aunque hace días que no se mueve. Y ahora se volvió a agrupar en su cuerpo- explico el Uchiha

Naruto hizo una mueca.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?- Después de todo seguía siendo el mismo ninja hiperactivo cabeza hueca de siempre.

-Que su chakra desapareció y ahora está volviendo a ella, lo que puede traer consigo molestias en su cuerpo. Quizá una de ellas es la fragilidad excesiva.- expuso la Haruno- Eso explicaría porque su comportamiento agresivo. Solo se estaba defendiendo. ¿Pero y su cambio morfológico?

Los cinco ninjas de la hoja se vieron los unos a los otros. Después de unos segundos las miradas recayeron en el oji-perla. Esperando una orden.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos a Konoha?- le preguntó Sai

-En cuanto Alanna esté en condiciones.- La seca respuesta del castaño no dejo satisfechos al equipo, pero antes de poder abordarlo con preguntas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Con un semblante frio y serio, salió Gaara de la habitación. Ni bien el pelirrojo salió, los ninjas de la hoja entraron. Nada grata fue su sorpresa al ver el cuarto vacío y con la ventana abierta.

-Necesita estar sola- La voz de Kazekage resonó en toda la habitación.

Los shinobis fruncieron el ceño. Y fijaron su vista en el Hyuga.

-Tráiganla.

Esa simple orden sirvió para que se movilizaran todos y desaparecieran en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Se había alejado demasiado de la torre del Kazekage, no quería saber absolutamente nada. Simplemente quería alejarse de todo y de todos. ¿Así es como todo terminaría para ella? ¿Ese era su final? Negó con la cabeza y siguió saltando por los tejados, sin importarle que su ropa estuviera empapada pues llovía a cantaros en Suna. Un salto que dio en falso hizo que casi cayera de un techo. Mascullo unas maldiciones en voz baja y se detuvo; su respiración era agitada, su visión borrosa, pequeños espasmos atacaban su cuerpo, todo giraba a su alrededor. Cerró sus ojos por un momento para lograr tranquilizarse.

La cuidad estaba silenciosa, solo el ruido de las gotas de lluvia resonaban en el lugar. Cada gota que hacia contacto con su piel descubierta era como una fina cuchilla; firme y destructiva. Solo vestía unos short azules cortos que le llegaban a medio muslo y una blusa negra sin mangas, su cabello estaba suelto y pegado a su cara y cuerpo mientras que sus pies estaban llenos de arena mojada, pues estaba descalza. Escuchó como el sonido de la lluvia comenzaba a cambiar y abrió los ojos de golpe. _Ya vienen, ¿Qué no entienden que no quiero hablar con nadie? _pensó molesta. Tomó una bocanada de aire y retomo su camino hacia el extremo suroeste de donde se encontraba. Quizá moriría de fatiga y dolor antes de que lograran encontrarla, pero no le importo. No quería a nadie cerca de ella. No quería que la vieran en ese estado. Débil. Odiaba serlo y aun más que sintiera lastima por ella.

Al cabo de 10 minutos logró salir de las murallas de Suna, y se adentro entre los árboles, ¿a dónde? Ella no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, simplemente se estaba alejando. Era cobarde. Lo aceptaba, pero su cerebro ya no lograba trabajar con claridad como para decirle si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal. Salto entre las ramas con sus fuerzas ya escasas. Una vez que sintió que se había alejado lo suficiente se detuvo, se recostó en el tronco del árbol y comenzó a hacer unos sellos con las manos.

-Kori Shinchū no Jutsu (Técnica de la mente astuta)- susurro sin fuerzas.

Sabía que ese pobre genjutsu no alejaría por mucho tiempo a los ninjas que la estaban siguiendo, ellos eran Jounnin y el jutsu que había puesto en un radio de 10 m seria fácilmente quitado ya que era de rango C, un simple genjutsu que hace que el oponente pierda la noción de dirección e ir en círculos sin darse cuenta, pero al menos ayudaría a que pudiera pensar en algo o tomar fuerzas para lograr calmar las lagrimas que seguían surcando por sus mejillas.

Aun recostada en el árbol, se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentada. Abrazó ligeramente sus piernas, colocó su mentón sobre sus rodillas y dejo que su cabello cubriera sus ojos ligeramente rojos por las lagrimas. Sollozo en silencio; sin chillidos, sin ruido, sin quejas. Como solía hacerlo en su realidad. Sin embargo, ahí no estaría su hermano para tenderle la mano y ayudarla a levantar. Solo estaba ella, el bosque y la lluvia.

Las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sin parar. A penas sobrevivió a la muerte y ahora la estaban ligando a ella, sin piedad alguna.

La tristeza es como un pozo en el que te vas hundiendo cada vez más y más, hasta que llegas a desear la muerte.

Una vez más, ella comprobó que estaba sola.

Sin nadie a quien aferrarse.

La vida cuanto más vacía esté, más nos pesa.

* * *

Cuatro sombras con túnicas oscuras se escabullían por las calles de la aldea de la Arena. Buscando un objetivo en común. Algunos con semblantes tristes y otros serios, pero el sentimiento era el mismo: preocupación. Quizá unos más que otros.

* * *

Sakura recorría el extremo este de la aldea con una rapidez impresionante. Su ansiedad sobre querer saber que su hermanita estaba bien, era indescriptible. No se había preocupado tanto desde hacia tiempo. Y si sus cavilaciones con respecto a la situación médica de la Takumi eran correctas, bueno, no quería ni pensarlo, por lo que apresuro más su paso. Aun estaba sorprendida e incómoda por la orden que Tsunade le encomendó: no perder de vista a Alanna. La Hokage no le dio explicación alguna del por qué debía hacerlo. El pergamino que le mandó con Katsuyu solo estaba esa orden y la firma de la Sannin. Ni más, ni menos.

* * *

Naruto buscaba norte, cerca de las murallas, dudoso entre sí salir al desierto o no. Pero luego un flashazo llego a su mente y en un ataque impulsivo salió de la aldea. El Uzumaki no podía evitar sentir tanta angustia respecto a la desaparición repentina de Alanna, y menos si veía el rostro tan inquieto de la Haruno. Una parte de él, le decía que quizá, si no hubiera abrumado a la chica con su abrazo, ella no hubiera actuado tan agresivamente y quizá no huiría, como lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

Sai, el pintor sin emociones de la hoja, como ninja de Raíz que alguna vez fue, aun le costaba reflejar tan abiertamente sus emociones como la peli-rosa o el rubio del equipo 7, sin embargo gracias a sus amigos y compañeros ya sabía identificar sentimientos como el que estaba sintiendo justo en ese instante. Preocupación. Aunque sacara de quicio algunas veces a la Takumi, le tomo cierto cariño en muy poco tiempo, a pesar que su primer encuentro no fue muy bueno. Ya que el pintor cuando la conoció le dijo: "Eres la mejor prueba de que Dios realmente tiene sentido del humor", aunque se pensara que era un insulto, el pelinegro no lo dijo como burla, sino cumplido, haciendo referencia a que Dios estaba tan alegre que había hecho una gran creación con ella, sin embargo lo que la Takumi pensó era que se trataba un insulto y como era de esperarse de su carácter un poco volátil y sádico, ésta lo cazó como a una rata hasta darle un golpe que le rompió cerca de tres costillas, sin usar chakra.

* * *

Una tercera sombra corría ágilmente cerca del sur de Suna, ya había recorrido cada rincón de la aldea. Y no la había encontrado, incluso con su Byakugan no podía dar con ella. Comenzaba a frustrarse el no saber donde se encontraba. Una idea vino a su mente, quizá estaría en la antigua base de Akatsuki, en donde tuvieron su enfrentamiento contra Byakko. Aumentó su velocidad con la esperanza de encontrarla en ese lugar, en el extremo oeste de Suna.

-A_ esa mocosa le encanta preocuparme –_pensó molesto el Hyuga

* * *

La última sombra se movía a una mayor velocidad que todas las anteriores. Solo sus ojos rojos se veían en la oscuridad de una noche lluviosa. Ya había recorrido el extremo noroeste de la aldea, ahora iba por el extremo suroeste. No estaba tan nervioso por la chica, es más, podría decirse que le importaba un reverendo pepino lo que pasara con ella. O eso mostraba. No era su amiga, solo una simple compañera para una misión. Nada por qué preocuparse, sin embargo, las situaciones bajo las que se encontraba la Takumi, eran, como llamarlas, interesantes. O al menos para él lo era. Quería saber quién era en verdad esa mocosa como la llamaba para referirse a ella. No se había trago el cuento de "_Es por precaución" _que había escuchado de los labios de la peli-rosa, cuando Naruto preguntó el por qué Tsunade la mantenía bajo una rigurosa vigilancia mientras estaba inconsciente.

El Uchiha mientras pensaba en el por qué del actuar tan extraño de la Sannin entró al País del Rio, saltaba ágilmente de rama en rama, hasta que algo captó su atención. Como usuario del último doujutsu de su clan, rápidamente se dio cuenta que si avanzaba más entraría en su genjutsu que alguien había puesto en el bosque. Con las aspas de su sharingan girando en sus pupilas, sin problema alguno desactivo ese simpe ninjutsu, y con la agilidad de una serpiente en asecho desenfundó su katana y se deslizo entre los árboles para dar con el ninja que puso esa trampa, quizá era un shinobi renegado o Alanna.

Bajo de las ramas de los arboles al suelo. Se detuvo bajo un árbol. La lluvia se había detenido, el bosque quedó bañado en un silencio. Una gota cayó en la cabeza del azabache, pero no le prestó atención hasta que la novena gota lo cubrió. Extrañado se movió de allí y extendió su mano al lugar en el que antes se encontraba, una gota roja tocó su palma. Unos segundos más otra gota del mismo color. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, eso era sangre. ¿A caso es un genjutsu? Rápidamente se alejo de allí, saltando hasta a unos dos árboles.

El sharingan en sus ojos le facilitaron de sobremanera el dar con el culpable. Ya había preparado su katana para darle un golpe mortal al shinobi, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver tal imagen frente a sus ojos. Alanna estaba a menos de tres metros de él, sentada en una rama abrazando fuertemente sus rodillas y apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol. Sus cabellos estaban pegados a su cara, la cual estaba adornada por pequeños círculos perfectamente creados de un color entre negro y morado, cuyo diámetro era menos de medio milímetro. Se extrañó al ver esas marcas en la cara de la chica, miró sus brazos, en ellos también se hallaban esas raras marcas pero, lo que más le impacto fue que de esos círculos salía sangre, siguió viéndola, sus piernas tenían residuos de sangre. _¿Es que acaso la atacaron? _Se preguntó, pero rápidamente descarto la idea, puesto que si la atacaron no estaría tan quieta. Sin quitar las aspas de sus ojos veía fijamente a la chica, preguntándose que había pasado.

Se trasladó hasta el árbol frente a la chica, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, un escalofrío lo recorrió, aunque no lo admitiera. La mirada de Alanna era inexpresiva, sin brillo, sin emociones, vacía. El tiempo transcurrió y simplemente Sasuke no se dio cuenta, parecía estar bajo un genjutsu inexistente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás observándome?- La voz seria y fría, pero sin dejar de sonar dulce de Alanna lo sacó de su transe.

El azabache frunció el ceño y desactivo su sharingan. _¿Qué fue esa sensación? _Se preguntó.

La chica ni siquiera lo miraba cuando le hizo la pregunta, su mirada estaba fija en el vacío, en un punto inexistente. Mirando sin ver.

-Hay que irnos- no fue una petición sino una orden, al más puro estilo Uchiha.

Alanna ni siquiera le miró, mucho menos le respondió. Se mantuvo quieta, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Esa acción cabreo al azabache. De un salto brinco hasta la rama en la que se encontraba la chica.

-He dicho que nos vamos- dice malhumorado Sasuke mientras levantaba del brazo a Alanna sin una pisca de consideración.

-¡Largo!- gritó la chica deshaciendo el agarre que el azabache había hecho sobre su brazo derecho.- ¿Qué no entienden que quiero estar sola? No necesito a nadie más. -El tono con que hablaba iba tomando coraje. Alzo su mirada hasta chocar con la mirada ónix de azabache. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver sus ojos de cerca y notar que efectivamente su mirar era vacío. – No quiero la lástima de los demás, no quiero que ve vean con esos ojos de lastima. ¡No necesito su lástima!- Alanna tenía los nudillos blancos debido a que apretaba fuertemente los puños.

Un golpe se escuchó. La chica abrió los ojos desorbitados, la había abofeteado. Él lo había hecho.

-Ellos están preocupados y tu lo único que haces es un berrinche. Madura, mocosa- El habla del azabache era seria. Se había molestado tanto que ni si quiera lo pensó, simplemente actuó, se enfureció al escuchar las palabras de la chica, ¿Es que acaso era tan tonta que no sabía diferenciar entre la lástima y la preocupación?

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer de nuevo. Comenzaba a llover con fuerza.

-¿Por qué regresaste?- la pregunta de la chica descolocó al Uchiha.- Tú hiciste un berrinche con eso de la venganza, no te importo la preocupación de los demás, de tus compañeros. ¿Por qué yo si tengo que madurar si ni tú lo has hecho, eh? ¿Creí que habías escogido la oscuridad y la soledad porque tus objetivos estaban ahí, no? ¿Por qué de pronto te interesan los demás si nunca en tu vida lo hiciste? Deja de ser hipócrita.

Silencio. Eso había sido un golpe bajo para él, pero sabía que ella tenía razón.

-Siempre fuiste asocial, antipático, bastardo, arrogante. ¿A qué regresas si no quieres cambiar? ¿Para qué fingir que quieres vivir como la gente normal si sigues actuando igual?

El Uchiha tenía apretados los puños y su sharingan activado.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mi?- reprochó entre dientes.

Una carcajada de burla salió de los labios de la Takumi.

-Más de lo que me interesa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Habla.- ordenó él haciendo girar peligrosamente las aspas de su pupila.

-¿De qué quieres que te hable? De tu familia, de tu venganza, de tu hermano, de cómo te uso Tobi, de la escoria que eres por abandonar tus amigos. Dime qué quieres que te diga. –reto la chica

El azabache no contestó.

-Sin embargo te envidio.- ante esa frase dicha por Alanna, hizo a Sasuke mirarla dudoso. El cambio tan drástico de sus emociones era tan volátil que daba miedo.

La Takumi levanto la vista hacia el cielo y continuó.

- No hay nada más triste en la vida que creer que no estás solo y darte cuenta de que es así. Pero tú no lo estas, aunque no lo notes, hay gente que aun te aprecia después de todo lo que hiciste. Has trato de alejar miles de veces a esas personas, pero siguen ahí, apoyándote en silencio.- El Uchiha no pudo evitar pensar en su amigo Naruto, en Kakashi que siempre creyeron en él aunque incluso él mismo no lo hiciera, pero sobre todo en esa molestia rosa. Alanna no tuvo que mirar el rostro de Sasuke para notar sus emociones, sonrió levemente, pero rápidamente borró esa mueca. - En cambio yo estoy estancada en Konoha, sin nada a que aferrarme. Lo único que siempre ha estado conmigo es la soledad, ella ha sido una verdadera amiga, nunca me ha dejado, aun cuando yo trato de alejarme de ella, siempre está conmigo.

No sabía por qué tenía la necesidad de hablar, él era Uchiha Sasuke, y como Uchiha que era el no mostrar lo que pensaba o sentía era parte de su naturaleza, sin embargo, al escucharla hablar de esa manera le recordó a él mismo cuando pensó que lo había perdido todo, por eso trataría de ayudarla.

-Mis pensamientos han sido los peores, mis acciones las mas sanguinarias, sin embargo he sido capaz de tocar fondo y darme cuenta de todo lo que he perdido.- explicó él. – Por eso regrese, para retomar mi camino. El que pueda cambiar sus pensamientos, puede cambiar su destino. Personas marcaron mi destino, pero solo mi voluntad puede hacerlo.

Ambos discursos habían sonado cursi, pero no importo. Ambos sabían que lo que allí hablaran no volvería a salir a flote, algo así como un confesionario. Sasuke nunca mostró tan abiertamente sus pensamiento, nunca pensó en hacerlo y menos con Alanna. Mientras que ella, sabía que ese sería el día que enterraría sus emociones.

En ese instante la lluvia ceso. Ninguna gota más cayó del cielo.

-La lluvia limpia a la tierra con su pureza, las lagrimas el alma con su inocencia.- susurró apenas audible la chica.

Desvió su vista del cielo y la pasó en el azabache.

-_Esos ojos conocen la soledad, conocen el peor dolor del mundo.- _El Uchiha conocía muy bien ese sentimiento de soledad y tristeza.

- Sasuke.- La pronunciación de su nombre lo sobre exalto, pero como todo Uchiha no lo mostró.- El orgullo te podrá hacer fuerte, pero jamás te hará sentir feliz. Lo más triste en este mundo es querer a alguien que antes te quería a ti.

-.- El azabache no contestó, pues sabía a qué se refería con eso.

Alanna se mantuvo serena, esperando la contestación por parte de él, aun sabiendo que no la recibiría. Resignada volvió su vista al vacio.

-Cuando la tristeza te invade ciega tu alma y no te deja ver la realidad claramente y aunque puedas sacarla de ti, no te animas a hacerlo.- Tal declaración por parte del usuario del sharingan hizo sonreír a la chica.

-_Fuego contra fuego.- _pensó, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. Para conocerla poco, sabia cual era su debilidad en esos instantes.

-El problema es que esperan mucho de alguien que nunca ha demostrado nada.- dice Alanna aun con la vista perdida.

- Al final todo se arregla, si no se arregla no es el final.-

- Cuando llegues al final de lo que debes saber, estarás al principio de lo que debes sentir.-

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿es que acaso no se rinde? El decía una frase y ella otra. Bufó molesto.

-Sera mejor irnos- aviso el chico, sin embargo Alanna no se movió de su sitio.- He dicho…-

-Te escuche- lo interrumpió ella volteándolo a ver.

-Estás malherida, ¿Por qué?- cuestiono intentando sonar desinteresado.

-Fue la lluvia.- Sasuke arqueo la ceja.- Mi cuerpo está muy frágil, debes de saberlo por tu sharingan.

-_¿Tan mal esta que unas gotas le ocasionan eso?- _se pregunto el Uchiha

Y como leyéndole la mente Alanna agregó.

-Ha aun no me adapto a un chakra extraño, por eso mis defensas están tan bajas y el más mínimo roce es dañino.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan lejos si estas tan dañada?

-Creí que diste conmigo por el rastro de sangre que deje desde la frontera.- dice Alanna como si nada- si me he mantenido en pie es porque estoy acostumbrada al dolor, después de todo Anko fue mi sensei. Es hora de regresar a Suna.

Sasuke solo asiente con la cabeza y comienza a saltar de rama en rama, pero al tercer árbol se da cuenta que nadie lo sigue. Por lo que voltea atrás, topándose con que la Takumi esta recargada en el mismo árbol en donde la encontró, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Pero antes de poder regresar hacia ella, un gritó sonó en todo el bosque.

-¡Alanna!-

La menciona abrió los ojos ante la pronunciación de su rostro, frunce levemente el ceño al darse cuenta de quién era esa voz.

Un castaño de ojos color perla casi le da un paro cardiaco al encontrarla con múltiples moretones en todo el cuerpo y con sangre saliendo de ellos. En unos segundos se encontraba ya frente a ella.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- la voz del Hyuga sonaba agitada y preocupada. La Takumi solo asintió con la cabeza.-¡¿Por qué huiste así?! ¡¿No te das cuenta que nos preocupaste?!- la exasperación del chico la dejo anonada. En un ataque de ansiedad la tomo de los brazos y la sacudió levemente. -¡Alanna!

Ahogó lo más que pudo el quejido de sus labios pero simplemente no pudo y éste salió de su boca.

-Suéltala- se escuchó de lejos

El Hyuga la soltó como si quemara no porque se lo ordenaron sino por el quejido que escucho de la chica.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-pregunto más calmado, pero ella no contestó.- ¡Alanna!

-No odio que me griten, no lo vuelvas hacer.- advirtió la chica

-Volvamos a Suna.- propuso el Uchiha

Neji lo volteo a ver con una ceja alzada al notar lo parlanchín que estaba el azabache, el cual se dio cuenta que por la plática que había tenido con Alanna hablaba un poco más. La única chica de las tres personas ignoro las miradas entre los dos hombre y se despego del árbol para comenzar a saltar de rama en rama dispuesta a llegar a Suna pero se detuvo cuando vio un charco de agua creado por la lluvia, se acerco a él para ver como se encontraba y se quedo congelada cuando vio su imagen reflejada. Su cabello rizado castaño rojizo ahora era liso, muy liso y de un color negro oscuro y su piel cubierta por los moretones ya no era beige sino blanca como la porcelana. Ambos chicos se colocaron a su lado por si preguntaba algo, pero no lo hizo solamente se observo en silencio y como si no hubiera pasado nada volvió a los arboles. El Hyuga y el Uchiha la vieron irse no dijeron nada y simplemente la siguieron.

Llegaron a la torre del Kazekage al amanecer, para ello Sakura lleno de regaños a la ahora pelinegra por su irresponsabilidad, todos se sorprendieron a excepción del Uchiha por el cambio drástico en la personalidad de la chica, ya no sonreía, no hablaba tanto y el brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido. No había contradicho en nada a la peli-rosa durante todo el sermón que le dio que duro cerca de media hora. Cuando la Haruno terminó de reprocharle su comportamiento le hizo un chequeo medido, casi se arranca el labio inferior cuando termino de analizarla y confirmar lo que sabía. No podía curarla. Nadie podía. Y el motivo era simple o al menos eso parecía: su cuerpo rechazaba otros chakras. ¿Por qué? Aun se lo preguntaba. No dijo nada a sus demás compañero, solo a la implicada y a Tsunade a la cual mantenía informada de todo con Katsuyu.

Al día siguiente los moretones del cuerpo de Alanna habían desaparecido, pero su nueva personalidad seguía con ella. Distante, fría y seria; esos eran los nuevos adjetivos para la pelinegra. Ese mismo día decidieron que era hora de volver a la aldea de la hoja. Viajaron hasta que se hizo de noche, y acamparon en medio del bosque, la primera guardia la hizo Sai, seguido Naruto, Sakura, Alanna, Neji y al final Sasuke.

Cuando fue el turno de la guardia de Neji, el castaño no le costo levantarse pues no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Vio a Kuro del tamaño de un gato en la copa de un árbol, pero no dio con Alanna, por lo que activó su Byakugan para dar con su localización. Rápidamente dio con ella, estaba a unos 20 m de ellos, cerca de la orilla de un riachuelo. Con la velocidad y agilidad que siempre presumía fue en busca de la chica sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Alanna se encontraba en la orilla del riachuelo, aun faltaba un poco para que termina su turno por lo que decidió tomar un rápido baño. Se deshizo de sus ropas y entro al agua. Era fría pero refrescante, el rio no era muy hondo cerca un metro cuando mucho, pero aun así decidió sambutirse por unos segundos. Al salir a la superficie se quedo parada observando la luna. El agua le llegaba hasta abdomen, su cabello que antes le llegaba a la cadera ahora tenía un alcance de hasta debajo de sus glúteos, dos mechones de espeso cabello cubrían sus senos. El crujir de una rama rota le hizo salir de su observación, y frunció el ceño. Salió del agua y se cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla. De un movimiento veloz lanzó kunai y agujas cenbo al lugar de donde escuchó el ruido.

-Más vale que te largue o morirás- amenazó tranquilamente

Una pequeña ardilla salió corriendo con una aguja en su oreja. Alanna solo negó con la cabeza y volvió su mirada al cielo.

* * *

Un Neji con un prominente sonrojo estaba detrás de un árbol ya algo lejos de donde Alanna había lanzado los artefactos ninjas, agradeció a Kami-sama que tenía grandes reflejos y una agilidad muy buena porque si la chica se daba cuenta que la había visto semi desnuda, bueno ardería Troya. El Hyuga solo había visto parte del cuerpo de la chica, ya que cuando salió del agua, él no la vio, y no porque no quisiera, no, claro que no -estaba que pronto se quedaría sin sangre por la hemorragia nasal que tuvo al ver esa escena tan sensual y qué decir de su "amiguito" el cual se había despertado- sino que piso una rama y tuvo que quitarse de ahí rápidamente, y cuando fijo su vista de nuevo en la pelinegra ésta ya estaba cubierta por la toalla.

Trato de calmarse para poder volver al campamento, gracias a su buena suerte la chica aun no había llegado. Se recostó en un árbol y cerró sus ojos en busca de calmar a su "amiguito". Pero sintió como era observado por lo que abrió los ojos topándose con Kuro, el cual lo miraba como diciéndole "se que viste a mi señora desnuda, no trates de negarlo, pervertido".

-¿Te divertiste?- preguntó socarrón el lobo negro

-.- El castaño no respondió.

-¿Qué gano yo si mantengo en secreto que eres un pervertido?

-Tks, olvídalo.

-Kuro- el llamado de Alanna hacia el lobo, hizo que a Neji le recorriera un escalofrío.

-Mi señora me llama, ¿me preguntó que le hará cuando se entere?-

Neji estaba que quería matar a la bestia, pero no tenía otra opción por ahora. Una imagen de Alanna nubló su mente, el ver esas gotas recorrer cada centímetro de su piel. Otro escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y su "amiguito" volvia a despertar. Esa chica seria su perdición.

Esa chica seria su perdición.

-¿Qué quieres?

El lobo sonrió, mientras durara su estadía en Konoha quería divertirse un poco, y que mejor que con el engreído niño bonito Hyuga.

* * *

hasta aqui el capitulo 11! Sumimasen por tardar tanto u.u pero he tenido contra tiempos porque el profesor de Fisica elemental me esta explotando con tanto trabajo.

espero subir el proximo capiutlo pronto.

dejen sus comentarios que son los que me animan, diganme que les parece la nueva faceta fria de Alanna, lo pervertido de Neji, las dudas de Sakura, lo parlanchi y emotivo de Sasuke y lo que traman los Kages.

Sayonara!


	12. ¿Un año?

**bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo! Tarde pero seguro!**

**Naruto no me pertenece es creacion de Kishimoto y blablablabla**

* * *

**X.**

**Capitulo 12. ¿Un año?**

Una mujer rubia de ojos color miel se encontraba detrás de su escritorio con su mentón recargado en sus manos entrelazadas. Estaba callada examinando detalladamente a cada uno de los ninjas que tenía enfrente, pero sobre todo a una kunoichi de cabello negro. El equipo shinobi que había mandado a Suna bajo el liderazgo del genio Hyuga se encontraba frente a ella. No se veían en malas condiciones solo un poco cansados por el viaje. Un leve suspiro salió de los labios de la mujer.

-Ha sido una larga misión para algunos. Alanna y Sakura se quedaran, los demás lárguense de aquí.- ordenó la Sannin

La ahora pelinegra, Alanna, no se inmuto ante el pedido de la Hokage, pues sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara. Mientras que Sakura y el resto del equipo se tensó.

-Obaa-chan, lo que paso en la misión no fue culpa de ellas, nosotros también tuvimos parte de ella, no las castigue.- pidió Naruto

La peli-rosa le sonrió cálidamente a su amigo, mientras que Alanna se mantenía seria y con la vista fija en la Hokage. La mujer rubia frunció el ceño, iba a replicar pero alguien se lo impidió.

-Tsunade-sama, si las va a castigar o sancionar, quisiera que fuera a mí, ya que como líder del equipo, esto fue mi culpa.- intervino ahora el Hyuga mirando disimuladamente a la pelinegra, la cual lo notó pero no lo mostró.

-El Okama y Neji-san tienen razón, todos merecemos el castigo, incluso el bastardo.- argumentó Sai señalando al Uchiha al último.

-Hmp- ese simple monosílabo era traducido como "estoy de acuerdo".

Tsunade gruñó un par de insultos en lo bajo.

-No tengo planeado castigarlas, las mandare a una misión a la aldea de los lirios.- mencionó la 5ta molesta por tener que darles explicaciones a sus ninjas.

-¿Dónde queda eso?- preguntó Naruto rascándose la mejilla con confusión

-En el País del Loto- le respondió Sai. Rubio solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora que ya lo saben, largó. – exigió Tsunade tronándose los dedos y siendo cubierta por un aura maligna. Dándoles una clara amenaza sobre que si no se iban acabarían muertos.

Los varones no es que fueran cobardes ni nada de eso, es simplemente querían vivir, salieron a una velocidad sorprendente de la oficina dejando solo una pequeña nube de humo. Sakura tenía varias gotitas de sudor al ver el miedo que le tenían a su Shishou.

-¿Cuándo partimos?- cuestionó Alanna sobresaltando a las dos mujeres restantes.

Tsunade observó a la chica con cierto recelo, tenía que admitir que ahora comenzaba a desconfiar de ella por su actitud tan….fría y distinta.

* * *

X.

Fuera de la Torre de la Hokage, debajo de un frondoso árbol se encontraban dos pelinegros, un castaño y un rubio esperando a que sus compañeras salieran por esas puertas. Ya llevaban varios minutos desde que habían sido corridos por la mujer rubia con fuerza de toro. Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, Sai estaba sentado tranquilamente pintando algo en su cuaderno, Sasuke se mantenía recostado en el árbol con los ojos cerrados y Neji mirando el cielo despejado que cubría a la aldea, un suspiro salió de los labios del Hyuga.

-Tranquilos. La feíta y ricitos estarán bien.-habló Sai sin despegar la mirada de su dibujo y trayendo la atención de los demás.- Bueno quizá ricitos no lo esté.

Naruto desde donde se encontraba que era una distancia no mayor a un metro le lanzó una pequeña piedra a la cabeza.

-No digas esas cosas, Alanna-chan estará bien. Además, Tsunade-Obaa-chan no le haría nada malo- alegó el Uzumaki con seguridad alzando un puño a lo alto.

-Eso fue antes de todo lo que pasó en Suna, mira que ahora Alanna no es la misma. Quizá ahora la tomen como una amenaza- dijo Sai calmadamente, a pesar de sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Que haya cambiado su actitud no significa que dejara de ser la misma persona.- aseguró el rubio

Neji y Sasuke simplemente estaba atentos a la conversación de los otros dos que poco a poco subía de tono.

-Basta.- ordenó un irritado oji-perla.- No quiero escuchar otra tontería.

-Pero él comenzó- se quejó Naruto señalando a Sai como si fuera un niño pequeño regañado. El pelinegro solo rodó los ojos.

-¿Quién comenzó qué?- preguntó una aguda voz femenina

Los cuatro ninjas voltearon a ver la mujer que había hablado, esperanzados con ver a la peli-rosa o a la pelinegra. Pero se decepcionaron al ver a Ino Yamanaka. La chica se dio cuenta de su decepción y frunció el ceño enojada.

-Disculpen por no ser a quien esperaban.- marcó con clara molestia la rubia

-No te enojes, Ino. –Pidió Sai- es que estamos preocupados por Sakura y Alanna

-¿Sakura y Alanna? ¿Qué les paso? ¿Dónde están? ¿Cómo están? ¿Salieron heridas en la misión en Suna? ¿Dejaron que a la frentona y a akachan solas en la misión? ¿Cómo pudieron? ¡No me digan! ¡Son unos sin vergüenza! ¡Pobre frentona y akachan! ¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¡Mis amigas!- gritó Ino caminando de un lado a otro hablando sin parar impidiendo que alguien pudiera decirle lo que paso.

Los cuatro ninjas varones ya tenían una venita muy hinchada en su frente debido a los gritos que pegaba la rubia. Sasuke, que era el de menos paciencia ya tenía el sharingan esperando el momento en el que la escandalosa mujer lo mirara y cayera inconsciente.

-¿Por qué gritas como hurraca, Ino-Doji?- preguntó una voz dulce pero fría

Los shinobis rápidamente dejaron de prestarle atención a los que decía la Yamanaka para voltear a ver a la chica que había hablado, topándose con una Alanna que miraba con aburrimiento el espectáculo que estaban dando. Ino guardó silencio y volteo a ver a la chica, sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas al verla. Estaba totalmente diferente ha como la había visto hacia dos semanas: cabello negro y más largo, piel blanca como porcelana y un carácter parecido al del Uchiha o del Hyuga. Con suma lentitud se acercó a la pelinegra, como si se tratase de un animalito que con un movimiento brusco saldría huyendo. Los espectadores tenían varias gotitas de sudor al ver lo tonto que estaba actuando la rubia. Alanna por lo contrario tenía una venita en su frente, trató de controlarse, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, pero todo ese esfuerzo se fue al caño cuando sintió como alguien jalaba su mejilla como si quisiera arrancársela. Abrió los ojos y vio a Ino cerca de ella ahora jalando su otra mejilla.

-¿Qué crees que haces, rubia sin neuronas?- preguntó molesta la pelinegra dando un manotazo que hizo que la otra chica apartara sus manos de su cara.

-¿Eres tú, Alanna?- cuestionó sin creerlo Ino sobándose la barbilla dándose un aire de un pensador.

-No, soy el conejo de Pascua. Solo que deje mi canasta de huevos de chocolate en mi casa.- gruñó Alanna cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Es el conejo de Pascua?-susurró Naruto a Sai, éste solo entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza con varias gotitas de sudor.

Sasuke y Neji voltearon a ver al rubio no creyendo que fuera tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que la Takumi se estaba mofando de la Yamanaka.

-Demuestra que eres Alanna- pidió la rubia.

-No tengo por qué demostrarte nada.

-Eso quiere decir que no eres mi amiga, sino el conejo de pascua.- afirmó Ino

Alanna entrecerró los ojos al ver lo tonta que podía ser esa chica y según era la heredera del clan Yamanaka. _Pobre Inoichi, teniendo una hija así su clan será el hazme reír de los demás _pensó la chica.

-Tks...Muy bien pues te demostrare que soy yo, pero te arrepentirás. La última vez que fuiste a casa te pusiste a beber sake con Sakura, se te subió tanto la borrachera que terminaste con golpes en todo el cuerpo, nos rompiste tres lámparas, dejaste inservible mi cama de tanto brincar en ella, destruiste dos kimonos de Sakura, confesaste que envidias a Tsunade por tenerlas tan grande y terminaste vomitando hasta el amanecer. Oh no se me olvide gritaste a los cuatro vientos que tuviste una noche de….-

-¡Ya basta!- interrumpió la rubia con la cara más roja que un tomate al ver que habían sacado todos sus trapitos al sol. – Te creo.

Alanna sonrió complacida.

-Alanna-chan, ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Naruto acercándose a la chica- ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-¿Pasó algo malo?- cuestión Sai

-¿Debería?- La actitud de la chica volvió hacer fría.

-Dinos tú.- masculló el Uchiha

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de los labios de la chica y contestó.

-Sakura está en el hospital.

-Pero acabamos de llegar de una misión.- se quejó el rubio Uzumaki

-Usualmente regresa al hospital al día siguiente.- agregó Sai

-¿Podrían guardar silencio y dejar que ella termine de hablar?- pidió Sasuke mirando molesto a los dos ninjas.

-Ella fue al hospital debido a que debe dejar algunas cosas en orden antes de que nos vayamos mañana.- explicó Alanna.

-¿Cuánto tardaran en la misión?- preguntó directamente Neji

La chica dudó en contestar pero aun así lo hizo.

-Un año.

El rostro de todos era un poema. Estaban muy sorprendidos al saber que la Hokage las había mandado a una misión tan larga.

-¿Qué tipo de misión harán?- preguntó Ino haciendo que la atención de todos se fijara en la respuesta de la chica.

-Es información confidencial.- respondió Alanna con seriedad aun más de la que acostumbraba

Nadie agregó nada más.

-¿Por qué tan seria, akachan?- soltó de pronto la rubia

-Deja de llamarme así.- ordenó la pelinegra

-¿Pero por qué? Tienes cara de bebé. ¿O no, chicos?- preguntó Ino acercándose a Alanna y piñizcando una de sus mejillas, sacando un leve sonrojo a la chica

-Pues si.- afirmó Naruto y sonrió.

-Tiene una cara muy infantil.- secundó Sai

-Hmp- "dijo" el Uchiha pero asintió con la cabeza mirándola socarronamente

-Si.- murmuró el Hyuga con burla

-Vez, Agugu-tata.- dijo la Yamanaka mientras seguía haciendo ruidos de bebé.

Alanna por más que tratara de tranquilizarse seguía con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual delataba su vergüenza. Los chicos sonrieron, quizá ella seguía siendo la misma persona, nunca creyeron que le darían la razón en algo a la chiflada Yamanaka, pero sabían que tenía razón, Alanna contaba con rasgos infantiles, quizá demasiados.

-Deja de hacer eso o le diré a Inoichi-san donde escondes el Sake en tu cuarto. –amenazó la pelinegra

-¡Yo tan buena comadre que soy y me tratas así! –gritó la rubia fingiendo decepción. Una venita resalto en la frente de la otra chica.- ¡Yo que te iba a presentar a un gran candidato para novio!

- Pobre Ino, ella siempre tan buena con los demás.- se compadeció Naruto divertido- Mira hasta novio te quiere conseguir.

-Pero con el carácter que ahora tiene ricitos no creo que la quieran. – murmuró Sai pensativo

Alanna chasqueó la lengua.

-¡No te preocupes akachan! ¡Yo, la gran Ino Yamanaka te conseguiré el novio ideal!- vocifero la rubia haciendo una pose al estilo Maito Gay.

Nadie de los que participaban en la conversación notó el cambio drástico en el semblante del genio Hyuga acepción del Uchiha que solo sonrió levemente.

-_Maldita sea, ¿Por qué Ino tiene que andar de casamentera y precisamente con ella? – _pensó irritado el castaño de ojos a perlados.

Aunque Neji no lo aceptara, no le agradaba ni una pizca el simple hecho de que Ino le anduviera buscando novio a la azabache, ¿el motivo? Ni él mismo lo sabía, bueno en realidad si lo sabía, solo que se negaba a aceptarlo del todo.

-¡Escúchame Doji! ¡No saldré con él!- bramó Alanna ya cabreada

-¿Pero por qué no? Konohamaru-kun es un buen chico. ¡Es guapo, inteligente y es chunnin! –Alabó Ino al chico.

Naruto asintió varias veces con la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por su amiga.

-Anda Alanna-chan, mira que tu y mi kōhai harían una gran pareja.- aseguró el Uzumaki

-He dicho que no.- reafirmó la pelinegra ya cansada de tanta discusión.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Sai

Alanna se mordió levemente el labio y pensó en una excusa.

-Porque me voy mañana de misión.- se excusó la chica

Naruto e Ino intercambiaron mirada, volvieron su vista a la chica frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso no es escusa. Hoy es la cita.- masculló la rubia

-Ella tiene que entrenamiento conmigo. – Intervino el Uchiha para sorpresa de todos, ocasionando la sorpresa de unos y el disgustó de otros.

-¿Es verdad eso, Teme?- preguntó Naruto mirándolo seriamente casi diciéndole "No que te gustaba Sakura-chan y andas saliendo con Alanna".

-Pregúntaselo a ella.- respondió el azabache indiferente.

Todos los pares de ojos la voltearon a ver esperando una respuesta de la chica, la cual no fue nada grata para nadie. Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-Hay que irnos ya. –apresuró la pelinegra al azabache.

Y antes de que pudieran decir algo los demás desaparecieron detrás de una cortina de humo. Dejando a una boquiabierta Ino, un molesto Naruto, un celoso Neji y un incrédulo Sai.

* * *

X.

En los terrenos Uchiha se encontraban dos pelinegros; un hombre y una mujer. Apenas y habían pasado unos segundos desde que habían huido prácticamente de los cuatro shinobis. Alanna aun estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que Sasuke la hubiera ayudado.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?

El azabache arqueo una ceja.

-Hmp, solo agradécelo.

-Para agradecer algo debo saber los motivos que tuvo esa persona para hacerlo.- dijo la chica retomando su postura seria.

Sasuke solo bufó y agregó.

-Me conoces, deberías saberlo.

-Que sepa cosas de ti, no significa que sepa todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

-Hmp.- "dijo" el Uchiha mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su casa, dejando a la chica ahí parada. Era obvio que no le diría el por qué la ayudó.

Alanna apretó los puños, entonces una respuesta cruzó por su mente y no pudo evitar endurecer sus fracciones y juntar sus cejas levemente.

- A menos de que tengas en claro que te interesa ella y no el hecho de que quieres renacer tu clan y que es la opción más aceptable; yo no hago el papel de Cupido para que te lo vayas sabiendo.- habló en tono neutro pero sabía bien que él la escucharía.

Sasuke detuvo su paso pero no se volteo a verla.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- respondió el azabache con tranquilidad.

-Si solo la quieres para renacer tu estúpido clan, de mi cuenta corre que Sakura te olvide.- confesó la chica desapareciendo en un "puff".

El Uchiha sonrió torcidamente había comprobado que esa mocosa seguía siendo la misma chica que defendió a la Haruno de él cuando iban a Suna. Quizá trataba aparentar el no tener emociones pero la personalidad de una persona no se cambia de un día para otro. Ahora estaba más tranquilo sobre la misión a la que iría Sakura, aunque claro está que no lo aceptaría abiertamente. O al menos no todavía.

* * *

X.

Después de la huida del Uchiha y la Takumi, Neji se fue al campo de entrenamientos 13 para practicar un poco, aunque más que nada estaba tan molesto que quería ir a desquitarse con algo y pues en los terrenos Hyuga no iba a poder. Al llegar a él se sorprendió un poco al ver que el lugar ya estaba ocupado, pues ahí se encontraba una pelinegra con los ojos cerrados, sentada bajo un árbol con las piernas cruzadas. Dudo en acercarse o no. Pero terminó caminando hacia donde se encontraba la chica, quería, no, necesitaba saber si entre ella y el Uchiha había algo.

-Alanna.- Llamó a la chica.

-¿Humm...?- pronunció sin abrir los ojos

-¿Estas saliendo con el Uchiha?

-¿Por qué supones que lo hago?

-Porque….- El Hyuga no sabía ni que responder.

Alanna abrió los ojos y mirándolo seriamente, respondió.

-Que entrene con él no quiere decir que estemos saliendo. He entrenado contigo antes y no por eso hemos salido.

-Eso es diferente.- aseguró el castaño

-¿En que lo es?- cuestionó la azabache

-Soy tu sensei.

La chica sonrió.

-No lo eres, mi único sensei es Anko. Solo me entrenaste por dos días a los mucho junto con Tenten, incluso Sakura me ayudo más que tú, _sensei. _– reveló ella

-¿Eso es un reproche?

-¿Qué no empezaste tu primero?-reprochó la chica arqueando una ceja.

Neji se quedó observándola por un instante y entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-¿Y el Uchiha?

Alanna volvió a cerrar los ojos pero aun así contestó.

-No iba a entrenar con él, era una simple excusa para no salir con Konohamaru.

Algo dentro del castaño lo hizo sonreír.

-¿Por qué no querías salir con el Senju?- Quería escuchar de los labios de la chica que no le interesaba el nieto del 3er Hokage.

-No es mi tipo.

Eso no fue de gran ayuda para el castaño.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el oji-perla fingiendo desinterés

-No me gusta salir con chicos menores, me siento una pedófila aunque sea un año de diferencia.

A pesar de tener los ojos cerrado ella podía sentir la mirada fija del Hyuga sobre ella. Al no escuchar hablar al chico abrió un poco los ojos. Sonrió levemente. Frente a ella se encontraba un castaño con ojos cerrados y cruzado de piernas. Estaba acompañándola a meditar.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó Alanna

-¿Qué no es obvio? Tiene días que no logro meditar con tranquilidad por eso vine hasta acá.- mintió él.

Ambos sabían que era una mentira, pero fingieron no darse cuenta. Querían la compañía del otro, pero no lo dirían. No querían aceptarlo, se negaban rotundamente. Sin embargo, era un hecho que no se podía ocultar, comenzaban a darse cuenta que lo que sentían por el otro no era amistad sino algo más fuerte. Quizá no era amor por el momento, pero ese sentimiento ahí estaba y se rehusaba a irse.

El amor necesitaba de tiempo para cultivarse y justo ahora eso era lo que menos tenía Alanna. Se iría por un año y en 365 días muchas cosas pueden pasar. Tal vez cuando volviera, él ya estuviera con otra. El solo pensarlo la disgustaba, pero ella no era nadie para impedirle salir con mujeres a Neji.

El Hyuga abrió los ojos y contempló la serenidad del rostro de la chica. _Es hermosa, a pesar de tener un carácter bipolar _pensó con ironía. Inconscientemente detalló cada centímetro de su rostro. No pudo evitar centrar su atención en los labios rosa de ella. Se veían apetitosos, quería probarlos desde hacia tiempo y apenas ahora lo admitía, justo un día antes de su partida.

-Volveré ante de los exámenes Anbu.- habló la chica rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos del chico.

Neji creyó que Alanna lo había pillado viéndola embobado, pero suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Creí que tardarías más de un año en volver?

-Todo depende de que tan rápido nos movamos.

-¿Podrán hacer una misión de un año en diez meses?

Alanna abrió y preguntó.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?

-¿Debería?

-Sabremos lidiar con eso.- aseguró la chica

-Ya he escuchado eso antes y casi terminas muerta.- reprochó él

-¿Y no hicimos que el resto del equipo saliera con vida?

-Terminaste en coma diez días.

-Las cosas no serán iguales esta vez.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Las cosas no pasan del mismo modo dos veces.

No dijeron nada más y volvieron a cerrar los ojos. Dispuestos a seguir meditando.

* * *

X.

-¡Te lo estoy diciendo yo! ¿Qué no es más que suficiente?- inquirió Ino malhumorada.

La rubia se encontraba frente a Sakura, la cual estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio firmando unos papeles.

-Es que simplemente no puedo creerlo.- confesó la Haruno

-Sasuke y Alanna se fueron juntos.

La peli-rosa dejó de leer los documentos y fijó su vista en su mejor amiga la cual tenía un semblante de disgusto.

-Es más que obvio que entre ellos hay algo.- citó la Yamanaka cruzándose de brazos

-No lo creo. Alanna sabe lo que siento por él, ella no puede tener algo con Sasuke. Ni siquiera le gusta.

Ino bufó.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura que no mentía? Tú la has visto, no parece la misma chica que llegó hace dos meses, pudo mentirte. Además, el Uchiha quiere renacer su clan, ¿Qué te dice a ti que no piensa en Alanna para ello? Mira que ella es muy bonita y fuerte. Varios shinobis están coladitos por ella.- explicó la chica rubia

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. _¿Podría Ino tener razón? _Se preguntó.

-Yo te dejo frentona. Tengo que ir a atender la florería.- se excusó su amiga.

La Haruno no dijo nada y simplemente la vio salir de la oficina.

-¿_Alanna podría estar saliendo con Sasuke-kun? – _se cuestionó ella misma

-_Claro que podría. No tiene ningún compromiso y tú misma viste como Sasuke la miraba cuando la encontraron después de que dejó la torre del Kazekage.- _expuso su Inner. La peli-rosa apretó los puños con enojo. - _Pero puede que no haya nada entre ellos y solo fuese un malentendido._

_-¿Pero y si no es así? No creo poder soportar ver a Sasuke-kun con otra y menos sabiendo que es Alanna._

_-¿Te atreverías a separarlos si fuese así?_

La pregunta que le había hecho su Inner la dejó pensativa. ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? Respiro profundo y se levantó de su silla dispuesta a terminar con los tramites que tenía pendiente para que pudiera irse. Trató de enfocarse en cualquier tema lejano a la posible relación que tenían los azabaches, pero no podía. Terminó todos los asuntos irresueltos en el hospital, dejó a los médicos que se harían cargó del lugar mientras ella estuviera fuera y se fue a su casa.

Durante todo el trayecto volvió a pensar en lo que le dijo su amiga: Sasuke y Alanna se fueron juntos. _Juntos, _esa maldita palabra estaba taladrando lentamente la cabeza de la Haruno. ¿Qué haría si de verdad estaban saliendo juntos? Y aun peor ¿Qué haría si no solo salieran sino que fueran pareja? El simple hecho de solo imaginar a ambos casados, con hijos, formando una familia, le ocasionaba un dolor terrible en el pecho. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que chocó contra alguien.

-Hmp, camina con más cuidado.

Su mente se puso en blanco. Todo pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente se borró al instante en el que reconoció esa voz. Era él. El culpable de ese enfermizo amor que sentía. La persona que la hacía ser una estúpida masoquista. Ese chico que con una simple mirada suya ocasionaba miles de reacciones en ella.

-.- Sakura no dijo solo lo observó unos segundos en silencio y luego lo rodeo para continuar su camino.

Sasuke levantó las cejas. ¿A caso iba tan distraída que ni siquiera sabía quién era él? Se cuestionaba entre preguntarle que le pasaba o simplemente ignorar lo sucedido. El azabache chasqueó la lengua.

-Haruno.- La llamó mientras se volteaba a verla. Vio como la peli-rosa detuvo su caminar pero no se volteo a verlo. Y por raro que sonara eso lo molestó sobre manera.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke?- inquirió la chica

El Uchiha no respondió. Por lo que la peli-rosa pensó que se había ido y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Sin embargo escuchó algo que hizo que se paralizara momentáneamente.

-No mueras.

Quizá había escuchado mal pero, ¿Sasuke le había dicho, no casi había sonado una orden, que no muriera? ¿A caso le importaba lo que le pasara? Pasó unos cuantos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar. Volteo sobre su hombro pero no vio rastro del Uchiha. Sonrió, esa era la forma del Uchiha de decirle "cuídate". Suspiró y siguió con su camino sin darse cuenta que desde los tejados era observada por un azabache.

-Cuídate, molestia.- No se atrevía a decírselo de esa forma, así que se lo dijo directamente indirecta. Al puro estilo Uchiha.

* * *

X.

Días después

* * *

X.

En una habitación muy bien amueblada se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro azabache recogido en una bien elaborada trenza, piel blanca y ojos verdes esmeralda. Aparentaba unos treinta y pocos cuando en realidad tenía más de cuarenta años. Se encontraba releyendo un pergamino cuyo remitente era el de una vieja amiga. Se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Pasa.- La voz era serena y elegante de la mujer, brindaba una armonía total.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un joven de unos 21 años. Su piel blanca hacia contraste con su corto y alborotado cabello azabache, sus ojos rojizos oscuros mostraba serenidad y frialdad, sus facciones a pesar de ser masculinas contenían un perfecto equilibrio entre sofisticación y delicadeza, ni que decir de su bien formado cuerpo. Media cerca de un metro ochenta. Vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa sin manga de cuello alto color rojo oscuro y unas sandalias ninjas. En su pierna derecha estaba sujetado un estuche de armas y en su frente una banda ninja con el símbolo de una flor vista desde arriba con cuatro hileras de ocho pétalos cada una, un loto.

-¿Me ha llamado, Saeko-sama? – preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba a paso lento frente al escritorio de la mujer y hacia una reverencia.

-Necesito que vayas por unas personas muy importantes a la frontera y luego las lleves con el Hasukage. Y soy tu madre, no Saeko-sama no es necesario tanto formalismo, hijo - respondió en tono calmado ella.

-¿Por qué no manda a Usui? Apenas regrese de una misión hace unos minutos.- se quejó.

-¿Cuestionas mi autoridad, Miyata?- cuestionó la pelinegra con tono duro.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

–Tu hermano está en una misión importante por lo que no puede ir. Te quiero el 17 de noviembre en la posada Aoki a primera hora.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin creerlo.- Tardó tres días en llegar a esa posada y esa fecha es mañana. Tendría que irme ahora.

-Más vale que te vayas ya.- sentenció la mujer.

El pelinegro resopló molesto y preguntó de mala gana.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Son dos ninjas quizá no lo parezcan pero son muy fuertes quizá de un rango mayor al tuyo…- hizo una pausa dramática al ver lo interesado que estaba su hijo, aunque lo aparentaba muy bien.- ….bueno ya te darás cuenta cuando los veas.

-¿Cómo sabré quiénes son?

La mujer sonrió levemente.

-Son de Konoha.

El azabache levantó ambas cejas dejando ver su sorpresa. Ellos no tenían mucho contacto con esa aldea. El solo saber la aldea de esos ninjas lo ponía inquieto. Hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina. Tomó su katana y salió de su casa.

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea sin la menor preocupación, a pesar de que su madre le había dicho que tenía que ir a buscar a ciertas personas a una posada. Vio con aburrimiento como algunos ninjas saltaban por los techos rumbo a la torre del Hasukage. Un chillido lo estremeció.

-¡Kyyaaaa!

-¡Es Miyata-sama!- se escuchó a lo lejos

No pudo evitar gruñir y acelerar su paso.

-¡Miyata-san!- ahora fue una voz aun más chillona que la anterior

_Camina más rápido _pensó el chico.

-¡Miren es él!- otro grito se sumó

-¡Es tan guapo!- Ese último grito fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pues no era una voz femenina sino una masculina.

Volteo a ver a las personas que habían gritado su nombre. Era un grupo pequeño de mujeres jóvenes pero poco a poco más personas iban llegando, y lo digo en plural porque tanto mujeres, como niñas incluso hombres comenzaban a correr tras él.

-¡Mi amor regresa! ¡Soy toda tuya!- gritó una mujer de cabellos largos y rojos, con labios pintados del mismo tono y con moditos muy femeninos, pero sus facciones eran muy masculinas, y ni que decir de su cuerpo marcado.

Su frente se sombreó de negro y grandes ganas de vomitar lo inundaron.

-_Es un….- _no quiso ni terminar su pensamiento pues un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y de un saltó se situó en los tejados comenzando a correr por su vida.

Lo último que necesitaba era a su club de fans detrás de él, y aun peor, a hombre o travestis acosándolo. Estaba harto de esas mujeres –y hombres- que lo perseguían a sol y a sombra, desde que había terminado con Akane hacia ya casi cuatro o cinco años no lo dejaban en paz. Ese era el motivo por el cual no salía de los terrenos de su clan o se mantenía en misiones largas para no estar en su aldea siendo acosado. No importaba que tan feo las mirara, que las rechazara, que les dijera –mejor dicho amenazaba- que se alejaran, ellas –y ellos- siempre estaban ahí como unas sanguijuelas o parásitos. Corrió tan rápido que dejó atrás a esa aldea en cuestión de minutos. Cuando se adentró en el bosque se detuvo en un riachuelo que atravesaba el lugar y mojó un poco su cara para despejar su mente, cosa que no funcionó per al menos lo refrescó.

Siguió su camino hacia la posada Aoki en donde encontraría a esos ninjas. Cuando la noche inundó el bosque solo descansó unas dos horas dejando vigilando a Mako, su invocación -la cual era un hurón-. Después de su breve descanso volvió a su camino. Llegó a tiempo al lugar al que su madre le había dicho que estarían los ninjas de la Hoja. Entró en el lugar y minuciosamente observó el lugar, había un par de parejas y otras personas en el establecimiento pero todos parecían ser viajeros, ninguno daba señales de ser shinobis y menos ser fuertes. No pudo evitar molestarse al darse cuenta que tendría que esperar un rato. Con pesadez caminó hasta una mesa pegada a una pared. No tardó ni dos segundos para que una mujer de cabellos grises, de unos 25 años apareciera frente a él.

-¿Se te ofrece _algo_?- preguntó en tono sensual o eso trató.

Miyata no se digno en mirarla y con la vista fija en la ventana, habló.

-¿Hay ninjas hospedados en la posada?

La mujer parpadeo un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

-Nos está prohibido decir algo al respecto, pero podría hacer una excepción si tu….-la mesera dejó la frase a medio terminar dándole una clara invitación al pelinegro.

El ninja volteo a verla inexpresivamente.

-No creo que el insinuártele a los clientes tan descaradamente sea parte de las normas del establecimiento, y si para dar con esa información tengo que coquetear o acostarme contigo prefiero simplemente indagar por mi cuenta.- opinó el azabache.

La chica se puso pálida.

-Humm….ahhh…este…-estaba tan avergonzada que simplemente no sabía que decir la pobre, ni articular una palabra con coherencia podía.

-Lamentamos la tardanza. - intervino una voz femenina.

Tanto la mesera como Miyata miraron con curiosidad a la persona que había hablado, topándose con una chica de aspecto menudo, facciones finas y rasgadas, piel blanca, ojos de un tono verde esmeralda brillante y cabellos rosas hasta los hombros. Ella vestía una blusa roja sin mangas y sobre ésta un chaleco táctico de color verde, una minifalda color rosa debajo un short negro que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, un estuche de armas en la cadera, unas botas y guantes negros. Tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y sonreía apenada. Era el tipo de chica que desprende un aura brillante, de un tono plateado. Lo que le resultó interesante, pero lo que más resaltó para el azabache era el protector en su cabeza con el símbolo de Konoha.

-Permiso.- masculló molesta la mesera retirándose del lugar dejando solo ambos.

-Haruno Sakura.- se presentó ella estirando su mano hacia él.

El chico solo miró la mano de la chica indiferentemente. Sakura al ver que estaba quedando como tonta con la mano estirada, rápidamente la quitó.

-Llegas tarde.- reprochó el chico levantándose del lugar.- Creí que serian dos ninjas, no una kunoichi.

-Somos dos, solo que mi compañera está afuera esperando.- explicó la Haruno tratando de ser amable a pesar de que el chico pareciera ser un arrogante de lo peor, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con petulantes.

Antes de que Miyata pudiera decir algo otra persona intervino.

-Hay que irnos ya.- ordenó una voz dulce pero fría. – Creí que Natsume-san mandaría a una mejor escolta.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos molestó y observó a la chica. Era unos diez centímetro más baja que él, de cabello largo negro que le llegaba por debajo de los glúteos, ojos café oscuro, piel blanca, facciones finas e infantiles. Sus ropas consistías unos pantalones negros ajustados que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla, un chaleco largo de color azul oscuro con cuello mandarín -pequeño y sube a media pulgada, se ajusta al cuello- abotonado hasta arriba del ombligo cayendo abierto hasta sus rodillas y sandalias ninjas. En su muslo derecho llevaba un estuche de armas y en su frente el protector con el mismo logo que el de la peli-rosa, solo que a diferencia de la otra chica, ésta no desprendía un aura brillante, sino un color índigo, que poco a poco perdía su color.

-_Que un aura cambie de color no es una buena señal. Sin embargo, ¿a mí que me importa?- _pensó Miyata un poco cabreado por la actitud de la pelinegra.

Sin intención de entablar una conversación con alguna de las chicas, salió del establecimiento topándose con un lobo de un metro de alto color negro y de ojos azules.

-_¿Qué hace aquí un Yoru?- _se preguntó el chico

-Vámonos, Kuro.- habló una voz detrás de él.

-Sí, mi señora.- respondió el lobo inclinando su cuerpo en señal de una reverencia hacia la pelinegra.

Miyata fingió no sorprenderse por el hecho de que un Yoru estuviera bajo la influencia u orden de una kunoichi. _Debe ser fuerte _pensó.

-Andando, nos quedan dos días de camino hasta la Torre del Hasukage. – dijo el azabache con tono serio.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- le interrogó la peli-rosa

-No es de nuestra incumbencia.- le susurró la pelinegra pero el chico lo escuchó y frunció el ceño.

-¡Hey, tu! La pelinegra, dime tu nombre.- ordenó de mala gana el chico

Como era de esperarse de la azabache, ésta lo miró retadoramente, con una ceja levantada.

-Da primero el tuyo.- dictaminó la chica

El pelinegro la miro fija y penetrantemente. Casi con rayos, los cuales eran contestados por la kunoichi.

Sakura que estaba cerca de ellos los veía un tanto nervioso. _Si siguen así, terminaran matándose uno al otro. ¿Por qué Natsume-san no mandó a alguien con carácter dócil? _Se lamentó la peli-rosa.

-Miyata Natsume.- se presentó en un tono un tanto retador el pelinegro de ojos rojizos oscuros

-Alanna Takumi.- ahora fue el turno de la pelinegra viéndolo lascivamente. Casi diciéndole "ese tono de SOY MALO no funciona conmigo".

Kuro veía interesado la "conversación" entre los humanos, claro si a eso se le podía llamar conversación, pues en vez de hablar parecían querer intimidarse el uno al otro.

-_Natsume/Takumi, podría vencerte donde sea. – _pensaron al unísono los pelinegros.

-_¡Mierda es familiar de Saeko-sama! Las cosas se pondrán feas.- _suspiró cansadamente Sakura.

La peli-rosa al ver que ninguno de los pelinegros despegaba su mirada del otro decidió intervenir.

-Humm… chicos.- Los llamó pero no se inmutaron.- ¡CHICOS!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron ambos viéndola inquisitivamente mientras un aura negra los envolvía y de sus ojos salían llamas.

Había sido mala idea molestarlos sabiendo que ambos tenían un carácter parecido.

La Haruno se encogió hasta el tamaño de un Chibi y jugaba frenéticamente con sus dedos.

-Etto…se nos hará tarde.- indicó en voz baja la chica.

Tanto Alanna como Miyata se observaron retadoramente por última vez y luego voltearon a ver a la peli-rosa como diciéndole "No dejamos de discutir porque tu lo hayas dicho, sino porque hay que llegar a la aldea". El pelinegro, siendo el guía de ambas kunoichi comenzó a correr rumbo al bosque siendo seguido de cerca por ellas y el lobo. Tardaron dos días en llegar a la aldea, Miyata cada que podía examinaba a las kunoichi de la hoja y ellas a su vez hacían lo mismo. La discusión de los pelinegros no volvió a tener lugar, ya que fingían ignorarse. Una vez que pisaron la aldea de los Lirios, el chico las dejó frente al Hasukage, el cual tenía unos 30 años, de cabello lila corto, ojos negros y piel blanca. Al salir de la oficina del Kage, suspiró pesadamente y se fue directo a casa. Había sido una larga misión y quería descansar un poco.

* * *

_X._

Un chico de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos verdes y piel blanca, de unos 17 años caminaba rumbo a la oficina del Hasukage. Vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa verde oscura sin mangas, un chaleco táctico color negro, sus sandalias ninjas y en su frente un protector con un loto visto desde el cielo como logo. Cuando llegó a la torre la secretaria del hombre le dijo que lo estaba esperando, por lo que rápidamente pasó a la oficina. Vio con curiosidad disimulada a las dos kunoichi de Konoha. Si bien eran bonitas, su madre le había dicho que eran muy fuertes, aunque a simple vista no lo parecieran.

-Kimura-sama.- habló en tono educado el joven rubio, luego volteo a ver a las dos mujeres e hizo lo mismo.- Takumi-san, Haruno-san.

Ambas chicas correspondieron al saludo, bueno Sakura, ya que Alanna solo dijo un monosílabo al estilo "Uchiha".

-Te he llamado porque ya están aquí las kunoichi de las que tanto me habló tu madre. Saeko tiene un buen ojo para los ninjas y espero que no me decepcione con ellas.- dijo Kimura señalando con la cabeza a las ninjas de la hoja.

-Mi madre sabe lo que hace.- aseguró el rubio.

-¿Tu madre es Saeko-san?- preguntó Sakura incrédula ya que no se parecían salvo en el color de ojos y piel clara.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Soy Usui Natsume.- se presentó el chico con una cálida sonrisa.

-No pareces hijo de Saeko-san.- apuntó Alanna. Sakura la miró con reproche, pero la pelinegra solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Es verdad.- confesó Usui rascándose la nuca nervioso.- Es que me parezco a mi padre, en cambio mi hermano tiene más parecido con nuestra madre.

-No sabía que Saeko-san tuviera varios hijos- reveló la peli-rosa

-De hecho, tiene dos. –Comentó el Hasukage sonriente.- Son un prodigio como ninjas, tanto Usui como Miyata.

-¿Miyata es tu hermano?- preguntó la Haruno sin creerlo.

El chico solo afirmó con la cabeza. La peli-rosa sintió como el mundo le caía sobre los brazos, ellas se quedarían en casa de la familia Natsume, con Saeko, con Usui y con…Miyata. Cuando escuchó el apellido del pelinegro esperaba que se tratara de un familiar lejano no del hijo de la matriarca del Clan. Vio de reojo como la Takumi se tensaba al oír lo dicho por Kimura. Sería un año largo.

-Bueno será mejor que vayan a descansar el viaje debió ser largo. Yo las llamare cuando tengan alguna misión.- señaló el Kage

Uno de los motivos por lo que se quedarían con Saeko era para brindar sus servicios como ninja en la aldea del loto. Los tres jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y salieron rumbo al territorio del Clan Natsume. Con forme caminaban por la aldea, las personas se detenían a curiosear a las forasteras que venían con Usui. Unas las veían enojadas y otras sorprendidas. Al llegar a los dominios de ese clan, el rubio las llevó hasta la casa más grande de todos. Las condujo hasta donde estaría su madre. El chico tocó la puerta y la suave voz de su madre le respondió.

-Adelante.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta mostrando a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, la cual veía interesada a las dos kunoichi.

-Saeko-san.- saludaron ambas chicas.

-Alanna, Sakura. Es un gusto conocerlas, Tsunade habló mucho de ambas.- alagó la pelinegra.

Pero antes de que pudieran contestar, alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Pasa.- autorizó Saeko con voz calmada.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a un pelinegro que tenia fija su vista en un pergamino por lo que no notó la presencia de las chicas.

-Aquí están los pergaminos que me pediste.- mencionó mientras los colocaba en una silla vacía. Al darse vuelta vio a las mismas kunoichi que había escoltado hasta la aldea.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- inquirió mordazmente

-Hijo, ellas se quedaran un año con nosotros.- avisó Saeko escudriñando la reacción de su hijo mayor.

Miyata se congeló. Había dicho "quedarse" y luego para acabarla de amolar "un año". Increíble, simplemente increíble.

¿Un año?

* * *

Akacha= Bebé

Kohai= Alumno

Doji= escandaloso, molesto, tonto.

Miyata= Se pronuncia Miata

Bueno hasta aqui el doceavo capitulo!

Lamento la demora pero pues ando con examenes y proyecto, y no me da tiempo de escribir.

Dejen sus comentarios

Nos leemos luego, Sayonara!


	13. Conversaciones

**Capitulo 13. Conversaciones**

Todos buscamos la verdad, sin darnos cuenta que la vida es una mentira.

Apenas había pasado dos semanas desde que las kunoichis de la hoja habían llegado a la aldea de los lirios. Saeko y Usui las habían recibido cálidamente, mientras que Miyata las ignoraba lo más que podía. Era más que obvio que el primogénito del Clan Natsume no podía verlas ni en pintura. Nadie entendía el actuar del pelinegro. Sakura trató de hacer las paces con él, pero no funcionó. Y Alanna simplemente ni lo intentó.

Ninguno de los hijos de la matriarca del clan sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué de la inesperada visita de esas kunoichis –de las cuales no sabían absolutamente nada-. Su madre no les decía nada y menos las jóvenes.

Simplemente veían partir a las tres mujeres al amanecer y regresar al anochecer. Sus ropas no estaban ni rasgas ni sucias, seguían intactas. No obstante, Sakura y Alanna regresaban exhaustas y demacradas. Parecían sufrir más allá de lo físico. Los dos hijos de Saeko notaban raro el actuar de su madre, a pesar de las preguntas que le hacían respecto a por que esas chicas se quedaban con ellos, la pelinegra solo les respondía: "están ayudando a la aldea debido a la falta de shinobis". Su hijo menor, Usui, dejó de insistir, pues decía que se enteraría cuando fuera el momento indicado. Pero Miyata no cedió a pesar de las peticiones de su madre.

-Ya te he dicho varias veces el motivo de la estadía de Sakura y Alanna en la aldea.- se quejó fastidiada de la tenacidad de su hijo mayor.

-No te creo. Quiero la verdad.- señaló el pelinegro acercándose al escritorio de su madre.

La oji-verde arqueó una ceja.

-¿A caso dudas de tu madre?- inquirió

El pelinegro no respondió, dando una clara respuesta. Saeko suspiró sonoramente, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana para observar la tenue lluvia que inundaba el lugar, dándole la espalda a su hijo.

-La verdad se desprende del bien, como la luz se desprende del sol, en todo hay algo bueno, en todo hay algo de verdad.- filosofó la mujer.

-Una verdad a medias no es más que una cobarde forma de mentir.

-En este mundo traidor nada es verdad y nada es mentira, todo es según el color del cristal con que se mira. Hay veces que para salvar nuestro pellejo hay que decir una pequeña mentira blanca y piadosa.-explicó Saeko con la calma que la caracterizaba.

-El mundo vive de apariencias. Debemos desconfiar unos de otros. Es nuestra única defensa contra este mundo de traición.

-Siempre habrá gente que te lastime, así que lo que tienes que hacer es seguir confiando y solo ser más cuidadoso en quien confías.

Un portazo se escuchó en la habitación. Un suspiro llenó de padecimiento salió de sus labios. No le gustaba mentir, y menos a sus hijos. Desde la muerte de su esposo Koichi, ella se encargó de criarlos con más empeño para que fueran hombre de bien. La pelinegra regresó a su escritorio. Un portarretratos resaltó entre todas las cosas. En la foto aparecían dos niños y un adulto. Uno de los niños parecía tener seis años, de cabello azabache y ojos rojizos oscuros, era claramente Miyata. El otro niño de unos dos años, era rubio de ojos color jade, sin duda Usui. Mientras que el hombre debía tener unos 28 años -de cabello rubio claro y ojos rojizos- abrazaba a los dos sonrojados niños.

-Koichi.- susurró apenas audible.

Extrañaba a su esposo y el ambiente de tranquilidad y alegría que antes rebosaba en su hogar. Ha ya catorce años de la muerte de su amado, aun lo extrañaba como el primer día. La personalidad de sus hijos cambió desde esa fecha, le costó trabajo que volvieran a sonreír, pero lo logró. Pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos Miyata ahora era arrogante y desconfiaba de todos. Si bien sabía el motivo del cambio de su hijo no acreditaba la actitud que había tomado con todo el mundo.

-_Una de las cosas que más causan dolor, es la traición de quien confiaste plenamente_.-pensó tristemente la mujer.- _Hay personas que no consiguen olvidar jamás, no importa el tiempo que dure eso. Espero que logre olvidar a Akane._

* * *

X.

En un lugar alejado de los terrenos del Clan Natsume se encontraban dos kunoichis sentadas en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y las piernas cruzadas. Parecían estar meditando, incluso bajo la lluvia. Sus ropas estaban ya mojadas a pesar de la tenue llovizna, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus labios blanquecinos, quizá todo eso era debido al ambiente, pues estaba a unos 10°C. A pesar de ello se mantenían inertes en ese lugar, acatando los mandatos de Saeko.

_La mente domina el cuerpo; solo a partir de ella podemos transformar al paraíso en infierno o al infierno en paraíso. El mayor desorden de la mente consiste en creer que las cosas son de cierta manera, porque nosotros deseamos que así sean._

Esas habían sido las palabras claras que había utilizado la matriarca del Clan Natsume, justificando así lo que les había ordenado hacer. Eran cerca del medio día y ellas estaban en la misma posición hacia más de seis horas, habían salido a los pocos minutos después del amanecer.

Sakura se mantenía quieta es su lugar; su respiración era apacible, sus pensamientos eran desorientados y leves temblores la inundaban. Abrió ligeramente los ojos; todo era borroso y distorsionado. Se movió un poco, no sentía con precisión su cuerpo, definitivamente estaba entumida.

Trató de acumular una ligera capa de chakra alrededor de su cuerpo para entrar en calor, no obstante falló en su intento. Su energía la sentía irregular, perturbada. Definitivamente no iba a poder hacer mucho en ese estado. Forzó un poco su vista y logró vislumbrar a la Takumi. La chica no estaba en mejores condiciones que la peli-rosa. Sus labios ahora eran blancos al igual que su piel expuesta, pero lo que la alarmó fue que comenzaba a apreciarse un ligero color azulado.

-¡Alanna!- Llamó a la pelinegra pero ella no contestó.

Eso agitó a la Haruno. Con torpeza logró ponerse de pie. Solo consiguió dar dos pasos antes de caer al mojado suelo. Sus piernas aun no le respondían como era debido.

-Maldita sea- siseó la chica colérica.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y golpeó el suelo con frustración.

-¡Joder! ¡Alanna! ¡Abre los ojos!

La pelinegra simplemente seguía inerte ajena a todo el ruido exterior. La peli-rosa cerró los ojos por un instante tratando de concentrarse.

_-¡Shannaro! ¡El condenado frio no me ganará! ¡Tengo que levantarme!_- pensó la Haruno.- _¿Dónde estás cuando se te necesita Inner? _

-_¡Shhh!- _La calló su Inner haciendo su repentina aparición en la mente de Sakura. La peli-rosa gruñó molesta al ver a su "Yo interior" envuelta en un cobertor y con una taza de café caliente, de la cual salía un poco de humo. –_Las personas aquí tratan de descansar. ¿No ves que hace un frio de la chingada? _

-¿_Cómo es posible que tu estés tan cómoda mientras yo me congelo a cada segundo?- _exigió fastidia Sakura.

-H_umm…- _balbuceó su Inner. No sabía que contestarle exactamente y eso desesperó a la peli-rosa. –_Simplemente yo no estoy loca como para exponerme al frio y a la lluvia como tú, querida.- _expuso su "yo interior" fingiendo indignación, cruzando sus brazos y desviando su mirar hacia otro lado.

-_Inner- _esa pronunciación tan…pronunciada por parte de la peli-rosa preocupó a su voz interior.

Su Inner miró de reojo a Sakura y vio como ésta echaba chispas -literalmente-, gruñía molesta y un aura maligna la cubría. Tragó grueso. Kami-sama ampárala.

-_Este…Humm…Sakura ya te dije que eres hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, bonita, una bomba sexy…- _dijo su Inner enumerando muchas más cualidades que si bien algunas eran ciertas, otras eran inventadas.

La peli-rosa ya tenía una muy marcada venita en su frente.

-_¡Basta!- _terminó por estallar la Haruno. Su Inner dio un pequeño brinco ante la llamada de atención. Al ver a Sakura tan molesta, comenzó a sudar frío.- _Ya sé que soy eso y más, sobre todo lo de la bomba sexy. –_su "yo interior" cayó al estilo anime. De verdad creía que le diría algo menos egocéntrico.- _Pero eso no es el tema por ahora. Necesito que me ayudes._

_-¿A qué se debe que tú, la bomba sexy de Konoha, necesites la ayuda de tu pobre e indefensa Inner?- _cuestionó entre burla y fingida compasión su voz interior mientras colocaba su mano en su frente y suspiraba trágicamente, dándole más realismo a su actuación.

La Haruno chasqueó la lengua.

-_¡Vete al diablo! ¡Yo veré la forma de despertar a Alanna!- _rugió la peli-rosa. La pronunciación del nombre de la Takumi, alarmó a su voz interior.

-_¿Qué le ocurre a Ala-chan?- _inquirió preocupada y haciendo a un lado su teatro.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

_-¿Ahora si me escuchas, no?_

Su Inner desvió la vista y comenzó a silbar nerviosamente. La Haruno negó levemente y continuó hablando.

-_Mira por ti misma como esta ella_.-apuntó Sakura

De la nada una especie de pantalla se apareció en la habitación en la que estaban. En ella se podía ver claramente a una pelinegra con sus ropas mojadas, más pálida de lo normal, con los ojos cerrados y aparentando el tamaño de un gigante.

-_Traté de hablarle a Alanna y no me respondió_.- comentó la peli-rosa

_-¿Por qué se ve tan grande, Ala-chan? Solo es unos centímetros más alta que nosotras._

La Haruno se ruborizó un poco al darse cuenta de porque la chica se veía más grande. Era simple, no es que hubiera crecido en ese corto lapso, no claro que no, sino que ella se encontraba en el suelo. De ahí el que la viera desnivelada. Tosió un poco y se aclaró la garganta.

-_Concéntrate- _ordenó la peli-rosa. Su Inner entrecerró los ojos incrédula, notando lo nerviosa que se había puesto.- _Ves Alanna no reacciona._

_-¿No te preocupas demasiado por eso? Digo, puede estar muy concentrada en la meditación o pudo quedarse dormida._

Sakura hizo un mohín.

-_Pensaría lo mismo si no hubiera notado el tenue color azul que invadía su piel_.- La peli-rosa se mordió el labio inferior. Su Inner guardó silencio esperando que continuara con su explicación.- _Además el estruendo de mi caída alarmaría a cualquier persona, ya sea meditando o no._

_-Es verdad, era torpe con las piernas. Antes no podías ni caminar en una línea recta y sin obstáculos sin tropezarte con tus propios pies. Me sorprende que te graduaras de la Academia Ninja._

Sakura de sonrojó al recordar esa etapa de su vida.

-_No te llamé para recordar eso. Sino para que me ayudaras._

-_Vale, vale, no te alteres_.- trató de apaciguar su Inner. –_Se que no hacemos esto a menudo pero, te daré mi ayuda para que puedas moverte un poco._

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Su "yo interior" suspiró y comenzó a hacer unos sellos. Se acercó a la peli-rosa y extendió sus manos hacia ella. Un chakra plateado cubrió todo el lugar.

Cuando la Haruno abrió los ojos, ya podía moverse libremente.

* * *

X.

Se mantenía quieta, tranquila y serena. Su respiración seguía el ritmo del viento. A pesar de no sentir ni siquiera una de sus extremidades, Alanna no abría los ojos. Y no es que no lo quisiera, si no que ya lo había intentado varias veces y no podía. Por lo que frustrada trató concentrarse en meditar, ignorando el sueño que comenzaba a ganarle. Se veía dentro de una cámara oscura, sin un rayo de luz que iluminara todo el lugar. No sabía a ciencia cierta si era una alucinación, un espejismo, una quimera o un desvarío. No tenía idea si estaba con los ojos cerrados o de tantos intentos los había abierto y esa era su realidad.

-Concéntrate- resonó como eco una voz en el lugar.

Eso alertó a la pelinegra.

-¡Muéstrate! – ordenó la chica.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de que eso era lo más tonto que se le pudo haber ocurrido, se reclamó a ella misma mentalmente. Es decir, ¿En que estaba pensando? No podía ni verse las manos y retaba a esa persona. No podía evitarlo. Sentía miedo.

Una risita socarrona se escuchó.

-Si el miedo es algo que todos sienten, ¿Quién es más valiente? ¿En que no lo demuestra y no lo afronta o el que lo afronta pero si lo demuestra?

-Ser valiente no consiste en no sentir miedo, sino en sentirlo y aún así continuar adelante.- respondió Alanna embozando una ligera sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia. –Además, el miedo puede llevar al hombre a cualquier extremo.

-¿Admites que tienes miedo entonces?

-No hay peor miedo que el que construye uno mismo. No le temo a nada ni nadie, sólo me tengo miedo a mí misma.-aseguró la pelinegra.

Un suspiro se escuchó.

-El cuerpo humano no es más que apariencia que esconde su propia realidad. Siempre engañados por la apariencia de la verdad. Pocos ven lo que son, todos ven lo que aparentan.- habló esa voz con un toque de monotonía.- Dime, si tuvieras dos caras. ¿Estarías usando ésta?

-El que pregunta con mala intención no merece conocer la verdad. Sólo te dite que el coraje no se puede simular: es una virtud que se escapa a la hipocresía.

-El ser humano emplea la hipocresía para engañarse a sí mismo, más que para engañar a los otros.

Alanna ejerció presión en sus puños.

-A medida que avanza la discusión, retrocede la verdad. ¿A dónde tendremos que llegar para que me digas que es lo que quieres?- inquirió ya iracunda la chica.

-No te apresures a preguntar hasta que no te acaben de responder. Ten paciencia. La vida es corta. No te amargues con ideas retorcidas. Piensa que todo llegará.

-La paciencia es una flor que no florece en todos los jardines.-comentó un tanto resignada. Tendría que seguirle el juego a ese ente.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Alanna se mantenía alerta.

-He pasado una vida intentando hacer lo que debería y no haciendo lo que se debe. El cielo gobierna los acontecimientos del mundo sin ser visto; esta acción oculta del cielo es lo que se llama destino, ¿no?-preguntó en voz alta esa voz, pero no tuvo respuesta y en la penumbra en la que se encontraba sonrió. –Es el camino oculto del hombre.

-Yo no creo en el destino, para mí el destino no existe. Yo creo en lo inevitable pero no en eso a lo que llaman destino. Todo lo que hacemos es un burdo juego de azar.

-El mundo es un juego, y nosotros somos simples piezas. El destino es el que barajea las cartas, nosotros somos los que jugamos. Todo es un juego de variaciones según tu manera de vivir.

De nuevo una afonía se prolongó en ese lugar.

-He de admitir que no tenía una discusión tan interesante hacia años. Usualmente nadie se atreve a contradecirme. Siempre muestran su poco coraje.-dijo esa voz sonando más cerca de la pelinegra.- Tú me has sorprendido al conservar tu temor, más no demostrarlo.-Cada vez se escuchaba más clara la voz.- Por eso te dejare verme.

Para cuando el ente terminó de hablar la habitación de iluminó. Alanna se tapó los ojos con sus manos, pues las luces eran cegadoras y lastimaban sobre manera. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error retiró sus manos de su cara. Le costó un poco adaptarse a la claridad, más lo consiguió. Sin quitar su posición de ataque escaneó todo el lugar hasta detenerse en ese ente. El aire desapareció de sus pulmones ante la sorpresa.

Recostado en el fondo de esa blanca estancia se encontraba un hombre joven, quizá unos 25 o 28 años cuando mucho. Era difícil calcular o dar un aproximado de su edad pues su piel de color marfil parecía tan tercia y suave como la de un bebé, sus facciones a pesar de ser masculinas y un tanto marcadas, conservaban un toque angelical y lleno de finura. Sus ojos eran de un tono grisáceo y sus cabellos de un negro intenso, como el ónix, que remarcaban su cara haciendo casi imposible que pudieras apartar tú mirar de él. Su altura era más o menos 1.85m y su cuerpo era corpulento. Sus ropas descolocaron a la pelinegra, pues éstas consistían en una camisa blanca ceñida con los primeros dos botones sin abrochar, unos pantalones de vestir color azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros haciendo conjunto con su cinturón.

Definidamente ese no era el tipo de ropa que usaban en el mundo shinobi, era más parecida a la que usaban en su mundo. Pero eso no era posible. Ella no estaba en su mundo. Debía estar soñando. Sin poder articular una palabra y mucho menos moverse, se quedo inmóvil. Paralizada por la sorpresa. Rehusándose a creer lo que sus ojos observaban.

-¿Dónde quedó la valentía de la que tanto presumías?- preguntó con sorna el joven.

Se acercó a paso lento a la pelinegra. Caminaba con la gracia y elegancia de los dioses. Se detuvo a medio metro de la chica y la observó con detenimiento pues al parecer aun no salía de su asombro. La diferencia de alturas era muy clara, pues el hombre le sacaba un poco menos de media cabeza. Con calma elevó una de sus manos a la altura de la mejilla de Alanna, pero no llegó a rozar su rostro pues la mano de la chica lo detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Byakko?- interrogó la pelinegra con tono severo

El azabache sonrió. Al parecer ya había salido de su shock.

-Vine a visitarte, querida. Dime ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Alanna levantó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿o me equivoco?

Byakko rió.

-Es verdad. ¿Quién diría que los que te ocasionaron tanto sufrimiento y dijeron apoyarte en todo fueron los primeros en darte la espalda y abandonarte en un callejón sin salida? El más terrible de los sentimientos es el de tener la esperanza perdida. ¿No crees?

Alanna frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Byakko? ¿Y dónde estamos?

-Ya te lo dije, vine a verte.- afirmó el azabache. La chica gruñó. –Bueno, y con respecto a tu otra pregunta estamos en tu mente. Tú me necesitabas y acudí a tu llamado.

La Takumi arqueó una ceja.

-Yo no te llamé.

-Claro que lo hiciste. Estabas en apuros y querías ayuda. Por eso vine. ¿Qué no recuerdas nada?

La chica negó con la cabeza y Byakko suspiró.

-Estás muriendo.- aclaró ya cansado de tanto rodeo el guardián del oeste.

-No puede ser. Es ilógico. No puedo estar muriendo. Además, ¿por qué te llamaría a ti? Tu solo me has causado problema tras problema.

-Yo no te he traído ningún problema, es más te he ayudado para lo que se aproxima. No es mi culpa que tu Hokage desconfíe de ti que ponga a los demás Kage's en tu contra.

-Tsunade confía en mí.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué te mandó exactamente al País del Loto para "entrenar" tu autocontrol?-preguntó el pelinegro. La chica no respondió.- ¿Quieres saber? ¿No te interesa saber porque eligió a matriarca del Clan Natsume para ayudarte con tu control?- Alanna asintió con la cabeza.- La rubia con mal carácter prefirió entre todos sus conocidos a Saeko porque ella tiene unas habilidades innatas sobre la mente y la concentración. Además de que los terrenos de éste clan están rodeados por una campo de energía que hace imposible que lo que pase en ese lugar sea escuchado o repercute fuera del radio de expansión de la barrera. Es decir, si pierdes el control por algo mientras estés dentro no afectara ningún otro lugar. Fue una jugada inteligente de la alcohólica, lo admito. Ni que decir al mandar a la rosadita como tu perro guardián, ella aprende el sello Yin y tú, concentración para mantener bajo control tus emociones y no destruyas el mundo shinobi en un ataque de locura. De verdad que fue un movimiento estratégico.

-Espera, espera.- exigió Alanna.- Estas diciendo que mandó precisamente a Sakura a vigilarme, ya que no desconfiaría de ella. Y prácticamente me mandó a esconder en lo que aprendo autocontrol.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.

-Captas lento, pero si, en resumen es eso. ¿Sorprendida?

-Mientes.- acusó ella

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Dímelo tú. Sakura nunca aceptaría mantenerme vigilada.

-¿Tu, la chica que conoció a hace tres meses o su Hokage, que es como su segunda madre? Difícil elección. ¿El bienestar de Konoha y el mundo o tú?

-Ellas me trajeron aquí, no pueden darme la espalda ahora.- Se quiso convencer la chica.

-Creí que eras más inteligente. Entiende algo: no importa de dónde vengas, lo único que importa es hacia dónde estás yendo. Y ¿Adivina qué? Justo ahora estás yendo a una velocidad inverosímil a convertirte en una amenaza para todos. ¿O que olvidas la reunión de los Kage's? ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? Si no eres parte de la solución, eres parte del problema. ¿Y qué hacen con los problemas? Fácil, eliminarlos.

Alanna se mantuvo en silencio. Byakko tenía razón, y ella lo sabía. Conocía a la perfección el acuerdo al que habían llegado las sombras de las cinco naciones en el País del Hierro.

-No, eso no pasara. Por eso mismo me mandaron a este lugar. Para protegerme. Lo que tú me estás diciendo es una coincidencia, una casualidad.- comentó esperanzada la chica.

-No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino. Esto ya se acabó.

-¡El destino es una mierda! ¡Eso no existe! ¡Solo es algo a lo cual culpar! ¡Mi destino no es morir, y lo sabes! ¡Esto no se acaba hasta que te das por vencido!-estalló en gritos la pelinegra caminando de un lado a otro.

-Solo quieren el mínimo error para justificar lo que harán. Por eso debes tener cuidado.-aconsejó el hombre.- Debes mantenerte calmada. Mira como te has puesto en una simple conversación. Eres demasiado volátil. No tienes paciencia y mucho menos tolerancia. Tu carácter explosivo cavara tu tumba, sino cambias.

Pasaron unos segundos y Alanna detuvo su caminar. Enfocó su vista en el hombre que la miraba expectante.

-Soy bipolar no lo puedo evitar; mi carácter es volátil, efímero. No puedo cambiar. Si lo hago dejare de ser yo.

-No tengas miedo de perder tu carácter, somos un cuerpo con un montón de almas mortales, si una cae otra ocupará su lugar. El carácter se forja con el tiempo, con cada caída y sufrimiento de la vida. No porque cambies un poco dejaras de ser lo que eres.- afirmó el pelinegro

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

Byakko sonrió torcidamente.

-Lo que es bueno para todos, no es conveniente para ninguno. Ahora te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, después tú me regresaras el favor.

Pero antes de que Alanna hablara él desapareció junto con la luz de la habitación, dejando a la chica en las penumbras de su mente. Escuchó como la llamabas varias voces. Trató de agudizar su oído y logró diferenciar algunas voces, como la de Sakura, la de Usui y la de ¿Miyata? Poco a poco abrió los ojos. Y de nuevo la luz la cegó por un instante. Ni bien logró sentarse cuando sintió como era aprisionada en un efusivo abrazo de oso.

-¡Alanna! ¡Alanna! ¡Alanna! ¡Alanna! – repetía una y otra vez la Haruno llorando de alegría.

La pelinegra no contestó. Se sentía distante de todos. No notaba que ya estaba en la casa de Saeko, en la habitación en la que dormía, siendo observada por Saeko, Usui y Miyata. La matriarca del Clan suspiró aliviada y salió de la habitación. Usui por su parte se acercó a la cama en la que reposaba la Takumi.

-Etto…Sakura, deja descansar a Alanna-san.- aconsejó el rubio- Ella ha tenido un día inusual.

La peli-rosa la susurró algo al oído a la chica, cosa que no escucharon los dos hombres.

-Vale, descansa Ala-chan.- se despidió la Haruno saliendo como rayo del cuarto.

-Duerma un poco, Alanna-san. Ojala se mejore- murmuró por lo bajo Usui siguiendo los pasos de la chica, solo que caminando con calma.

Miyata fue el último en que quedo en la habitación, como era de esperarse éste no se despidió ni mucho menos dio una frase de apoyo a la chica. Cuando estaba por atravesar el lumbral se la puerta a voz de Alanna lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No veo el motivo.- masculló con fastidio Miyata

-¿Quiero saber el motivo de tu odio a Sakura y hacia mí?

-Yo no las odio, porque el odio es un sentimiento y por ustedes no siendo nada.- respondió el azabache desde la puerta sin voltearla a ver.

-Cuando des una opinión, dala con fundamentos, en caso contrario, dejarás a la luz tu ignorancia.

El chico se volteo a verla. Su cara mostraba enojo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme de eso modo? ¿Sabes quién soy?-cuestionó el Natsume

-La soberbia es tal vez una de las formas de expresión más refinadas que tiene la estupidez.

-Las personas no están jamás tan cerca de la estupidez como cuando creen ser sabias. Eso los vuelve ignorantes, ¿no crees?

-Todos somos muy ignorantes. Lo que ocurre es que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas.

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato. Se mantenían en silencio sosteniendo la mirada penetrante del otro. La pelinegra desvió la mirada y suspiró con cansancio.

-Gracias.

Miyata parpadeó confundido y luego sonrió con arrogancia. Entendía muy bien el "gracias" de la chica. Pues aunque no lo crean, fue él quien la trajo a la casa, pues de "casualidad" iba pasando cerca cuando encontró a una preocupada Haruno hablándole desesperadamente a la inerte pelinegra. Además fue el chico quien prácticamente trajo arrastras a su madre para que checara a la chica, pues Sakura al estar semi congelada no podía usar bien su chakra. Claro aunque no lo diría en voz alta, pero si le preocupó y mucho el bienestar de Alanna.

-No te escuche.- mintió él

-No repito dos veces lo mismo.

El azabache chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a la puerta. Antes de salir, habló.

-Mañana nos vemos a las 10 de la mañana en la entrada de la casa. Iras conmigo y otro ninja a una misión.

La pelinegra observó por varios segundos la puerta, esperando el momento en el que Miyata regresara y le dijera que era una broma, pero el chico no era de los que bromeaba. Con calma se puso de pie y se percató de algo que la abrumó. Le habían cambiado la ropa. Ahora traía unos pantalones de algodón negros y una camiseta con mangas cortas de color azul cielo. Un pequeño rubor hizo acto de presencia en sus mejillas. ¿Quién la había vestido? O peor aun ¿Quién la había desnudado?

* * *

X.

El primogénito de Saeko estaba recargado en la pared de la sala viendo inquisitivamente el reloj de pared. Ya eran las 9:50 am y Alanna no se dignaba en aparecer. Se acercó a la ventana y vio como de nuevo estaba lloviendo. Suspiró. Era de esperarse era ya primero de diciembre. El invierno amenazaba con iniciar y por ende las lluvias y el frio serian parte de éste. El azabache vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa de manga hasta los codos de color azul claro y encima de esta un chaleco táctico de su aldea en negro con la cremallera subida hasta el cuello. Su banda ninja como siempre fija en su frente, un estuche de armas en su pierna derecha y en su espalda una katana enfundada. Su pie derecho golpeaba el suelo con impaciencia.

-Vámonos. –La voz aterciopelada de Alanna lo hizo voltear a verla.

La chica venia bajando las escaleras. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones azules oscuro ceñido, una blusa negra con mangas entalladas hasta los codos y un poco más sueltas hasta llegar al puño, su chaleco Jounnin de la Hoja y unas sandalias negras. Su cabello estaba recogido en coleta alta, dejando sueltos algunos mechones rebeldes, sus manos eran cubiertas por vendas que llegaban hasta sus hombros, en su cadera un estuche de armas y en su frente la banda que la identificaba como kunoichi de la hoja.

Sin querer vestían las mismas tonalidades. Miyata no dijo nada y solo salió de la casa siendo seguido de la pelinegra. En el trayecto el chico solo le dijo que la misión consistía en escoltar a uno de los hijos de un rico empresario. Llegaron en unos cuantos minutos a la entrada de la aldea, ahí los esperaba dos personas: ambos hombres. Uno de ellos portaba la misma banda que el Natsume: de cabellos grises, ojos negros, pantalones rojo oscuro y una camisa sin mangas negra. Parecía estar tranquilo y relajado, viendo interesado como el suelo era mojado por la llovizna, sino fuera por la ropa y que no traía una máscara bien podía pasar por el gemelo perdido de Kakashi. En cambio el otro hombre era un polo opuesto: cabello rojo intenso, ojos azul eléctrico, impaciente y nervioso andando de un lado a otro, con un pantalón café claro y una camisa tipo kimono blanca.

Ambos hombres miraron con curiosidad a la chica a espaldas del pelinegro pero ninguno hizo a preguntar su nombre. El Natsume tosió y le hizo un gesto a Alanna para que se presentara. La chica rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-Hmp, mi nombre es….-.

-No me interesa.- intervino con desdén el pelirrojo con una mueca de asco en su cara.

La pelinegra se petrificó. Ese mugre cabeza de fosforo la había tratado como si tuviera sarna o la peste. El peli-plata miró curioso a la chica, tomó una varita y picó una de las mejillas de la chica, pero ésta en vez de moverse cayó al suelo y se hizo trizas. El chico palideció, lanzó la vara lejos de él y comenzó a chiflar despreocupadamente haciéndose el desentendido.

El Natsume tenía un tic nervioso en la frente. ¿Era ese tipo la persona a la que escoltarían? Era más egocéntrico, arrogante y prepotente que él. Y eso, ya es decir mucho. Volteo a ver a los otros dos encontrándose solo con los restos de Alanna y con un Kaname nervioso.

-Hay que irnos de una vez, ¿Si, Miyata-kun?- preguntó el pelirrojo viendo suplicante al azabache.

El pelinegro suspiró pesadamente.

-Kaname.- Habló llamando al peli-plata, éste asintió con la cabeza.- Recoge los pedazos de Alanna para irnos de una vez a la aldea de la nuez.

El chico sin más remedio comenzó a juntar lo que quedaba de la pobre chica, para poder deshacerse del dichoso fosforito.

El trayecto fue más difícil de lo que el Natsume llegó a imaginar. Kameko Ogami –así se llamaba el pelirrojo- no era más que una molesta piedra en el zapato de los tres ninjas, pero que digo piedra era casi una roca del tamaño del monte a los Hokage´s en Konoha. No paraba de hablar cosas incoherentes, como que era muy inteligente, que tenía un brillante porvenir, que era el ejemplo a seguir de cualquiera. Simplemente era un ególatra de lo peor. Pero de algo estaba seguro Miyata, se las cobraría con sus otros dos compañeros, pues una hora antes de llegar la aldea la nuez, notó que ambos iban de lo más serenos sin importarle los chillidos y berridos que daba Kameko, agudizó su vista y se dio cuenta que ambos traían tapones en los oídos. Ignoraban al hombre irritante que tenían que escoltar. No sabía si aplaudir su astucia o golpearlos por dejarlo sufrir solo. Tardaron cuatro días en llegar. Varios de los peores días de Miyata. Justo cuando estaban ya en la puerta de la aldea de la nuez, Kameko los detuvo.

-¿Podría hablar contigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo directamente al líder de la misión.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos pero asintió con la cabeza. Tanto Alanna como Kaname se miraron entre sí con curiosidad.

-A solas.- volvió a decir Kameko, que más que petición sonó a una orden.

Miyata arqueó una ceja, suspiró y volteo a ver a sus dos compañeros diciéndoles con la mirada que se adelantaran. Ambos shinobis tenían un brillo en los ojos que el pelinegro no supo identificar pero desaparecieron en un "puff".

El silencio reinó por varios segundos. Hasta que el pelirrojo se animó a hablar.

-Miyata-kun….este…yo…-decía nervioso el chico jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente y con un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Veras…..yo…..

* * *

X.

Desde el techo de una casa de encontraban Alanna y Kaname siendo espectadores de "la conversación" de su líder y el fosforito como lo llamaban ambos. Porque en esos días ambos ninjas descubrieron que tenían varias cosas comunes: como que no soportaban al pelirrojo, les gustaba las mismas comida, el mismo tipo de música, sus respectivos sensei´s estaban chiflados, detestaban al pelirrojo, les gustaba los mangas, amaban dormir hasta tarde, adoraban los dulces, les gustaba joder a Miyata, detestaban al pelirrojo, entre otras cosas. Ambos se estaban mordiendo los labios para no reírse y verse descubiertos.

-No puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer.- soltó la pelinegra.

-Siempre supe que a ese tipo se le volteaba la canoa. Es que solo hay que escucharlo; "Miyata-kun esto", "Miyata-kun aquello", "Mira Miyata-kun", "¿Me estas escuchando, Mitaya-kun?" "No me ignores, Miyata"- dijo Kaname fingiendo la voz del fosforito

La pelinegra rió en lo bajo.

-Oye no se te dificulta hacer la voz de un afeminado…no será que ¿Eres gay, Kaname-chan?- preguntó fingiendo incredulidad, mirándolo con reproche y negando con la cabeza.- ¡Kami-sama los hace y ellos se juntan!

El peli-plata la miró con falso resentimiento.

-¿Ya nos llevamos así, Ala-chan? Mira que si de tú no eres muy femenina que digamos, ¿Qué es eso de ponerte a jugar pulsos conmigo mientras hacemos guardia, eh? Eso no es de mujeres.- acusó el chico sonriente.

-¿Así?- preguntó con mirada sádica Alanna.- ¿Es de hombres gastar más en productos para el cabello que en armas?

Kaname palideció. Ese había sido un golpe bajo. Al chico se la había salido preguntarle sobre que shampoo utilizaba ya que su cabello se veía muy cuidado y él ya lo tenía muy maltratado, tanto que comenzaba a caérsele. Pero luego cayó en el error de haberle preguntado cuando la vio mirarlo con duda de los pies a la cabeza.

-¡No soy gay! ¡Se me cae el cabello!- exclamó en alto el peli-plata

-¡Shhh!- lo cayó Alanna.- Nos descubrirán.

Él se tapo la boca. Había metido la pata. Ambos voltearon a ver a Miyata dándose cuanta que ya no estaba el chico. Trataron de buscarlo y se dieron cuenta que ya estaba lejos de la entrada, caminando con calma.

-¡Ves! ¡Ya no escuchamos nada!- recriminó furiosa la pelinegra

-¡Es tu culpa por empezar a hablar!- acusó el peli-plata

-¡¿Mía?! ¡¿Quién comenzó la discusión?!

-¡¿Y quién la siguió?!

Alanna gruñó.

-¡Basta! ¡Mueve tu trasero ya! ¡Que Miyata pegara el grito en el cielo sino nos reunimos pronto con él!- expresó la chica a la vez que saltaba del tejado y comenzaba a correr rumbo al pelinegro.-¡Date prisa quiero fregar a Miyata-kun!

Kaname carcajeó.

-Sera mejor que la cuides, Miyata o te la ganaran.-dijo en un susurro

Se estiró un poco y saltó del tejado siguiendo los pasos de la chica.

* * *

X.

Una nube negra llena de depresión rodea al Natsume. Incluso los cuervos volaban en circulo a su alrededor, pensando que el aura que desprendía era porque estaba por morir.

_-¿Por qué Kami-sama me hizo tan guapo que atraigo hasta a los hombre?- _pensó con sufrimiento. El solo pensar en Kameko le daba escalofríos. – _Tendré que volquear esos recuerdos._

Sin querer volvió a pensar en lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos.

_Flashback_

_-A solas.- volvió a decir Kameko, que más que petición sonó a una orden._

_Miyata arqueó una ceja, suspiró y volteo a ver a sus dos compañeros diciéndoles con la mirada que se adelantaran. Ambos shinobis tenían un brillo en los ojos que el pelinegro no supo identificar pero desaparecieron en un "puff". _

_El silencio reinó por varios segundos. Hasta que el pelirrojo se animó a hablar._

_-Miyata-kun….este…yo…-decía nervioso el chico jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente y con un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Veras…..yo….._

_El pelinegro miraba aburrido al chico. ¿Por qué no se apuraba a hablar? Gruñó. Ya quería irse y ese tipo no se apuraba._

_-Date prisa.- ordenó el pelinegro sacando de su alucinación al pelirrojo, el cual dio un pequeño salto por el susto._

_Kameko respiró profundo y gritó._

_-¡MIYATA-KUN TE AMO! ¡SE MI PAREJA! ¡CASATE CONMIGO! -. _

_Las personas que pasaban por ese lugar lo miraron sin creerlo y otras negaban con la cabeza._

_-Mira a ese chico se le voltea la canoa.-dijo una chica_

_-Hijo, no lo veas, te volverás gay. –advirtió una madre comenzando a jalar a su hijo de cinco año cuyo helado estaba en el suelo y junto con su mandíbula. Pues de impresión tiró su helado y abrió la boca más de lo debido._

_-¿Por qué la juventud esta tan perdida?- se lamentó una ancianita_

_El primogénito del clan Natsume quería, no deseaba que la tierra lo tragara en ese instante. Desvió la mirada de las personas que lo miraban acusadoramente y miró al pelirrojo. Éste lo miraba con corazones en los ojos, con las mejillas sonrosadas y con las manos justas a la altura del corazón. _

_-¿Qué me dices, Miyata-kun?- preguntó ilusionado Kameko_

_El azabache tragó grueso._

_-No me interesa.- respondió mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse._

_Pero alguien lo tomó de la muñeca, impidiéndoselo._

_-Yo te amo.- dijo apenado y con tristeza Kameko_

_Como pudo se zafó del fuerte agarre del chico._

_-A mi no me gusta el arroz con popote.- murmuró Mitaya_

_-¿Cómo lo vas a saber sino lo pruebas?- inquirió insinuante el pelirrojo restregándosele en el pecho._

_Como si quemara el azabache se lo quitó de encima._

_-¡HE DICHO QUE NO! –terminó por gritar el pelinegro mientras que prácticamente salía huyendo._

_-¡TE ESTARE ESPERANDO PUCHUNGITO!- gritó Kameko desde la entrada con emoción y agitando la mano._

_Fin del flashback_

Otro escalofrío recorrió la columna del chico. ¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte? Sin querer pensar en eso de nuevo siguió caminando, preguntándose por sus otros dos compañeros. Un "puff" se escuchó y como por arte de magia aparecieron Alanna y Kaname.

-¡Yo!- exclamó la pelinegra presentándose como Kakashi

-¡Hey, Miyata! ¿Algo que contar?-preguntó Kaname moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo de forma insinuante.

-No sé de qué hablan.- mintió el pelinegro con nerviosismo

La pelinegra y el peli-plata se miraron con un brillo de burla pura en los ojos. Ambos corrieron un poco para situarse enfrente de su líder.

-¡Oh, Miyata-kun! ¡Te amo! ¡Siempre lo he hecho!- chilló Alanna fingiendo exageradamente las acciones del pelirrojo

-¡Oh Kameko! ¡Amor de mi vida! ¡Cásate conmigo!- exclamó Kaname simulando ser el pelinegro.

-¡Amor mío!- exclamaron a la vez los compañeros de Miyata mientras se abrazaban y restregaban uno con el otro sus mejillas.

El Natsume tenía una venita muy hinchada en su frente y un aura maligna lo rodeó, tanto que sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos rojos, pero se podía notar que brillaban como nunca. Ambos al notar el enojo de su líder emprendieron la carrera por sus vidas.

-¡LOS MATARÉ! ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS, ME LA PAGARAN!- amenazó a gritos corriendo tras sus compañeros que no paraban de reírse a carcajadas de él. - ¡NO HUYAN, MALDITOS!

Alanna y Kaname se cruzaron miradas y sonrieron.

-¡NO ME LASTIMES, PUCHINGUITO!- gritaron a la vez.

Eso solo aumentó la furia del pelinegro el cual casi lanzaba fuego de la boca. La pelinegra y el peli-plata soltaron más carcajadas, si iban a morir, al menos harían que valiese la pena. Sin querer ese suceso inesperado serviría para unirlos un poco. Después de todo un viejo dicho dice: no aceptes como amigo a quien no se atreva a fastidiarte. Y Alanna y Kaname estaban dispuestos a fastidiar a Miyata por los siglos de los siglos. Porque un verdadero amigo será el primero en reírse de ti, pero también el primero en ayudarte.

* * *

bueno hasta aqui el capitulo. No se ofendan por lo de los homosexuales, solo era un broma, no s elo tomen en serio,

Nos leemos luego.

Sayonara


	14. Caminos y atajos

_ Lamento mucho la demora, pero no tenia inspiracion. Espero que les guste._

_Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes. Salvo Alanna, Miyata, Saeko, Usui, etc..._

* * *

**Capitulo 14. Caminos y atajos**

Kuro corría atreves del bosque. Llevaba más de dos semana de fuera de la aldea de los lirios. No mantenía el tamaño que le pedía, mejor dicho le obligaba Alanna, no, mantenía su tamaño natural. Pues para el lobo el conservar ese tamaño era una osadía para los Yoru, y sin su señora para mandarle, optó por volver a su naturaleza, o sea un lobo negro de casi 1.30m de alto hasta la cruz y una longitud de 2.50m.

Odiaba hacerla de mensajero, eso de ser lleva y trae le disgustaba de sobre manera pero no tenia opción. Eso era cosa de sus señores y no podía negarse. Aumentó su velocidad. Solo se veía una mancha negra cruzar el bosque. Faltaban pocas horas para que llegara a la frontera del País del Loto. El crespúsculo hacia acto de presencia. La luz parecía fundirse y expandirse hacia todas las direcciones, produciendo una iluminación de todo el entorno. A pesar de ser una vista hermosa ante cualquier persona, para Kuro era igual que si fuera de día, de noche o un eclipse. No tenía importancia alguna para el can. Siguió su cometido sin prestarle atención a lo que le rodeaba. De la nada, se detuvo en medio de un claro. El viento soplaba y revolvía el pelaje negro y brillante del lobo. La brisa era fría y con una melodía triste. El ambiente que antes emanaba tranquilidad cambió drásticamente a uno melancólico. Había caído la noche. El prominente lobo levantó su cabeza y contempló la luna llena.

-_Tsukimi -. _Pensó con una mezcla de dolencia y tristeza. – _No me arrepiento por lo que haré, te quiero de nuevo a mi lado. Y si para eso tengo que traicionar su confianza, lo hare. Éste será mi atajo hacia ti. -_ Y con ese pensamiento volvió a reanudar su paso.

* * *

X.

Sakura se encontraba en una especie de jardín japonés, lleno de árboles, flores y melodías tranquilas, pero lo más la cautivó fue un estanque grande con dos peces Koi; uno blanco y otro negro, ambos nadando con lentitud y equilibrio. Se encontraba sentada cerca del estanque y observando la continua danza de los peces. No se aburría. Podía estar horas frente a ellos. Su mente solo podía concebir la belleza del lugar y de esos animales. No pensaba en nada más. Todos sus problemas dejaron de existir, en lo único que pensaba era en querer estar observando por siempre la perfecta sincronía de los peces Koi. Era tan atrayente que era lo único en lo que llegabas a pensar.

Olvidó todo lo que la agobiaba: la misión de la Hokage, su culpa por la técnica de espacio-tiempo que hizo que Alanna llegara a su mundo, su enfermizo amor por Sasuke que solo traía sufrimiento a su vida, la muerte de sus padres, la renuncia a su rango ninja, la muerte de sus compañeros debido a sus malas decisiones como líder, todo el daño que le ocasionó a Naruto por la promesa que le hizo cargar, las vidas que no logró salvar en el hospital, el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar a Tsunade cuando casi muere en aquella misión, entre muchas otras cosas.

Al ver a los peces todo desaparecía. Era una especia de paz que inundaba todo su ser. Entonces se preguntó si se podía quedar allí por siempre. Su vida sería más fácil de sobre llevar, más apacible. Después de todo, tal vez sería lo mejor que pudiera hacer. Todo perdió su sentido cuando dejó de creer en ella.

-Sakura deja de ser tan mediocre.-pronunció con desdén una voz

La Haruno dejó de mirar el estanque para buscar el origen de ese sonido. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando, entre los árboles, salió una mujer más o menos de su edad. Sus facciones eran finas y rasgadas, su atuendo era un kimono negro con un estampado de flores blancas, una pequeña sonrisa torcida adornaba sus labios y una mirada de reproche inundaba sus ojos. Ninguna de esas características le llamó tanto la atención como el observar sus ojos de color rosa pastel y su cabello jade. Era idéntica a ella, solo que la tonalidad de su cabello y ojos era inversa.

-¿Quién eres tú?-inquirió Sakura poniéndose de pie y colocándose en ataque.

-Tranquila, Saku. Soy yo.-respondió la peli-verde levantando las manos en son de paz. La peli-rosa entrecerró los ojos incrédula.-Tks…Para ser la bomba sexy de Konoha comienzas a pensar lento. Creo que juntarte con la cerda te está afectando. -se mofó la oji-rosa.

La Haruno gruñó molesta. Entonces un click sonó en su cabeza.

-¡Joder contigo! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Inner?! -.

-¡Dig, Dig, Dig, Dig! ¡Tenemos un ganador!-. Dijo en son de burla

Sakura incrédula se sentó sobre una piedra.

-Pero así no luces tú.-murmuró la peli-rosa confundida

-¡Stop! Yo simplemente aparezco en tu mente como me imaginas. Siempre me pones como tu copia, pero ésta soy yo.-aclaró su Inner haciendo un ademan de presentación con sus manos.

-Si es así, ¿cómo es que puedo ver tu forma real?-preguntó la peli-rosa con suspicacia. Su Inner soltó un suspiro.

-¿Recuerdas donde estas?-. Sakura negó con la cabeza. Otro suspiro salió de los labios de la oji-rosa.- Estas en la casa del Clan Natsume, en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Comenzaste a meditar después de que Saeko te explicara los principios del Yin Yang. Justo ahora estas meditando.

-Creo que recordaría todo eso.-Farfulló Sakura con una mueca.

-Haz estado en la misma posición por una semana entera.- avisó la peli-jade con el entrecejo fruncido. La Haruno la miró como si otra cabeza le hubiera brotado sobre su hombro.

-No puede ser.- musitó sin creerlo.

-Créelo. Estas echando por tierra entrenamientos que datan desde hace 500 años.- comenzó a decir la oji-rosa un poco irritada y decepcionada- Se supone que después de que escucharas los principios, te concentrarías, entrarías en transe por un día entero, al segundo día perderías la noción del espacio y tiempo del lugar en el que estabas antes de cerrar los ojos, luego estarías en un lugar desconocido viendo a los peces Koi, pero no te importaría porque al ver a los peces una paz te invade. Sin embargo, notarias que algo anda mal al sentir tanta paz, comenzarías a cuestionarte donde estas e intentarías salir del lugar, cosa que no lo lograrías. Ahí es donde te das cuenta que los peces Koi detuvieron su danza y toda la paz que te inundaba se desvanece, surge tu lado oscuro, tu verdadero yo. Todos tus miedos y opresiones que te negabas por afrontar salen a la luz. Tienes una lucha con tu "lado oscuro", ganas y sales del transe. Saeko se alegra y te dice que estas lista para comenzar con el sello Yin. Pero, ¿Qué crees? ¡Lo arruinaste!-. La Haruno que hasta ahora se había mantenido atenta escuchando todo lo que su Inner le decía, levantó ambas cejas sorprendida.

-¿Por qué lo arruine?- preguntó Sakura

-¡Llevas una semana entera observando a los peces Koi! ¡Ya es para que notaras lo extraño del lugar! ¡O la abundante tranquilidad! ¡Pero no lo haces! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil darte cuenta?!-. Sin darse cuenta su Inner comenzó a levantar la voz mientras caminada de un lado a otro.

-Me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal desde que vi a los peces.- confesó la Haruno con un hilo de voz. La oji-rosa se detuvo y miró a la peli-rosa.

-¡¿Entonces…?! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada por salir del transe?!-.

-¿Por qué querría irme de aquí? La atmosfera del lugar es tranquilizadora y pacífica, no hay nada por lo cual preocuparse. Es mejor que me quedase aquí. ¿Por qué debería querer irme?-.

-¡Para vivir tu vida!- gruñó la peli-jade

-¿Y qué es la vida? Nada más es una forma de monótona de ser, llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Sería más fácil simplemente dejar de existir y gozar de la paz eterna que ahoga el lugar. El vivir es demasiado complicado y difícil.- murmuró la Haruno con la vista en el estanque.

La oji-rosa apretó los puños. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos dio unas cuantas zancada hasta quedar frente a la Haruno. La kunoichi de la hoja solo pudo sentir el fuerte impacto de una mano contra su mejilla. La atmosfera que hasta ese momento era pacifica y tranquila, se transformó a uno pesado y mordaz.

-¡No te atrevas a renegar el estar viva! ¡Ni a quejarte sobre lo que es difícil! ¡¿Crees que todo lo que has vivido y sufrido se compara o se acerca una pizca a lo que han sufrido otras personas?! ¡Deja de ser una cobarde y lloriquear por todo! ¡Vive! ¡¿Tienes dos piernas, no?! ¡Entonces levántate y sigue! ¡¿Qué no querías ser fuerte para no depender de nadie y dejar de ser una molestia?! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de ser un ninja mediocre! ¡Deja de quejarte por todo! ¡No eres el maldito centro del universo!-.

Sakura apretó los puños, molesta, se levantó y le contestó.

-¡¿Qué diablos sabes tú sobre la vida, eh?! ¡No tienes idea de cómo es el vivir allá afuera! ¡Todo lo que tienes que soportar! ¡Tú no sientes dolor o miedo! ¡No te aventures a criticarme si ni siquiera sabes cuán difícil es la vida! ¡No sabes lo difícil que es ver a grandes shinobis o médicos y saber que tú no eres ni la milésima parte de buenos que ellos! ¡Lo difícil que es ver morir a las personas frente a ti ya que eres demasiado débil para evitarlo! ¡O lo duro que tienes que entrenar para mejor y ver que ninjas que son mucho más jóvenes que tu y sin ninguna preparación lograron hacer en un mes lo que te costó años a ti!-.

Un pequeño silencio reinó el lugar. La oji-rosa soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿Crees que eso es difícil? No, Saku. Eso es ser mediocre y querer las cosas fáciles. Tienes todo el potencial que se necesita para ser mejor. Sufres porque no tienes carácter. Pareciera como si no aprendiste nada en todos estos años. Aun eres la misma niña llorona. La vida no consiste en no caer nunca, sino en saberse levantar cuando se cae. Dime, ¿Cómo sería la vida sin sufrimiento? Sería monótona. El hombre no puede obtener nada sin dar algo a cambio. Para lograr ser feliz, debes dar algo a cambio de igual valor. Quieres obtener fuerza, carácter, felicidad, sin dolor y sufrimiento.- Otra risa sarcástica salió de sus labios y negó divertida con la cabeza.- Y porque no tienes todo eso piensas en la salida más fácil, justificándote en excusas baratas, como en lo difícil que es la vida. ¿Sabes que es realmente difícil? Difícil es ver tu sueño cumplirse, y saber que no eres tú la que lo realiza. Difícil es, sentir envidia por esa mínima felicidad que tiene los demás, cuando tú con suerte puedes embozar una sonrisa forzada. Difícil es estar pensando en el "que pudo haber sido…" y vivirlo a través de otra persona. Difícil es saber que tu mayor anhelo no se pudo cumplir, y que nunca lo cumplirás. Difícil es el desear y añorar con todas tus fuerzas el vivir y ver que personas como tú rechaza esa posibilidad. Difícil es conformarse con ver la vida a través de otros ojos.-.

Una vez que la peli-jade descargó todo lo que tenía por decirle a Sakura, ambas se quedaron en silencio durante casi 10 minutos. La Haruno se mantuvo quieta, con la vista en la nada y con su mente pensando en todo lo que le dijo su Inner. Todo era verdad. El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional. No había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma chiquilla llorona, miedosa y superficial. Solo pensaba en todos sus problemas, ignorando lo que los demás vivían y sufrían. Un claro ejemplo era su Inner, siempre pensó que era feliz con la existencia que tenía en su mente y nunca llegó a pensar en los sentimientos que podía tener. Nunca imaginó que deseara tanto lo que ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar tan fácilmente.

La oji-rosa miraba el cielo azul, en sus mejillas había unos pequeños rastros de unas lágrimas traviesas que lograron salir de sus ojos. No hizo nada por limpiarlas rápidamente. Con cuidado y tranquilidad las borró con el dorso de su mano. Había estado guardado todo eso desde hacía mucho. Despegó su vista del cielo y miró a la peli-rosa. Quizá había sido un poco dura en la forma en la que expresó sus pensamientos, pero es que fue tan grande su enojo que no pensó en lo que dijo. No es que se arrepintiera, no, claro que no, solo que quizá, solo quizá, debió tener un poco más de tacto. Una fugaz mueca de disgusto apareció y desapareció en su rostro. No se había equivocado en la forma ni el modo en la que dio su monologo. Es más, algún día, quizá no hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, pero uno cercano, le agradecería por ello.

-Una lección sin dolor no tiene sentido. Eso es porque no se puede ganar algo sin sacrificar algo a cambio. Sin embargo, una vez que hayas soportado el dolor y lo hayas superado, ganarás un corazón que es más fuerte que todos los demás. Así es, un corazón de acero. Uno que no se romperá con el primer golpe.-explicó la chica del kimono.

-Tienes razón. He sido egoísta y estúpida por pensar solo en mis problemas y sentimientos, sin contemplar que todo ha sido por mis malas decisiones. Quería que las cosas siempre salieran bien, olvidando que no hay luz sin oscuridad.- comentó Sakura- Dejando a un lado las enseñanzas y metáforas que he aprendido de muchas personas. E ignorando la equivalencia de intercambio. Si quiero obtener algo, debo dar algo a cambio, ¿no? Entonces me esforzare, no importa cuando duro será el camino, no tomare atajos. Encontrare mi camino, y si no, yo misma lo hare. Mi felicidad no dependerá de nadie. –.

-La vida será siempre abstracta, hasta que se le de forma.-citó la peli-jade con una leve sonrisa.

La Haruno hizo algo que la oji-rosa no creyó que haría pronto. La peli-rosa sonrió, al principio era una tenue mueca, pero poco a poco fue cambiando a una radiante sonrisa, de esas que parecían marca Uzumaki.

-Viviré de mi vida de tal forma, que el día que muera, será sonriendo, pues no me arrepentiré de nada. Después de todo, la vida es lo que uno quiere que sea.-aseguró la peli-rosa

Su Inner sonrió y poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer. Pero antes de irse por completo, susurró.

-Tú eres el que hace que tu vida siga viva y tienes que aprender a que sea ella la que te siga.-la oji-rosa hizo una pausa y embozó una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad.-Además, recuerda que vives por dos.

Y como llegó, desapareció. Sakura levantó su vista al cielo y volvió a sonreír. Vivir la vida sin arrepentirse de nada. A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante.

Justo en ese momento pudo abrir los ojos.

* * *

X.

Era cerca del atardecer. El sol estaba oculto entre las nubes oscuras. Una brisa fría inundaba en ambiente. Pocas personas andaban caminando por las calles de la aldea de los lirios. La gran mayoría estaba en casa, pues parecía que de algún momento a otro caería un chubasco. Tres ninjas cruzaron la puerta de la aldea de los lirios en distintos tiempos. La primera era una chica pelinegra con la mirada centrada en el libro que iba leyendo, seguida de cerca por un peli-plata que caminaba tranquilo y sereno, por ultimo un azabache con cara de fastidio.

La pelinegra tan distraída iba que no vio que a toda velocidad, rumbo a ella, venia una joven de cabello naranja, la cual pasó corriendo tan cerca de ella que chocó con su hombro, haciendo que tirara su libro en un charco de agua.

-¡Hey!-exclamó colérica la chica de hebras negras.

-De nada te servirá quejarte.-Le aseguró el peli-plata recogiendo el libro y entregándoselo a la dueña.

Con la esperanza de que no le hubiera pasado nada, Alanna revisó el libro. Un gruñido salió de su garganta. La tinta del libro estaba regada. No se podía ver claramente nada. Frustrada aventó el libro al bote de basura más cercano.

-¡Joder! Era un buen libro; ya casi lo terminaba de leer. – Se quejó la azabache- ¿Ahora como sabré si L encontró la prueba para culpar a Light de que es Kira? ¿O si Ryuk termina anotando el nombre de Light en la Death note? ¡Kami-sama! ¡No sabré quien será el Dios del nuevo mundo!

-L muere y…-comenzó a decir Kaname con desgaste.

-¡Calla!-gritó la chica tapándose los oídos para no escuchar.- ¡No me arruines el final! ¡L no murió! ¡Simplemente no pudo!

-¿Qué no querías saber cómo terminaba?- inquirió con ironía el peli-plata, cruzándose de brazos.- Y si murió

-¡Calla, es mentira! Quiero leerlo yo misma. No que me lo cuenten. Pero no podre saber el final, porque mi libro esta inservible.- respondió la azabache.

Kaname rodó los ojos al verla agachada y haciendo circulitos con los dedos y siendo rodeada de un aura deprimente, susurrando un "L no murió" "L no murió". Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Humm…deja de hacer eso.-pidió el peli-plata haciendo una mueca de desagrado.- Yo tengo ese libro, te lo presto cuando quieras. Solo ve a mi casa por él.

Y como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia de toda su vida. El aura que desprendía la Takumi cambió a uno demasiado brillante y dio varios brincos de lo emocionada.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡Vamos, ahora!-ordenó Alanna, tomando de un brazo a Kaname y jalándolo con poca delicadeza.- ¡¿Dónde vives?! ¡Date prisa! ¡Ya quiero leerlo!

Un tic creció en la frente del ninja.

-¡QUIERO QUE ME ESCUCHES!- gritó alguien a lo lejos

-¡Largo! ¡No me interesas ya!- exclamó otra voz, solo que ésta era conocida para Alanna y Kaname

Ambos chicos se miraron y buscaron el origen de los gritos. A lo lejos, a unos cinco metros se encontraba Miyata frente a ellos, hablando, no, discutiendo con una chica un poco más bajita que la pelinegra de cabellos naranja y piel clara. La misma que había hecho que Alanna tirara su preciado libro en un mugriento charco.

-¡ES QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO LO ENTIENDO! ¡SOLO TE PIDO UNA EXPLICACION!- volvió a levantar la voz la peli-naranja

Miyata se masajeó la sien.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? Lárgate de mi vista- ordenó con tono severo y lleno de hastío

-¡ES QUE YO AUN TE AMO!-. Vociferó la chica

-No me interesas.- terminó por decir el Natsume continuando con su camino.

La peli-naranja bajó la cabeza y se dejó caer en el suelo.

-¡TE AMO, MIYATA!- gritó con más fuerza la chica

El pelinegro siguió caminando sin prestarle atención a la peli-naranja. Cuando paso justo alado de sus dos compañeros, Alanna habló.

-No deberías de tratarla así.- Le reprochó

-No hables de lo que desconoces.- susurró el pelinegro sin detenerse.

Alanna se mantuvo quieta, pensando en lo que le había dicho. Frunció el ceño. Y volteo a ver al peli-plata, éste miraba entre lascivo e irónico a la chica. La pelinegra arqueó una ceja.

-Dilo.- ordenó sin rodeos

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kaname fingiendo desentendimiento. Se rascó la nuca nervioso al ver a Alanna entrecerrar los ojos, claramente no se tragaría ese cuento de "yo no sé nada".- No es de mi incumbencia.

-¿Hablaras por las buenas…- susurró a la vez que se tronaba los dedos- …o por las malas, Kaname-chan? Elige.-

El chico bufó, se cruzó de brazos y agregó.

-Soy un Jounnin de la aldea de los lirios. No te tengo miedo.-

Una sonrisa demoniaca y sádica invadió los labios de la pelinegra. Un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del Jounnin. Eso no era una buena señal y no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

* * *

X.

-Me alegra saber tu decisión.-.

Sakura parpadeó confundida. Si bien sus ojos al estar tanto tiempo cerrados se cegaron por la luz, seria obvio que no pudiera ver con claridad, pero ¿sus oídos también estarían igual jugándole una broma?

-Saeko-san.- susurró apenas la peli-rosa

La pelinegra de ojos verdes embozó una ligera sonrisa. Caminó desde la entrada de la puerta hasta quedar frente a la Haruno. Con elegancia se sentó frente a ella.

- Nada te puede traer paz más que tú mismo. Si dejas que el agua turbia se asiente, se volverá clara. De igual modo, si dejas que tu mente turbada se asiente, tu rumbo se hará claro también. Sabes, eres de las pocas personas que pueden llegar a aprender el sello Yin.-comentó la pelinegra. Sakura alzó ambas cejas sorprendida.

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?- preguntó. La matriarca del clan, sonrió.

-El sello Yin es un Hijutsu y un Fūinjutsu que solo el clan Uzumaki conoce, bueno, conocía.-musitó Saeko al recordar la tragedia que le sucedió a la aldea en la que estaba asentados.- Esta técnica consiste en reunir en un punto fijo cierta cantidad de energía espiritual durante un lapso de tiempo. Tiene varios usos como usarlo como reserva de chakra, crear formas de la nada o como un complemente en ciertos jutsus. –La Haruno iba a abrir la boca, sin embargo la pelinegra retomó la palabra.- No solo es reunir chakra a lo tonto, no, hay varios pasos a seguir. Paso 1: tener un perfecto control de chakra. Paso 2: armonía en los sentimientos y emociones, dominio de la mente y una percepción clara y consciente del ser. Paso 3: reunir energía espiritual, saber la capacidad exacta que tiene tu cuerpo como contenedor de la energía espiritual y lograr reunir el chakra sobre la sexta puerta de chakra. Paso 4: mantenerla. Y el último paso: aprender los diversos usos que se le pueden dar al sello Yin.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre esa técnica sin ser una Uzumaki?-. Quiso saber la peli-rosa.

-Mi abuela era una Uzumaki, y no solo eso, también tenía el sello Yin. Fue ella misma la que le enseñó la técnica a Tsunade dos años después de la muerte de Dan.- explicó la mujer.

-¿Por qué no aprendió el sello Yin, Saeko-san? O ¿Por qué no enseñarles la técnica a sus hijos?-. La matriarca del clan Natsume sonrió.

-Yo aprendí el sello Yin junto con Tsunade hace 25 años. Me constó dos años el poder reunir todos los requisitos, mientras que Tsunade lo aprendió en menos tiempo. Sin embargo, después de la muerte de mi esposo hace 14 años no pude controlar mis emociones y tuve que romper el sello, he tenido problemas para reunir mi chakra de nuevo sobre la sexta puerta. Y como ahora me hago cargo del liderazgo del clan y de mis hijos, no me puedo dar el gusto de meditar por tanto tiempo todos los días. En cuanto a mis hijos, no son del tipo espiritual, sino más del físico. Quise enseñarles, pero no lograron mantener el chakra en la sexta puerta. No muchos logran controlar el sello Yin- Concluyó.

-Ya veo.- susurró la kunoichi de la hoja.- Entonces tengo mucho camino por recorrer, ¿no? Justo en estos momentos, ¿En qué paso me encuentro?-preguntó curiosa. La pelinegra lo meditó un instante.

-Diría que estas lista para comenzar el paso 3. El estar por una semana entera en la zona de tu subconsciente, te ayudó a pasar la segunda etapa.-informó Saeko.- Sería bueno que comieras un poco y descansaras. Mañana continuamos.

La Haruno solo asintió con la cabeza levemente. La pelinegra de un movimiento elegante y ágil se levantó y salió de la habitación. Sakura permaneció quieta varios segundos, suspiró y siguiendo los pasos de Saeko, salió de la habitación.

* * *

X.

-¡Joder! ¡Maldito Kaname!-.

Una pelinegra de ojos cafés se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la aldea de los lirios, susurrando palabras nada lindas contra el peli-plata. Y no era para menos, apenas le dio a escoger entre "hablar por las buenas o por las malas" el chico desapareció, no, huyo de ahí. Diciendo algo tan patético como "mi horóscopo me ha dicho que hoy no es buen día para hablar" y "oh, mira lo tarde que es, tengo que hacer una cosa, pero ahora mismo, no me acuerdo que era, mejor me voy" a la vez que desaparecía en un puff.

Ya había recorrido gran parte de esa aldea, solo le quedaba ver cerca del bosque que estaba a las afueras. Un gruñido salió de su garganta. Más le valía a Kaname que no lo encontrara, porque si llegaba a ver a esa mata de de cabello plateado…

Una sonrisa diabólica adornó los labios de la pelinegra al sentir un chakra en un pequeño claro. Apresuró el paso.

-¡TE ENCOTRE, BAKA!- gritó la pelinegra apareciendo en el centro del claro.

-¿A quién llamas baka, ruidosa?- preguntó Miyata con una venita resaltando en su frente.

-¿A quién llamas ruidosa, baka?- cuestionó irritada la pelinegra.

El pelinegro al darse cuenta que esa conversación era de lo más ridícula, guardó silencio, e ignorando a la chica, retomó su entrenamiento con la Katana.

Alanna que esperaba que el pelinegro siguiera la discusión, frunció el entrecejo al verse completamente ignorada. Contempló el lugar donde se encontraba, había varios pedazos de tronco esparcidos por todos lados, arboles partidos a la mitad al igual que piedras. ¿Tan molesto estaba Miyata? Se preguntó la chica.

-¿Cuándo tiempo estarás ahí parada?-. La pelinegra chasqueó la lengua.

-Estere aquí todo el tiempo que se me plazca.- altercó la chica caminando hasta un árbol y recargándose sobre éste. El Natsume hizo una mueca, enfundó su espada y comenzó a alejarse del claro.- ¿Tanto te desagrado que tienes que huir?

-No es personal. Simplemente no confío en ti.-aclaró el pelinegro

-Y yo no confío en personas que tratan como escoria a los demás.- Ante tal frase el chico detuvo su andar y la volteo a ver.

-No me vengas a dar sermones de buenos modales, cuando tú tratas igual a las personas. ¿O ya olvidaste cuando nos conocimos?-.

-No es como si no te lo merecieras. Solo te trate como trataste a Sakura.-se excusó la chica. Miyata chasqueó la lengua.-Si sigues así te quedaras solo.

-No me desagrada la soledad. Todos nacimos solos y solos nos iremos -respondió el pelinegro. La Takumi soltó una carcajada irónica.

- La soledad es un consuelo para un alma entristecida, que aborrece a los que la rodean.-.

-Tu filosofía, solo me hace desconfiar más de ti. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?-. Preguntó directamente el chico.

-A saber el por qué de tu desconfianza para todo el mundo.-.

-Confiar en todo el mundo es insensato-.

-Y no confiar en nadie es neurótica torpeza.-.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos. Alanna se mantenía quieta debajo del árbol. Un trueno resonó en todo el lugar. Y en medio del claro apareció un lobo negro.

-¡Mi señora!-exclamó Kuro, captando la atención de ambos pelinegros.- Ya tengo lo que me pidió.

La Takumi asintió con la cabeza e hizo varios sellos. Un "puff" se escuchó junto con una pequeña cortina de humo, dejando ver a un clon de la pelinegra.

-Ve con ella y muéstrale el pergamino a Saeko-san. Dile que desactive el jutsu. -Le ordenó Alanna a Kuro.

-¿Está segura de querer eso? Puede ser peligroso. -comentó el lobo mirando de reojo a Miyata. El pelinegro notó dicha acción y se tensó.

-Ella no cambiara de opinión.- intervino el clon de la pelinegra.- Vámonos de una vez.- El lobo ni se inmutó.

-Solo hazlo Kuro, es una orden.-gruñó la chica. El lobo asintió con la cabeza no muy convencido y se fue de ahí junto con el clon de Alanna.

Miyata que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de esa conversación, escuchando atento cualquier indicio o pista que le dijera de que estaban hablando, relajó un poco su postura.

-Se que escondes muchas cosas. Y no quiero que mezcles en ello a mi familia.-advirtió el chico en tono amenazante.

-Tu familia no se verá implicada en absolutamente nada. Es verdad, tengo mis secretos y fantasmas. Lo reconozco, y tú ¿Aceptas tus fantasmas?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Yo no tengo fantasmas.-

-¿Te duele aceptar la verdad y prefieres vivir en la mentira?-. El Natsume apretó los puños, giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a ignorar y dejar atrás a la chica.- El tiempo cura las heridas. No pierdas el tiempo afligiéndote por errores pasados; aprende de ellos y sigue adelante.

Miyata se detuvo, miró sobre su hombro y contestó.

-El tiempo no cura las heridas, solo te hace insensible al dolor.-.

-Y el no enfrentar los problemas, escondiéndose detrás de una máscara de frialdad y egoísmo, no es más que una forma patética de ser cobarde.-recalcó Alanna. El pelinegro se volvió a verla.

-Antes de dártelas de filosofa, ¿Por qué no aplicas todas tus frases en ti? Mira que después de todo, tú también tienes la misma máscara que yo.-

-Te puedo asegurar que mis motivos son mil veces mejores que los tuyos.-. Aseguró la chica.

-Te escucho.- retó el Natsume. Alanna arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué ganaría yo con hablarte de mis fantasmas? ¿A caso tu me dirás los tuyos?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Todo depende de que tan creíble sean.-La chica bufó.

- Eres demasiado metiche, sino te lo digo yo, terminarías fastidiando a tu madre.-murmuró la Takumi. Miyata frunció el ceño. ¿Lo había llamado metiche?-. Veras ¿has escuchado sobre el mezclar chakra de invocaciones con el de ninjas…? Pues mi chakra…

* * *

X.

-¿Sutorēji jhitei-tekina kanō No Jutsu, eh?- se preguntó Saeko en voz baja

-¿Qué le parece el jutsu? ¿Funcionaria?- preguntó una pelinegra de ojos cafés con esperanza

La matriarca del Clan Natsume volvió a releer el pergamino. Aun no se convencía del todo, parecía ser la técnica perfecta para la situación de la Takumi: un jutsu que suprimiría las emociones y sentimientos negativos en una persona. Eso mitigaría la posibilidad de que perdiera el control. Pero, ¿funcionaria?

-¿Dónde está la verdadera Alanna?- preguntó Saeko. La pelinegra se sorprendió, eran pocas, relativamente pocas, las personas que podían diferenciarla de su original.

-Con su hijo mayor, Miyata.- confesó el clon.

-¿Miyata?-preguntó incrédula. La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza.

-Alanna quiere que desactive la técnica que uso con ella para mantener bajo control sus emociones.-avisó el clon de la ya mencionada

-No creo que sea lo mejor.-murmuró Saeko

-Eso es lo que quiere mi original.- reiteró el clon de Alanna

-Yo le dije lo mismo, pero no accedió.- intervino Kuro

La oji-verde se levantó de su silla y se acercó al clon de la Takumi.

-Si eso es lo que ella quiere.-pronunció no muy convencida la matriarca del clan. Con una velocidad abrumadora comenzó a crear sellos. Colocó su dedo índice en la frente de la chica y exclamó.- ¡Rirīsu koshi!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el clon desapareció en un "puff".

-Espero que esto no le acarree problemas a Alanna-murmuró la oji-verde.

* * *

X.

-Así que…tu fantasma es un mal amor. ¿Quién lo diría, eh? A mí también me paso algo similar. – confesó Alanna

-¿Quieres decir que tu también tuviste una relación con alguien, planeaste casarte, te discutiste con tu madre para que aceptaran a tu pareja, terminó aceptando tu decisión después de tres meses de no hablarse, cuando ibas a su casa a hablar con sus padres sobre la boda los escuchaste diciendo que lamentaban que su hija se casara sin amor solo para que tuviera segura una posición económica, luego de eso la viste besándose con otro ninja, se confesaron su amor el uno al otro, y ella le decía que lo amaba pero que tenía que cumplir con su deber y no solo eso al otro día te reclamó que por qué no fuiste a hablar con sus padres sobre la boda, terminaste con ella sin ninguna explicación y aun te persigue diciendo que te ama y que merece una explicación?-. Después de eso el pelinegro tomó una bocanada de aire. Nunca en toda su existencia había hablado tanto y de corrido.

La pelinegra lo miró de reojo, para ese momento el chico estaba a un metro de su costado derecho, miraba triste como caigan unas gotas de lluvia.

-No exactamente lo mismo, pero igual fue doloroso. Yo lo quería, y pensé que él a mí. Salimos por dos años, mis padres estaban encantados por mi novio, incluso lo consideraban un candidato ideal con el cual casarme. Sin embargo, yo sabía que él quería tener sexo, pero me negaba, diciéndole que no estaba preparada, y con ello se molestaba mucho. A pesar de eso, estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, el día en que cumpliríamos los dos años de noviazgos íbamos a tener una cita, quedó por pasar por mí a las tres de la tarde, pasaron 10, 20, 30 minutos, hasta una hora y nunca que llegó. Me preocupe y fui por él a su casa. Cuando llegue, me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta. Tuve que controlarme para no llorar, pues escuche la voz de él y otra chica en el piso de arriba, y no era precisamente una conversación. Me trague la tristeza y camine hasta la habitación en la que se escuchaba los gemidos. Tarde varios segundos en decidirme si abrirla o no. Finalmente decidí abrirla. No soporte las lágrimas en ese momento: mi novio y mi mejor amiga. Ambos desnudos. Ambos gimiendo. Estaban teniendo sexo.-. Terminó por contar la pelinegra.

Varios minutos pasaron en silencio. Hasta que Alanna soltó un leve quejido. Se apretó la cabeza con fuerza como si quisiera destrozarla en cualquier momento. Miyata se preocupó ¿Qué diablos tenía que hacer? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue colocar su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-Tranquilízate.- Pidió él

-.-Alanna no respondió y otro quejido salió de sus labios, solo que este era menos fuerte que el anterior.

La leve llovizna se convirtió en una fuerte tormenta.

-Tenemos que irnos.-avisó Miyata

-N-o-. Dijo entrecortada la chica.- Tie-ne que pa-sár-se-me el do-lor.

Los segundos, se transformaron en minutos, y los minutos en horas. El tiempo transcurría y Alanna seguía igual. De la nada, la chica se desvaneció en el aire. Rápidamente el Natsume la cargó antes de que cayera al suelo. Ahora la duda que tenia era: quedarse ahí hasta que pasara la lluvia o correr hasta la casa principal de su clan, con la fuerte lluvia y con una chica inconsciente en brazos. Ninguna de las dos era viable. Cerró los ojos por un momento. ¿Qué debía hacer? Al abrirlos, supo que era lo mejor. Con cuidado se sentó en el suelo seco, colocó a la chica en sus piernas y la abrazo para que no tuviera frio. Lo mejor sería esperar a que pasara la lluvia. Más de dos horas estuvo bajo ese árbol, sin nada más que hacer que contemplar a Alanna. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Una chica como ella sufriendo tanto y en silencio. Suprimiendo sus emociones por los demás. Pareciendo siempre tan fuerte e imponente. Queriendo parecer un furioso león cuando no era más que un miedoso gatito. El pelinegro sonrió, Alanna era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, odiaba admitirlo pero, incluso era mejor que él.

Entre la inconsciencia y la realidad, la Takumi podía sentir el calor de alguien, no sabía de quien con exactitud, pero era reconfortante. Le recordaba mucho a alguien. Una leve sonrisa surcó sus labios y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

* * *

Rirīsu koshi= Liberacion de caderas

Hijutsu = jutsu secreto

Miyata= pronunciacion Miata

Jutsu: Sutorēji hitei-tekina kanjō = Jutsu: Almacenamiento de emociones negativas


	15. Rumores

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

* * *

**Capitulo 15. Rumores**

X.

-¡NO HUYAS COBARDE MAL NACIDO! ¡DEJA QUE TE ALCANCE TE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA QUE TE VOY A SACAR LOS PULMONES POR LA NARIZ!-.

Un tic nervioso se situó en la frente de Saeko al escuchar la amenaza de Alanna.

-¡Joder otra vez ese mapache indigente se metió a la casa! -.

El tic creció al escuchar a su hijo mayor gritar.

-¡BASTARDO ARROGANDE….HIJO DE….-.

-¡Ese vocabulario!-. Exclamó Saeko con una venita resaltada en su frente.

Una carcajada se escuchó seguida de un fuerte estruendo.

-¡Hey, el veneno en las armas es peligroso!-.

-¡TE VOY A ARRANCAR LA CABEZA Y TE LA VOY A METER POR DONDE NO TE EL SOL…-

-¡No me hagan repetirlo!-. Advirtió ya Saeko irritada.

Más risas y estruendo se siguieron escuchando por toda la casa. La matriarca del clan tenía muy marcada una venita en su frente, casi a punto de reventar. ¿Cómo diablos se iba a concentrar al escuchar semejante pelea dentro de su casa?

Justo en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante.-murmuró la oji-verde, masajeándose las sienes, en busca de paciencia.

-Saeko-sama.- se presentó una mujer de edad adulta, cabellos cenizos, ojos negros y piel bronceada. Llevaba consigo una charola y un juego de tetera.-Le traigo un poco de té, para que se tranquilice.

La pelinegra sonrió agradecida. –No sé qué haría sin ti, Kahoko. Esos niños me sacaran canas verdes.-

La mujer sonrió amablemente, caminó con calma hasta la matriarca del clan y le sirvió un poco de té.

-No se preocupe Saeko-sama, solo se divierten.- comentó con sutileza.

La pelinegra tomó un sorbo de té y negó con la cabeza.- No se divierten, tratan de matarse y acabar con todo a su paso.

Kahoko soltó una risita y agregó.- No lo harán, es solo que Miyata-kun se divierte haciendo enojar a Alanna-chan y como ella no tiene mucha paciencia….pues ya ve cómo termina todo.

Saeko chasqueó la lengua no muy convencida. -Destruirán mi casa a este paso. Ya hemos mandado a reparar tres paredes, dos puertas, cinco ventanas. Sin contar que hemos tenido que comprar de cuatros, juegos de té, espejos, muebles. A este ritmo terminaremos en la calle de tantos gastos.

Kahoko sonrió nerviosa.- No me va a negar que a pesar de todo eso el joven Miyata se ha vuelta más social, ya no es tan serio, habla más, incluso bromea. Todo gracias a esas niñas, bueno, mejor dicho una.

La pelinegra sonrió, bebió un poco de té y respondió.-Tienes razón. Miyata ha cambiado, y todo gracias a Alanna. Solo espero que no la deje escapar, mira que han pasado seis meses desde que llegaron y aun no los veo en plan romántico.

-Harían una hermosa pareja.- aseguró Kahoko sonriendo.

-¡CUANDO TE ALCANCE LE DARE TUS RESTOS A LOS PERROS!-.

-¡Eso si me atrapas mapache indigente! ¡Hey cuidado con eso…!-. Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, seguido de varios segundos en silencio.- ¡Ja! ¡No me atinas ni porque este a unos metros de distancia!

-¡HUYE, QUE SI TE ATRAPO TE CASTRO, CABRÓN!-.

-¡Suerte mapache indigente!-.

Otro estruendo se escuchó, seguido de risas, más amenazas e insultos por parte de ambos y estruendos.

-Eso si no se matan primero.-susurró Saeko con varias gotitas de sudor. Kahoko solo sonrió aun más nerviosa.

* * *

X.

Usui se encontraba entrenando en uno de los campos libres dentro del territorio de su clan. Había varios troncos quemados y partidos en varios pedazos, al igual que piedras y hojas en las mismas condiciones.

-¡HUYE, QUE SI TE ATRAPO TE CASTRO, CABRÓN!- se escuchó a lo lejos

-¡Suerte mapache indigente!-.

Una gota de sudor escurrió por su nuca.- _Otra vez_ _mi Aniki y Alanna-senpai están peleando ¿Y ahora que habrá pasado?_

Un Miyata pasó corriendo a uno cinco metros de él. Llevaba una sonrisa socarrona plasmada en sus labios.

-_Eso no es una buena señal-._ Pensó el rubio.

Unos segundos después apareció frente a él Alanna. El rubio se mordió la lengua para no comenzar a morirse de la risa, pues si lo hacía frente a la pelinegra…bueno…él aun quería vivir, no era tan tonto como su hermano mayor como para tentar a su suerte y cabrear a Alanna.

-¡HEY, USUI! ¡¿DONDE ESTA EL CABRON QUE TIENES POR HERMANO?!-.

El rubio tosió para disimular una carcajada y se aclaró la garganta.-Se fue hacia allá-le respondió y apuntó hacia la dirección en la que vio huir a su hermano.

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada y se fue en busca de Miyata. Una vez que Usui vio que ya no había peligro comenzó a reír sin parar. La risa le duró poco cuando un kunai le rosó la mejilla haciendo que se callara de inmediato y comenzara a sudar frío.

-¡Síguete burlando que cuando termine con Miyata vendré por ti!-amenazó la Takumi, sonriendo macabramente.

El menor de los Natsume sudó frío y se le sombreó la frente de negro de tan solo imaginar a su querida senpai molesta con él, si desde que le pidió que lo ayudara con sus jutsus de elemento Raiton, Alanna se divertía haciéndolo entrenar hasta que se desmayara y eso era cuando estaba de humor, no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría molesta con él.

-_Iré a escribir mi testamento.-_se dijo a sí mismo el rubio. Sin embargo, no pudo moverse. Sus articulaciones no le respondían.-_hay no…_-se lamentó.-_…el kunai estaba envenenado._

* * *

X.

-¡TE TENGO!-gritó Alanna acercándose lentamente a su objetivo, se tronó los dedos y una sonrisa espeluznante que haría estremecerse hasta al mismo Orochimaru apareció en su cara.

Miyata sudaba frió. Estaba acorralado, era su fin, como un prisionero a punto de ser ejecutado. ¡Ya quisiera ser un prisionero! Con ellos tienen compasión, no que a él lo harían sufrir lenta y dolorosamente. Trató de huir pero no podía, Alanna había insertado pequeñas agujas senbon con corrientes eléctricas en sus flujos de chakra.

-_¡Joder ese maldito jutsu suyo! Debo encontrar la forma de contrarrestarlo pronto.-_Pensó el pelinegro alarmado.

-No importa cuánto trates de librarte, no lograras zafarte de ésta.- murmuró sonriente Alanna acortando la distancia entre ambos teatralmente.

-Mapa…digo…Alanna-se corrigió automáticamente, sin embargo la pelinegra frunció el entrecejo molesta-…podemos llegar a un acuerdo.-ofreció el pelinegro sonriendo nervioso.-Dime ¿Qué quieres…? Dinero, mangas, ropa, dulces…chocolate. Lo que quieras.

La pelinegra se detuvo. Miyata sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo, de solo pensar que logró convencer a la chica.

-¿Lo que quiera…?-reiteró ella.

-Lo que quieras.-confirmó el azabache, sonriendo.

Una sonrisa que competía sin problema alguno con la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas apareció en la cara de la pelinegra.

-Lo que quiero es…-comenzó a decir la chica. El pelinegro ya se sentía fuera de peligro.-…! CASTRARTE, CABRON!

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna del Natsume. No contaba con lo vengativa que le salió la chica de ojos color chocolate. Cada que la chica daba un paso, Miyata tragaba grueso. Eso le dejaría marca.

-Ayúdame, Kami-sama.- susurró el pelinegro.

Alanna ensanchó su sonrisa.-Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia.-

Justo en ese momento, Miyata pensó lo peor.

* * *

X.

Una hora después

X.

* * *

X.

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital de la aldea de los lirios, desde hacía ya varios meses trabajaba dando platicas y cursos a los médicos de allí, además de ayudar en operaciones y rehabilitaciones. Después de todo, el Hasukage no dejó pasar la oportunidad de que la brillante alumna de la princesa de la medicina colaborara en el hospital. Así que la Haruno no tenía otra opción que trabajar algunas horas en la clínica cuando no estaba de misión o entrenando.

La peli-rosa soltó un suspiro. Eran las nueve de la mañana y su turno estaba tan tranquilo que le daba mala espina. La oji-verde ya tenía su cabello hasta media espalda, peinado con dos coletas bajas como honor a su Shishou, además de un fleco que tapaba sin problema alguno el pequeño rombo morado que estaba en su frente. Vestía una baja blanca, debajo de ésta, una blusa carmesí, de estilo kimono sin mangas, que se mantenía cerrada por una amplia faja de color rosa, unos short ceñidos cortos de color negro y unas botas del mismo color. No usaba su banda ninja cuando estaba en la aldea, solo se la ponía cuando salía de misión.

Un toc, toc, se escuchó.

Otro suspiro salió de sus finos labios y respondió.-Adelante.

Una enfermera de unos 28 años apareció detrás del lumbral de la puerta.- Sakura-san…tiene un paciente.

Ni bien la Haruno preguntó de quien se trataba, cuando la respuesta vino sola.

-¡Deja de quejarte!- reprendió una voz femenina

-¡Pues si me duele!-se quejó ahora una voz masculina

-¡Te lo tenias merecido!-.

Una venita apareció en la frente de la Haruno. No tenia que preguntar para saber de quienes se trataba.

-Diles que pasen.-musitó la peli-rosa en tono molesto.

A pesar de llevar unos meses en el hospital ya todos conocían el carácter que se cargaba la chica de apariencia dulce. Así que la enfermera mejor huyo pronto de allí.

La Haruno se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la ventana a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Quizá, con un poco de suerte, se le bajara lo molesta. Escuchó el crujir de la puerta abrirse y con ello su dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

-¡Me vengare!- amenazó la voz masculina.

-¡No si te mato primero!-.

-¡Maldito mapache indigente!-.

-¡Tu…ggrrrr…..cuando se me ocurra un apodo lo lamentaras.-

-¡Ja! ¡Tu ni imaginación tienes!-.

-¡Maldito….!-

-¡YA CALLENSE!-ordenó la Haruno de mala gana cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sisen.

-¡Él/ella empezó!- chillaron a la vez los pelinegros señalándose acusadoramente como chiquillos regañados

-¡Me vale quien empezó yo lo termino!-dijo colérica la Haruno, a la vez que abría los ojos y los miraba de manera asesina.

Tanto Alanna como Miyata se callaron de inmediato. Si la Takumi tenía un genio de los mil demonios, el de Sakura estaba a otro nivel.

La Haruno estaba que echaba chispas, más les valía que alguno de los dos estuviera en fase terminal, porque de lo contrario, correría sangre. Sin embargo después de verlos en esas….condiciones, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse a carcajadas de ambos y no era para menos.

Alanna con su pijama –la cual solo era unos short negro a medio muslo y una playera holgada azul- toda empapada de agua, su cabello mojado y enmarañado con el flequillo desordenado, los pies descalzos, y para cavarla, el delineador negro que traía se había regado y esparcido alrededor de sus ojos, haciendo que, efectivamente, pareciera un mapache indigente. Miyata con la ropa toda llena de sangre y rajada, chichones en la cabeza, cortadas por todos lados, moretones en la cara y cuerpo, el labio y la ceja rota, el ojo derecho cerrado por lo hinchado que estaba y eso que todo eso era solo superficial, ya se imaginaran como estaría internamente, con múltiples huesos rotos y contusiones.

Ambos pelinegros tenían ya una venita hinchada en su frente, y no era para menos la peli-rosa ya llevaba más de dos minutos riéndose de ellos.

-Esto va para largo.-susurró Miyata, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

La pelinegra solo soltó un bufido. –Podemos regresar más tarde, cuando hayas terminado de burlarte.-murmuró molesta, la cual tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas. No necesitaba ser un genio para imaginarse las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

Con todo el autocontrol de mundo la Haruno dejó de reírse. -¿Se han visto en un espejo? No puedo creer que se atrevieran a salir en esas condiciones.- observó divertida la medic-ninja

-En mi caso pueden pensar que vengo de una arriesgada misión.-se excuso, encogiéndose de hombros y asiento con la cabeza, dándose la razón a sí mismo- En cambio con el mapache indigente es otra cosa.-dijo señalando con el pulgar a la pelinegra que estaba a su lado

-¡Deja de llamarme mapache indigente!-ordenó cabreada la Takumi

-¡Me pides imposible!-se quejó el Natsume- ¿Ya te viste en un espejo? Pregúntale a Sakura. ¿Sí o no que parece un mapache indigente?

La pelinegra miró inquisitivamente a la Haruno. Casi diciéndole con la mirada: síguele el juego y estas muerta.

Con toda la sensatez que pudo reunir, respondió.-Ala-chan ocupa el baño de mi oficina, tengo un poco de ropa en la bolsa que estaba a un lado de mi escritorio. Ve a cambiarte.- Alanna no respondió y siguió las indicaciones de la Haruno, tomó la ropa y se fue al baño. La peli-rosa se acercó al chico y comenzó a emanar un poco de chakra curativo en él- Deberías dejar de tentar tu suerte, la próxima vez no creo que se contenga.

Miyata solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.-Ella se lo buscó.

La Haruno solo negó con la cabeza y preguntó.- ¿Y ahora qué pasó?-.

Una sonrisa ladina se plasmó en los labios del pelinegro.-Pues…

**_Flash back _**

_-¡Ya levántate!- bramó frustrado un pelinegro de ojos rojizos. _

_En cambio solo recibió un pequeño gruñido por parte de la chica._

_Acostada plácidamente en su cama, se encontraba una pelinegra, durmiendo, bueno, medio durmiendo, ya que cierto pelinegro hacia mucho ruido para su gusto. La Takumi estaba acostada de lado, dándole la espalda al pelinegro, tapada hasta la cadera con una ligera sabana y con una almohada sobre su cabeza para disminuir los murmullos y maldiciones a su alrededor._

_-¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la misión!- exclamó Miyata. Pero, al igual que antes, solo obtuvo un gruñido, solo que más fuerte que el otro. Y como si eso ayudara a disminuir el ruido, Alanna aplastó la almohada contra su oído con fervor. _

_-¡Levántate!-. Ordenó con voz fría y fuerte el chico_

_-Cállate…-comenzó a decir con voz quedita y adormilada-…quiero…dormir…un…poco…más._

_Miyata tenía una venita resaltada en su frente. Llevaba ya 10 minutos tratando de levantarla para que pudieran irse a una misión. Un gruñido salió de su garganta. Eso ya era cosa cotidiana. Él, tratando de despertarla para ir a una misión y ella absteniéndose a salir de esa maldita cama. Y todo porque la muy canija quería seguir entrenando hasta el amanecer, ignorando cuando él le decía que al día siguiente no iba a quererse levantar, pero ella usaba en su contra esa adorable carita, convenciéndolo de entrenar hasta tarde. Haciendo algo rutinario esa típica escena mañanera._

_-¡Levántate de una vez por todas! ó iracundo _

_Silencio._

_-¡Arriba!-._

_Un gruñido._

_-¡Despierta!-._

_Otro gruñido._

_-¡Joder contigo! ¡Eres una floja de lo peor!-._

_-¡Vete!-pidió con voz más fuerte la pelinegra, tomando la sabana y tapándose hasta la cabeza.- Eras mas tratable cuando no venias a joderme a mi habitación-susurró más para ella que para él. _

_El pelinegro sonrió.-Y tú más soportable cuando eras puntual y no tenía que venir a despertarte. Uno no puede hacer un amigo porque le das la mano y te coge el pie.- musitó Miyata con una sonrisa ladina._

_Desde hacía meses que la relación de ambos pelinegros había crecido; bromeaban, entrenaban, conversaban, pasaban más tiempo juntos de lo que alguien hubiera pensado jamás. Se había hecho grandes amigos. Un claro ejemplo era la confianza que se tenían como para que el otro la despertara por las mañanas._

_-Levántate o lamenta las consecuencias-. Murmulló el pelinegro_

_-¿Es una advertencia?-preguntó Alanna con un toque de diversión. Abriendo los ojos bajo la sabana._

_-Yo no advierto, yo amenazo.-citó él desapareciendo en un "puff"._

_Al escuchar el puff, Alanna se descubrió la cara. No había nadie en la habitación. Sonrió. Quizá se había cansado de joderle la mañana. _

_-Ya aprenderá que odio levantarme temprano.-susurró victoriosa. Tomó su almohada, la abrazó con fuerza y volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir un poco más._

_Minutos después regresó el pelinegro con dos cubetas de agua helada, incluso se veía la pequeña capa de hielo que se estaba formando sobre ella. Una sonrisa maliciosa adorno sus labios. Con cuidado de no despertarla, se acercó a ella y la destapó. Se veía tan inocente dormida, que casi le daba vergüenza y culpa lo que estaba por hacer. Pero es que ella no le dejó de otra. Rápidamente vació el agua helada sobre la chica dormida._

_-¡Kyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó Alanna despertándose al sentir el agua gélida sobre su cuerpo cálido._

_-Te dije que lo lamentarías.- Rápidamente la pelinegra enfocó su vista en un pelinegro que la miraba con burla._

_-Te voy a matar…-susurró tétricamente la chica_

_Miyata encogió los hombros y salió huyendo de allí._

_-¡NO HUYAS COBARDE MAL NACIDO! ¡DEJA QUE TE ALCANCE TE VOY A DAR UNA PALIZA QUE TE VOY A SACAR LOS PULMONES POR LA NARIZ!-. _

_-¡Joder otra vez ese mapache indigente se metió a la casa! -._

_-¡BASTARDO ARROGANDE….HIJO DE….-._

**_Fin del flash back_**

La Haruno tenía un tic en la frente. Tomó una de las vendas y la apretó más de lo innecesario.

-¡Hey! Eso duele- exclamó Miyata

-Te lo tienes merecido. Tú iniciaste todo esto.-le reprochó la peli-rosa.- Este juego sádico que tienen ambos me está sacando de quicio, vienes casi dos o tres veces a la semana al hospital por las palizas que te mete Alanna.

-Es que el mapache indigente no soporta una pequeña broma.-se excusó el pelinegro, con una sonrisa torcida.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.- ¿Te parece poco el despertarla con agua semi-congelada?

-Ella no se quería levantar y teníamos una misión.-eludió el Natsume, restándole importancia.

-¿Y no pudiste mencionármelo, pedazo de troglodita?-protestó la pelinegra sin mirarlo, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Vestía una blusa roja sin mangas con cuello en V, unos pantalones negros ceñidos y unas sandalias con un pequeño tacón.

El Natsume prácticamente escaneó a la chica con la mirada. Ésta al estar ocupada tratando de sacar el resto de agua de su cabello no lo notó, en cambió la peli-rosa si lo hizo y soltó una risita.

-Tómale una foto, duran más.-le aconsejó la Haruno, con una sonrisa burlona

El pelinegro sólo chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Tomarle una foto a quién?-preguntó la Takumi inocente a lo que ellos se referían.

-Pues a….-comenzó a decir Sakura

-Al mapache indigente, usaremos tu foto para mandar las tarjetas en Halloween.- contestó rápidamente Miyata

-Ja ja ja que graciosito nos saliste, troglodita. -le respondió con notable sarcasmo la pelinegra, terminó de secarse el cabello y metió la toalla dentro de una bolsa de plástico - ¿Cuál es la misión?- preguntó ya en tono serio.

-Hay que ir a ver al Hasukage, de eso hace dos horas.-le respondió ya con seriedad.

La pelinegra se mordió el labio inferior.- Vamos de una vez a verlo.

El azabache asintió con la cabeza y volteó a ver a la peli-rosa. –Gracias, Sakura.

La Haruno sonrió. –De nada, solo espero no verte pronto por aquí.-dijo eso ultimo viendo a la pelinegra la cual solo movió la mano restándole importancia.

-No prometo nada.-murmuraron al unísono los azabaches.

La peli-rosa bufó.-Ya vayan con el Hasukage antes de que me destrocen los nervios. Es más, los acompaño hasta la puerta.

Los pelinegros entrecerraron pero no tenían tiempo para quedarse a discutir con la peli-rosa, así que salieron de la oficina siendo seguidos de cerca por la Haruno.

La oji-verde se recargó en el marco de la puerta y vio como el dúo de pelinegros se alejaba cada vez más rápido y soltó un suspiro. Justo antes de que entrar de nuevo a su oficina, una conversación en susurros captó su atención, disimuladamente buscó el auge, encontrándose a dos enfermeras, una rubia y otra castaña.

-Son Miyata-sama y esa chica pelinegra de nuevo.-murmuró la castaña con el ceño fruncido

-¿Entonces crees que sea verdad?- preguntó la rubia nerviosa.

-Sí, es obvio.- respondió enfermera de cabello café, cruzándose de brazos con molestia.

-_¿A que se refieren esas dos?-_pensó la peli-rosa curiosa

La rubia soltó fuerte gruñido.- ¡Joder! ¡¿Qué tiene esa flacucha engreída que no tenga ninguna de las chicas de la aldea?! ¡¿Por qué buscar a una chica de fuera?! ¡Podría haber tenido a cualquier chica de aquí y trae de novia a esa tipeja! Digo, no es están bonita…bueno si lo es…pero…vamos, no creo que este al nivel de Miyata-sama.

-Tienes razón, no se le acerca ni a los talones a su ex. Ella si era encantadora y hermosa, no que ésta chica es gruñona y nada bonita.-dijo dándole la razón a la rubia.

Una ligera sonrisa burlona adornó los labios de la Haruno. -_Si Alanna se entere que le dijeron flacucha, gruñona y fea, uhh…correría sangre. Pero ignorando eso, ¿es que acaso todos piensan que ellos dos son pareja? Pero que cosas, así que por eso las chicas siempre miran como queriendo mata a Ala-chan. Bueno solo son rumores de pueblo, en poco tiempo se olvidaran de eso._

-Y eso no es todo.- aclaró la rubia.- Dicen que Usui rechazó a Sayumi por la otra chica que está viviendo en la casa de los Natsume. ¿Sabes quién es?

Sakura se tensó.-_Ellas se refieren a…-_

-La otra chica es Sakura-san.-murmuró la castaña.

-Dices que Usui-san rechazó a Sayumi por la gruñona de Sakura-san.-comentó incrédula la rubia

Un tic nervioso se formó arriba de la ceja izquierda de la peli-rosa. Una cosa era que le dijeran flacucha, gruñona y fea a Alanna, pero, que se lo dijeran a ella. No eso si que no lo iba a permitir.

-¡Hey, ustedes!- exclamó la Haruno atrayendo la atención de ambas enfermeras. Las cuales se pusieron nerviosas de los imaginar que las había escuchado.- ¡Dejen de chismorrear y váyanse a ordenar los estantes de las medicinas por orden alfabético!

-¡H-hai, Sakura-san!-respondieron al unísono y desaparecieron de la vista de la peli-rosa.

Justo antes de que regresara a su consultorio, un peli-plata de ojos negros de plantó frente a ella. – Sakura, Kimura-sama quiere tu presencia en este instante en su oficina.

La peli-rosa asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Sabes para qué, Kaname?

El shinobi negó con la cabeza.- Debe ser para una misión. ¿Has visto a Ala-chan? Tengo que devolverle un manga.- dijo enseñando un pequeño libro negro con letras rojas que decía "Full Metal Alchemist".

-Estuvo aquí con Miyata, y luego se fueron a ver al Hasukage.-le comentó Sakura

Kaname soltó un suspiro y se rascó la nuca. -Humm…yo vengo de allá y no los vi.- dijo con pesar.- Espera, ¿está con Miyata de nuevo? –La peli-rosa asintió- Ahhh…y luego se pregunta porque siempre andan emparejándolos.

-¿Ya saben lo de los rumores?-.

-Claro, desde hace meses que andan circulando. Bueno, nos vemos.-dijo despidiéndose y desapareciendo en un puff.

Sin tiempo que perder la Haruno se fue hacia la torre del Hasukage.

* * *

X.

Alanna y Miyata venían salieron de los terrenos del Clan Natsume ya cada uno con sus ropas ninjas. El azabache traía una camisa de color rojo oscuro, sin manga y con cuello alto, un pantalón negro y sandalias ninjas. En su pierna derecha un vendaje y sobre éste un estuche de armas, en su espalda una katana y en su frente su banda ninja. Alanna por su parte usaba un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extendía desde su cuello hasta sus muslos, sobre éste una blusa azul cielo sin manga, una mini-falda negra y unas sandalias. En su pierna izquierda y cadera un estuche de armas, unos guantes negros sin dedo que se extendían hasta su antebrazo y en su frente su banda con la insignia de Konoha. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una trenza larga, solo dejando libre su fleco.

-¡Alanna, Miyata!-exclamó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

Ambos pelinegros detuvieron su paso y voltearon a ver quien los llamaba, topándose con una peli-rosa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Saldré de misión con Usui, pero no lo encuentro, ¿lo han visto?-preguntó esperanzada.

Miyata negó con la cabeza.-La última vez que lo vi fue en uno de los campos libres del Clan.

-Búscalo cerca de donde solíamos entrenar, ahí debe de estar.-aseguró la Takumi

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y desapareció al instante.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que mi Otouto está ahí?-quiso saber el Natsume

-Porque ahí lo deje paralizado cuando te estaba persiguiendo, iba a ir por él después, pero salió esta misión y no he podido ir.-.

-¿Planeabas dejarlo allí hasta que regresáramos de la misión?-.

-El veneno paralizante no dura tanto.-le respondió mientras agitaba la mano restándole importancia.-Andando, hay que escoltar a los gemelos Okimura.

* * *

X.

En la entrada a la aldea de los lirios se encontraban dos niños. Ambos de cabello azabache desordenado, ojos café oscuro, una mirada profunda para tener cuando mucho unos seis años y de aproximadamente de 1.20m de altura. Ambos iban vestidos iguales: unos short negros, una sudadera morada de manga corta y unas sandalias ninjas.

De la nada, frente a ellos aparecieron la Takumi y el Natsume. Los shinobis se les quedaron viendo unos segundos a los pequeños, incrédulos de que esos niños les estuvieran pagando una buena cantidad de dinero por escoltarlos de regreso a su hogar. En cambio los gemelos enfocaron su vista en la kunoichi.

Miyata que notó dicha reacción en los niños, rodó los ojos.- Soy Miyata Natsume.-se presentó tratando de distraer la atención de los gemelos para con Alanna, sin embargo, los niños lo ignoraron olímpicamente.

-Yo soy Daika Okimura.-habló uno de los pelinegros, el que parecía más sonriente y entusiasta.-Él es mi hermano gemelo, Daiki.-dijo señalando al otro niño, de carácter introvertido y tímido, tanto que al escuchar su nombre se escondió detrás de su hermano.

La pelinegra sonrió enternecida y se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de los niños.-Hola, yo soy Alanna. No tienen porque tener miedo o estar asustados, nosotros los protegeremos con nuestra de vida de ser necesario, ¿verdad, Miyata?- le preguntó al Natsume.

-Así es.-corroboró su compañero.

Ante estas palabras, Daiki dejó de esconderse detrás de su hermano.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada en el suelo, susurró.-Daiki Okimura.-

Alanna sonrió ampliamente.-Ya hechas las presentaciones, ¡en marcha!- exclamó a la vez que revolvía con cariño el cabello de los gemelos, haciendo a éstos sonrojar profundamente.

_-¡Increíble! ¡Hasta los niños caen ante su encanto!-_pensó Miyata con una gota de sudor.

-¡Hey, tú, él de la cara de amargado! ¡Muévete o te dejamos!- exclamó uno de los gemelos, para ser más exacto, Daika.

Ya los tres pelinegros iban más adelantados que Miyata, estaban ya casi a unos 20 metros de él. Una sonrisa invadió los labios del primogénito del clan Natsume al ver semejante escena frente a él. Daiki, el niño con extrema timidez que acababan de conocer, iba de la mano con Alanna con una leve sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que Daika, que se había detenido para hacerlo reaccionar, corría para alcanzar a los pelinegros y tomar la mano libre de la Takumi.

_-Hasta parecen madre e hijos. Y no me molestaría ser el padre. -_pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar para alcanzarlos.

Con ese último pensamiento inició la misión de los pelinegros.

* * *

X.

La noche estaba cayendo. Una peli-rosa y un rubio iban caminando por las calles de la aldea de la cascada. Ya llevaban dos semanas en la misión que les había encomendado el Hasukage, Kimura. Una tarea que debió de tomarles menor tiempo se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza para ambos shinobis. Solo tenían que recuperar unos documentos que fueron robados de una aldea cerca al país del loto. Una simple misión de rango B. Algo que debía de haberles llevado menos de una semana, les estaba tomando dos. El motivo: no lograban rastrear al criminal responsable. Lo habían cazado como a una rata, pero simplemente se les escabullía de sus manos. No lograban acorralarlos en lugares poco transitorios. La última vez que lo habían arrinconado en un lugar transitado por civiles, hubo tres heridos y le perdieron la pista por tener que quedarse a curar a los heridos. Incluso había cambiado de color de cabello, para pasar desapercibido. Sakura se volvió rubia, se cambió de ropa y se quitó su banda ninja, Usui se volvió pelinegro y solo se quitó su banda.

-Cuando encontremos de nuevo a ese criminal…deseara no habernos hecho perseguirlo por tanto tiempo.- soltó hecha una furia la ahora mata de cabellos rubios

Usui sonrió nervioso.-Hay que ir que separarnos y buscarlo. –ofreció.

La Haruno asintió con la cabeza y ambos desaparecieron al instante.

* * *

X.

Sasuke ya tenía una venita resaltada en su frente. Ya había hecho una nota mental de no volver a realizar una misión con Naruto sin suministros alimenticios, o de perdis sin un bozal. Iban caminando por las calles de la aldea de la cascada.

-Vamos, Teme. Solo por un momento.-pidió Naruto por onceava vez.

-Ya te dije que no, dobe. Estamos en una misión. No pararemos hasta terminarla.-finalizó el azabache

-Vamos, Teme. Solo por un momento.-pidió Naruto, ahora por doceava vez.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta del Uchiha, ya no podía seguir soportando al hiperactivo de Naruto más tiempo.-Esta bien, con tal de que cierres de una vez la maldita boca

-¡Genial, Dattebayo! Hay que ir a….-comenzó a decir el rubio de ojos azules.-… ¡El Bar Yamada!-gritó mientras corría hacia el establecimiento.

El azabache chasqueó la lengua y siguió al Uzumaki. Una vez que entraron al bar, se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas cerca de la ventana. Pidieron un poco de comer y de beber, a los pocos minutos llegó la mesera con sus pedidos. Como era de esperarse del rubio, éste comenzó a comer como si su vida dependiera de ello. En cambio, el usuario del sharingan comenzó a mirar a las personas dentro del lugar, sin encontrar nada fuera de otro mundo.

-¿No comerás, teme?- le preguntó Naruto

-Hmp, yo no estoy muerto de hambre como otros, dobe.-dijo el azabache

Antes de que el rubio le contestara, una conversación captó la atención de ambos.

-¿Cómo que no sabes quiénes son? ¡Imposible! ¡Sus hazañas circulan por las cinco naciones shinobis! ¡Todo el mundo ha escuchado esos rumores! ¡Se dice que son un prodigio! ¿Cómo es que tu no sepas nada, Hayato?-preguntó incrédulo un peli-plata de semblante maduro.

-¡Cállate, Riku!- le ordenó castaño de apariencia más joven.- Ya te he dicho que nunca había escuchado hablar sobre ellas. No se quienes son Tamazakura o Raijin.

-Tamazakura o "El cerezo jade" tiene una belleza exótica, su cabello y ojos son hipnotizarte, no solo eso, es una joyita como kunoichi, ha recibido muchas proposiciones maritales pero todas las ha rechazado.-comenzó a relatar el peli-plata, atrayendo la atención de su compañero e indirectamente de los shinobis de la hoja- Además, sus conocimientos en la medicina son tan bastos que las naciones le han enviado ofertas para que trabaje para ellos, sus habilidades son impresionantes se dice que cualquier herida que se realice se cierra a los pocos segundos y si uno de sus puños te alcanza…"puff"…te hará trizas, literalmente, con un dedo a logrado romper los huesos de criminales peligrosos. Oh y la mejor parte…domina los cinco elementos. ¿Interesante, no?-preguntó con burla al ver la cara del castaño.

-Debo de admitir que vaya que lo es. ¿Y qué hay de Raijin?-inquirió el castaño de nombre Hayato.

El peli-plata, Riku, embozó una sonrisa.- Ésta es la mejor parte. Raijin o "Dios del rayo", bueno, mejor dicho Diosa del rayo, es otra kunoichi de una belleza angelical e infantil. Sus habilidades son, por mucho, las mejores que he visto desde hacia tiempo. Tiene un jutsu nunca antes visto, en su mano izquierda forma una especie de corriente eléctrica, haciendo pensar que es un ataque de línea recta, pero no lo es, en vez de impactarla contra el oponente, lanza pequeños rayos en forma de senbos en ciertos puntos del cuerpo que pueden desde incapacitarte momentáneamente hasta matarte en un momento, nunca ha fallado y su puntería es envidiable. Pero eso no es la mejor parte, tiene un jutsu, que la verdad nadie sabe cómo funciona, pero, lanza un rayo al cielo y el estado del tiempo cambia a los pocos segundos.

El castaño, Hayato, abrió los ojos incrédulo. –Debe de ser broma.

Riku soltó una carcajada.- ¡Que si lo es! ¡Muchas aldeas con sequia se han salvado gracias a ella!

El castaño lo meditó un momento.- Pero ¿no son solo rumores? Cosas que se inventa la gente.

-Ellas son tan reales como las personas que siempre están a su lado.- aseguró el peli-plata

-¿Traen acompañantes? ¿Hombres o mujeres?- preguntó Riku con notable interés.

Hayato soltó una carcajada burlona.- ¿Con pocas palabras sobre ellas esa mujeres ya te hechizaron?

-Solo contesta.- ordenó el castaño sin paciencia.

-Bueno lo que yo sé, es que o van juntas o cada quien por su lado con un chico del clan Nat-no-se-que.-respondió el hombre, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.-Se piensan que Tamazakura está con un rubio y Raijin con un pelinegro. Sin embargo, nunca se han visto en situaciones comprometedoras.

-Todavía hay oportunidades.-murmuró con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Hmp, los mejores hombres han sido rechazados, tú no tienes oportunidad con ellas.-aseguró el peli-plata

-Vamos.-dijo el castaño, poniéndose de pie y dejando dinero en la mesa.

Hayato arqueó una ceja.- ¿Y ahora?

-Quiero conocerlas.-dijo con apuro.

Riku soltó otra carcajada aun más estrepitosa que la anterior.- ¡Vamos, hombre!-accedió, poniéndose de pie y saliendo con su amigo.

* * *

X.

Tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki se quedaron en silencio unos segundos después de escuchar los rumores que a los que esos dos hombres se referían.

-¿Tienes idea de quienes son las personas de las que el anciano ese hablaba, Teme?-preguntó Naruto, a la vez que se metía a la boca un dango.

-Claro que no, Usuratonkachi. Pero me gustaría saber más de ellas.-confesó el azabache

El Uzumaki dejó de comer y miró fijamente a su amigo. –Escúchame, Teme. Si lastimas a Sakura-chan por ir detrás de esas kunoichis…olvidare que somos amigos.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua. –Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa molestia.

El rubio arqueó una ceja y una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su cara. –Si es así, ¿Por qué acabaste el club de fans que Sakura-chan tenía en la aldea, Dattebayo?

El Uchiha bufó. –Ellos eran irritantes y se cruzaron en mi camino durante una misión.- trató de excusarse

Naruto ensanchó aun más su sonrisa. -¿Cuál misión, teme? La de exterminar a los fans de Sakura-chan.

Una venita se hinchó en la frente del azabache. Naruto no dejaría que se saliera por la tangente tan fácilmente. El usuario del sharingan iba abrir la boca cuando de pronto un niño de aproximadamente 12 año, de cabello verde oscuro y ojos negros, entró corriendo al bar y gritó.

-¡Está aquí! ¡Ella está en la aldea! ¡Tamazakura está aquí!-.

Las personas del local es miraron entre sí, dudosos sobre lo que el niño decía. Unos estruendos de rocas siendo destruidas se comenzaron a escuchar, seguido por gritos de aldeanos. Las personas dentro del bar no perdieron más tiempo y salieron para ver a Tamazakura.

El Uchiha y el Uzumaki intercambiaron miradas y salieron del bar para comprobar por sus propios ojos que tan ciertos eran los rumores sobre esa Kunoichi.

* * *

X.

La calle principal de la aldea tenía una gran zanja de casi seis metros de largo, rocas destruidas a su alrededor, junto con shuriken y kunais. Los aldeanos estaban reunidos comenzando a murmurar sobre lo acontecido.

-¡No se preocupen por el desastre! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!- informó Sakura a los aldeanos ya con su apariencia normal. La chica tenía agarrado al criminal del cuello de la camisa, estando éste ya desmayado.- ¿Usui te encargas de esto o de arreglar los daños?-le preguntó al rubio refiriéndose al criminal.

El rubio soltó un suspiro.- Yo me encargo de los daños. Ve adelantándote, luego te alcanzo.

La Haruno asintió y desapareció en un "puff", justo en el momento en el que el Uzumaki y el Uchiha salían del bar.

El Natsume hizo un par de sellos y en cuestión de segundos, todos los daños fueron solo un recuerdo, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

-¡Lamentamos los daños producimos!-dijo Usui

Y justo como Sakura, desapareció en un instante.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó alarmado el rubio con facciones zorrunas. -¡¿Dónde está Tama-no-se-qué, Dattebayo?!

-¡Tamazakura!-le corrigió uno de los niños presentes.- Se fue con el criminal antes de que su compañero arreglara el desastre.

-¿Ese era su compañero?-preguntó Sasuke, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

Una niña de cabellos lila se acercó a ellos.- Si, es Usui, o al menos así lo llama Tamazakura-sama. Yo creo que son amantes.-dijo soltando una risita al final. -Vámonos, Sora, mamá nos espera.-apuró la niña, mientras tomaba de la mano al niño y se alejaban, dejando solos a los shinobis de la hoja.

-¿Qué piensas, teme?- preguntó Naruto, al ver al azabache más serio de lo normal. –No me digas que quieres investigar más a esos shinobis.

-Con unas habilidades como las del rubio ese y con las de Tama-no-se-qué podrían estar planeando algo contra las cinco naciones.- se excusó el Uchiha, encubriendo la curiosidad que sentía.

-Tendríamos que hablarlo primero con la vieja, si se entera de que actuamos por nuestra cuenta se molestara. Puede que ella sepa más respecto al tema, Dattebayo-

El usuario del sharingan soltó un suspiró. –Vámonos a Konoha.

* * *

X.

-Ya recorrí un kilometro a la redonda y no encontré a nadie más de Konoha.- le informó el azabache a la Takumi.

-Ya veo, gracias.-agradeció la chica.

-Tenemos que llevar a los gemelos a la aldea de las fuentes termales, y aun estamos en el país del sonido.- murmuró Miyata irritado.-No podemos romper las reglas así como así y aplazar nuestra misión por ellos.- dijo indicando con una mirada de fastidio a los tres ninjas inconscientes cerca de la fogata. –Son ninjas capacitados, sabrán arreglárselas por su cuanta

-En el mundo de los ninjas, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos, son peor que escoria. De cualquier manera elijo ser esto: una escoria.-citó Alanna sin mirarlo

El azabache le echó un último vistazo a la fogata y se puso de pie. –Iré a hacer guardia.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro. Observó a los ninjas que yacían inconscientes cerca del fuego. A dos de ellos, Tenten y Rock Lee, los encontraron desmayados y malheridos en medio del bosque, durante su camino hacia la aldea de los gemelos. Su descubrimiento la alarmó de inmediato y le pidió a Miyata que cuidara de los hermanos Okimura, y sin darle una explicación a su compañero mandó dos clones para que sanaran a sus amigos, y ella comenzó la búsqueda de Neji y quizá también la de Gay.

A casi 50m de donde encontró a los compañeros del Hyuga, estaba el usuario del Byakugan peleando una batalla con cinco shinobis renegados del sonido. La condición del castaño era realmente mala, sus ropas estaban sucias y con sangre. Rogó a Kami-sama que la sangre no fuera de él. Aceleró su paso cuando vio a uno de los criminales golpear en la cabeza al Hyuga. Sin esperar a llegar hasta él, comenzó a formar a simple vista un chidori pero en vez de tener que estampárselo a esos shinobis, empezó a lanzar pequeños rayos del tamaño de senbos paralizándolos al primer contacto y desmayarlos al tercero.

A los minutos regreso a donde estaban los inconscientes Tenten y Lee, colocando a su lado a Neji, comenzando a curar a éste. El regaño del Natsume no tardó en aparecer cuando vio llegar a Alanna con un castaño malherido y con un Kuro de 1.30m de alto con cinco criminales encadenados y desmayados, reprochándole a la chica la actitud tan impulsiva que adopto hacia unos minutos.

Los gemelos se acercaron a la pelinegra ofreciéndoles su ayuda para curar al ninja que ella traía, ésta para no hacer sentir mal a los niños les pidió que buscaran un poco de leña junto con Kuro ya que la noche se estaba acercando. A pesar de que Miyata no estuvo de acuerdo con lo que ella estaba haciendo no dijo nada, colocó un campo de fuerza a 20 m a la redonda junto con un genjutsu, y fue a buscar a algún otro ninja de la hoja que estuviera en malas condiciones.

Soltó un suspiro, se volvió a mirar a los gemelos que estaban dormidos en sus piernas y sonrió, esos niños se habían ganado su cariño en poco tiempo. Con cuidado de no despertarlos, trató de moverse, sin embargo no sentía sus piernas.

-Son unos pequeños demonios pero al parecer te quieren.-

La voz del Natsume la sobre saltó, buscó a los lados pero no había señal de él, su última opción era arriba, por lo que alzó su cabeza, topándose con los ojos rojizos de éste.

-¿Qué no ibas a hacer guardia?-preguntó suspicaz la chica.

De un ágil saltó el pelinegro se situó frente a ella. –Los clones, el campo de fuerza y el genjutsu no pueden ser burlados fácilmente. Así que quise descansar un poco.

-Ya veo.-susurró Alanna sin mucha importancia.

-Escucha, lo siento.- se disculpó él, la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos no muy convencida.- Son tus amigos, es normal que los quieras ayudar. Me comporte como un troglodita. Lo lamento.

Alanna sonrió y asintió.- Esta bien, además yo actué por instinto, no te dije nada y desaparecí dejándote a los gemelos, luego reaparezco con heridos y criminales, y los obligó a esperar la recuperación de ninjas de Konoha sin decirles ni el nombre de ellos.

-Y, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, Miyata.

-La chica es Tenten, una kunoichi experta en armas, ella me ayudo mucho con mi puntería, el de traje verde es Rock Lee, experto en Taijutsu y eterno enamorado de Sakura, y el de cabello castaño largo es Neji, usuario del Byakugan y uno de los que me ayudo cuando inicie mi entrenamiento shinobi.-terminó de explicar la pelinegra.

-¿Hyuga Neji?-reiteró él.

-Sí, ¿lo conoces?-.

-He escuchado sobre él. –Dijo con un tono que la pelinegra no supo cómo definir.- Ya vengo.- le informó antes de desaparecer.

-_¿Y a éste que le pasa?-_pensó Alanna.-_En fin, creo que hoy no dormiré. –_se lamentó.

Es que, ¿Cómo conseguiría dormir con dos niños dormidos en sus piernas? Ni modo, tendría que velar los sueños de los pequeños junto con los de los ninjas de la hoja.

* * *

X.

-_Así que el castaño es Hyuga Neji.-_el azabache estaba cerca de un río, sentado en una rama de árbol.- _Él es el chico del que tanto habla Alanna en sueños._

Oh sí, la Takumi de vez en cuando hablaba en sueños, y siempre que lo hacía susurraba el nombre del castaño de ojos perla. Y para la mala suerte de la chica, cada que hablaba en sueño, tenía la mala suerte de estar de misión por lo que el Natsume oía claramente lo que ésta decía. Nunca se lo dijo, primero quería saber quién era el chico que le había ganado el corazón de la Takumi.

* * *

X.

Era de día ya, los gemelos y Miyata andaban en el río, el motivo, fácil, "cosas de hombre". O ese había sido la excusa que habían puesto los pequeños para ir a bañarse. Miyata con el fin de trolear a los pequeños demonios como les había puesto, le dijo a Alanna que si ella podía acompañar a los niños al río, y ajena a las intenciones de su compañero ella accedió. Sin embargo, los gemelos de un color rojo en toda la cara se negaron a que la chica los acompañara con la justificación de que eran "cosas de hombres". Por lo que el Natsume tuvo que acompañarlo.

-Rápido, pequeños demonios.-le apuró el pelinegro de ojo rojizos.

-Tú solo eres amable y dócil cuando esta Alanna-chan.-murmuró entre risas, Daika, aun jugando dentro del río- ¿verdad, Daiki?

Su gemelo solo asintió y sonrió tímidamente.- Miyata-san es así porque está enamorado de Alanna-san.

El Natsume casi se ahogó con su propia saliva al escuchar a Daiki decir semejante cosa.

-No trates de negarlo, que te pones más amargado cuando que los hombres miran a Alanna-chan.-agregó Daika. –Sobre todo con los amigos que está cuidando ahora.

-_Tks, para ser unos niños son muy suspicaz, es eso o yo soy un reverendo idiota que hasta unos chiquillos lo notaron.-_ pensó Miyata

-No te preocupes, Miyata-san. Alanna-san es tan despistada que no lo ha notado.-dijo Daiki sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo le dirá lo que sientes, Miyata?-preguntó Daika

-Enfóquense en terminar de bañarse y yo en mis asuntos.-les dijo el Natsume.

Los gemelos solo negaron con la cabeza y terminaron de darse un baño.

* * *

X.

Alanna estaba terminando de recoger el campamento que habían improvisado la noche anterior. Ya Rock Lee estaba despierto, y al 100%. Tenten apenas venia despertando, en cambio Neji seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, Ala-chan.-agradeció Lee con un pulgar en alto y una pose estilo Gay

-No se preocupen.- dijo la Takumi con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Cuándo despertara Neji?-preguntó Tenten preocupada.

-No hay de qué preocuparse mi pequeña flor, la llama de la juventud de Neji-kun no se apagara.-aseguró Lee

-Él tiene razón, pronto se despertara.- corroboró la pelinegra.

-¡Ya volvimos Alanna-chan!-gritó una pequeña mata de cabellos negros, corriendo a abrazar a la Takumi.

-Es bueno saberlo, Daika. ¿Y Daiki y Miyata?-le preguntó al niño

-Ese niño es demasiado hiperactivo.- murmuró Miyata haciendo su aparición con Daiki a un lado.

Daika se volvió hacia el Natsume y le enseñó su lengua. Haciendo reír a los presentes, hasta que el chillido de Tenten los hizo guardar silencio.

-¡Neji! ¡Neji! ¡Neji! ¡Neji! ¡Neji! ¡Me alegra que estés bien!-exclamaba una y otra vez la kunoichi de los chongitos, mientras abrazaba fuertemente al castaño.

Rock Lee sonrió al igual que los gemelos, mientras que Miyata miraba con pesar a Alanna, la cual aparentemente estaba serena, pero miraba esa escena con tristeza y dolor al comprobar que la relación de Tenten y Neji era algo más que amistad.

-Si quieres ya nos vamos.- le susurró Miyata a Alanna.

Los gemelos miraron primero extrañados al pelinegro, pero al volver su vista a la chica, notaron el por qué éste le sugirió que se fueran.

Alanna volteo a ver al Miyata y asintió con la cabeza.- Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. Tú lleva a Daiki, y yo a Daika.

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y ambos desaparecieron sin hacer ruido.

* * *

X.

-Para Tenten.-pidió Neji. La castaña rápidamente lo soltó.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo logramos sobrevivir?

-¡Todo fue gracias a Alanna-san!-proclamó Lee emocionado

Neji arqueó una ceja. -¿Y donde esta?-preguntó al no verla por los alrededores

-¿Eh? ¡Alanna-chan! ¡Miyata-san! ¡Daiki, Daika! – comenzó a gritar Lee por todo el lugar.

-¡Basta!-le regañó Tenten- Es obvio, se han marchado.

-¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¡Sean ido sin despedirse!-chilló el pelinegro

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme que pasó?-pidió el Hyuga irritado.

-Alanna junto con su compañero y unos niños nos encontraron después de la pelea que tuvimos con los criminales del sonido, ellos los atraparon.-explicó y finalizó señalando a los ninjas todavía inconsciente y amarrados.

-¡Así es Neji-kun! ¡Ellos nos salvaron! ¡Me hubiera gustado que vieras a Alanna-chan está tan hermosa y radiante! ¡No me sorprendería que Miyata-san fuera su pareja! ¡Es bonita y buena con los niños!-comentó sonriente Lee

-¿Miyata?-reiteró el Hyuga

Tenten sonrió. –_Así que de todo lo que dijo Lee, solo lo de la pareja le llamó la atención, ¿eh?- _pensó divertida

* * *

X.

El resto del camino para la aldea de los gemelos pasó tranquila, sin ningún otro contratiempo. Alanna por más que fingía sonreír ninguno de los tres pelinegros se tragó esa sonrisa falsa, pero no hicieron ningún comentario. Ya cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, los gemelos les entregaron una pequeña nota a cada ninja, solo diciéndoles que lo leyeran cuando ya estuvieran lejos de la aldea de las aguas termales.

Y así lo hicieron, la nota de Miyata decía:

_Querido amargado:_

_Si no le dices pronto a Alanna-chan que la amas, déjanos decirte que otro te la quitara, por ejemplo el ninja de cabello de niña, el Hyuga ese, no pierdas el tiempo, porque sino déjanos decirte que nos haremos grandes y le propondremos matrimonio si tu no lo haces. Gracias por cuidar de nosotros como lo hiciste, a pesar de que te hicimos muchas bromas, como cuando te quedaste dormido y te rayamos toda la cara o cuando le pusimos insectos a tu comida. Tu cara no tenia precio._

_Te queremos Daika & Daiki_

_PD: en la nota de Alanna-chan le decimos que estas enamorado de ella._

La nota de Alanna decía:

_Querida Alanna-chan:_

_Sabes…harías una bonita pareja con Miyata-san aunque él sea gruñón y sin sentido del humor, nos gustaría que se casaran y nos dieran primos. No te pongas triste por ese ninja feo, si él está con esa chica es porque tiene malos gustos. No pienses en eso y mejor sonríele a Miyata-san que de seguro le gustara. Gracias por cuidarnos mucho y ayudar a Daiki con su timidez. Esperamos volver a verte._

_Te queremos Daika & Daiki_

_PD: en la nota de Mitaya-san le decimos que le sonreirás._

Para cuando los pelinegros terminaron de leer las notas, ambos tenían un sonrojo en las mejillas. Ni verse a los ojos podían.

-¿Q-Que dice tu nota?-preguntó Miyata sin voltearla a ver.

-N-Nada.-negó nerviosa- ¿Y-Y la tuya?-quiso saber Alanna

-N-Nada-.

* * *

X.

-Daika, ¿crees que Alanna-chan y Miyata-san terminen juntos?-preguntó Daiki a su hermano.

Su gemelo solo se encogió de hombros.- No lo sé, hicimos lo que pudimos, el resto es asunto de ellos.

-¿No nos pasamos un poco?-.

-No creo.-murmuró Daika sonriente.

* * *

**X.**

**Bueno con esto termina el capitulo, lamento la demora, pero no tenia inspiracion.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias o amenazas.**

**Sin más que decir, Sayonara.**


	16. aviso

**.**

**¡Hola!**

**Si, ya se que me he tardado meses en subir el capitulo 16 de esta historia, quizá algunos llevan bastante tiempo esperándolo o otros tal ves no. Solo queria pasar a decirles que he tenido muchos contratiempos que me impiden sentarme a escribir, no he tenido mucho tiempo y justo ahora ya no se si continuarlo o simplemente borrarlo. **

**No he recibido muchos comentarios, asi que por ese lado no hay mucha motivacion que me haga querer seguir escribiendo y lograr terminar la historia. Así que dependiendo de los siguientes comentarios decidire si continuo o elimino este fanfic. **

**Asi que dejen sus comentarios por favor, se los agradeceria. **

**¡Besos!**

**By: KarO Omikami**

**.**


End file.
